The most challenging mission
by Fussy Indecisive Pixie
Summary: Hinata is becoming an Uchiha. Not only the upcoming wedding is affecting Sakura, but Ino and Temari also! Six weeks long adventure will turn their lives upside down. Anime-like drama. Romance because of Hinata and Sakura, humour thanks to Ino and Temari, rated M because of Kakashi. Hinata's fic because her wedding wraps up the story.
1. Introduction

''Now,'' Temari raised her glass, ''Before we start getting drunk, have you all read the book?''

''Yes!'' Sakura replied happily.

Hinata nodded, completely red.

''That still makes you blush, Hinata?'' Temari scolded.

Hinata nodded again.

''Too detailed description,'' she explained.

''Well,'' Sakura began, ''What else did you expect from a dirty old man?''

Temari gave her glare.

''Oh, Ino, I didn't mean like that,'' Sakura said quickly, ''It's just-''

''It's fine, I know what he is,'' Ino said plainly.

''And stop drinking, my toast is not over!'' Temari took Ino's glass.

''Then hurry up!'' Ino hissed, ''Everybody's staring at us!''

''I told you the description was too detailed,'' Hinata said quietly.

Temari frowned.

''I don't care,'' Temari said quickly, ''I'm leaving tomorrow and-''

''But you'll be back on time, right?'' Sakura jumped in.

''Stop interrupting me!'' Temari snapped.

They all chuckled. Temari sighed.

''As I was saying,'' Temari coughed, ''I would like to announce the end of our mission!''

''And I pronounce Hinata the best of all!''

Sakura interrupted again, but Temari didn't mind as she was about to say the same.

Hinata bent her head.

''And I would like to,'' Hinata began, very quietly, ''Thank the best team leader in Konoha! And Suna!'' she added much louder.

Temari grinned.

''Well, I wouldn't say that,'' Temari was stunned.

''Oh shut up already so we can start drinking!'' Ino rushed her and took her glass out of Temari's hand.

Sakura chuckled.

''You are always in a hurry,'' she sneered, ''Sometimes you just need to let things happen slowly!''

Ino rolled her eyes.

''Whatever.''

''I promise, I'll be quick!''

''Sure you will,'' Sakura chuckled, ''You, queen of speeches!''

They all chuckled.

''Let's see!,'' Temari began, ''What we do after every mission?''

''Report!'' Hinata said happily.

Temari nodded.

''And what will our report say? Sakura, can you begin?''

Sakura smiled and looked at Ino.

''Always ask your best friend for advice!''

''That's important,'' Temari commended, ''Keep going!''

Sakura frowned as that's all she could think of in that moment. Hinata decided to help her out.

''Accept advice from more experienced kunoichi!''

Temari smirked.

''Always be honest with your boyfriend, fiancé,'' Temari began.

''And lover!'' Sakura chuckled.

Ino gave her glare.

''Speaking about that, you probably have same advice, too!'' Temari chuckled.

Ino sighed, looking sadly at her glass full of tasty alcoholic liquid.

''Well,'' she began, ''It's great when Tsunade-sama is on your side. And never ever,'' she paused to be more dramatic, ''Leave your underwear in someone else's kitchen!''

They all laughed.

''You heard her, Hinata,'' Temari chuckled, ''That includes ribbons, too!''

Hinata instinctively checked if Temari's ribbons are holding onto her long blue hair.

''They look great on you,'' Sakura complimented.

Hinata smiled.

''Are we done? Can we drink now?'' Ino asked happily.

''No!'' Temari said strictly, ''We still didn't conclude anything!''

Ino sighed.

''Maybe we should conclude after the first bottle?'' Ino suggested.

''Ino!'' Sakura hissed, ''We shouldn't-!''

''We can do whatever we want!'' Hinata interrupted.

''Exactly!'' Temari said quickly, ''Maybe we end up in a book again,'' she smirked.

''Yeah, about that,'' Ino said carefully, ''I'm really sorry.''

''Oh, don't worry about that!'' Sakura said happily, ''Besides, it's not that bad.''

Ino smiled at her.

''You like it just because it has a happy ending.''

''So what?'' Sakura said plainly, ''I like happy endings! And romantic moments!''

''Great!'' Temari commended, ''Then you'll be thrilled when the next one comes out!''

Sakura stunned.

''Next one?''

Temari nodded.

''And two more after that, I think.''

Hinata blushed again.

''Well,'' Sakura began, ''Maybe we can ask him to cut down the parts where-''

''No!'' Ino snapped, ''Those parts are great!''

They all laughed again.

''Maybe we should read it together,'' Temari suggested, ''Sakura will read romantic parts and Ino, you can –''

''You mean out loud?'' Sakura interrupted.

''Yes.''

Sakura's eyes widened.

''No way!'' she said quickly, ''I'll force myself to read, but I don't want to hear those words out loud!''

Ino chuckled.

''Come on, you can handle it now,'' she said plainly, ''Maybe even try something out!''

Temari smirked.

''Enough you two! You can try it out, but my toast is not over yet!''

''Then hurry!'' Ino ordered.

Temari took a deep breath.

''All right!,'' she began, ''The most important conclusion is-''

''If you give it all to him-,'' Sakura added quickly.

''He will give all to you!'' Hinata added happily.

They all giggled and drank their drinks to the bottom.

''This is great!''Sakura said delighted.

Ino started pouring more from the bottle in her glass.

''It was great eight weeks ago, too!'' Temari put her glass down so Ino could fill it up, too.

''But we shouldn't overdo it, we have work to do,'' Sakura warned Ino.

''No, we don't!'' Ino said happily, ''The stores are closed on Saturday and I intend to sleep all day!''

''And what about-'' Sakura began.

''Training,'' Hinata replied.

''Oh right!'' Sakura said happily, ''In that case, we need more bottles!''

Ino grinned.

''Or we can have fun on our own,'' she smiled at Sakura.

''I want to do it, too!'' Hinata protested.

Temari frowned.

''It's not fair, I have to go tomorrow!''

''Don't worry,'' Hinata smiled at her, ''I will make it up to you when you get back.''

''Hinata!'' Sakura hissed.

''What?'' Hinata was still smiling, ''You want to switch?''

Sakura was too stunned to answer that.

Ino turned to Temari.

''Look what we've done,'' she said quietly.

''Do you regret it?'' Temari sneered.

Ino shook her head.

''Best mission ever!''


	2. Dining out

''Sakura-chan, will you be my maid of honour?''

It was a struggle between emotions and duty.

''You're the only who understands how difficult things are for me right now!''

* * *

Temari glanced at her watch. 7.05. She sighed. She was late because all the men she'd asked about that silly Pixie restaurant had no idea where it was since nobody has been there.

Although she was practically living in Konoha as Gaara has been busy with Jichuuriki annual meeting for months now, she didn't get to know the village yet. She didn't complain as she could carry on with her specialization here and with Shikamaru as Hokage's close consultant, she was doing missions at the same time he did. But she didn't intend to get to know about Konoha's restaurants that serve food on pink plates.

If she could only spot a single cute looking girl! It sounded like a girlie place, after all, so she expected young girls should hang out there. Or mothers with children. But it was too late for them to be out. She turned left on the next crossing and ended up in front of the flower shop which was closed. But she wasn't a quitter and she refused to admit she's lost. Suddenly, she heard wind chimes sound. She heard it because the flower shop door had opened. A dark haired woman was walking out of the shop, having hands full of flower bouquets. She was obviously very busy, but she was also Temari's only hope to find pinky restaurant.

''Excuse me!'' Temari shouted.

Woman turned to her. Now Temari could see that woman was actually a girl. A very pretty one. She was looking like a princess with all those flowers in front of her.

''I'm sorry to bother you, but I got lost,'' Temari began.

''Oh, good evening, Temari-san!'' the girl saluted cheerfully.

Temari came a bit closer to her.

''Hinata!'' Temari finally recognized her, '' I'm sorry, you're obviously in a rush, don't mind me.''

Temari was about to leave, but Hinata stopped her.

''Where are you heading, Temari-san? I can walk you if you want,'' Hinata proposed politely.

Temari smiled.

''No, that's not necessary. But do you, by any chance, know where is restaurant called Pixie's dreamworld?''

Temari was slightly uncomfortable; she got lost and she was looking for a place with the stupidest name ever.

Hinata smirked.

''Of course, it's not far from here,'' Hinata said happily, '' And I will walk you, since it's in my direction.''

''Oh. Thank you very much.''

She was very grateful for Hinata's hospitality, so she decided to return the favour.

''Do you need a hand with those?'' Temari pointed at the bouquets.

''Oh that! If you would be so kind,'' Hinata said humbly and Temari took couple of very nicely arranged bouquets.

They left the flower shop street and turned left.

''Wedding preparations?'' Temari asked, trying to be friendly.

''Yes,'' Hinata replied quickly, like she was a bit embarrassed by Temari's question.

''They are all very nice.''

Hinata nodded. They continued to walk in silence. After awhile, Hinata stopped.

''Down the street, on the left,'' she was showing direction with her head as her hands were full, ''Pink façade, you can't miss it.''

Temari nodded.

''Thank you so much,'' Temari began as she was handing bouquets over to Hinata, ''You are the only person I asked who knew where the damn place was!''

''Well, of course, I go there often,'' Hinata grinned, ''The food is great and the ambient is so-''

She refused to say cute and childish in front of Temari.

''Well, I never thought you would look for a place like that!'' she finally said.

''I will probably hate it, but Ino and Sakura wanted to meet there, so I had to go along with their wish.''

Hinata smiled.

''I hope I didn't spoil your plans for tonight,'' Temari said as she could see Hinata was a bit nervous.

''Don't worry, Temari-san. I am late, but that's not your fault.''

''Well, I don't want to keep you up any longer,'' Temari said gratefully.

Hinata nodded and started to amble.

''And good luck with the flowers! ''Temari said loud enough for Hinata to hear as she already disappeared behind the corner.

Temari sped up towards the Pixie's dreamworld.

Temari knew she would hate that place. It was pink and blue with cute looking waitresses who were talking to everyone like they're toddlers. But she had to admit one thing - it was a perfect place to gossip as nobody was there except Ino and couple of very young girls who were about to leave. Temari wondered how expensive the food must be if they were the only customers.

Ino waved at her. She was sitting at the one of many isolated tables. She has chosen small table for four on the left and very far away from the entrance. Temari sat opposite of her. She expected scolding for being late, but she got an apology instead.

''I'm sorry for bringing you here, the brightness will become smoother and this will turn into a really cosy place soon!''

''I hope so,'' Temari said looking around, totally blinded by too much happy colours.

The waitress with a pink apron came to take an order the moment Temari took the menu in her hands to check the offer.

''What are you drinking?'' she asked Ino.

''I have no idea,'' Ino admitted, ''It was expensive and forbidden for kids, so I gave it a shoot.''

''I will have the same,'' Temari said to the waitress.

She nodded and left.

''Sakura's late?'' Temari was now checking specialities.

''She is at the toilette. She spilt some ice tea all over her skirt, so she went to clean herself.''

''Clumsy,'' Temari chuckled.

''Yeah. The clumsiest girl and the shiest girl are getting married before us.''

Temari raised an eyebrow.

''I never thought of you as the one who wants to settle down,'' she said plainly.

''I don't,'' Ino snapped, ''I'm just saying.''

''Hey Temari,'' Sakura finally showed up and sat next to Ino, ''How do you like it here?'' she asked happily.

Temari was just about to began her monologue on how sexist is to decorate a dining place like this, but the waitress ruined her plan by delivering drink she had ordered.

''Have you decided about your meal already?'' she asked politely.

''How about barbecue mix for three? ''Ino suggested, ''It's delicious and low-fat,'' she added.

''Sounds great!'' Sakura accepted.

''Fine,'' Temari didn't care.

The waitress nodded and left.

''Well? Do you like the place?'' Sakura was persistent.

''I think this place suits better to someone like Hinata,'' Temari said plainly.

''Hinata?''

''Yeah,'' Temari tried out her drink, ''She walked me here. And this is great!''

''I know, right?'' Ino raised her glass as a signal to order more, ''I think there's some honey in it.''

''Yeah. Sweat, but strong,'' Temari agreed.

Sakura was silent.

''Hey, Forehead, don't be like that!'' Ino scolded her and looked at Temari, ''You mentioned her mortal enemy too soon, I guess.''

''Mortal enemy? Purple-eyed girl?''

''Well, the only person hating this wedding more than Sakura is certainly Neji.''

''The other young Hyuuga?''

''That's right. He tried so hard to become jounin before Hinata and fascinate everybody by becoming an ANBU captain. However-''

''Hinata ruined everything just because she is becoming an Uchiha,'' Sakura added.

''Merging clans is quite important, Sakura. You know, to keep things calm and balanced'', Ino explained.

''Maybe Neji should get married to someone more important. Like Temari, she is the princess of Suna!'' Sakura jerked.

''Hilarious. I'm not into purple-eyed guys.''

''Too bad for him,'' Sakura added.

''You shouldn't look at everything as it was a competition of some kind. Hinata is an heiress of her clan and with that title she is doing the right thing,'' Temari said bluntly.

''Yeah, yeah, I know,'' Sakura said hastily, ''You said she walked you here?''

Temari nodded.

''It was impossible to find this place, so I asked for directions random woman in front of the flower shop. I didn't recognize her at first.''

''Flower shop, huh? Did she have bouquets with her?'' Sakura asked.

''She did. And they were all very nice. I could never decide!''

Sakura frowned. She knew very well which bouquet she'll choose for her wedding.

''Forehead, if you continue to be angry, you will have a wrinkled forehead and that's much worse,'' Ino teased her.

''Hinata says she comes here often, maybe you should join her in this totally-''

Temari was interrupted again as she wanted to say her opinion on this outrageous decorations. The waitress brought their meal, but now she was wearing purple apron. Temari looked around again. Ceiling lamps were turned off and the place was looking completely different: blue cushions were purple and pink looked as they were white. With a few candles, this place could be pretty nice.

And the food was looking tasty. Ino noticed Temari's surprised face.

''There's been a rumor Jiraiya-sama bought this place to turn it into a night club, but Tsunade-sama forbade it, so this is a compromise. During the day it's a girlie hideout and at the 8 o'clock transforms into this.''

''So Jiraiya-sama, when he's in Konoha, stares at young girls from that spot,'' Sakura pointed the table opposite of their's, ''And in the evening Tsunade-sama joins him and they drink and gamble till dawn.''

''The man has a plan!'' Temari commended.

''We are humbly accepting this meal!'' Ino said hastily and put meat on everybody's plates. Pink ones.

''There's no need to pretend we are decent after this mission we went on,'' Sakura chuckled.

''No one said working on a farm with pigs will be easy,'' Temari scolded her.

''But it tastes so good!'' Ino said with her mouth full.

They all giggled.

''So, Temari, I'm not paying for all this delightful food for no reason,'' Ino reminded her, ''Let's hear about Gaara-sama and Hinata!''

''Well, there's not much to say. I asked him if he felt old now that his childhood crush is getting married,'' Temari said plainly.

''No, no, no,'' Ino shook her head, ''I want to hear why he liked her in the first place.''

''Well, I believe it was because of her unconditionally love for Naruto back then. He witnessed it during chunin exam,'' Temari explained.

''I don't get it,'' Ino admitted.

''Nobody was running after Gaara screaming "Gaara-kun" in a such adorable way Hinata did for Naruto. And it was all before Naruto became a village hero,'' Temari revealed, ''I think he was a bit jealous of Naruto.''

''I remember that time!'' Sakura said happily, ''You were here all the time, every time with some lame excuse!''

''Because Gaara-sama wanted to see Hinata!'' Ino added, ''I bet you enjoyed it!''

''Well, I wasn't opposing,'' Temari admitted.

''But now Gaara-sama has loads of girls, right?'' Sakura asked.

''Being the young Kazekage and all,'' Ino added.

''It's even harder for him now,'' Temari said anxiously, ''So many girls throwing themselves at him just because he is Kazekage.''

''Hey, don't say that! Gaara-sama is so much more than just Kazekage!'' Sakura scolded Temari.

''Yeah, he is quite a hottie,'' Ino said rashly.

Temari raised an eyebrow.

''I mean,'' Ino coughed, ''He is not my type,'' she said quickly and took a sip of her drink.

''So Gaara-sama is not against the marriage?'' Sakura asked.

''No. As long as it's not for practical reasons only. He is against using people for other people's wishes. You know, being a Jinchuuriki and all.''

Sakura nodded. Every Jinchuruuki was supposed to be a tool, a secret weapon of it's village in order to protect it. Nobody cared how those protectors felt while being used like they were not real persons. Well, it was very hard until Naruto. And Gaara. Together they were trying to change people's perception of a Jinchuuriki and it was going really well so far. Even now they were in Suna on a special Jinchuuriki training along with Killer Bee,the Eight tails and Raikage, who was in charge of keeping them under control if they go too far with using their power.

''Yeah, it wasn't easy for Naruto either,'' Sakura sighed.

''Especially when you broke his heart!'' Ino taunted.

''Hey! At least I was honest with him! I never tried to hide my feelings for Sasuke and I never gave him false hope!'' Sakura defended.

''It's so hard to be you, Forehead,'' Ino said sarcastically, ''The Konoha hero and the cutest Uchiha fought for your heart!''

''And that wasn't enough to have a privilege to get married before Hinata!''

''Stop whining!'' Ino exasperated.

Sakura sighed. Temari tried to get her in the better mood.

''Tell us how Naruto reacted when he'd found out about your engagement!''

Temari ordered more drinks for her and Ino.

''He is Naruto, wild and impulsive,'' Sakura rolled her eyes, ''So he told Sasuke he would kill him if he hurts me.''

''Oh, that's so sweet!'' Ino squealed.

''No, it's not!,'' Sakura snapped and ate last piece of meat on her plate, ''It's annoying.''

''Easy with that! You'll get fat and you won't fit in that dress you bought for the wedding!'' Ino teased.

''I don't care since I don't feel like going anyway,'' Sakura complained once again.

''I guess that's the reason why Naruto is at the Suna so much,'' Temari concluded.

''Well, it's not easy to watch your best friend with the girl you liked way before he did,'' Ino explained.

''But she got who she wanted,'' Temari smirked.

''And she owes it all to Tsunade-sama!''

Sakura giggled. It was all part of her plan to force Sasuke to reveal his feelings for her.

''Do I have to beg for some more information?'' Temari asked, tired of their conversation where Ino and Sakura were omitting important parts.

''Tsunade-sama sent the two of us on a mission and we were supposed to seduce two serial killers who had stolen a secret scroll,'' Ino began.

''Sounds interesting.''

''It was, for this virgin here,'' Ino teased,'' And when we got back, after we had done the job successfully, Sakura found out Sasuke-kun was as furious as Naruto when he heard that some old creep might have touched Pink-haired princess,'' Ino chuckled.

''Just to make it clear, nobody touched me!'' Sakura exclaimed.

''But she had tortured both Sasuke-kun and Naruto before she admitted she was still a complete virgin,'' Ino added.

''Good plan,'' Temari commended Sakura.

''And in no time, Sasuke-kun was caught in her web and she let him touch her for the first time!''

''Ino!'' Sakura hissed.

''What? You did! You told me everything about it and,'' Ino turned to Temari, ''It sounded completely innocent.''

Temari grinned. She hated to admit it, but she enjoyed spending time with these two vixens. But she knew she couldn't live with herself if she didn't add something about this "innocent" thing.

''Well, Ino, I can assure you that things between them are pretty much unchanged.''

Ino flinched. Sakura gave Temari glare.

''Sakura? No way, Forehead, not with Sasuke-kun!''

Ino couldn't understand why would anyone avoid being touched by sexy Uchiha. Hinata was shy and princess and all, but Sakura was a total disappointment.

''Yeah? And how should you know?'' Sakura snapped.

''Well, Sasuke told Naruto, Naruto told Gaara and Gaara told me,'' Temari said plainly.

''And what, what exactly did your brother tell you?'' Sakura stuttered.

''You see,'' Temari began, ''Uchiha brothers were casually talking about future, family, and one thing led to another, they mentioned having kids!''

Sakura startled. She could feel she was starting to blush. Fortunately, there wasn't enough light for them to see her red face. Or at least that's what she was hoping for.

''So what? That doesn't mean anything!'' she jerked.

''Of course, but they wondered who will become an uncle first, and I would put all my money on Itachi, and,'' Temari paused to annoy Sakura even more, ''And I would lose!''

Sakura was staring at the table. She should have ordered an alcoholic drink, too.

Ino sighed.

''Sakura, I really don't understand. Hinata, well, she has more problems than you so I kind of sympathize with her, but you! And it's Sasuke-kun!''

''Yeah, I bet you would be so much better fiancée for him!'' Sakura hissed.

''Hey,'' Ino began comforting her,'' I'm not saying that because I want you to feel bad, but I want you to be happy. I mean,'' she turned to Temari, ''Life is so short.''

''Too short!'' Temari repeated, ''Especially to waste it on a bad alcohol and bad sex!''

''That's the spirit!'' Ino praised her and waved at the waitress to order the whole bottle.

''I'm sorry, we have just a half of bottle left,'' the waitress came immediately to apologize, ''It's the most popular drink.''

Temari frowned. The place was pretty crowded now. She was so into girls' issues she didn't notice people coming in.

''Then we'll take that half,'' Ino said sadly.

The waitress nodded and left to get only a half of the bottle of this ambrosial alcohol.

Sakura was still silent.

''Forehead, we might help you out if you tell us what's the problem,'' Ino said honestly.

''And why don't you advise Hinata? She is getting married first and she should become perfect mother and wife before me, anyway,'' Sakura replied bitterly.

''Well, you are here and she isn't.''

''In fact,'' Temari pointed towards the entrance.

Ino and Sakura turned around. Hinata was looking surprised for some reason. She slowly approached their table.

''Good evening,'' she saluted politely, ''Sakura-chan, do you have a minute?''

Sakura stunned. Ino prodded her.

''Yes, sure. Have a seat,'' Sakura jerked.

Hinata nodded and sat next to Temari. She was looking around like she has never been there before.

''What's wrong, Hinata? I thought you were here before.''

''I was, Ino-chan, but it was a bit different,'' she said quietly.

''Well, that's how it looks like at night, so old people can also come and get drunk,'' Ino explained.

''Speaking of the old people,'' Temari pointed her chin towards the entrance once again.

Two legendary Sannin were walking towards their table.

''Tsunade-sama, Jiraiya-sama!'' Hinata saluted cheerfully.

''Oh, how convenient, you're all here!'' Tsunade began, ''I just wanted to tell you that you have a morning off at the hospital as I'll be needing your assistance in the evening,'' Tsunade said, looking at Sakura and Ino.

''And how is the pretty bride?'' Jiraiya teased.

Hinata blushed and deflected her gaze to the floor.

''If that husband of yours doesn't turn out right, you just need to let me know and I will-''

''He will turn out fine!''

Jiraiya was interrupted by the third legendary Sannin.

Temari flinched. Ino and Sakura turned around to see Orochimaru approaching as well.

''Don't let him talk about Itachi-san like that,'' Orochimaru scolded Hinata, ''He will be the best husband ever.''

Orochimaru looked at other girls at the table.

''How sweet,'' he smirked, ''Hanging out while waiting for your beloved ones to come back. They are returning tomorrow, unharmed.''

''Yeah, they are cleaning up the mess you caused,'' Tsunade taunted.

''Come on, let's leave them alone,'' Orochimaru said quickly, ''I bet they have more important things to discuss than some unimportant mission.''

''That's right. Hinata, the wedding is in six weeks, right?'' Tsunade asked.

Hinata nodded.

''Well, have fun, girls! And don't drink too much!'' Tsunade advised and followed her friends who already started to fight about the bill.

''Acting like teenagers,'' she sighed and turned to leave,'' I will pay the damn bill for smashing the glasses!'' she yelled and left.

''That was awkward,'' Sakura said quietly.

''Yeah, Orochimaru-sama never got back earlier than the others,'' Temari said, a bit worried.

''Maybe they are injured and she didn't want us to be upset!'' Sakura jerked.

Hinata shook her head.

''That's right, Hinata,'' Ino commended, ''Tsunade-sama would never lie to us, and if that's the case, why would she say we have to be at the hospital tomorrow night?''

''I guess you're right,'' Sakura said bluntly.

''It is strange, though,'' Temari added.

Hinata nodded.

''Never mind them!'' Ino said cheerfully, ''Hinata, you were ready to ask Sakura about something!''

Hinata raised her head. She was completely red.

''Well, spit it out,'' Temari rushed her.

Hinata sighed. She gave Sakura a quick gaze and then deflected it.

''What is it? You can tell me everything,'' Sakura said softly.

Hinata met Sakura's gaze.

''Sakura-chan, will you be my maid of honour?''

Sakura flinched.

''Maid of honour? Me?''

''Please, Sakura-chan, you're the only who understands how difficult things are for me right now! Our families are arguing over everything, from flowers to napkins, there is even a ritual problem we have to discuss! It would be so much easier for me if you were there with me!''

Ino and Temari were fixed on Sakura's face which was showing her reaction instantly. It was a struggle between emotions and duty.

''It's a demanding job, Hinata,'' she said bluntly, ''I have to think about it.''

''Please, can you make up your mind till tomorrow night? We're having dinner at Uchiha's and I would really like to tell them I will have you by my side!''

Sakura knew this was very important to Hinata, but she wasn't sure she could handle the task Hinata had decided to give her.

''I need some time. I will tell you tomorrow,'' she said plainly.

''Ok, but whatever you decide, don't blurt I asked you tonight.''

''I don't understand.''

''You're invited, too! And you know how scary Fugaku-san can be,'' Hinata explained.

Sakura stunned. She has to attend the dinner to decide about the wedding ceremony?! She felt proud and angry at same time. They wanted her to hear about their decision, but they were also preventing her from spending some more time with Sasuke! How convenient.

Hinata was looking down, as she was waiting for Sakura to say something. Sakura was too astonished to speak, so Temari decided to break this gloomy mood.

''So, Ino, you and Sannin, huh? For how long?''

Ino choked as she was drinking water at the moment. Hinata and Sakura were more surprised than Temari expected.

''Ino, is she joking?'' Sakura asked carefully, a bit concerned about possible answer.

Ino gave her glare.

''Sorry,'' Ino coughed and turned to Temari, ''What?''

''You can't fool me, you little flirt!'' Temari giggled.

Hinata wanted to leave, but right now she was too shocked to move one bit. Maybe she was a little curious, too.

''Ino,'' Sakura said seriously, ''I know how much you like trying out new things, but Temari is joking?''

It sounded more like an order than a question. Ino gave her another quick glare.

''Sakura, don't be a baby,'' Temari taunted, ''I mean, he is an experienced man.''

Ino sighed, looking very annoyed.

Sakura let out a muffled scream. Ino put a hand over her mouth and turned to Temari. She had her winning smile on; she wasn't bluffing.

''Fine,'' Ino finally said, ''But first, you're telling what gave me away!''


	3. Intoxicated

She could move if she wanted to. But she wasn't sure what she wants right now. His touch didn't feel totally unpleasant and he wasn't doing anything to harm her.

* * *

Temari misjudged Ino. Temari thought she would deny it and now Temari knew Ino was smarter than that. Her confession won't be in vain as Temari will advise her.

''Well, there was one thing I think everyone noticed,'' Temari began.

''I would really like to stay, but I need to go,'' Hinata stood up.

''So we'll be seeing each other at the dinner tomorrow,'' Sakura reminded her.

''Forehead, you're at the hospital tomorrow night!''

Sakura forgot about that as more interesting topic was brought up.

Hinata sat back at her place.

''That's not good, Sakura-chan! They are expecting you!'' Hinata said seriously.

''Well, I can go right now and ask Tsunade-sama to switch your shift with someone!'' Ino proposed and started getting up.

''Nobody is going anywhere!'' Temari said strictly, ''I can't believe this,'' Temari turned to Hinata, ''The most interesting gossip ever and you want to leave.''

Ino sat back. Sakura gave her glare.

''What? I wasn't staring like that when you told me about your crush you had on your sensei!''

''Ino!'' Sakura hissed.

''Don't get so upset, Sakura. Every woman wants to see what's under that mask. Get over it,'' Temari said hastily.

''Is it true?'' Hinata asked quietly.

''It was ages ago!'' Sakura explained, ''Nothing happened and, what's more important, he is not that old!''

''What does age have to do with it?'' Temari asked bluntly, ''You are all 20, right?''

They all nodded.

''Both adults, I see no problem.''

''So what about that dinner?'' Ino asked Sakura.

''Wait a minute!'' Temari interrupted Sakura's reply, ''You promised you'll tell us and then you tried to run away and you're changing the subject! Forget about that, you are telling us right now!''

Ino sighed.

''You said he was in love with Tsunade-sama!'' Sakura hissed.

Ino was fixated on Temari.

''Begin, please,'' she demanded.

She was eager to find out which move or word had revealed her secret. She didn't intend to confess anything until she was certain Temari had some evidence.

''Don't tell me you are trying to get more important place in the hospital because he's Tsunade-sama's close friend!''

''What?'' Ino couldn't hide her abhorrence, ''And you are my best friend,'' Ino said with disgust.

Sakura stunned. That was a bit harsh. Ino would never use her charm and sex appeal like that, in spite of her interesting relationship history. At least not for her own gain.

''Sorry,'' Sakura whispered, aware Ino was already hurt.

Temari met Ino's gaze.

''You are not like that, are you?'' Temari smirked, ''You did it because you wanted to!''

Hinata was staring at Ino as well. Ino bit her lip and deflected her gaze. Everyone could see she was nervous.

''Well, do you plan on telling me soon? I really don't have in mind to act so carelessly in the future, so would you be so kind?''

''There will be future?!'' Sakura startled.

''Shut up already!'' Ino snapped.

''All right, all right, here's the thing,'' Temari began, ''First of all, you didn't greet him.''

''I did!'' Ino snapped.

''Yes, just not like the rest of us. We greeted him fearfully and respectfully and you were ecstatic!''

''I, I,'' Ino was stuttering, ''No way!''

Temari grinned.

''And what's with the drinking?'' she continued, ''Does he prohibit you alcohol?''

''No,'' Ino sighed, ''He doesn't want me to blame alcohol for my actions.''

''Smart,'' Temari commended.

''I really don't understand,'' Sakura said quietly, ''You hate his stories and say they are unimaginative and shallow!''

''Yeah, and you were totally checking him out when you had seen him!'' Temari added, not minding Sakura's comment.

''I was not!'' Ino snapped.

''Yes, you were,'' Temari smirked, ''Tell her, Hinata!''

Hinata nodded, completely red. Ino looked away, looking furious.

''You were practically drooling!''

''How dare you?'' Ino hissed.

Temari started to laugh. Even Hinata couldn't prevent herself from giggling.

''And when you tried to change the subject after we all had noticed how strange it was for him to be here?''

Ino frowned. She was an open book for Temari.

''You really are Shikamaru's girlfriend,'' Ino said quietly, knowing she's been busted.

Temari looked very proud of herself. She smirked.

''And you said you hated frogs!'' Sakura was still persistent to explain herself what Ino liked about Jiraiya.

''Too bad this one is not so bright,'' Ino said pointing with her head at Sakura.

''What?'' Sakura asked bluntly.

''Really, Sakura, you think Ino's Sannin,'' Temari couldn't think of more appropriate word, ''Would compliment another girl, even someone like Hinata?''

''Sakura-chan,'' Hinata whispered, ''The other one!''

Sakura frowned.

''The other what?'' Sakura looked at Ino.

Ino was glaring at Sakura for a few moments.

''The other,'' she said quietly and looked at Sannin's table.

When she looked back at Ino, she had the most horrifying face expression Ino has ever seen.

''You, you, you and and,'' Sakura was stuttering.

''Yes, Sakura. Grow up!'' Ino snapped.

Sakura couldn't speak. This was shocking. Even more shocking than Itachi's engagement with Hinata. She admired Hinata's reaction. She was completely calm and red as always.

''Kids, you can go home! I'm not going anywhere until I hear how she got him!'' Temari said happily.

''Why do you think-'' Ino began, but she changed her mind.

It was obvious she was the one. Even Tsunade knew it.

''Start from the beginning and don't miss out anything!'' Temari demanded.

''Fine,'' Ino sighed.

At least she learnt how not to act in public from now on.

''Ino!'' Tsunade's voice could be heard all over the hospital.

''Yes, Tsunade-sama?'' Ino came to see her as soon as possible.

''You are in charge now, I have some business to do!''

Ino hated being in the hospital while Tsunade was doing the night shift. Not that Tsunade was a bad supervisor, usually her presence meant she was expecting gravely injured shinobi. And IOS was on one of its suicidal missions again. Highly paid and equally dangerous missions.

''Don't worry, your friends are fine,'' Tsunade said cheerfully, noticing Ino's worried face, ''It's the hostage they've rescued.''

Ino exhaled. She wondered how Sakura must have felt every time Sasuke would leave with Independent operating squad. She knew his brother and the legendary Sannin were with him, but their way of solving missions was brutal. And their opponents were often psychopathic killers whose strength, when combined, would overpower even Orochimaru's. Two sharingan users and the Sannin on the squad for Tsunade meant more injured shinobi as they didn't care so much about taking the damage during combats. That was the main reason she recently named Nara Shikamaru as a chief commander of the squad. This was his first mission and Ino felt relieved hearing he was all right.

''Prepare operation room and call Shizune!'' Tsunade ordered and left her office.

Ino hurried to the storage to stock up on bandages and painkillers, and while she was about to leave the room and look out for Shizune, she heard raucous coming from the hospital's entrance. She went upstairs in Tsunade's office and slightly opened the window to find out who has been causing problems.

Outside wasn't too dark so she could see four apparitions. One of them was certainly Tsunade, and the other one was Sakura, because she had been in front of the hospital, waiting for Sasuke to get back. Sakura was standing next to dark haired man and she seemed calm, so Ino assumed that was Sasuke. Fourth person was kneeling before Tsunade, trying to stand up.

''You did it again, didn't you?'' Tsunade was yelling.

Ino could now tell that person was a man as he was looking at Tsunade. Ino smirked. She should have known that a long haired man could never be Itachi as she had no memories of him being scolded by anyone, especially not by Hokage.

''Let me see!'' Tsunade came closer to Orochimaru.

''I said I was fine!'' Orochimaru roared.

Ino startled. He never yells. At least she's never heard him yell. Sakura told her that last time IOS returned from a mission, Orochimaru stayed at the hospital and taking care of him was a living hell. Tsunade's anger and his touchiness implied only one thing: Orochimaru performed forbidden jutsu on himself again.

''I'm glad!'' Tsunade said sarcastically, ''Please be so kind and enter the hospital so we don't have to carry you later!''

He said something, which was impossible for Ino to hear. Sakura also said something very quietly, so Ino couldn't hear that either. She frowned.

''No, you two are coming with me!'' Tsunade's voice was very loud and Ino could hear it clearly,''And if I find him here when we get back, I will kill him personally!''

Ino chuckled. She knew very well Tsunade would never do that no matter how furious she was. Orochimaru, along with Jiraiya, was her oldest and closest friend. She even let him create special squad so he could do whatever he's been missing during these, mostly peaceful years. However, she didn't let Jiraiya to open a public bath for girls and him as the only man allowed to bath there. Luckily, Tsunade had experience on handling Orochimaru's stubborn personality.

Tsunade, Sasuke and Sakura left and Ino decided to prepare a room for Orochimaru right after she finds Shizune.

Searching for her took Ino too much time as Shizune was very busy with her patients. She was one of the best medical ninja in Konoha and Tsunade often wanted her to assist during complicated procedures. Ino informed Shizune about the upcoming surgery and prepared the operation room, but by the time she came out of the hospital, Orochimaru wasn't there any more.

''Well, at least Tsunade-sama won't have to kill him!'' Ino smirked at her silly thought.

She went back in and decided it would be the best if she prepares more painkillers. Maybe stubborn Sannin came to conclusion that's much easier to take some pills than feel the pain for weeks. As she was walking towards the storage, she noticed one of the door was opened at the intense care unit. The light wasn't on, so Ino decided to check it out. She slowly approached the room and, out of courtesy, knocked on an already opened door. There was no answer so she decided to enter the room. She found the light switch and turned on the lights.

Nobody was in there, but the bed sheet was a bit rumpled. Ino frowned. Patients maybe didn't care about the perfect sheets like her, so she closed the door to flatten the sheet. As she reached out to fix the pillow, too, she heard a voice behind her.

''You don't like my bed?''

''Orochimaru-sama! I'm sorry, I didn't know-'' Ino began blabbering.

''I don't care. Just leave,'' he said indifferently.

Ino couldn't move due to terrifying scenery: Orochimaru's bewildered look, usually pale palms turned purple and torn shirt revealing gigantic purple scar which was covering his body from the neck to abdomen.

''Is that-'' Ino tried to speak, still too shocked.

''Yes, that's poison. Now leave.''

She nodded and headed to the door. She was about to close it and leave for good, or at least till Tsunade comes back, but she couldn't do nothing.

''Should I get you some painkillers?'' she asked carefully.

''Painkillers?'' he repeated, ''You want to bring me painkillers?''

Ino was confused. She was so glad she asked him this on her way out. Now she can run away as his look was telling her he needed something more than painkillers. However, she had to reply.

''I mean-''

''Don't you think I would already took painkillers if they were helpful?'' he was yelling loudly like never before.

Ino closed the door leaving him alone. She leaned on the wall on the other side of the hallway and buried her head in her palms. Why did she ask anything? He wasn't a baby, he would have probably taken painkillers if they have been helpful. She was so rash. And now she has to come in again as he preferred the room at intense care unit where was supposed to be quiet and he was still yelling at her. Through the closed door. She could hear him like he was yelling straight into her ear.

Suddenly his yelling stopped. Ino froze. Tsunade will kill her if he's... He can't be, he is a tough one.

Ino opened the door slowly. Orochimaru was kneeling on the floor, staring at it with his fists clenched on his knees, struggling with unbearable pain.

''I think I told you to leave,'' he said slowly and met Ino's gaze.

''Shit!''

Ino quickly closed the door and knelt before him in order to stop poison spreading as his chin began turning purple same as his chest.

''Don't touch me!'' he roared.

''I'm not touching you!'' she shouted.

He frowned. She didn't know the reason for his anger because she wasn't touching him as healing didn't require physical contact. She held her palms in front of his mouth and chin and she could feel he was breathing heavily. After a few moments, she moved one of her palms to wipe her forehead. It was all sweaty because she was using a lot of chakra, and the poison was spreading unstoppably.

She knew it because more purple tissue had appeared lower than his abdomen, but she didn't even want to try to heal that part right now. Orochimaru's breathing got faster.

''I'm sorry, I only have two hands!''

He gave her glare. He was sweaty, too, but Ino didn't think he cared about that as he had bigger problems right now.

''It's useless anyway,'' he said plainly.

''What did you do?'' Ino asked carefully, prepared for his yelling again.

''Isn't it obvious?'' he smirked, ''I turned blood into poison.''

''And why would you do that?'' Ino snapped.

''To get stronger.''

No surprise there, either. All Konoha's strong shinobi did insane things to become stronger.

Every friendly fight Sasuke and Naruto had without a supervisor was a near death experience for both of them. That was quite often because nobody was strong enough to separate crazy shinobi once the things got nasty. Well, nobody stronger had time or wish to do it, so they were spending much of their time off at the hospital.

That stopped after Sakura'd accepted Sasuke's proposal. Naruto'd said he didn't want to hurt someone who has to make Sakura happy. That's so Naruto-like! In love with Sakura from the age of-well, forever, and he was dealing with her engagement pretty well. And as Sasuke as his best friend, he didn't have much choice than to find another training partner. Soon after he left for Suna to train with Gaara. Sasuke, on the other hand, joined his brother and Orochimaru in an elite annihilation team, officially called Independent operating squad. Starting from today, Shikamaru will become a permanent member, also.

''How was Shikamaru?''

Orochimaru seemed surprised by that question.

''Is he injured?'' Ino asked as Orochimaru didn't answer.

''He is fine. He is fast and thinks too much. I don't like him.''

Ino didn't care what anyone was thinking about her best friend. She was relieved he was unharmed. And no wonder he thinks too much, he is a genius! In his own opinion, he probably doesn't think enough. Ino grinned while thinking about Shikamaru's worst mission ever with three imprudent shinobi.

''Save that smile for your boyfriend. Right now it's useless,'' Orochimaru rumbled.

Ino frowned in a flash. And sighed. At the moment, she didn't have a boyfriend. And her best friend Sakura and her perfect Uchiha were planning to set a wedding date, single shinobi were trying to get stronger and she's healing them.

''Oh, there you are!''

Ino flinched and the healing stopped.

She was so concentrated she didn't hear when Tsunade had got back.

''That's useless, stop it,'' Tsunade ordered as Ino started to heal again.

Ino obeyed. It was useless. The poison reached Orochimaru's ears and it looked like huge purple hands were strangling him.

''Let's take a look,'' Tsunade said and crouched down beside Ino.

Orochimaru looked away. Ino looked at Tsunade. She was frowning.

''Leave,'' she ordered, ''It's going to get ugly very soon.''

Tsunade got up and headed to the door.

''Ino!''

''Yes, Tsunade-sama?''

''I'm serious. Leave right away.''

''I told her to leave ages ago. She is quite persistent little pest,'' Orochimaru got up and sat on the bed.

Ino's eyes widened.

''Pest?'' she repeated.

''Don't mind him, he is the worst patient ever,'' Tsunade said softly, ''And you shut up,'' she pointed at Orochimaru, ''If she hadn't been here, you wouldn't be able to walk or talk right now!'' she said seriously.

Ino felt proud and anger at the same time. Proud because her effort gave results and anger because she even tried to help ungrateful Sannin. She stood up and headed to the door.

''Just before you go,'' Tsunade stopped her at the doorstep, ''Find something to put in his mouth.''

Ino flinched.

''Wh-what?''

''A cloth or something. He will start screaming in a minute or two, and he is at intense care unit. What did you think?'' Tsunade raised an eyebrow, ''Oh, it's so good to be young and think about that all the time!''

Tsunade chuckled and left.

Ino looked at Orochimaru to check if he heard what Tsunade had said. He did.

''I don't care, he can scream all he wants!'' Ino shouted and closed the door.

Few moments after she was standing in front of the same door, holding gauze in her hand. It was completely quiet. It wasn't like she wanted Orochimaru to scream in pain; she didn't need to go in if he was handling it that well.

This forbidden jutsu was intriguing her. In no time poison will reach his brain and he will go insane. Like he wasn't insane already. What kind of person would poison himself while bleeding heavily in order to heal himself faster and deal with unendurable pain after the wound is healed? Obvious answer: insane person. However, Ino couldn't just walk away like Tsunade and Orochimaru himself had told her. All she needed was more time to heal him and it was impossible since the poison was spreading as the blood was coursing through his system.

If only Sakura had been here! Ino hated to admit that Sakura was a better medical ninja. She was calm in every situation and thinking clearly and logically. Unfortunately she had a night off as her fiancé was home again. Ino sighed. Thudding sound from the other side of the door made her flinch.

She knocked anyway.

''Orochimaru-sama?''

No answer. She opened the door. She dropped the gauze.

''What the hell is wrong with you?'' she snapped.

There was no time to wait for an answer. The sound she'd heard before was the kunai hitting the floor. Now that same kunai was lying in a pool of blood. Orochimaru was leaning on the wall having few fresh bleeding wounds all over his chest and arms.

''You really thought I would let you hear my pain?'' he laughed psychotically.

''You are insane!''

Ino approached him and started to heal his wounds again. Suddenly, he grabbed both of her hands with his right hand.

''I told you not to touch me!'' he roared.

Ino didn't see his eyes until now-the temples were completely red, like he was a sharingan user with a new technique which includes amber iris and red temples. Poison has reached his brain.

''I didn't touch you!''

Ino didn't deflect her gaze. Neither did he release her hands.

''I can stay like this forever,'' Ino said indifferently, ''You are the one who will bleed out unless I give you-''

She suddenly jumped and Orochimaru let go of her hands. He was staring at her with his red eyes, completely astonished.

''I'll be right back!'' Ino yelled cheerfully, leaving the room in a rush.

''I told you to leave in the first place!'' Orochimaru yelled after her.

She didn't care. How could she be so stupid? The solution was so obvious!

She knocked on the door of an operation room she had prepared for Tsunade.

''Come in, Ino!''

She flinched when she had heard her name. She opened the door.

''It took you this long!'' Tsunade scolded her.

She was in a middle of a surgery with a mask on, holding a scalpel, while Shizune was assisting her.

''I need-'' Ino began, but Tsunade interrupted her.

''Here!'' she took a syringe out of her pocket and threw it to her, ''You need five more of these, you will find them in the storage.''

Ino nodded. No wonder Tsunade was the best medical ninja in the world if she could predict everyone's actions and be prepared for them.

''One is for his brains, you will inject it just a bit above his chin; one for each of his arms, one in the middle of the chest for the heart-''

''One in the middle of the abdomen and one for the lower parts, got it! And why didn't we try this before?''

Tsunade turned to her with her eyebrows raised.

''On which part will you use the first syringe?'' Tsunade asked seriously.

Ino froze. She didn't think it through.

''I-I-I think the best one is-''

''If you use two, it will be a miracle,'' Tsunade said hastily and continued with the surgery.

Ino frowned. She would never thought Tsunade had such a bad opinion on her medical skills.

''You think he will let you?'' Tsunade turned to her again.

Ino sighed.

''And what will happen if I succeed?''

''He will be in a hospital for only two weeks, instead of six.''

Ino sighed again. It's useless.

''Go now. It will be a good practice for both of you.''

Ino nodded and turned to go.

''And I told you to leave!'' Tsunade yelled, ''But you waited to hear him moan, didn't you?''

Ino startled. She started to blush. Shizune chuckled. Instead of answering, Ino left the operation room and closed the door.

''It's ok!'' Tsunade was still yelling, ''I know about your moaning thing!''

Ino was running to the storage completely red. She thought no one noticed.

Hearing patient's pain didn't make her happy, just more eager to ease their pain, so moan was actually an encouragement, not a sick fetish!

While she was searching for five more syringes, she was thinking about possible order of injections. The hardest ones are those for his arms as she needs to use one of hers to hold the needle and the other one to hold his arm while his other one is completely free to object to her idea.

Maybe if she asks politely, he will let her do it. It was for his sake in the first place! Then again, the healing was also for his sake and he wasn't pleased at all.

The easiest one should be one for his chin as he was taller than her, so she could just put this huge syringe in her mouth and... Bad idea. She wasn't good at deciding tactics in advance. Luckily she was aware of her speciality. Instantaneous adjustment.

She knocked on the door once again. Once again there was no answer. Ino took a deep breath and entered.

Orochimaru was at the same place like before, only this time he was sitting on the floor with his head on his chest. Couple of shurikens were scattered around him and that pool of blood seemed larger.

''Great!'' Ino hissed.

Next time before she leaves him alone, she'll make sure he doesn't have any weapon with him.

''Why did you come back?'' Orochimaru asked quietly.

Ino didn't answer. She was too busy trying to stop bleeding from new wounds he'd created while she was gone. She knew what was his plan. Losing more blood was postponing the ultimate pain caused by poison. It was a valid plan, but he had lost too much blood and he was getting dizzy.

''Why?'' he asked again when she put her palm on his forehead to check body temperature.

''To annoy you a bit more,'' she said indifferently, concerned for his condition.

He smirked. It wasn't his sly smile he usually had. It was an agonizing smile.

Ino didn't know what to do now. If she injects blood coagulators now, while he is suffering from a severe blood loss, he might die because of an embolus which can block a blood circulation in an important part of his body, like lungs, heart or brain. And if she gives him transfusion, the poison will start spreading again very fast, he will go nuts and he won't let her do anything.

Ino sighed. She cautiously put a palm on his left cheek and with her thumb slowly raised his eyelid. His left eye wasn't red any more.

''I told you not to touch me,'' he swallowed hard.

''Yeah, yeah, my hands are dirty,'' she said hastily checking his pulse.

It was uneven. She decided to heal his wounds and when poison starts to spread again, she will inject one dose at the time. Of course, she was counting on his cooperation and he did seem less hostile than before.

''What are you doing here with me?'' he asked, very quietly.

''Healing you.''

''Are my eyes red?''

''Not any more.''

''Do you like red eyes, Ino-chan?''

Ino flinched. He finally straighten his head up and the poison was going up to his lips again. She frowned. Poison was very effective. Not like she expected anything less from legendary Sannin.

She reached to her pouch to get the first syringe, but he grabbed her hand again.

''Damn!'' she snapped.

She waited too long. This was her first time in a situation like this! And who would have known how vital Orochimaru was!

He was glaring at her with his amber eyes.

''While you are so full of life, can you get closer to the bed?'' she asked, trying to sound indifferently, knowing he was affected by poison once again.

''Oh, is that what you want?'' he taunted.

Ino froze. She had no idea what to say.

''All right, we can move. But I'm taking this,'' he said plainly and took the syringe from her hand.

She wondered if he assumed that she has five more with her.

''That is for your own good!'' she persisted.

''I would rather die of a blood loss than a heart attack!''

They got up slowly. He still didn't let go of her hand. They got closer to the bed.

''Heart attack is a kind of a blood loss,'' she began.

''It is,'' he said plainly, ''Only difference is that dying of a blood loss takes longer and it's more painful.''

She startled. She has to inject two doses in this masochist's body! And it seemed so easily while he was sitting on the floor few moments ago.

''Fine! Die of a blood loss then, I don't care! Just let go of me already!''

He let her go and broke the syringe. She looked at it sadly.

''You said you wanted to leave. You are free to go.''

''I didn't! I just wanted you to let go of my hand since my skin is so repulsive!''

''It isn't!'' he snapped.

Ino stunned. She grinned when she met his gaze. He was also taken aback because of what he'd said.

''It isn't?'' she repeated teasingly.

Orochimaru swallowed. Ino stretched her right palm in front of his face.

''Really?'' she asked while waving with her hand in front of him.

He stepped back, but they were very close to the bed so, in order to get away from Ino and not looking behind him, Orochimaru ended up sitting on a mattress.

''Now!'' she shouted and quickly took out another syringe and injected its content in his left arm.

The moment he met her gaze, she literally jumped on the other side of the room.

He was looking furious. In a flash he was in front of her, squeezing tightly her right hand in which she was still holding an empty syringe.

''What the hell was that?'' he roared.

''I, I-'' Ino was stuttering because she was aware how dangerous he might be in this condition, so all she could is wait for the injection to take effect.

Blood circulation should get slower, preventing oxygen to reach his brain and other organs, so Orochimaru's movements should become slower and clumsier.

Maybe she should have injected two doses while she had got the chance, now it was too late. All she could do was endure the pain his tight grip was causing her.

''What is it?'' he asked sarcastically, ''Something's bothering you?''

''Yes. You,'' she replied hastily.

''See, it's not nice when you do something against other people's will.''

''It's for your own good!''

''This is also for your own good! If I see your hands near me again, I will-''

He suddenly let go of her hand and slowly stepped back. Ino quickly reached for another syringe.

''What seems to be the problem?'' she taunted.

''You!''

He was totally helpless now.

Ino learnt her lesson the hard way, so now she came really close to him and smiled. He was acting a bit dizzy.

''Here, let me help you!''

While holding his right hand tight enough, she injected the second dose in the middle of his abdomen.

He was already too slow to react and, after the second injection, he was completely lost. Ino was pushing him slowly towards the bed, aware he was in her control.

She decided to be nicer this time because he was sitting on a bed again. She was so happy he didn't object to that idea, so she bent over to look at his face.

''Don't worry, it will be better soon!'' she said cheerfully.

He met her gaze and grabbed her ponytail.

Ino was taken aback.

''What's the big idea?'' she snapped and tried to release her hair from his hand without too much pulling which was causing her pain.

It was useless. He didn't let go.

''Why do you whip with this all the time?'' he asked, much softer than she expected.

She was speechless once again.

''It looks nice?''

''Mhm, it looks beautiful. And smells beautiful,'' he said and pulled her hair so she came closer in order to prevent more unnecessary pulling.

She was standing very close now. He put his free hand on her right hip. If he hadn't been pulling her hair, she would have probably crossed the room in only one step.

''What-what do you want?'' she asked, completely terrified.

He looked at her. His eyes weren't red, but his gaze seemed absent, like he was looking through her. And that couldn't be poison's fault as purple scar was becoming smaller. What the hell was going on?

Ino quickly grabbed his right hand, determined to make him let go of her hair. She was a bit harsh as Orochimaru's grip was already relaxed. She looked at his other hand, the one on her right hip. It was also relaxed, as he was just using her body as a support to postpone inevitable: passing out. Ino straighten up and removed his hands. He looked away.

''I'm sorry,'' he said quietly, ''I didn't want to touch you like that.''

''Maybe you should just lie down for a moment?'' Ino suggested trying not to think about his touching and part 'like that' in his apology.

He shook his head.

''Once I'm down, I won't be able to get up.''

That's what she's been hoping for. Still, his body was resisting the poison and her shots.

''I can heal your wounds to keep your body free of scars,'' she proposed.

''Do what you want,'' he replied indifferently and propped himself up on his elbows.

Ino smirked. He sounded indifferently, but his posture wasn't. She climbed up on the bed and got close to Orochimaru to heal him while she was waiting to give him another shot. She was sitting and kneeling at the same time, as it was the best posture for healing at the moment.

''That's what you want?'' he asked plainly, ''I thought you wanted to give me another shot.''

Ino stunned. She didn't think he was expecting more injections. But he wasn't stupid.

''Do you know why I refuse treatment?'' he asked after she'd finished healing his left arm.

''I have no idea,'' she said as she got up to sit on his other side to be closer to his right arm.

''Because getting stronger can't be fast and painless.''

''Why are you using forbidden jutsu then? It's the faster way.''

''It's more demanding, too.''

''Yeah, more demanding for those who have to take care of you later!''

''Nobody is obligated to take care of me. I would be perfectly fine without anyone's help.''

Ino gave him glare.

''Really?''

He didn't answer. She knew what Tsunade's been doing for him during all these years. Although thanks to him and his lunatic way of training, Tsunade was getting faster and more proficient at all types of healing and along with her, entire medical team was improving its skills.

''Nobody expects of you to become a regular shinobi,'' Ino began, looking away, as she stood up to fix her hair which was getting in the way, ''All I am saying is you should consider other people's feelings, too. Especially of those who are worried about your well-being. ''

No answer again. So typical. The word 'feelings' was terrifying for all men, including Sannin.

''Shit!'' Ino screamed after looking at Orochimaru's direction.

He was lying tranquilly, having his eyes closed.

''Don't you dare!'' Ino was whispering while sitting on top of him, checking his pulse on his neck.

Ino exhaled. He still had a pulse. His heartbeat was slow, but consistent. His breathing was also slow, but heavy. She opened his right eye. Not red. The scar was a bit bigger than a moment before, but that couldn't be the cause of his unconsciousness.

''It can't be!'' she snapped as she thought of the next possible reason: two shots in too short amount of time!

She looked at the door. Maybe she could get some help. Or yell! Somebody would probably come to check. Not that she wanted to be seen like this: with her hair untied, bloody clothes and in a position like she was about to mount unconscious Orochimaru!

''Hey! Hey!'' she was trying to bring him back by slapping him gently.

It wasn't working. His breathing got heavier. She decided to get some help as she had no idea why he was already like this. She still had three shots left.

Just when she was about to get up, his hand met hers as she was still stroking his cheek to make sure he wasn't having a fever.

''Your boyfriend is so lucky if you caress him like this,'' he managed to say, very quietly.

''You are awake!'' she squealed, relieved.

He smirked, still having his eyes closed. His expression was revealing pain he was feeling at the moment, as Ino noticed purple lines appearing on his neck. She put her hands on that spot and came closer.

''Better?'' she asked when he calmed again.

Strange sound came out of his mouth. Was that... Could it be... Ino froze and stopped healing. She heard another strange sound, only louder this time. No doubt about it. It was a moan.

Orochimaru slightly opened his eyes. Another painful smile appeared on his face.

''You are whipping with your hair on purpose,'' he said slowly, breathing heavily.

She put her hands back on his neck, as the poison was covering it again.

''That's fine with me,'' he continued his incoherent murmuring, ''I won't tell your boyfriend.''

''I don't have a boyfriend!'' Ino snapped, exasperated by his persistent mentioning of somebody who didn't exist at the moment.

Another smile, only sly this time.

''What's so funny?''

Ino stopped the healing again. She couldn't give him the next shot because his pulse was still too weak and the poison was spreading faster than before.

''Why did you stop?'' he gasped.

His neck was completely purple. She thought she would have more time until he starts to act insanely again and she was trying to think of something. It was impossible because of his quiet agonizing moaning.

''Shut up! I'm trying to think!''

''I thought you wanted to hear me scream!'' he managed to say a bit louder than before.

She thought of the gauze she had brought with her and lifted her hips a bit to get off of him.

''Don't leave, I'll stop!'' he said quickly as he grabbed her thighs to stop her.

Ino froze. Like this wasn't already awkward enough, he was touching her thighs also!

''Ok!'' she raised her hands in the air, like she was about to surrender, ''I'm not going anywhere!''

''Good!'' he said slyly and sat up as he encircled her waist with his arms.

Ino stopped breathing. If he looked down, his chin would touch her breasts. His glare revealed the reason for his unaccountably behaviour: his eyes were red again.

''Don't move,'' he said seriously.

Ino swallowed hard, feeling helpless, so she obeyed and didn't move.

He carefully relaxed his grip, now holding her with just one arm, and, with his right hand, got closer to her face. Her eyes widened. He grinned and licked his lips quickly. Ino was terrified. Not because she was worried what he could do to her, but what he could do to himself. She looked away.

Orochimaru caressed her hair and put it behind her ear. He gently touched her left cheek. Ino took a deep a breath and closed her eyes. She was almost certain he was doing this in order to get syringes out of her pouch.

''Don't worry, it will be over soon,'' he whispered.

His hand was now caressing her neck.

''So sleek,'' he said slowly, ''Almost like silk.''

His other hand was still around her waist, but it wasn't so tight any more. She could move if she wanted to. But she wasn't sure what she wanted right now. His touch didn't feel totally unpleasant and he wasn't doing anything to harm her. He was just complimenting her neck. That was all.

''Do you find my touch repulsive?'' he asked and quickly pulled away his hand from her.

Ino opened her eyes. She couldn't answer that. At least, she couldn't tell him the truth.

''It's the poison that makes you act like this,'' she said carefully.

''Poison,'' he sneered.

''I am here because of the poison'' Ino said quietly.

''That's right,'' Orochimaru sighed.

He relaxed his grip and she was now completely free to move.

''Leave,'' he said and looked away.

''I can't.''

He startled and met her gaze again, waiting an explanation for her staying.

''I still have-''

''Three shots to give me. I know.''

Ino flinched. What was he doing then if he knew the whole time? Why didn't he destroy them and yell at her to leave?

''You're making it hard for me to tell you to leave when you're sitting like this.''

She started getting up again. Once again, he was faster and encircled her waist.

Ino sighed. He was caressing her neck again.

''Let's do it!''

Ino stunned. She swallowed and grabbed his hand.

''Before we do it,'' he said quietly, ''You have to promise you will never do anything extreme to your beautiful skin.''

Ino met his gaze. His red eyes were calm and he wasn't holding her waist any more. He slowly lowered his back and propped himself up on his elbows again. She was completely confused.

''The two of them will be enough, you healed my arm properly,'' he said plainly.

Syringes! He was willing to take two more shots! Tsunade will never believe her!

Ino grinned and reached for two syringes from her pouch. She bent to get closer to his chin. He stopped her.

''You didn't promise.''

He put her hair back behind her ear as it moved when she had bent and caressed her cheek again. If Orochimaru's eyes hadn't been red from the poison, Ino would thought of some really inappropriate things she wanted to do to him right now.

''I promise.''

He smirked and moved his head so she could inject effective substance.

''I'm sorry,'' she whispered after she had been done with the second shot.

''Me, too,'' he said and closed his eyes.

''I remember now! Tsunade-sama gave you a two week vacation after that night!'' Sakura said happily.

Temari gave her glare.

''Why are you interrupting?'' she roared.

Hinata was all red, but also eager to hear more.

''And then what happened?'' Temari rushed Ino.

''Nothing, he passed out,'' Ino said flatly and took a sip of water, as she was a bit rosy as well.

Temari flinched.

''It was so intense he passed out?''

''Yeah, he said that was unavoidable. Afterwards he was fine .''

Sakura was looking terrified again.

''What?''

''Let's get one thing straight: you had sex with him, and he passed out in the middle of it?'' Temari asked seriously.

''Of course not!'' Ino snapped.

''Then after it?''

Ino sighed.

''Well, that's nothing strange since he is hundred years old,'' Sakura said, ''Ino, you should be more careful, especially while he is in that condition,'' Sakura scolded her.

''We didn't do anything! Are you all insane?'' Ino hissed, ''What kind of a person do you think I am?''

''Very aroused right now'' Temari said plainly.

Ino smirked. Hinata was staring at the floor and Sakura was looking disappointed.

''Then why did you tell us this?'' Sakura asked.

''You wanted from the beginning and that was the beginning!'' Ino explained and finished her water, ''Follow-up will have to wait because I'm leaving!'' Ino said happily and stood up.

Nobody was willing to stop her. She was practically running towards the exit. Temari noticed Ino'd left money for the bill on the table.

''That's quite a tip,'' Temari said, counting the money.

''Yeah, like her head was somewhere else,'' Sakura added.

They giggled.

''I can't believe she didn't tell me!'' Sakura said sadly.

''Please, your poker face is even worse than Hinata's!'' Temari taunted.

Although Hinata was silent, Sakura saw something strange about her gaze.

''What's wrong, Hinata?''

''Wasn't that the night when we-?'' Hinata stuttered.

''That's right, when Sasuke left with Shikamaru to see Hokage and we were out and-'' Sakura suddenly stopped.

Temari looked at both of them.

''Sakura, go ask Tsunade-sama to switch your shift!'' Temari ordered.

Sakura stood up and left their table. At Sannin's table there were only two Sannins left. Temari smirked and turned to Hinata.

''Are you sure you want her to be your maid of honour? She is pretty heedless.''

''Yes, Temari-san! She is the one who started the whole thing!'' Hinata grinned.

Temari raised an eyebrow.

''I would really like to hear about that, too, but after Ino's story, I really need a long shower! See you!'' Temari said and stood up to leave.

Hinata looked at Sakura. She was walking towards her.

''We'll be seeing tomorrow night!'' Sakura said happily.

''Great! I'll pick you up at six!'' Hinata said, even more thrilled than Sakura, and finally left Pixie's dreamworld.


	4. Dinner at Uchiha's

Although he was the one getting married, no one could blame Itachi for trying to get away from bouquets and maid's gowns.

* * *

Sakura's room was a real mess as she was trying to find a suitable dress for tonight's dinner at Uchiha's house. The black one was making her look too serious, the pink one too childish, the red one too much like Ino, and in no time, entire wardrobe was lying on the room floor.

She even thought of buying a new one just for the occasion, but since she had reservation for a perfect wedding dress, she had to save money in order to buy it. Ino agreed the dress fits Sakura perfectly, but also is too expensive and Sakura didn't want to borrow money for the dress as her parents were planning to spend a fortune on her wedding.

Of course, if there's going to be a wedding in the first place. Sasuke was acting strange lately and she didn't know why. She didn't want to ask him directly, but she had a hunch his brother's wedding was bothering him, too. Maybe equally as it was bothering her. Sasuke was always jealous of his big brother. He would never admit it, but Itachi was stronger than him, and he was an heir of Uchiha clan. Marriage with the heiress of Hyuuga clan made Itachi even more important as a clan member and everyone forgot about Sasuke. Sakura wasn't an heiress or a clan member and all Sasuke could do is start dating Hinata's younger sister, Hanabi. But he wasn't that kind of guy! And it would be awkward. But not as awkward as Ino and-

Door bell.

Sakura looked at digital clock on the night stand. 5.30. Hinata couldn't be that early, Sakura was not ready yet!

''Who is it?'' Sakura yelled, as she was trying to put a bathrobe on in case that wasn't Hinata at her door.

''Are you naked, Forehead?''

Ino slowly opened the door. Sakura met her in the kitchen as she was heading to open the door. It was an advantage of a small apartment, you could go through an entire place in five seconds!

Ino smirked when she'd noticed Sakura was not ready.

''Ino!'' Sakura hissed, ''What do you want? I'm busy!''

''Of course you are! It's an important dinner!'' Ino taunted.

Sakura frowned. Ino was playing with keys that she opened Sakura's door with. Sakura had Ino's spare keys, also. It was their way of exchanging clothes, food and other stuff when the other one was not at home.

''What did you buy now?'' Sakura asked, noticing shopping bag on the floor.

''Something perfect for you!'' Ino said happily and showed Sakura a beautiful blue dress she took out of the bag.

''Well, you shouldn't have,'' Sakura said indifferently, ''Because I don't have any money!''

''Don't worry,'' Ino began, ''It's a gift!''

Sakura raised an eyebrow.

''Gift?''

''Well,'' Ino leaned a dress on Sakura to see if it fits, ''I bought it on a sale and it doesn't fit me any more! But it's a gift since I didn't get the chance to wear it.''

''Why it doesn't fit you?'' Sakura took the dress from Ino's hand to take a better look, ''You got fat?''

''Of course not!'' Ino snapped, '' It shrunk after washing.''

Sakura gave her another suspicious gaze.

''And now it's too tight, I can barely breathe in it!'' Ino said sadly.

Sakura felt bad . It was a very pretty dress and she wasn't busty like Ino, so it should fit perfectly.

''Come on, put it on!'' Ino rushed her, as she could see Sakura's delighted expression after seeing the dress.

''Fine!'' Sakura said and they went to the bedroom, where the standing mirror was.

Ino didn't comment on Sakura's clothes all around her bedroom. Hers was even worse sometimes.

''But if it fits, what will I give to you?'' Sakura asked, while Ino was zipping her up.

Ino smirked. That's what she came for in the first place.

''Well,'' she began, ''I don't fit in your clothes, but I have a small and simple request.''

Sakura turned to Ino.

''Request?'' she repeated.

''Oh, look at you, you look like a princess!'' Ino clapped with her hands, ''Now you just put on those pretty earrings Sasuke bought you for your first anniversary and you'll be stunning!''

Sakura grinned. Ino thought of everything. She would be so much better maid of honour than her.

''You still didn't tell me what you want in return!'' Sakura asked, while checking herself out in the mirror and Ino was looking for those earrings in her jewellery box.

''It's not a big deal, relax!'' Ino said and gave Sakura earrings.

''I won't do your night shifts this week, forget it!'' Sakura said strictly and put the earrings on.

''I didn't think you would, Forehead,'' Ino said plainly, ''Besides, I need the money.''

Sakura gave her glare. Ino was looking like something was troubling her.

Ino approached her and put her hand on Sakura's shoulder.

''Sakura, you mustn't tell anyone about what I had told you last night!''

Sakura stunned.

''You know, I'm still mad at you for not telling me sooner!''

''You're making a big deal out of it! It's not like we are getting married or anything!,'' Ino said plainly, ''Ever,'' she added with disgust.

''Yeah, when he is-''

''That's exactly why you can't tell anyone!''

''Fine, I won't!''

''Not even Sasuke-kun!''

''Fine!'' Sakura snapped, ''Like he would believed it.''

''And you mustn't giggle or anything when somebody mentions me not having a boyfriend! People are not stupid! You saw for yourself last night how Temari found out and nobody told her!''

''Maybe Shikamaru did-''

''No, Sakura! Nobody knows!'' Ino snapped, ''Except you, Temari and Hinata! And Tsunade-sama!''

Sakura's eyes widened.

''Tsunade-sama knows?!''

Ino nodded.

''But how? Did he tell her? What did she say?''

Ino sighed.

''She caught us one night,'' Ino said, ''At the hospital,'' she added much quietly.

''Ino!'' Sakura screamed.

''See, this is exactly why I didn't tell you! You are so,'' Ino paused, ''So innocent. Almost like Hinata.''

''I am not!'' Sakura snapped.

''I am not saying like it's a bad thing, it's just the way you are,'' Ino tried to sound comforting, ''And it's ok. As long as you're keeping your fiancé satisfied.''

Sakura frowned. It was more complicated than that. But Ino wouldn't understand since she wasn't restraining herself from doing in the hospital something most people were doing at home. Or during a camping trip. But definitely not in the hospital.

''I am on duty till morning, so feel free to pay me a visit if something important happens at the dinner!''

Ino was on her way out of bedroom since it was almost six o'clock.

Sakura didn't reply. It will be the worst dinner ever.

''Or you can use me as an excuse to run from Sasuke-kun again!'' Ino yelled and closed the entrance door.

Sakura sighed. She hated that Ino was making it sounds like she doesn't want to be with Sasuke. She does, just not like this and not right now. It would be so much easier if his family hadn't been so-

Doorbell again. At least this time Sakura was dressed to leave, but still unprepared to spend the evening with Sasuke's family.

''You look very pretty, Sakura-chan!'' Hinata greeted.

''You too, Hinata!''

Sakura hated to lie, but she knew Hinata would have turned red if she had told the truth. Hinata was looking stunning in a simple pink dress which was almost the same shade as the pink morganite ring she had on her engagement finger. Not that she was jealous or anything. Sakura had a nice ring, too, a simple white and pink pearl. She really didn't care since she could wear it rarely because of her missions and hospital duty.

''Are we late?''

Hinata shook her head.

''We can't be since the dinner starts after we show up.''

Sakura flinched. She's never heard Uchiha Mikoto letting their guests to arrive whenever they wanted. But this time guest was Hinata, beautiful princess and her eldest son's fiancée.

''Do you know when they got back?'' Hinata asked.

''Yes, I was at the hospital when Itachi-san and Sasuke showed up. It was their turn to justify mission's expenses and turn in the report,'' Sakura replied.

''I see.''

When IOS would go on a mission, Hokage had to provide some extra money for the unexpected events which always occurred. When Shikamaru joined the squad eight months ago, that events didn't stop, but they got cheaper. Just to make it clear, squad wasn't having good time at hot springs, but they always needed more weapons, more medicine, and of course, they were ruining buildings, bridges, farms, even entire villages in order to accomplish the given task. Nobody complained too much as nobody wanted to participate in those kind of missions except them, and those were really highly paid missions.

''How did they looked like? Tired?'' Hinata asked politely.

Sakura smiled, as she noticed Hinata didn't ask about Itachi, particularly. She was so nice.

''They were fine, just interested about their team leader coming back earlier, as he told them he had some business to do with the Hokage.''

Hinata didn't say anything. Sakura smiled again. She should have known Hinata was not a gossip girl. And she noticed how her face was filled with an intent curiosity last night.

''Do you think they know?'' Hinata asked quietly.

''They don't. Ino says it would be better if it stayed that way.''

Hinata nodded. They were now very close to the entrance to the Uchiha district. Sakura took a deep breath and looked at Hinata. She was looking a bit worried.

''Is everything ok?''

''Well,'' Hinata looked at the ground,''We are almost there and you still haven't told me if you are going to be my maid of honour.''

''Oh, no!'' Sakura snapped.

Hinata looked at her sadly.

''I totally forgot about that!'' Sakura added quickly, as she didn't think of the answer yet.

This morning, at the hospital, she was trying not to think too much about how she hates clan's rules and she was keeping an eye on Tsunade since she had a hangover from last night.

When Jiraiya showed up, she had to kick him out because he was bugging nurses to put on their uniform and check his heartbeats. Luckily, Kakashi took him out for a drink to bore him about his upcoming book, which Jiraiya had promised to sign for him last month. Tsunade told her he hadn't even started writing it yet because he was still searching for a muse.

Soon after the old lecher had left, Sasuke came to see her and reminded her about the dinner. When she had got home, she couldn't decide what to wear, then Ino brought her this dress and here they were in front of the entrance to Uchiha district!

''I don't know,'' Sakura stuttered, ''Have you asked your sister?''

Hinata frowned.

''Hanabi doesn't want to participate. She says I'm the heiress and I should be on my own because this marriage will bring me so much wanted admiration and gratitude from the rest of Hyuuga clan!''

Sakura was surprised as she has never seen Hinata like this before. She was furious and sad at the same time. And her sister! How could she be so selfish? And jealous! This wedding was important for the entire village, not only for Hinata and everyone should- Sakura flinched. She was just like Hanabi.

''Yes, Hinata! I will be your maid of honour!'' she said happily and took Hinata's hand as they sped up to Uchiha's brothers house.

''Hinata-chan! Sakura-chan!'' Uchiha Mikoto had the happiest expression Sakura's ever seen,''Come in, come in, we've been waiting for you!''

Sakura quickly looked at Hinata. Her face already started getting red.

''Well,'' mother of the house began, ''Since we have so much to discuss, let's eat first, so the boys don't have to listen about flowers and napkins,'' she giggled to her great idea.

Sakura wasn't thrilled she will have to listen about napkins, but she didn't want to be selfish and jealous. At least, she didn't want everyone to see it.

''Great idea!'' Sakura commended.

''Isn't it, Hinata-chan?'' Mikoto smiled at Hinata.

Once again, Sakura was invisible to Sasuke's mother. Maybe it was the best since she had heard what she wasn't suppose to hear. And she got it totally wrong! If only Mikoto hadn't been at home that day.

Fortunately, Sakura's thoughts were wiped out when she had seen Fugaku waiting for them in the living room. He got up from the sofa to greet them.

''Sakura-chan,'' he met Sakura's gaze, ''Hinata-chan!'' and Hinata's gaze a moment after.

''Sorry I'm late,'' Itachi entered the room, ''Sakura-chan, Hinata-san,'' he greeted them.

Sakura startled. She had no idea Itachi and Hinata were acting so formally.

''Sakura, finally, I'm starving!'' Sasuke showed up also,''Hello, Hinata.''

''Come on, hurry, it will get cold,'' Mikoto rushed them to take their seats at the dining table.

Fugaku took a seat on one end and Mikoto took the seat opposite of him. Their sons sat next to their father, Itachi on his right and Sasuke on his left, and seats left for Hinata and Sakura was next to their fiancés.

As Sakura was sitting opposite of Hinata, who was sitting next to Itachi, she finally had a chance to see them together in a perfectly normal situation. Not like that one she had caught them in, together for the first time, couple of moths ago.

Whatever she's been thinking about their marriage, they were a pretty couple. Hinata, with her long beautiful hair and kind eyes, was one of the prettiest girls in Konoha. And Itachi, well, he was an Uchiha! And every Uchiha was handsome!

But Sasuke was an entire level above them all, of course. She remembered how she almost failed a test at the academy as she was staring at him the whole time! And how proud he was when he became a jounin. And when he congratulated her for achieving the same rank, but a year later. And he wasn't just handsome and strong! He was a good and obedient son and a loyal friend! He would do anything for the clan, his brother and his best friend. Naruto.

''How did the mission go?'' Fugaku decided to end the awkward silence, while Mikoto was preparing rice cups, ''I'm glad you got back earlier.''

''Yes, father,'' Itachi said seriously, ''The squad became more efficient after Shikamaru-kun had become a permanent member.''

Fugaku frowned.

''Nara Shikamaru?''

''That's right,'' Itachi replied.

''And how did he contribute to the team?'' Fugaku asked.

The stupidest question ever! The other three were using their power for destruction and Shikamaru was thinking in advance what's the most effective way for attacking, retreating; he was over-thinking everything.

But Sakura wasn't the right person to speak about that. Sasuke was rash as he always had been and she was relieved when Shikamaru accepted position of the chief commander.

Sasuke always wanted to resemble Itachi in everything and he was doing everything to achieve the same rank as him as soon as possible. Unfortunately, Itachi was very busy as ANBU captain and didn't have enough time to spend in training with his younger brother. And next strong ninja, who wanted to spar with Sasuke, was Naruto, the most imprudent ninja in Konoha's history! Well, thanks to that characteristic and his insane will to protect everyone, Naruto became a village hero.

She will never get off her mind the last thing Naruto told her before he left for Suna couple of months ago: ''Take care of Sasuke, because I will make him to take care of you''.

Silly Naruto. He asked her out on a date so many times! But she was straight with him and didn't want to play with his heart. Or anyone's. He did the same with Hinata. And there they were together, a girl Naruto loved and a girl who loved Naruto, both engaged to an Uchiha. Sakura smirked.

''Something's funny, Sakura-chan?''

Fugaku's voice made Sakura froze.

''The food is great, so I wondered,'' she began to blabber, ''Is it complicated to prepare it, since I'm not so skilled in the kitchen!''

Fugaku chuckled.

''Sasuke is not so picky about the food,'' Fugaku lied, as Sakura knew Sasuke's stomach very well.

''I can give you a recipe, so you can make it yourself,'' Mikoto offered.

Sasuke giggled. Sakura kicked him with her foot under the table. He knew she couldn't cook.

''Or Hinata-chan can help you,'' Mikoto added, ''I already gave her some tips.''

Sakura forced a smile. Of course, perfect Hyuuga princess was a great cook, also!

''All right, I see you, girls, can't hold it any longer,'' Fugaku began, ''So I'll be quick with my part. Hinata-chan, I have spoken to your father this morning.''

''He told me,'' Hinata said quietly, not looking at Fugaku.

''We came to a solution for a wedding ceremony.''

Everybody at the table, except Fugaku and Mikoto, startled. It was an important issue.

''We won't insist on a traditional Uchiha ceremony as long as Hyuuga clan does the same.''

Hinata nodded.

''What does that mean?'' Sakura asked hastily.

''That means,'' Mikoto began, ''A completely different ceremony has to be chosen for the wedding.''

Sakura looked at Hinata. Sakura wasn't sure how Hinata felt about this, but she was certain she wasn't happy. Itachi, on the other hand, looked completely uninterested in the matter. Sasuke was pretty much the same. She couldn't believe it, the wedding ceremony is important! But then she remembered what Sasuke had told her. Itachi wanted just to get over with as he was waiting to get some time off after he gets married. She remembered how mad she got about that, also, but Sasuke said it was fine.

''And how do we decide?'' Sakura jerked.

''We?'' Itachi asked, a bit astonished by Sakura's question.

''Yes, Sakura-chan will be my maid of honour!'' Hinata announced happily.

''That's wonderful!'' Mikoto said, maybe too loud.

It was the first time she was happy about Sakura's been involved into something. It included Hinata, but it was a nice change.

''I've already done some research,'' Mikoto quickly got up and returned to the table with a really thick book, ''And I want you two to take a look at my suggestions!'' she said happily.

''Can we be excused?'' Itachi asked indifferently.

His mother gave him glare, but his father chuckled.

''Mother, Itachi has some business to do with Kakashi-sama and this,'' Sasuke pointed with his hand at the book, ''Sounds like it's important to the bride and not to the groom.''

Sakura chuckled when Sasuke mentioned Hokage. She doubted they didn't finish with their report this afternoon, but no one could blame Itachi for trying to get away from bouquets and maid's gowns.

''That's right! He'll end up married to a beautiful princess of Hyuuga clan whatever ceremony you three pick out, so I have to take his side,'' Fugaku grinned.

Sakura looked at Hinata. Fugaku wasn't scary at all, he was just making Hinata red on purpose. She guessed that's what was scary in Hinata's case.

Fugaku stood up to give Itachi permission to leave. Itachi stood up, also.

''See you later,'' Sasuke whispered in Sakura's ear, as he was also getting up.

''Father. Mother. Hinata-san. Sakura-chan.''

Itachi was always so formal! Sakura couldn't believe how Hinata liked that! Sakura was staring at them, but Itachi was so serious the whole time, she was sure he didn't accidentally put his hand on Hinata's thigh under the table like Sasuke did on hers! She kicked Sasuke for that as the time and place was very inappropriate, but at least he was showing some affection! Itachi, on the other hand, had the same face expression during the entire evening. And if she says something about that to Ino or Temari, they will accuse her for being jealous and self-centred!

Men left the table and Mikoto cleared it in a flash so she could open the thickest book in the world in front of them to see.

''I found some really great traditions you may like, Hinata-chan!'' Mikoto said cheerfully.

Hinata met Sakura's gaze and shrugged her shoulders quickly.

''You do want a white dress, don't you?'' Mikoto asked, but she wasn't waiting for an answer, ''The only thing your father asked for is that Hokage is the one who will marry you.''

Hinata nodded.

''But we have two of them!'' Sakura mentioned.

''Good thinking, Sakura-chan!'' Mikoto commended.

Sakura was stunned. She got a praising from Uchiha Mikoto!

''And what about the vows? It would be wonderful to hear Itachi's vow, don't you think, Hinata-chan?,'' Mikoto continued and brought a small notebook to write something down , ''Sakura-chan, you will help her out about everything, won't you?''

Sakura looked at Hinata. This was torturing for Hinata as much as it was for Sakura.

''I will, Mikoto-san!''

''Great then! Let's start from the beginning!''

Sakura sighed. It's going to be a long night.


	5. Temari's team

''Look, Temari, I know you mean well, but you can't change anybody in six weeks.''

''That's where her maid of honour pops in!''

* * *

Shikamaru's early arrival surprised Temari. Not that she wasn't happy he was finally at home and with her, but she had plans for today that didn't include him.

Writing a mission report was part of her plan, also. It was a successful mission. No wonder when she herself assembled necessary intel and formed the team. The only reason she accepted a B-rank mission was because she was bored. She literally begged Hokage to let her do it. Kakashi named her the team leader and she had to take care of the second participant which she wanted to be a medical ninja.

Temari partially knew Ino's and Sakura's abilities but she couldn't decide on her own which one was the better choice. Sakura was more skilled, but also a complainer. Ino, on the other hand was squeamish, but obedient and more reliable. Tsunade-sama, after Temari had asked her for advice, requested to take them both with her.

Although it wasn't demanding mission, the two of them were acting professionally and mature the entire time and Temari was really contented with their performance. What surprised her the most was Sakura not mentioning Hinata and Ino not teasing Sakura.

At least they were like that before their return. Sakura received an official wedding invitation and began to whine about hers never coming wedding. Ino didn't miss the chance to annoy her even more by emphasizing how important that wedding is. Sakura took that as she herself wasn't important at all. Temari understood how Sakura must feel, as she was Gaara's big sister whose only assignment was to keep Gaara safe and under control. Nobody had cared how she felt about that. But that was selfish thinking as her brother was much lonelier and more disturbed than she was.

That's why she couldn't understand how Sakura could behave so unfriendly towards Hinata. Like it wasn't enough that she is marrying into Uchiha clan just because everyone's expects her to do it! Temari didn't know Itachi at all, but if he's like Sakura's been describing him, Hinata's life will be a living hell! She frowned thinking about Gaara's unhappy childhood because he was obligated to do something he didn't want to.

''Wasn't the mission successful?'' Shikamaru's voice interrupted Temari's nervous pen tapping.

''It was. Why do you ask?''

''You look like something's on your mind and you are writing a report,'' he explained.

Temari smirked. She couldn't hide anything from her genius boyfriend. She was aware she can't ask him anything about Itachi or Uchiha clan because he would probably figure it all out and he had already enough stuff bothering him.

''Just some silly unimportant things,'' she said plainly, ''And yours?''

''It's pretty much the same every time,'' Shikamaru sat on a sofa next to her and put his hand behind his head, ''They go on a rampage and while they're on it, I'm trying to think of a good reason why they are destroying everything on their way. It's like kindergarten!''

Temari chuckled. Her situation was the same.

''Tell me about it! Sakura is complaining about everything and Ino is teasing her!''

''During the mission?''

Temari shook her head.

''Lucky you! For example, you should see Itachi! When he is not on duty, he is the calmest guy you've ever seen! And when he plans an attack with Orochimaru, he transforms into completely different person!''

''Maybe that's Orochimaru's bad influence.''

''Maybe,'' Shikamaru said indifferently,''Sasuke wonders why he's been acting unusual lately, but I don't care! At least they are not at the hospital all the time!''

Temari smirked. Shikamaru doesn't know.

''What's funny? Are you done?,'' he got up and went to the bedroom,''Don't forget we have a deal!,'' she could hear him yell.

She didn't forget. However, she couldn't forget how happy Hinata had seemed when she explained to her why she wanted Sakura to be her maid of honour. And how Sakura would probably have rejected her plea if Ino and her hadn't been there.

''Stupid rules!'' she said out loud.

''Actually, I like some rules!''

Temari flinched. She didn't want to say anything, it just came out.

''Like this one when I don't have any mission until the wedding so I can just sleep in Hokage's office!'' Shikamaru yawned as he was sitting next to Temari again.

''I thought you like IOS missions.''

''I do. When you know the team, everything's easier. And you got directions. And reward.''

''And a bunch of paperwork.''

Shikamaru grinned.

''It's not my turn this time,'' he said happily, ''So I can't nag about it.''

Knowing your team is crucial. And it's strong and weak sides. Then again, you can have the strongest team ever if you don't know the opponent.

Temari's eyes widened. Hinata and her future husband will become a team. They won't face an opponent, but the mission is a happy marriage! And if they don't know each other's strength and weakness, mission will fail. And if it fails, they both will end up unhappy and instead of clan merger, Konoha will get a frustrated family who will deepen clan's disparity.

Temari sighed. Hinata was very introverted girl and she couldn't be sure how she really feels about this marriage. And she would never open up to a complete stranger. Maybe her maid of honour could help Temari. But she wasn't sure about Sakura either, as she had her own plan to marry Sasuke as soon as possible, and Hinata got on her way.

Temari didn't get all that rush to get married. Especially if the stories about Sakura and Sasuke were true. In that case, Sakura wasn't ready to become someone's wife either.

Just like before accepting the mission, you have to posses particular skills to fulfil your duty. You should never hone your skills during the mission, unless your team members are willing to take your part. And Hinata and Sakura were all alone! Nobody will tell them they are not ready! Just like they and they alone have to evaluate their skills before putting their signature on a mission scroll. And once they sign the paper, they have chosen their destiny. Single piece of paper.

Temari raised her head. Shikamaru was still waiting for her to finish up.

''Done?''

''Almost.''

He sighed.

''You are taking this part of mission too seriously, nobody writes a report so detailed as much as you do.''

''You have a problem with it?''

''No, but you had promised we'll-''

''Be patient a bit more,'' Temari smirked seductively,'' Reports are important for future generations. You say yourself that preparation is sometimes more important than implementation.''

''But no one will read it,'' he was persistent, ''Sannins are drinking again with Hokage-sama!'' he grumbled, ''They call it a meeting so they can be drunk as skunks the following week!''

She didn't have much left, but something was still bugging her. She stood up. Shikamaru looked at her. He wanted to say something but he gave up when she checked the time.

''When the couple is getting married,'' she asked while folding report papers, ''They sign a document of some sort, right?''

''Yeah, they-''

''Because there's need to exist an evidence they got married willingly!'' she said abruptly not apologizing for interrupting him.

''Are you talking about-''

This time Shikamaru wasn't interrupted. Temari left the room, so there was no point to talk.

She came back quickly and all dressed up for going out.

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow.

''I know, I know, I promised, but I need to take care of something,'' she said soothingly.

He sighed. He knew she wouldn't stop thinking about whatever she's up to now until it's done. It was better to let her do what she wants.

''I'll be back soon and then I'm all yours!'' she said happily and left.

''But you promised!'' Shikamaru shouted, knowing she can't hear him.

He looked at untouched shogi game on the table and sighed.

Temari had to act quick and her action had to be effective. But she didn't have enough time. It were six weeks left before the wedding and she didn't know Hinata or Sakura that well. She needed someone who did and who is willing to help her out. Or not willing. Temari didn't care since she had very valuable information she can easily use against that someone.

Ino's apartment at the moment was near the Academy, as many shinobi from other villages were coming to Konoha to learn about their techniques and to train with local shinobi. The huge building with many small apartments was still under construction. It lacked façade and a heating system, but the spring was warm enough, so Ino wasn't freezing during the night. That's in case she was spending nights at her place.

During their last mission together, Temari noticed Ino hadn't been too careful with the money. She was spending too much on clothes and fancy food, so Temari guessed Ino had to save money by living all alone in a dusty building.

After she went upstairs to the first floor, she found herself in a pink hallway. On three out of eight doors there was a name label saying ''Ino'' on them. Temari decided to knock on the door behind which was coming a strange noise.

''Ino?''

No answer. Temari knocked again.

''Sakura, is that you?'' Temari heard Ino on the other side of the door, ''Don't tell me it's already- Temari!'' Ino stunned when she opened the door and saw Temari.

''Do you have a minute?''

Ino nodded and let her in. It was really nice actually. Ino painted the walls yellow and at the moment she was redecorating the kitchen, so the stove was in the middle of the tiny room.

''What's up?'' Ino asked casually, ''And if it's a long story, do you mind if I'm getting ready for work while you're talking?'' she added quickly after checking the time.

''It might take some time, but it all depends on you,'' Temari said plainly.

''Great!'' Ino rolled her eyes, ''Then I'm getting dressed so you can tell me along the way,'' she said and went to the bedroom.

Temari didn't care. She was going the same way as she had planned to turn in the report tonight, and the hospital was the same way as Hokage's tower.

Ino came back, wearing a different shirt which seemed like it's too small for her.

''You are going out like that? It looks like it's not your size.''

Ino frowned.

''Get off my back, will you? I didn't get fat! I just have nothing to wear!'' Ino snapped.

Temari raised an eyebrow.

''A whole suitcase of my beautiful clothes,'' Ino began as she decided to change the shirt again, ''Got mixed up with Tenten's clothes! She will live here too when she gets back from Suna, and we moved in the same day. Just she took my clothes with her and I don't fit in hers! Look what I have left from my clothes!''

Ino got back, holding a very tight leather skirt and a red corset.

Temari chuckled.

''This and other special clothes were in the other suitcase I left at Sakura's place before I moved in here! And, of course, a lot of my old clothes that doesn't fit me any more!''

''That's why you've been working like crazy! And Tenten won't be back so soon. Maybe just for the wedding.''

''Yes! And I need to buy a dress for the wedding, too! And speaking of money,'' Ino pointed to the door, ''I mustn't be late for work again as Tsunade-sama threatened she will put me in charge of a night shift!''

They left the apartment and the building, as Ino was dead serious.

''And you like living here?''

''It's great! I just need to work during the day so I could get my beauty sleep during the night!''

''You mean beauty sex,'' Temari taunted.

Ino gave her glare. Temari giggled.

''You didn't tell me what you needed me for.''

''I don't think it's wrong, you know.''

''Well, you are the only one!''

''I think people should be a little more open-minded about that,'' Temari said plainly, ''It's your life, you can do whatever you want.''

Ino sighed.

''It's hard to explain it's the same like with any other guy. There is nothing underneath.''

''Nothing?'' Temari chuckled.

''Just usual stuff,'' Ino smirked, ''But it's fine, it's a secret because people are full of prejudice.''

''It's not common, so I understand,'' Temari admitted.

''Me, too! I don't understand Sakura and she's my best friend. I was sure she would never doubt my intentions.''

''It's just Sakura. In her opinion, every girl should see only Sasuke and be jealous of her!''

''Well, he is a great guy,'' Ino said honestly.

''But you're not jealous of her, right?''

''Of course not!''

Temari raised an eyebrow.

''Fine, maybe a little, but it's not a big deal! I don't want them to break up or anything.''

''Just checking.''

They were walking in silence for a few moments. Temari wasn't sure if Ino was the right person since she had a crush on Sasuke once.

''All right, here's the thing!'' Temari was too excited to postpone telling Ino her idea.

''I'm all ears.''

''You know about that wedding,'' Temari began.

''Oh, no! If you have something to say about that, go to Sakura! I can't listen about it any more!''

''Wait, wait, listen, you will like it!''

Ino gave her a suspicious look.

''Do you know Itachi-san?''

Ino nodded.

''I mean, I know him like Sasuke-kun's brother, not very well, but I can tell you one thing! I've never thought he would propose to Hinata, not in a million years!''

''From what I heard, he seems like a very difficult person. And it's hard to tell what he thinks.''

''That's right,'' Ino was interested, ''Get to the point!''

''We can't change him, but we can help Hinata to make him happy!''

Ino frowned.

''I lost you. We will do what?''

''Well,'' Temari began, '' He is just a man and she is a woman!''

''No, no, no,'' Ino shook her head, ''You got it wrong! He is not like other guys! He is Uchiha Itachi, an heir of Uchiha clan! You can't expect he will melt just because you're so cute and pretty!''

''That's not what I had in mind.''

''What then? Hinata will become a sex goddess?''

''Now that's a bit extreme!''

''Of course it is!'' Ino snapped, ''And why does she need to make him happy? Where's his part?''

Temari was wrong. Ino was a perfect person for her little project.

''I like the way you think,'' Temari commended.

''And you want to give tips to Hinata, then?'' Ino sneered.

Temari frowned. Ino put a hand on her shoulder.

''Look, Temari, I know you mean well, but you can't change anybody in six weeks.''

Temari sighed. It was almost time to part with Ino and they didn't have a solution.

''Don't worry,'' Ino said as she already had left to make it on time, ''They are big girls, they will manage somehow!''

Temari frowned. Ino had a point, but a little encouragement didn't hurt anybody. Temari needed more time to think it through.

When Temari got to Hokage's tower, inside was completely dark, but she was determined to leave her report at Hokage's desk tonight. Deadline was until tomorrow morning, but she didn't have to be there personally and she wanted to sleep some more. She could have asked Shikamaru to turn in the report for her, but she wanted to be on time in case Tsunade or Kakashi decide to read it sooner than Shikamaru shows up at work.

Her eyes were used to dark and she didn't even try to find all the lights switch in the building. She knew shinobi were preparing for their missions at the rooms on the second floor, but since it was already past nine, they've probably decided to continue with the briefing somewhere else.

Temari quickly went upstairs and knocked on the door of the Hokage's office. Shikamaru had told her Kakashi used to fall asleep after too much paper work Tsunade had given him, so knock was just a precaution.

Since no sound was heard, Temari slowly opened the door.

In Hokage's office wasn't so dark as it was in the hallway since some light was coming in from the street. Temari could see two large desks covered with piles of paper. Even though Konoha had two Hokages, neither of them liked office work as they preferred to spend time differently. One was an obsessive gambler and occasional drunk and the other one was erotic stories addict. In spite of that bad habits, Tsunade and Kakashi were great leaders and every shinobi in Konoha respected and obeyed them unreservedly.

Temari approached desk closer to her and put her report on the top of the pile. She looked around to see if there's a pen to put it on her report to distinguish it from the other papers.

She came closer to the second desk to look for a pen, when she heard someone's behind her.

''What are you doing in the dark, Temari-san?'' calm but deep male voice was coming from the door.

Temari slowly turned to see who is with her in Hokage's office.

She startled when she had seen sharingan. Two sharingans, to be precise.

''And,'' she coughed,'' Why are you in the dark?''

''I don't need light,'' the man replied, ''My vision is perfect in the dark, too.''

''Well, would you mind turning the light on? I have no idea who I'm talking to.''

''Very well,'' the man said plainly and a moment after Temari could see clearly who was the sharingan user in the Hokage's office.

Uchiha Itachi. He was glaring at her with his sharingan still activated.

''Now you can answer me,'' he continued, ''What were you doing here?''

''I finished my report and wanted to leave it here,'' Temari raised her report for him too see, ''And you?''

''I was looking for Kakashi-sama.''

''Why? Something went wrong on your mission?''

''No,'' he said indifferently and deactivated his sharingan.

''Then what did you need?''

''It's personal,'' he turned to leave.

Temari frowned. Isn't he supposed to be with Hinata on an important dinner? Why would he be looking for Hokage so late?

''And the dinner?'' Temari asked loud enough, so Itachi could hear her since he had already left Hokage's office.

He met her gaze.

''What about it?''

''I mean,'' Temari began, ''Aren't you suppose to be at home right now? Or is it over?''

''I don't know,'' he sad plainly and went downstairs.

What a guy! And she thought Shikamaru was too carefree and indifferent towards everything!

Temari knew Itachi won't tell her details unless she asks the right question.

She turned off the light, closed the door and run to catch him up.

''I'm asking because,'' Temari began when she had seen his shadow close enough, ''Because Sakura has to step by the hospital later!''

''I already told you,'' she heard a reply in the dark, ''I don't know.''

Temari sighed. What is he doing here then?

She finally met him outside.

''What do you mean you don't know?'' she asked seriously, ''Is Sakura still there or not?''

Itachi sighed.

''Sakura-chan and Hinata-san stayed longer to debate about the ceremony. I can't be sure how much time will that take.''

Why did he address Hinata so formally? And why he doesn't care about the ceremony?

''So,'' Temari wanted to be sure before asking him something more personal, ''You left them alone with your parents?''

''That's right,'' he replied bluntly, ''Is there a problem with that?''

''Is there a problem with that?'' Temari snapped.

Itachi seemed very confused with Temari's glare.

Although Temari knew Shikamaru's parents, she definitely would't feel comfortable if she had to talk about something as important as wedding all alone with Shikamaru's mother! And his father was the scariest person in the world! She could imagine Hinata and Sakura smiling all the time and agreeing with every single proposition because they are terrified!

She couldn't believed it! Hinata and Sakura were alone with his parents, making arrangements for the wedding and he was out, doing nothing in particular!

And Hinata is marrying this gloomy and indifferent guy in six weeks! She'll be waking up next to this dark and emotionless eyes for the rest of her life!

''Is everything ok, Temari-san?'' Itachi asked plainly, noticing Temari's furious face expression.

''Yes, it's perfect, Itachi-san! Have a nice night!'' she said quickly and left to meet with Ino once again.

When she got to the hospital Temari had to wait for Ino as she was quite busy. Shizune and Sakura were usually on duty with her, but they both had a night off, so Ino looked quite exhausted when she sat next to Temari in the waiting room.

''Finally a break!'' she sighed, ''I need to check up on a patient in room 4 in two hours and in a room 5 in three hours and until then I need to fill in some charts, so be quick!''

''All right!'' Temari said happily and knelt before Ino as she needed an eye contact for conversation they're about to have.

Ino raised an eyebrow.

''What are you doing?''

''Doesn't matter,'' Temari shushed her, ''Have you ever kissed a girl, Ino?''

''No,'' Ino chuckled a bit.

''Great! Then it will be a new experience for all of us!'' Temari gigled.

''For us?''

Temari nodded. Ino frowned.

''Temari,'' she said seriously, ''Have you been drinking?''

''No!'' Temari snapped.

''Then what happened? You were normal a moment ago.''

Temari sighed.

''I ran into Itachi-san.''

''And you suddenly want to kiss girls?'' Ino chuckled again, ''Well, I didn't know he affects women like that!''

''No, you don't get it.''

''Obviously,'' Ino sneered.

''He left Hinata alone with his parents to discuss the wedding!''

''Well,'' Ino began, ''It is a girl thing.''

''And it seems like he doesn't care at all.''

''He is a guy! And his wife will be Hinata.''

''That's exactly why he should show some emotion!'' Temari snapped.

''Uchiha? Showing emotions?'' Ino laughed, ''You have to learn so much about that disturbed clan.''

''I thought only Sasuke was the weird one.''

''Well, he is special,'' Ino said happily, ''But that's what makes him irresistible! His brother, on the other hand, is totally unintelligible!''

''And Hinata will become his wife! They are so different! They don't have anything in common!''

''That's what Sakura's talking about for the last six months, but nobody's listening to her.''

''It would be completely wrong if they are getting married just because they feel they are obligated to!''

Ino sighed.

''Before you turn into Sakura,'' Ino took Temari's hand and they both got up, ''What does kissing girls have to do with it?''

''Well,'' Temari began, ''Knowing Hinata, she will never say what she wants, so she'll just have to show it.''

''And she wants to kiss girls?'' Ino asked, still confused.

Temari sighed.

''You know how you become more confident when you're good at something and you know what you're doing?''

Ino nodded.

''Go on,'' she rushed Temari.

''And when you have confidence, you will do what you want because you know it will turn out fine?''

Ino nodded again.

''That's what Hinata needs!'' Temari said decisively.

''Confidence to kiss girls?'' Ino said carefully.

Temari sighed as her palm met her forehead.

''I'm sorry, I'm not following,'' Ino said sadly, ''I'm thinking about all the work it has to be done and I didn't sleep last night very well and then the construction workers woke me up even though it's Saturday, please, don't be mad at me!''

Temari sat down and gave Ino a hint to sit, too. Ino sat next to her.

''Look, all your actions depends on your confidence,'' Temari began seriously, ''For example, you flirt with everyone because you know you can!''

''I do not!'' Ino snapped.

''You don't even notice that you do!'' Temari explained, ''You smile at everyone and you are never ashamed to show what you got,'' Temari looked significantly towards Ino's breasts.

''Hey!'' Ino hissed, ''It's not my fault!''

''You don't have to apologize, it's not a bad thing,'' Temari said.

Ino was still frowning and she had crossed arms in front of her.

''Sakura, on the other hand, concentrated on her medical skills and now she is one of the best,'' Temari continued,''But she didn't become like that over night.''

''She practiced,'' Ino said gloomily.

''There's no need to be jealous of her, we are all different,'' Temari said bluntly, ''But in order to get what you want, you need experience!''

''And Hinata doesn't have any!'' Ino said triumphantly.

''Exactly!''

''And when she gets some, she will be able to say what she wants!''

Temari chuckled.

''I meant when she gets some confidence, you pervert!'' Ino giggled.

''It's a deal then?''

''Depends. What do you have in mind? How will Hinata get some?'' Ino giggled, ''Confidence,'' she added quickly.

''Well,'' Temari began, ''First she needs to know what she likes.''

''She won't listen to you. Or me.''

''Who said anything about talking?''

Ino raised an eyebrow.

''Kissing girls? She will run away from us!''

''That's where her maid of honour pops in!''

''Sakura?'' Ino sneered, ''She might need some tips, too.''

''We will educate her, too, don't worry,'' Temari sneered.

''And how do you know if she agreed to be a maid of honour?''

''Please, she would do anything to suck up to that family! And as Hinata's maid of honour, she will be of some importance.''

Ino nodded.

''Great, now we just need to inform Sakura that she's on our team, too, and we can start!''

''You can do it right now,'' Ino pointed with her head to Sakura who was walking towards them.

''All right, I'm off now!'' Temari stood up.

''No, you're not!'' Ino said strictly, ''I refuse to spend another second hearing about the wedding while I have work to do!''

''You won't believe this!'' Sakura interrupted them, ''I'm Hinata's maid of honour and it's a nightmare!''

Temari met Ino's gaze.

''Told you.''

''What?'' Sakura asked, ''What did Temari tell you?''

''Look, Forehead, Temari has a special mission for you and she will tell you all about it while I go and do my work!'' Ino tapped Sakura's shoulder, ''I really don't want to work night shifts for the rest of my life!''

Temari chuckled.

''Go already,'' she rushed Ino,'' We know you would rather spend your nights somewhere else!''

''Well,'' Ino smiled slyly, ''At least I do what I want!''


	6. Hinata's honesty

''I thought it's just a bridal anxiety, but you are unhappy!'' Sakura said.

''That mustn't be the reason to hide how you really feel.''

''And more important, what you really want,'' Temari added.

* * *

Hinata woke up early. She couldn't sleep although she was very tired. There were so many things left that had to be done and the time was running out!

It was Saturday again and now it were only five weeks till the wedding. And it was all happening so fast! The ceremony has been chosen, so as the flowers, place and decorations.

The tailor took her measures yesterday and her dress should be done in two weeks since some special material had to arrive just for it.

The wedding preparations were effective as Mikoto needed to have everything under control and she planned to set everything a week before the big day. Hinata was practically spending the whole day with her and Sakura. Mikoto has been so excited about the wedding for the past six months, ever since the engagement, which occurred very soon after her short relationship with Itachi had been revealed.

Hinata wondered how Itachi felt about it. She didn't get the chance to ask him even if she could say out loud something like that. Their encounters during last few months were formal and extremely short as they both had other responsibilities.

Nothing felt right about this wedding. It wasn't even close to that one she has been always dreaming about as a little girl. Her future husband had to be kind, loyal, supportive, not necessary very strong, but skilled shinobi who won't look at her like an heiress of Hyuuga clan. And she wasn't sure Itachi was all of that. He only made her position of an heiress even more demanding to handle.

Itachi unwillingly turned Hinata's life upside down. Merger of clans brought her back to her childhood. Her every move was being monitored as she had to prove she's been good enough to become an Uchiha. There were so many people wanting her to fail in her endeavour to present herself in the best light. Especially those who were jealous of her. That's why Hokage assigned all of her missions to someone else so she didn't have more things to worry about. She knew Kakashi had meant well, but leaving Konoha, even for a short period of time, would make her more relaxed and she wouldn't think about her father's and clan's expectations.

She was certain things would have been better if Naruto had become Hokage! In spite of his young age, he would never let others to put her under so much presure and he would definitely belived in her! He once had said she's going to be a great wife!

Hinata blushed. She missed Naruto and the way he made her feel. Too bad he left for Suna because seeing the love of his life every day, happy with someone else, wasn't easy for him, either. Hinata didn't want him to be unhappy, but she couldn't blame Sakura for choosing Sasuke instead. After all, it was clear from the first time the two of them had met that Sakura will never even think of another man as long as Sasuke is around.

Hinata smiled. She would probably given up on everything if there wasn't for Sakura. Well, that was a little exaggerated, but it would be much harder for her if the maid of honour had been somebody else. Sakura was always looking on the bright side and insisting to hear Hinata's opinion on everything. Thanks to Sakura, Hinata didn't have to try on a horrific white dress with no sleeves!

She hated her arms and shoulders and she didn't like to expose her skin for everybody to see. She also hated the warm weather.

She was wearing her hair always near her face to hide her neck and maybe to divert people's attention away from her breasts, which was impossible since they were huge! She couldn't believe why would anyone envy her.

Knock on her door distracted her thoughts.

''Hinata-sama! You asked for an earlier lunch because of your appointment today!'' she heard the voice of the house maid.

''I'll be right down!'' Hinata replied and jumped out of bed to get dressed for the appointment.

Sakura told Hinata to step by the Ino's place around 11 o'clock. The stores were closed and they needed to wait till Monday to pick out the gowns for the bride's maids. The ceremony they had chosen included more than one female friend to have a significant part during it. Hinata wasn't worried because Sakura had said she'll take care of that.

Ino's apartment surprised Hinata. In spite of the unfinished building, the inside was very pretty. Since three labels with Ino's name were on a three different doors, Hinata decided to wait for any sign of the right door before she knocked.

She didn't have to wait long.

''Sakura,'' Ino sounded sleepy, ''Can you please stop talking so early in the morning?''

''It's not early, it's almost noon!'' Sakura replied.

''Yeah, but it's also pretty noisy here!''

''We don't have any more time to waste! Especially not to wait for the day you won't be sleepy!'' Temari grumbled.

Sakura chuckled.

''Why are we here anyway?''

''Because my flat is too small and we can't kick Shikamaru out.''

Hinata finally knocked.

''It's opened!'' Ino yelled.

Hinata carefully opened the door and entered. There was nobody in unfurnished kitchen.

''Over here!'' Sakura shouted.

Hinata proceeded to the bedroom.

Ino was still under the blanket, with her hair untied, wearing her tiny pyjamas. Sakura was lying on the bed's edge and Temari was in a reverse seating posture on a chair in front of the window.

''Am I early?''

''No, you're not, Hinata!'' Sakura replied happily, ''You can sit here,'' Sakura tapped the bed.

Hinata was hesitating.

''Don't worry, Hinata,'' Ino said, while getting out of the bed, ''Sakura is the only who slept in it beside me.''

Ino left the room.

''She is really grumpy after napping,'' Temari chuckled.

''We'll see you after waking up after only 2 hours asleep!'' Ino yelled from somewhere, probably bathroom since Hinata could hear water running.

Sakura giggled. Hinata sat next her.

''Why is Ino's name on the other two apartments?'' she asked, looking at Sakura.

''Chouji and Tenten will move in here also, and Ino marked their apartments since they are both in Suna,'' Sakura explained.

Hinata nodded.

''That's nice of her.''

''You know what's also nice?'' Temari asked hastily, ''She has the keys of those apartments!''

Hinata didn't get it. She wondered what's wrong with this one. It wasn't the tidiest place in the world, but it seemed cosy.

''That won't be of much use next month when the demolition begins,'' Ino said, standing at the door, dressed and with her hair in a ponytail.

''Heating?'' Sakura asked.

''And air-condition,'' Ino explained, ''For this year's chunin exam.''

''It doesn't matter right now,'' Temari said and got up, ''We'll just have to be quick!''

''And don't forget the noise during the day!'' Ino added.

''We have the whole night!'' Sakura suggested.

Ino gave her glare.

''Let's move!'' Temari ordered and Sakura stood up.

Hinata got up also and followed them to the entrance door. She still didn't know what are they talking about, but she guessed it was including her, too.

Ino unlocked the door with her name on it, opposite of her real apartment. They entered a big room with the wooden floor. It was dark because of the blinds and Temari approached the window to open them. Ino closed the door and sat on the floor, with her back leaned on the wall.

''Come on, you two!''

Temari sat in seiza in the middle of the room, pointing with her hand on the floor in front of her.

Sakura sat down and looked at Hinata.

''Are you ready?'' Sakura asked with a strange smile on her face.

Hinata sat next to her, in front of Temari. Ino was uninterested to do the same as she was playing with her hair.

''Ino!'' Temari roared.

''I can hear you from here very well!'' Ino said indifferently.

Temari sighed.

''All right, we'll deal with the sleepy princess later,'' Temari said with annoyed expression, ''Since we don't have much time, let's start!''

Hinata looked at Sakura. She was smiling like she's up to something. She had the same smile when they were out together. That night.

''Now,'' Temari began, ''Do you know why you're here?''

''No,'' Hinata said quietly, staring at the floor.

''And you, Sakura?''

Sakura flinched.

''Me? Didn't you say Hinata is the-''

''Answer the question!'' Temari interrupted her.

Sakura deflected her gaze to Ino. She was still looking uninterested.

''Yes,'' Sakura finally said.

''Great,'' Temari said happily, ''Would you mind explaining to Hinata what do we want to do?''

Sakura stunned. She looked at Temari and Hinata wondered why Sakura was looking so nervous.

''I have all day,'' Temari said plainly, ''The grumpy is the only one who doesn't, since she probably wants to get some sleep before she goes to the hospital.''

Hinata looked at Ino. She was glaring at Temari and Hinata has never seen her so mad. She had the same scary expression as Fukagu. And her father most of the time.

''Night shift again?'' Sakura taunted, ''How come? Were you a naughty girl?''

''Go to hell, Sakura!'' Ino snapped.

Hinata was feeling quite uncomfortable. She had no idea what they'd expected from her nor what's the cause of Ino's bad mood.

''Sakura-chan, tell me in short!'' Hinata said quickly, trying to fast things up.

Sakura took a deep breath and turned to her.

''I know it's a bit too late to ask this, but,'' Sakura gave quick look to Temari and Temari nodded as she was approving Sakura's words,''Did you think of running away from all of this?''

Hinata stunned.

''Run away?'' she asked quietly, ''From what?''

''Well,'' Sakura caughed, ''I spend so much time with you lately and I have to be honest, you don't seem like you enjoy any of this.''

''What, what do you mean by that?'' Hinata stuttered.

''At first I thought it's just a bridal anxiety,'' Sakura said bluntly, ''But you are unhappy!''

Hinata froze. She thought nobody would notice because she has been trying her best to act the same as ever. She was maybe more silent than before, but that could mean many things! And she had cried only once, in her room, and nobody could be certain she really had thought about leaving Konoha!

''And Temari,'' Sakura continued, ''After seeing you the other night, wanted to check if you are ok.''

Hinata looked at Temari. She nodded, with a serious expression on her face.

''We know last couple of moths were pretty chaotic for you,'' Ino said, now sitting in lotus position, still away from them, ''That mustn't be the reason to hide how you really feel.''

''And more important, what you really want,'' Temari added.

Hinata looked at Sakura. She was looking worried.

''Is that the reason you accepted to be my maid of honour, Sakura-chan?''

''Well,'' Sakura began.

''So I can admit I'm unhappy and you can talk me into cancelling everything?'' Hinata snapped.

''No!'' Sakura took her hand, ''You got it all wrong!''

Hinata pulled her hand back and stood up.

''Do you really hate me that much, Sakura-chan?''

Hinata tried not to cry, but the tears were in her eyes from the time Sakura mentioned running away.

''No, Hinata, I don't hate you!'' Sakura stood up as well.

Hinata didn't want to stay with them any longer. She turned to leave, only to see Ino who was blocking the door.

''We want to help!'' Sakura said desperately.

''I don't want your help!'' Hinata jerked and headed to the door, but Temari put a hand on Hinata's shoulder.

''She is the one who needs help, too, Hinata'' Temari said strictly,''I'm the one who will help you!''

Hinata turned to her. Temari was staring at her.

''Hey! How come you got the princess?'' Ino complained.

''I can't help you if I don't know what's bothering you,'' Temari said softly, ignoring Ino.

Hinata looked at Temari's hand on her shoulder and slowly pushed it away.

''And why do you want to help me?'' Hinata met Temari's gaze.

''Because life's too short to spend it with someone who doesn't know what makes you happy.''

Hinata sniffed.

''And Sakura?''

''She has unecessary boundaries in her head that have to be eliminated,'' Ino sneered.

Sakura gave her glare. Temari smirked.

''Come on! Go wash up,'' Temari pointed to the door, ''Then we'll see what we can do.''

Hinata wiped her last tear and headed to the door, where Ino was waiting to show her the way.

''But,'' Hinata turned to Temari, ''We can't cancel the wedding!''

Temari smiled slyly.

''When we get everything done, you'll do whatever you feel like doing!''

''Come on, come on!'' Ino rushed her, ''We have just began!''

Hinata nodded and left the room. She was following Ino back to her apartment since this one was completely empty.

''What do you mean, I have problems, too?'' Hinata heard Sakura yelling.

Ino chuckled.

''What's funny?'' Hinata asked bluntly.

''Sakura still thinks her relationship's perfect,'' Ino explained, ''It's not good to live in denial.''

Hinata nodded. She entered the bathroom.

''You can use that blue towel, it's for guests!'' Ino shouted from the hallway.

''And what will we do today?''

''I don't have a clue, it's all Temari's idea.''

Hinata washed her face with cold water and she could tell she was feeling ready to do whatever Temari suggests!

When Hinata got back, Temari, Ino and Sakura were sitting in way they formed an opened circle, with a place for her. In the middle was a plate full of different kinds of cookies.

''Help yourself, Hinata!'' Ino offered her cookies when she sat between Sakura and Temari.

''Maybe later, thank you,'' Hinata rejected, so Ino took one for herself.

Hinata carefully looked at Sakura.

''Sorry,'' she whispered.

''Don't worry about it,'' Sakura said quickly.

''Yeah, forget it!'' Ino smiled, ''I was testing her for days to see if she hates you, but really, she doesn't!''

''Ino!'' Sakura hissed.

''What?'' a piece of cookie fall on the floor from Ino's mouth, ''Temari told me to do it!''

Sakura gave Temari glare.

''I had to be sure,'' Temari explained, ''The better we know each other, the faster you'll get what you want!''

Hinata didn't know what they were talking about again. By the look on Sakura's face, she didn't know either.

''Now we are starting for real!'' Temari warned them.

Hinata and Sakura nodded.

''I will ask both of you the same question and you are obligated to give an answer,'' Temari said seriously.

Hinata's eyes widened. She was no longer prepared for this What if Temari asks something really personally she doesn't want to tell anyone? She will turn red or start crying again. And things won't get better if she just stands there and cry. Hinata frowned.

''We will start with yes or no questions and then we'll move on-''

''Just ask the damn question!'' Ino snapped.

Temari gave her glare and took a deep breath.

''All right,'' she turned to Hinata, ''Itachi-san is your first boyfriend?''

Hinata nodded.

''Great,'' Temari continued and looked at Sakura, ''Sasuke?''

''Yes!'' Sakura said quickly.

''This will last forever,'' Ino rolled her eyes.

''Next question,'' Temari coughed, ''Have you ever thought about breaking up?''

''No!'' Sakura screamed.

''Relex, we won't tell him even if you have,'' Temari said seriously, ''Hinata?''

Hinata was looking at the floor. She will never forget when he had refused to give her permition to visit him at the hospital. And he stopped iniciating physical contact completely. And she accepted probably the worst proposal in the world because she couldn't have turned it down.

Hinata took a deep breath and looked at Sakura. She was expecting a negative answer.

''Yes,'' Hinata said decisively.

Sakura covered her mouth with her palms.

''It's all right, Sakura,'' Temari scolded her, ''It's perfectly normal to think. Even about that.''

''And we are all gloomy already!'' Ino said comforting, ''My turn!''

''Don't go too far,'' Temari advised.

Ino nodded.

''Hinata,'' Ino said happily, ''What do you like about Itachi-san?''

Hinata flinched. She looked at Sakura again. She was smiling blissfully.

''Don't mind her, Hinata,'' Ino turned to Sakura, ''If you say something about Sasuke-kun's looks, I swear, I will slap you!''

''Fine!'' Sakura snapped, ''But you are just jealous!''

Temari's palm met her forehead.

''Hinata, please answer,'' she sighed, ''I can't listen about Sasuke any more.''

Hinata was ready to nail this answer. There were so many things! And sometimes, same things she liked were getting on her nerves. At the beginning it was difficult for her to understand why she was so attracted to him.

''Well,'' she began, ''He is loyal, understanding, calm, smart,'' she was reciting slowly.

Suddenly, she stopped. She couldn't think of anything else! And all she's said was so plain, nothing special at all!

In Temari's eyes she could see compassion, in Ino's pity and in Sakura's sadness.

''He is not that bad!'' Hinata said quickly and deflected her gaze to the floor.

Again. This time she wasn't blushing or crying. She was furious. What was she doing all this time?!

''This is not helping,'' she heard Ino's whisper.

''She will be fine!'' Temari said quickly.

''Hinata,'' Sakura said softly, ''I am sorry''.

''It's not your fault, Sakura-chan!'' Hinata forced a smile, ''I am a big girl and I will fix this!''

Sakura nodded, but Hinata could see a doubt in her eyes. She frowned again.

''Can we continue?'' Hinata asked Temari.

''Sure,'' Temari sounded a bit taken aback by Hinata's determination, ''Whenever Sakura's ready!''

Sakura flinched.

''Come on, Forehead, tell us about Sasuke!''

''All right!'' Sakura grinned, ''He is smart and always cool, he would do anything for his friends, and me, of course!''

Ino sighed. Hinata was looking surprised.

''What is it?'' Temari asked her.

''That's what I said!''

''No, it's not!'' Sakura snapped.

''Yes it is, I just used different words!''

''Tell her, Ino! They are totally different! Right?'' Sakura pleaded.

Temari smirked.

''They are different, unlike your answers, which are similar. That means you don't know them!'' Temari concluded.

''I know my fiancé!'' Sakura snapped.

''You really like that title, don't you?'' Ino sneered.

''How come I don't know him and we've been together for two years?''

''I don't know how, Sakura, but you don't! Tell her does means to know your boyfriend, Temari!'' Ino ordered.

''Well,'' Temari began, ''I just adore when Shikamaru yawns and I know he is not tired or bored, he just want me think that because he doesn't want to propose anything, so he indirectly makes me to do it. I like when he lies about my cooking and when he lets me to win the shogi game because he hates when I'm cranky,'' she smiled, ''And when he helps me to tie my hair just so he can tangle it! He thinks it makes me mad, but I think it's sweet so I act like I'm mad anyway!''

''Well,'' Sakura coughed, ''That didn't sound like him at all!''

''Yes, it did! You just don't know him!'' Ino snapped.

Temari gave her glare.

''I know him well, but he is just a friend!'' Ino explained.

Hinata didn't say anything. That's how a girl in love should sound like, not just repeating stupid things everybody can tell! Of course Itachi was loyal and calm! Otherwise he would have left her and found someone better. Like Temari. Pretty, strong and smart.

''Fine, enough talking!'' Temari said cheerfully, ''Time for practice!''


	7. Ino's infatuation

''You really want more?'' he whispered.

She was barely breathing, feeling his warm breath on her neck.

* * *

Ino lifted her index finger.

''Girl kissing!'' she announced.

Sakura raised an eyebrow.

''You can't be serious!''

''Calm down, Sakura,'' Temari demanded,''Before that, you have one question left!''

Hinata swallowed, expecting another embarrassing topic.

''Have you ever been intimate with someone? ''

Sakura frowned. Hinata wasn't sure what Temari meant.

''I'm not a virgin,'' Sakura said, looking annoyed.

''That's not the same and sometimes, it doesn't need to include sex,'' Temari explained.

Hinata needed more information.

''It means telling someone what you really want, and if you are really close, he or she will do it!''

''It sounds like persuading,'' Sakura sneered.

''No. You don't have to persuade. You just say your wish and it's done!''

''She needs an example, let me do it!'' Ino said happily, ''Sakura, it's really simple. Imagine this! Sasuke-kun is kissing you!''

Sakura nodded.

''And you're telling him exactly how you want to be kissed!''

''But he kisses nicely!'' Sakura protested.

''Let's say he doesn't!'' Ino continued, ''And you are leading him through it and he doesn't get mad because he wants to please you!''

Temari chuckled, but Sakura seemed like she was uncomfortable.

''Great!'' Temari commended, ''Now do it!''

They all flinched.

''Do what?'' Sakura asked carefully.

''Ino will kiss you and you will tell her how,'' Temari said plainly.

''But I never kissed a girl!'' Sakura was terrified.

''And I thought they will kiss!'' Ino pointed to Hinata.

Hinata froze. She wasn't ready to kiss anyone right now! And wouldn't that be-

''Yeah, but it will be better for the first time if you are more close'' Temari explained, ''Or you want Hinata?'' she added quickly.

Hinata put a palm over her mouth.

''See? She doesn't want you,'' Temari taunted, ''Kiss Sakura!''

''And what if I don't like it?'' Sakura asked sadly.

''That's the point!'' Temari snapped, ''You will tell Ino what you like and she'll try her best.''

Temari grinned as she could see Ino was feeling uncomfortable, too. She was trying to hide it.

''Come on, Forehead. How do you want it?''

Sakura sighed. Ino got closer to her.

''Wait!'' Sakura raised right palm to stop Ino.

Ino sat back where she was a moment before.

''I'm waiting.''

Sakura looked at Temari.

''I can ask whatever I want?''

''Of course!''

Sakura rubbed her chin.

''I want you to tell me about the first time!''

''What first time?'' Ino asked bluntly, ''I've never kissed a girl before, if that's what you meant.''

''No! You first time with, you know.''

Ino raised an eyebrow.

''I told you already!'' Ino snapped, ''And I don't think that's what Temari had in mind, but fine,'' she added quickly, ''You want me to share with them, also. Very well!''

Ino looked at Hinata and Temari.

''I lost my virginity 5 years ago, it was out of Konoha and it was horrible!'' she said quickly, ''But first time is not to remember, right?'' she added plainly.

''Right!'' Hinata agreed.

Sakura stunned.

''Hinata!'' she hissed.

''What?'' Hinata asked sadly, ''Yours was to remember?''

Sakura shook her head.

''Great, we all had horrible first sex! Now kiss Sakura already!'' Temari ordered to Ino.

Ino sat closer to Sakura again.

''Ready?'' Ino asked.

Sakura frowned.

''You still didn't tell me about the first time.''

Ino sighed.

''First time of what? I just told you-''

''Your first time with Orochimaru-sama!'' Sakura snapped.

''Finally!'' Temari rolled her eyes, ''I can't believe you needed a whole week to ask her!''

Ino moved away from Sakura.

''I'm not telling. I remember your reaction from the last time very well.''

Ino crossed her arms and looked away.

''Oh come on, you caught me unprepared!'' Sakura pleaded, ''And the last time you didn't tell us the real thing!''

''Sakura!'' Temari hissed, ''You want the real thing!''

Ino thought it had sounded like a compliment.

''Well,'' Sakura stuttered, ''Maybe I do!''

Temari clapped her hands.

''You heard her, Ino! Begin!''

''No.''

''What? Are you ashamed?'' Temari taunted.

Ino gave her glare.

''It wasn't like you had expected?'' Temari continued to provoke Ino.

''It was –''

Ino was too mad to find the right word.

''Fine!'' she snapped, ''But then Sakura will kiss Hinata!''

''You and your silly demands,'' Temari mocked.

''Well, it's giving and receiving, right?'' Ino said, annoyed.

''I will kiss Hinata,'' Sakura was determined, ''Because I know she wants to hear this, too!''

Hinata turned completely red in a flash.

''Sakura-chan!'' Hinata hissed.

Ino grinned.

''You asked for it, you innocent princesses!''

''Ino! Can you please get me a few clean scalpels?''

''Right away, Tsunade-sama!''

Two week vacation ended too soon and Ino was doing her regular shift at the hospital. That vacation was a blessing since she needed to find a new apartment. Again. Her current flat was flooded because she had a little accident on her water bed. First, she had spent a fortune on that special comfortable mattress and now she had to pay for the damage water had caused on her neighbours' apartments as well.

She has been looking for a flat near the hospital and far enough form her parent's house at the same time. She was going crazy as she was living with them again while in search for a new place.

She didn't want to be a burden to her best friend as her beloved one was still in Konoha. Shikamaru had offered to stay at his place while he's away but she refused. She thought she won't be able to sleep in unfamiliar bed, but in spite of her old girlie room, Ino was sleepless again. She explained it to herself as normal because of her father's persistent effort to talk her into taking a jounin exam. Definitely the stupid exam has been keeping her up. Definitely not certain someone who has been occupying her mind.

''This one is not clean!'' Tsunade said, as she took one of the scalpels Ino had brought her.

Ino frowned.

''It would be so much easier if we could perform a surgery with a jutsu of some kind, and not carry around any equipment,'' Ino said plainly.

''Actually,'' Tsunade took another scalpel to check it out, ''There is a jutsu for that.''

Ino's eyes widened.

''Really?''

Tsunade nodded.

''Then why we don't use it?''

Tsunade looked at her.

''Because I'm not fond of forbidden jutsus, even if they could be used in medical purposes.''

''Oh,'' Ino frowned,'' I didn't know.''

''Then again, it's just me,'' Tsunade said plainly, ''You can learn it if you think it might be of a good use.''

''Really?'' Ino asked happily.

''Sure. You just need a scroll and a lot of free time,'' Tsunade warned her.

''And you have a scroll?''

Tsunade nodded.

''May I be excused?''

Tsunade nodded again.

Ino smiled and turned to leave.

''Then again,'' she could hear Tsunade's voice behind her, ''It will be much faster if somebody shows it to you.''

Ino turned to Tsunade.

''Somebody uses it?''

Tsunade smiled.

''You know who is an expert on a field of a forbidden jutsu.''

Ino startled. She knew very well whom Tsunade had on her mind.

''Orochimaru-sama.''

Tsunade nodded.

''And it shouldn't be any problems, since you get along pretty well.''

Ino froze. She asked Tsunade if he remembers that night and she was assuring her that's almost impossible because of the poison and her treatment later.

Ino nodded and turned to leave again.

''If you decide to see him anyway, first finish your work here,'' Tsunade said strictly, ''I don't think he will let you leave until you're done.''

''Done?'' Ino stuttered.

''Yeah, done with jutsu mastering. And it may take some time.''

''I understand,'' Ino said quickly and opened the door to leave.

''Do you know where to find him?'' Tsunade asked, but Ino had already closed the door and decided not to answer.

Ino picked up charts to fill in new information about a seriously injured shinobi that had arrived yesterday. His wounds were really complexed and Tsunade had kept him at the intense care unit.

Ino frowned. She wasn't sure if she was glad that Orochimaru doesn't remember anything from that night as she had been thinking about it too much for the last two weeks.

Too many things weren't clear to her. For example, why was he so hostile at the beginning and later he didn't want her to leave? Why Tsunade had warned her about him yet he willingly took two shots out of five? Why he didn't want her to touch him and then his hands were all over her?

Ino sighed. She couldn't ask Tsunade about it since she had told her to leave Orochimaru alone and she was so thrilled when Ino had told her about successful treatment. Tsunade didn't have to know how Ino had made him to stay still and cooperate.

And Sakura was her best friend and an experienced medical ninja, but she would take it too seriously and accuse Orochimaru for sexual harassment. Or even her, for patient harassment and disobeying Tsunade. In the end, she would probably tell everything to Tsunade and Ino didn't want Tsunade to think of her like she was unprepared for extraordinary situations. But it wasn't a big deal at all.

And Orochimaru was Tsunade's best friend. And nothing really happened.

Ino had heard and seen many awkward stuff around her patients. She was ready to handle a little embarrassment as long as it doesn't affect a patient in a bad way.

Once she was changing bandages of a very young shinobi who had a concussion after a fight during chunin exam. He was literally bedazzled with her and when she was about to leave, he yelled: ''When I become jounin, I'll marry you!''. She replied he had to get better fast then and a second later he passed out again.

Ino chuckled. That was so normal to hear because she would do anything to ease their pain and they would do, but usually just say, anything to show their gratitude. Comforting patients by telling them white lies was part of her duty as a medical ninja and she didn't mind it.

However, nobody had said anything to her like Orochimaru had. And she had never thought about any senseless blabbering like she has been thinking about his. And she was really trying not to think about his touch at all!

''Oh crap!'' someone yelled.

Ino heard sound of a medical equipment hitting the floor. She sighed.

''It can't hurt if I learn something new,'' she thought, ''Especially if it will help me to become more efficient!''

She put the charts on its' place and headed towards hospital's entrance.

Orochimaru's secret hideout wasn't secret at all. It wasn't a hideout either. Kids were calling it that way because they were unable to figure out where Kabuto would disappear every time he would go in the forest near the training grounds. They would follow him to the big oak tree with a huge rock right next to it. Kabuto would put his left palm on the oak and literally vanished before their eyes!

She heard all kinds of stories from the kids that had stayed at the hospital. The most ridiculous one was that Kabuto was in fact one who keeps Orochimaru alive because he had turned into a snake! Well, no wonder kids were telling that! As he was experimenting with many jutsus at the same time, once he had succeeded to transform his entire skin into an armour made of snake's scales. He wasn't even trying to be modest about his achievement, so he had spent an entire week shocking everyone with his left arm covered completely in snake's scales!

Ino didn't have such scary stories about any of the three Sannins since none of them was in Konoha when she was a kid. They were all around the Land of Fire, each one of them trying to achieve their own goal. Jiraiya was travelling to find an inspiration for his books, Tsunade was gambling and Orochimaru continued his research to obtain more power.

First one who got back to the village was Tsunade, as she needed a lot of money she has lost on some silly bet she had made. The Third Hokage had promised he will provide her the money if she accepts to take over his duty. She rejected his proposal, being stubborn only until the debt collectors came to Konoha. They had revealed something about her she wanted to keep a secret forever, so she agreed to become the Hokage in order to pay her dues.

After few weeks in Konoha, Tsunade wanted to leave again. Not that she hated her new position as the Hokage. Problem was that everything in the village was reminding her of the two men she'd spent most of her life with. She would never admit it, but she was feeling sentimental every time she would see Kakashi with one of Jiraiya's books. And she couldn't stand Sasuke's constant whining about lack of strong shinobi in Konoha who could teach him how to use his power to its limits. Luckily she knew her friends very well. Jiraiya's passion for erotic stories and Orochimaru's obsession for indefinite power.

School of erotic poetry had to lure Jiraiya and for Orochimaru she prepared a library filled with forbidden jutsu scrolls. Nobody had criticized her determination to bring them back as they were more than valuable to the entire village.

Jiraiya soon began writing heroic novels inspired by Naruto and Orochimaru combined his experience and strength to make Sasuke stronger. Jiraiya was still travelling occasionally, but after Orochimaru's acknowledgement of sharingan's true power, Itachi's sharingan to be precise, he had realised that unlimited power he has been searching for, couldn't be obtained without an ocular jutsu, which he wasn't able to use. Of course, that made him very jealous of Kakashi, who had sharingan without being born as a member of an Uchiha clan.

He would never admit it, but Tsunade claimed that Orochimaru was aware of his weakness towards ocular jutsu and since he couldn't obtain it, he decided to become resistant on sharingan's power. Since he couldn't do it without practice against strong sharingan users, he had stayed in Konoha.

And Ino was heading towards the training grounds in order to find Orochimaru as he was the only one allowed to use forbidden jutsu and only in extreme situations. Obviously, he was using it whenever he wanted, as Ino could see for herself two weeks ago.

The training grounds were empty since it was too late for the morning training and too early for chunins and jounins to train after their daily duties.

Ino checked for kids, too, as she didn't want them to think something crazy like she is going to see huge snake-human who will eat her!

Although she could explain to them that Orochimaru is not a snake and there are no scales on his body. At least not on his upper body. Maybe she should have checked the lower part, too, just to be sure. She would probably blushed if someone asked how she could be so certain.

Fortunately, she didn't have to explain anything since it was all clear and quiet and she was walking carelessly towards the big oak.

She knew about Kabuto's disappearance in front of it. He was the one who was keeping an eye on Orochimaru, just in case things get out of control. Since Kabuto was here almost every day, entering for him was a bit easier than it was for the others.

Since it was a cave beneath the forest and it was located near common people, a special way of unlocking the entrance was necessary.

No genin could perform unlocking jutsu and Ino, as a medical ninja and chunin, was obligated to learn how to enter. Tsunade insisted on teaching it to all medical ninja just in case something happens in Orochimaru's cave.

Ino frowned. Tsunade was such a good friend! And all he's been doing was making her worried and she would forget all about it and let him perform another dangerous jutsu on himself! Ino wondered if she would be able to watch how her friends hurt because of their own obsession to become impossibly strong. Luckily, her friends weren't legendary Sannins.

After coming closer to the oak, Ino looked around to find a blueberry bush. She needed to take two steps left and one step back from the blueberry bush and create a seal on the ground very much alike to the Summoning jutsu.

Ino took a deep breath and looked around her again. She wanted to be sure nobody sees her performing anything. Especially when she wasn't paying enough attention during Tsunade's lesson, so she wasn't sure if she would be able to open the entrance.

Peace and quiet around Ino were making her nervous. She could almost hear her own breathing. She was probably making a big fuss about nothing. Orochimaru was just a normal, incredibly strong shinobi who will teach her a forbidden jutsu and while they're on it, she will just ask him casually if he remembers that totally unimportant night!

As she approached the blueberry bush and took two steps to the left, she heard rustling near her.

Ino flinched. Continuous rustling was too quiet to be caused by a child or another shinobi. She saw another bush whose leaves were moving. She went to check it out. She slowly moved the branches to see what's behind it.

In a flash a giant bird was flying in her direction as it was scared after hearing Ino's approaching. Ino stunned and let go of the branch.

''Ouch!''

It was a bad idea to let go the branch. As she was leaning over the bush, after letting the branch go, it hit her directly in her face as she didn't move away.

''Great!''

She put a palm on her right cheek to see how bad is the scratch. She came closer to the bush where the stupid bird had been.

Ino screamed.

The bird was chopping a small snake in order to devour it and snake's pieces was scattered before Ino.

She flinched. She thought of Orochimaru's pet. No way he would summon his pet under the ground! Manda was too big for that! Ino frowned. She had no idea how big this cave was since Orochimaru constantly demanded more furniture and medical equipment.

She took a deep breath and returned to the blueberry bush and quickly stepped on the right spot.

''Let's do it!'' she encouraged herself, bit her thumb and created the seal on the ground.

She waited a moment. She looked around and towards the oak. Nothing.

Ino wasn't sure what she was supposed to do now. She may give up on this useful jutsu completely. Or just learn it on her own. The scroll was also in the library inside the cave. She could go and ask Tsunade how to open this entrance, but then she would find out Ino hadn't listened to her.

Ino sighed. She was still in the posture for summoning, bent over, with her right hand on the ground. This was useless. She crouched in despair and put her palms on the ground.

She was completely useless. She couldn't even perform a simple unlocking jutsu. And her father wanted her to take the jounin exam as all of her friends had already achieved that rank. She will be cleaning scalpels for skilled medical shinobi like Sakura and Shizune forever!

She sighed and stood up. She looked down once again.

Ino stunned. Something was different. The marking on the ground seemed a bit darker than a moment before. She frowned. She did something to change the marking and she didn't know what.

She put her hands on her hips and looked around. Maybe somebody saw her agony and decided to help her without revealing itself.

The entrance wasn't opened and she didn't hear anyone. She looked at the ground one more time. The marking got darker again!

''This is insane!'' she snapped and put her head in her palms.

Then it hit her! She lifted her right thumb where she bit it to create the seal.

''That insane sadist!'' she grumbled and quickly took one shuriken from the holster.

She was too furious to think about the pain she was feeling in her left palm which she had decided to cut so more blood could fall on the ground. She stretched her hand and shook it.

After a few more of her blood drops had fallen on the seal, Ino fell into the ground.

Orochimaru's cave was definitely not a place for her. As she was falling into the ground, she had stumbled and fell on her butt. Then, when she had put her palm on the painful spot, she remembered her palm was still bloody and now she had a red stain on her left buttock!

She frowned. While she was healing her left palm, she looked down the dusky hallway she had fallen into. The candles were burning along the entire hallway and their inconsistent flame was making this place even creepier! And it was so vast Manda would definitely be able to move freely. Luckily for her, there was no sign of him or any other snake. Or Orochimaru.

She looked up to the ceiling. She sighed after realizing the exit was somewhere else.

This wasn't going as planned. She just wanted to do something different from usual, something that would make her a better medical ninja. And she was so clumsy! And her clothes were a mess just like her hair. And she needed to find Orochimaru to show her the way out since she was far from learning anything right now.

All the door she tried to open had been locked. Or they were probably opening with more of her blood! She was walking fast to the end of the hallway to find herself in another, more narrow hallway. She went to the right.

Maybe she should just call for him! Nobody was supposed to be here except him since Kabuto was still on a mission. She would hear him if he was here because it was so quiet and spooky!

Ino stunned. What if he wasn't here? Nobody knew where she had gone! She was furious once again. This time she was mad at herself. What was she thinking anyway? That she will walk into Orochimaru's huge cave, ask him if she is still irresistible now while he's lucid and storm out?

She entered another hallway. It was so short there was only one door there. That one door was slightly opened! Ino run towards the door and entered the room.

The room Ino had entered had two large desks on the left and one smaller desk on the right. Opposite of the door was a tall shelf full of scrolls. Couple of them were on the desks, too. Ino assumed it was the study room as it was much brighter than the hallway. In front of the shelf was the ladder as it would be impossible to reach the scrolls on the top without it.

Although she was glad to see a brighter and smaller room, Ino was frowning because she was still unable to leave. The study room was empty.

She just skimmed the scrolls at the desks to see they were all on the same topic! Sharingan. That wasn't surprising at all. What caught her eye was detailed description of transplantation surgeries. Since there were mentioned some forbidden jutsus, she thought maybe the one she needed was in the room.

She looked up at the top of the shelf. She would put forbidden jutsu scrolls there, so she climbed the ladder to browse scrolls. Ino took couple of them and then sat on the ladder to skim the text.

The first one wasn't forbidden jutsu, the other one was about history of Konoha and the other ones she had picked out were empty, meaning they were sealed. The one that wasn't sealed was about blindness among ocular jutsu users! Was somebody from Uchiha clan going blind? Ino took too many scrolls and they fell out of her hands when she started climbing up to put them back. She knelt to pick up the scrolls, but the male voice interrupted her action.

''Looking for something?''

Ino looked up. She wondered for how long Orochimaru had been standing at the door. It could be a minute. Two minutes. Maybe even ten, since she was too occupied with reading.

''No! Yes! I mean, you! I mean,'' Ino snapped.

That went great! However, Orochimaru looked like he didn't care what she was saying at all. He was still standing at door, with his arms crossed. Unlike the last time, he was completely calm with his usual sly smile. And he was dressed. And not poisoned.

Ino coughed as she was ready to give it another try.

''Tsunade-sama sent me here,'' she began, ''She said you were the one who could teach me-''

''I don't have time for that,'' he interrupted.

She startled. That was it?

''Maybe I can learn it-''

''You can,'' he interrupted her again, ''But I am the only one who is allowed to read these scrolls.''

Ino shrugged and looked away.

''Have you read them?''

She didn't know what to say. If she tells the truth, he won't yell, but he could get mad at her. And if she lies and he finds out, he might yell.

''I have,'' she said plainly.

''And?'' he asked quickly.

This was awkward. She was more relaxed when he was poisoned. At least she could have said what she was thinking knowing he won't remember it. Maybe she was just thinking too much about it.

''What do you mean?'' she asked carefully.

''Do you have any comments?''

Ino frowned. Of course she had a comment! Lots of them, in fact! Then again, why would he care?

''I do!'' she said seriously.

''I see.''

''And,'' she began, ''I wouldn't recommend any transplantation without consulting Tsunade-sama first.''

Ino grinned as she could see his surprised face.

''That's none of your business,'' he said strictly, ''And, since you weren't allowed to see any of this, you are not allowed to speak about it either. Are we clear?''

She nodded.

''Wonderful! And now,'' he pointed to the scrolls on the floor, ''Would you mind?''

She gave him glare.

''Right away.''

It was no use. He was again hostile towards her and this time no poison will make him softer. And he wasn't vulnerable and she had entered his territory.

Ino knelt to pick up the scrolls and put them back.

At least she was sure he doesn't remember anything and everything was in order once again. But she couldn't forget those madly red eyes.

''Is Sasuke-kun getting blind?'' she heard herself asking, as she climbed up the ladder to put the scrolls back.

She quickly looked at him to check if he was watching her climbing. He wasn't. He was on her left, putting scrolls in order.

Orochimaru didn't expect that question and he didn't answer until she was done with the scrolls and stood on the ground again.

''Sasuke-kun is perfectly fine,'' he finally said.

''Then Itachi-san?'' she was persistent.

''He is also fine. Where did you get that idea?''

She pointed with her head to the shelf.

''It's called research and precaution,'' he explained, ''It's better to be prepared.''

''How serious is it? Can Tsunade-sama help?'' she asked hastily.

He sighed.

''It's for nobody in particular, I was just reading.''

He was a stubborn one. Why can't she know about Sasuke? He was her friend, too. But she wasn't in a mood for arguing. Everything went completely wrong and she wanted to leave. She headed to the door.

''I see you had difficulties while getting in,'' she heard Orochimaru's voice behind her.

How would he know that? Was he-

The blood stein! Ino instinctively covered her bottom with her palms. She knew it was useless since her skirt was bright colour and it was impossible not to notice blood on it.

She looked at him over her right shoulder. He wasn't looking at her. She turned her head to the door.

''Yeah, about that,'' she said, having the stein exposed again, ''Leaving won't be that hard?''

''It shouldn't be,'' he said indifferently, ''Since the exit is down the hallway, on the right.''

Ino nodded quickly and reached for the doorknob.

''And what's that on your neck?'' he asked before she got the chance to open the door, ''I thought we had an agreement.''

Ino put a palm on her neck. It hurt a bit. It was probably just a scratch. That stupid bird. And a branch. And she wasn't acting usual, either. And what Orochimaru had meant when he-

''You remember!'' she screamed.

She turned back to him. He was holding one of the scrolls, not paying her any attention.

''Of course,'' he said plainly, ''I was there.''

She couldn't believe it!

Why Tsunade had told her he wouldn't remember it? Ino didn't tell her what'd happened. Maybe he told Tsunade something else had happened and asked her to convince Ino he doesn't remember! That didn't make any sense because he had just told her he was aware of his and her actions the whole time!

And if poison didn't affect his brain entirely, why would he touch her and hug her in a way he had?

And if the reason was the most obvious one, why was he so cold right now, when they were all alone again, away from everyone?

''Poison,'' Ino said quietly.

''What about it?''

He was still uninterested to look at her, but at least he had said something.

''Is your body clean now?''

''Yes. It was clean the next day,'' he said plainly, still not looking at her, ''My body is stronger than any poison.''

''Huh. I wonder if your brain's the same,'' she said indifferently.

Orochimaru gave her glare. Finally! But she was playing cool and started to heal her neck.

''Before I go,'' she said when he picked up another scroll, ''Do you mind checking my neck?''

''It's fine!'' he said quickly, not looking at all.

''I know it's fine,'' she said plainly, ''It has to be perfect! I don't want anybody to think something happened in here.''

He turned to her.

''Like what?'' he asked seriously.

''I don't know. I heard some stories,'' she said plainly, ''My neck, please!''

She lifted her hair with both of her hands in the air, leaving her neck revealed.

He put down the scroll and turned to her, with his arms crossed.

''I said it was fine!'' he shouted, ''What kind of stories?''

''Are you sure you can see all the way from there?'' she said, ignoring his yelling and his question.

He sighed and got closer.

''Satisfied?''

She grinned.

''Well there is this one story,'' she turned her head to the left so he could look at the right side of her neck, ''That says you're a snake.''

''It's fine,'' he said quickly, commenting on her neck.

''And that Kabuto-san is feeding you!''

''Yeah, with young maidens,'' he sneered, ''You have nothing to worry about.''

Ino raised an eyebrow.

''Because I'm not a snake,'' he explained, probably because of her surprised face.

''Silly kids, right?'' she smiled nervously.

She let go of her hair. What was she doing? Why didn't she leave? And why did she bring up that stupid story? And why did he have to say 'maiden'? He wasn't a snake just like she wasn't a maiden.

She gave quick look at the door.

''You're leaving with that blood on your clothes?'' he interrupted her thoughts about leaving.

''That's not a big deal! I could have sat on something in the hospital!'' she said happily, ''I am the clumsy one!''

''I wouldn't say that.''

''That I can explain,'' she continued her blabbering, ''But not my neck!''

''Speaking of it,'' he said seriously, ''You haven't showed me the left side.''

Ino froze. He was doing it again! First he was acting like he wanted her to leave and when she would thought about it, she couldn't go as he was asking her silly questions! Not that she wanted to leave. But nothing went as she had anticipated. Or she was thinking too much again.

She turned her head to the right, now exposing left side of her neck. She lifted her hair with the right hand.

''Here you are,'' she said plainly, ''But you should come closer,'' she added quickly.

''Right.''

He came closer and Ino noticed he was not smiling any more.

''Why are you frowning? Is something on it?''

She quickly put her left palm on the neck, but she didn't feel anything.

''I think it's fine,'' she let go of her hair, ''But you can check for yourself if you don't trust me!''

His eyes widened. And it seemed to her he took one step back.

''What's the problem? You did it-''

Instead of talking, she smiled and got closer to him.

''You don't want it now?'' she taunted.

''I, it's just, you see,'' he swallowed and started to walk backwards.

''It's not a big deal, really,'' she followed him, ''I won't tell anyone.''

He stopped walking as he leaned on the desk.

''I didn't tell anyone about the last time, either,'' she smirked.

She was standing right in front of him.

''And I don't have to look if you don't want me to,'' she continued her persuading.

Orochimaru gave her glare. Ino wasn't sure why he was so upset. She saw him half naked, heard him saying weird things, she was even sitting on him! And he was aware the whole time! She didn't know that back then, but what difference did it make?

''Whenever you're ready!'' she said happily and closed her eyes.

He hesitated a bit as she could feel his palm near her cheek when he had reached to put her hair behind her ear. He did it quickly but gently.

She was concentrated on her breathing as she didn't want him to know how badly she wanted to be touched. But not by anyone. He was doing it so gently and pleasingly back then.

He moved his palm lower to check her neck and there it was! His poisonous touch she has been craving for! Only this time something was different.

She grabbed his wrist just when he was about to move his hand.

''That wasn't poison!'' Ino snapped.

''Yes, it was!'' he roared.

Orochimaru was lying. He had the same spark in his amber eyes just like when they were red back then.

''Why are you lying?'' she demanded.

''I am not!''

He released his hand from her grip easily. He was looking more upset than before.

''If that was poison, why does it feel the same way?'' she yelled.

''Because I overpowered it! If I hadn't, I would have never stopped touching you!''

Ino stunned. She didn't expect this kind of answer. She stepped back.

''Wh-what does that mean?'' she snapped, ''Poison wants me and you don't?''

''What difference does it make?''

''Of course it does! I would really like to know if I have to poison you if I want something more!''

Orochimaru was completely startled. Who wouldn't be? She just told him she-

''You want more?'' he asked carefully.

''You said you remember!''

''So? You were just pretending to complete your task,'' he said plainly.

''Right!'' she faked a smile, ''To complete my task!''

Idiot! She was such an idiot! Why didn't she leave while she had the advantage? Now it looked like she was begging him to touch her! And she's never begged for anything!

She turned to leave, but he grabbed her hand quickly and embraced her from behind. With one arm he gently wrapped her neck and shoulders while his other arm was around her waist. She couldn't leave even if she wanted to!

''You really want more?'' he whispered.

She was barely breathing, feeling his warm breath on her neck.

They were just standing like that for a few moments. She had no idea what to say or do. His embrace wasn't tight at all, but she wasn't even thinking about leaving any more. He was more determined than her.

''See?'' he let go of her and moved away, ''You don't want anything from me.''

She looked at him over her shoulder and just a moment before he turned his head away from her, she caught his eye. He didn't seem happy.

She wasn't happy either. In fact, she was furious. She hated talking during situations in which words were completely unnecessary. After all, she didn't come here to talk. She came here to hear his moan again. Only this time she will we the reason for it.

''Orochimaru-sama!'' she said audibly, ''I want many things from you!''

He was standing by the desk again and turned just his head to see what she had wanted.

He startled when he had seen her. She wasn't sure if he moved a bit because he wanted to or he was too surprised to control his moves.

She grinned and slowly started approaching.

''I just couldn't do anything,'' she said plainly, ''Because my clothes were in the way!''

When she had come close enough, she put her left palm on his chest.

He was still unable to do or say anything. His heartbeat was fast and she assumed he was breathing heavily, too. No wonder because all of her clothes were scattered around the room. One moment he was staring at her red panties on the floor and the second one at her, like he wanted to make sure he was not just picturing her completely naked.

''Don't think too much,'' she whispered.

Yet he didn't move. She frowned. Who would have thought he needed more encouragement? But she wanted him. And she wanted him right now!

She stood up on her tip toes to get closer to his ear.

''Don't worry,'' she whispered and slowly moved her hand across his chest and belly.

She was now looking at his amber eyes with her hand resting on his belt.

''I won't tell you to stop.''

She swallowed hard when Orochimaru had cupped her face and started kissing her neck. She slipped her arms around his neck and moved her head back to give him more skin to kiss. It felt wonderful! But she knew it would feel that way. Surprising was the considerable change as he was a bit rougher now when he knew she was yearning for it! He really was holding back until now!

He slowly moved his hand lower to caress her breasts, but he didn't waste his time as he wanted to feel her left buttock.

''Does it hurt?'' he whispered.

''No,'' she said quickly, ''But you can touch it more.''

He grinned and lifted her to switch places. Ino perched herself on the edge of the desk.

''You could have just told me you want me to touch you,'' he said softly, looking at her eyes.

Instead of answering, Ino pulled him closer. She caressed his cheek.

''I want to kiss you now!'' she said hastily as she couldn't wait to feel more of him.

He lowered his head and she grabbed his shirt. She was kissing him lasciviously and, as he was kissing her back, she was now certain he wants her, too! She was telling herself it's impossible to kiss someone in a way he was doing it right now and not to want more!

''Lose this!'' she ordered and pulled up his shirt, as she wanted to feel his naked body.

He smiled and did it quickly as he wanted to kiss her more. Now her breast were squeezed by his abdomen.

''Should I?'' she asked but he was already clearing desk behind so she could lay down.

She couldn't help but smile.

He slowly leaned her head on the desk and got on top of her. His kissing got a bit rougher and his breathing changed and that affected her, too. The lust she was feeling will soon become unbearable! The more he was kissing her, the more she wanted him.

Suddenly he stopped. He went lower, slowly kissing her entire body. All she could do was breathe heavily as he was approaching the part of her which craved for him the most.

She have tried it before and it seemed ok, but somebody's lips on her crotch was nothing she was too enthusiastic about. This time she wasn't planning to stop Orochimaru from doing it as she heard some rumours about his-

''Oh dear!''

He stopped for a moment to chuckle at her unexpected moan.

Every other time she was concerned about too much moist and right now she didn't know for how much longer she will able to enjoy this delightful pleasure he's been giving her with his tongue without reaching the peak. It felt so warm and wet and her whole body was shivering.

''Wait!'' she murmured.

She tried to say it louder, but she was running out of breath.

He stopped.

''What?'' he swallowed, ''Something's wrong?''

He raised his head to look at her. He was breathing heavily, too.

''I didn't come,'' she managed to gasp, ''For that!''

He straighten up completely. She sat up.

''Then what?''

She grinned and reached for his belt to unfasten it. However, he stepped back.

''I will do it myself.''

She shrugged as she really didn't care who will set free Orochimaru's snake.

What she had learnt by now was: whenever you see it, act like you have never seen it that long! Or hard. Or huge. Or whatever, you just need to fake surprise and ecstasy!

But nothing could have prepared Ino for this moment!

Her eyes widened and she bit her lip when he put his pants down.

''Still want it?'' he asked plainly.

She was speechless. It was just too much! Too long and too hard! Or she has been wasting her time on the wrong men until now.

Her brain didn't know what to say, but her body acted naturally when he got closer. She spread her legs more and propped herself up on one elbow. She almost fell on the floor as she wanted to get to the edge as close as possible.

''Gently or-''

''Oh, just put it in already!'' she said impatiently.

Like he could be gentle with that thing!

Ino swallowed when he got closer. It's been awhile and she was very aroused, yet something was troubling her. It was the same thought on her mind when he got down on her. And she really wished to enjoy this as long as possible!

Fortunately, he started slowly, like he had known she has been on the verge of an orgasm for some time now.

He leaned over her, but he was too far to kiss her and touching was out of the question as he was supporting himself on his arms.

''Does this feel good?'' he asked softly.

''Uh-huh.''

He smiled. He was a bit sweaty and rosy. And she was still breathing heavily, postponing the inevitable. Her delay became useless when he got rougher. She was aware she will lose control.

''Already?'' he gasped, as he could hear her loud moaning.

''No!'' she screamed, ''Don't-''

She grabbed his shoulders tightly to demonstrate how horrible it would be if he would stop right now. But it's was already too late.

He did it. He stopped.

Agonizing pulsing between her legs got worse after he had moved away. It almost felt like a pure pain. She was left in the middle of it. She covered her face with her palms and took a deep breath.

''I'm sorry, that was stupid-''

He was saying something, but Ino couldn't hear anything. She sat up.

''Where do you think you're going?'' she screamed.

Orochimaru, completely freaked out by her yelling, let go of his pants to fall back on the floor.

''Sit!'' she roared, pointing at spot she was at right now.

She got up, giving him glare.

He was stunned but he obeyed.

She was still breathing heavily and didn't care how he was feeling right now. By his looks, he was confused and not as eager as her to finish this up.

But she was determined.

Unlikely for other life crisis, for this kind of situations Ino was more than prepared! After years of bad and average sex, she realised that nothing will happen if she just waits for it! And this wasn't the first time she had to use her back up plan!

It was her fault, too. She waited too long to relax and a two week long foreplay wasn't helpful either.

She got close to completely naked and very incensed Orochimaru. He was looking away with his arms crossed.

''It's my fault,'' she said softly, caressing his check.

He gave her glare.

''But I have more for you,'' she whispered in his ear, intentionally touching his ear with her lips.

He wanted to say something, but she put a finger over his mouth.

''And I know you have something for me, too!''

She kissed him slowly, as she didn't know if he really wants to continue.

''I wanted,'' he began, but she interrupted again.

''Me, too. And it's not over yet! It was just a,'' she said happily, ''A pause before the big finish!''

He embraced her around the waist and soon she put her knee on the desk near him. He raised an eyebrow.

''I will do it this time!''

He shrugged and propped up on his elbows just like before.

''And don't you dare to stop me!''

He smiled and she kissed him one more time after she had mounted him.

She was unaware until now how much her entire body aches. This was the last time she had been waiting for this long!

One of the positive sides of not having a boyfriend was a lot of free time to get to know your body better. And since she had tried this technique couple of times before, combined with a lot of free time, she had got better. And more efficient. She knew that with her tightness and Orochimaru's monstrosity only few swings will be necessary. For her at least. But she would probably lose control, so he didn't have nothing to worry about.

''What if I don't like it? May I stop you then?''

She giggled to mock that presumption.

She lifted and got down slowly.

Orochimaru's eyes widened and his mouth was opened as he couldn't breathe normally.

''What was that?'' he gasped.

She grinned.

''And you say,'' she lifted again, ''You wouldn't like it!''

She grinned. One more and he will do it!

''You want me to stop?'' she taunted.

''No!''

She got faster as she couldn't hold it any longer.

''No!'' she heard him, ''Never stop!''

She knew she could do it! She made him moan! She completely lost it when he put his hand on her thighs. He might have hurt her with his finger nails as he was trying to grab something, and she assumed he was enjoying this much more than her.

However, she knew her body very well.

''Yes!'' she moaned after awhile, ''Give it to me now!''

After a long and wet delay, she reached the climax. The warmth was spreading from her belly to other parts of her body, but she didn't stop moving.

However, Orochimaru tight grip around her waist stopped her.

''Damn!'' she had heard him a moment before that happened.

He was looking furious again. More sweaty, more rosy and more furious.

''Now what?'' she snapped.

He gave her glare, still breathing heavily.

''Did you-'' she began, but he looked away.

She grinned. Now she was ready to move freely!

She lifted her hips and stood on the floor. It was a bit messy, but nothing she couldn't handle, so she couldn't understand his reaction. She looked around for her clothes.

She checked her cheeks. They were so hot like she was having a fever! She chuckled and looked at Orochimaru again. He was still mad, picking up his clothes.

''Well,'' she began, but that was all she had said before she left.

Run away was more appropriate word for what she had done after getting off of him! She was heading fast towards the exit and putting her clothes on at the same time.

In a few moments, she found herself standing by the big oak, with one palm on the oak and other one all over her face.

She couldn't stop smiling which was her usual reaction after unexpected orgasm.

She looked at her clothes. The blood stein was now in the front of her bright skirt.

''And at least I'm not sleepy any more!'' Ino announced happily.

Nobody said anything as they were all too shocked with what they have just heard.

''Ino?'' Sakura asked quietly, ''Why did you tell us this?''

Ino raised an eyebrow. Hinata was looking worried. And Temari wasn't smiling.

''You asked me to, remember?''

''Well, yeah, but this,'' Sakura stuttered.

''What? How did you think it had happened?'' Ino snapped, ''If it will make you feel better, I lied. Actually, it was romantic, sweet and fluffy!''

Sakura didn't reply.

''I thought he was the one who had initiated,'' Hinata said very quietly.

Ino sighed.

''What kind of story did you expect when you had made me to tell it?''

''Anything but this!'' Sakura answered instead, ''Like he wanted to apologize for being rude to you and one thing lead to another kind of story!''

Ino wasn't surprised by her reaction. She was aware that her story wasn't glamorous and that's the reason she didn't want to tell them in the first place.

''Well, he wanted it, I wanted it, nothing more!''

''I'm not so sure,'' Temari said seriously.

Ino frowned.

''What do you mean?''

''Well,'' Temari began, ''You literally jumped out at him! What could he do instead of what you'd wanted?''

Ino looked away. It was true she's been trying to dismiss that thought from her mind. After the first time, second time was imminent. Again, she was the one who initiated by telling him, when they were alone for a few moments in Tsunade's office, that it's impossible to leave a better impression the second time. They weren't talking about what had happened, but he paid her a visit later to convince her she'd been wrong.

The third time, however, was entirely his fault! He came to the hospital heavily injured after training session! And she couldn't help it, so she had touched him too much.

Ino sighed. The third time was also her fault. And after Tsunade caught them two months later, they had finally stopped telling each other that that particular time was the last time.

''He is an adult! He could have said if he hadn't wanted it!'' Ino snapped.

''Really?'' Temari sneered, ''How many men will look at a gorgeous and completely naked girl and tell her to put her clothes back on?''

Ino frowned.

''Has any man said no to you, Ino?'' Temari asked seriously.

''No.''

''And considering your age-''

''Oh give her a break, Temari!'' Sakura snapped, ''It's not like he's going to be traumatized for life!''

Ino forced a smile. She didn't expected that from Sakura.

''Besides,'' Sakura continued, but more calmly, ''It just for fun, it's not like they are in love.''

Temari smirked. Sakura met Ino's gaze.

''You are not?'' Sakura asked carefully.

''No,'' Ino replied plainly.

''Why then, Ino-chan?'' Hinata asked honestly.

Ino shrugged.

''I don't know,'' she said quietly.

Sakura frowned and got a bit closer to Ino. Ino looked at her. Sakura put her hand on Ino's shoulder.

''It's ok,'' Sakura said softly, ''I just don't want you to be hurt again.''

Ino put a palm over Sakura's hand and squeezed it gently.

''I know.''

They stayed like that for a few moments.

''This is a great progress,'' Ino heard Temari's whisper to Hinata.


	8. Sakura's scheme

''Do you really think Hinata would approach her crush and just start talking to him?''

''He is here, isn't he?'' Sakura said happily.  
''Hinata!'' Tenten put a palm over her mouth to stop yelling.  
''Shhhhhh!'' Hinata shushed them.

* * *

''Sakura,'' Temari began, ''If you were waiting for an opportune moment, this is it.''

Sakura looked at Temari.

''Moment for what?''

''Kiss,'' Hinata said quietly.

Sakura startled.

''It's fine, really,'' Ino said happily, ''We can do it some other time.''

Sakura felt relived. Assuming practice makes it perfect, Ino was the best kisser in the world and Sakura, on the other hand, had saved her first kiss for Sasuke.

''What? Are you afraid you'll disappoint her?'' Temari taunted.

''You won't provoke me again,'' Ino said plainly.

''But it's for her sake!'' Temari roared.

''I know!'' Ino grumbled, ''That's why we should take it slower!''

''We don't have much time!'' Temari persisted.

''What's the point if she doesn't feel comfortable?'' Ino protested, ''Kiss will only make it worse!''

''Yeah,'' Temari sneered, ''Like you care.''

Ino couldn't hide her surprise.

''That's right, I'm the cold-hearted!'' she said sarcastically, ''Not you, who came up with this idiotic idea!''

''It's not idiotic! You are the one who refused to cooperate!'' Temari roared.

''The only reason I agreed to do this is because you'd promised-'' Ino continued their argument.

Sakura sighed.

''Sakura-chan,'' Hinata said quietly, ''Do something!''

''Like what?''

Ino and Temari were too loud and their yelling was unbearable.

''The sooner it's over, the better for them!'' Temari shouted.

''I don't want to force anything!'' Ino roared.

''Then we will kiss willingly!''

Sakura covered her mouth with her palms. Ino and Temari looked at her.

''Are you sure you are ready?'' Ino asked seriously.

Temari grinned.

''She is,'' Temari said happily, ''But not for you.''

Ino frowned, but her eyes, also, were on Hinata's pretty, but completely red face.

''Sakura-chan?'' Hinata stuttered.

Sakura just wanted to stop the yelling! And saying something about kissing seemed like a good idea. But that was a moment ago. Now it sounded completely wrong after seeing Hinata's terrified face.

''Yeah, let's torture Hinata instead of Sakura,'' Ino said sarcastically.

''It's not torturing,'' Temari explained, ''They had agreed to do it, remember?''

Sakura sighed. Temari was right.

''Can we do it next time?'' Sakura began, ''I just had lunch before I came here, so-''

''Me, too!'' Hinata interrupted, ''And we must feel relaxed, right?''

Temari smirked.

''Look at you two! Working together on talking yourself out of this!'' Temari said teasingly.

Sakura should have known how rigid Temari can be.

''Can you explain again?'' Ino asked, ''Why are we doing this?''

''Because,'' Temari lifted her hand and pointed at Hinata's and Sakura's direction, as they were sitting close, ''They will never object to anything or ask for anything!''

Sakura frowned. They just refused to kiss, wasn't that something?

''And it should be easy to ask a friend, shouldn't it?'' Temari asked.

''I still don't get it,'' Sakura said sadly.

Temari sighed.

''Let's demonstrate!'' she turned to Ino, ''Kiss me!''

Ino stunned.

''Why?''

''Just do it!''

''Fine,'' Ino rolled her eyes, ''How do you want it?''

''I don't care, just hurry!'' Temari ordered.

''Whatever,'' Ino shrugged.

Sakura swallowed. She was nervous. Why did Ino agree to kiss Temari, but she didn't insist to kiss her? She looked at Hinata. She was sitting still, expecting a kiss, too.

However, Temari and Ino weren't nervous at all. Did Ino lie when she had said she has never kissed a girl? And why Temari didn't close her eyes? Kiss is not right if she has her eyes opened!

Sakura stopped breathing when Ino lifted a bit to get closer to Temari. Temari didn't move at all. Ino bent her neck on the left and slowly moved her lips towards Temari's.

''Ouch!''

Ino sat back on her place, cupping her left cheek.

''What was that for?'' she shouted.

Temari looked at Sakura and Hinata.

''See?''

Hinata looked sadly at Ino. Sakura was completely shocked.

''You-you lied!'' she finally said.

''No, I didn't,'' Temari said indifferently.

''You said you will kiss and you slapped her!'' Sakura pointed at Ino who was still stroking her red cheek.

''Wrong,'' Temari said strictly, ''I ordered her to kiss me, but I have never told I would let her do it.''

''Why then, Temari-san?'' Hinata asked, looking a bit upset.

''I didn't want her to kiss me!''

Sakura frowned.

''But why-''

''Oh, just tell them the conclusion, already!'' Ino interrupted Sakura's question.

Temari smirked.

''You both will enter Uchiha clan,'' Temari began seriously, ''And you will probably find yourselves in unpleasant situations, like this one.''

''Thank you so much, Temari,'' Ino said sarcastically.

''Nothing personal and don't interrupt,'' Temari scolded her and turned to Sakura and Hinata again, ''You should be able to express your opinion on everything, even if it's embarrassing.''

''And I must kiss Hinata and she will slap me?'' Sakura asked bluntly.

''You know she would never slap you,'' Temari frowned.

''At least, not this hard!'' Ino interrupted again.

Temari gave her glare.

''What?'' Ino asked, ''You hit me like I was going to bite your head off!''

''You didn't want to do it either!''

''So? I just wanted you to shut up!'' Ino said indifferently, ''If you kiss passionately like you yell, it should be great!''

Hinata chuckled. Temari noticed it, too.

''Great, she is more relaxed!'' Temari remarked, ''Sakura, you may start!''

Hinata startled again. Sakura frowned. It was true that Hinata would never slap her, but she still didn't want to do something unpleasant for both of them.

''Oh, I forgot the second benefit of this torturing!'' Temari said happily, ''You will learn how to get the best of the delicate situations!''

Sakura had to agree. It's better to to do something you never wanted, but in a least horrible way. And kissing someone you know can't be that bad.

''Come on, already! It's all in your head!'' Temari encouraged, ''You did it before! Close your eyes and imagine someone else!''

''Maybe a shadow clone?'' Ino proposed, finally not so mad at Temari.

''No!'' Hinata screamed.

Now that was the most awkward reaction today! Sakura would never hesitate to kiss Sasuke. Well, maybe just a bit if she had known that's Hinata. Or Ino. Or somebody else. But she would definitely recognize his lips and scent. But shadow clone wasn't a bad idea at all!

''Maybe we should try it like that first?'' Sakura asked carefully.

''You want to see Sasuke slapping you?'' Temari sneered.

''Yeah,'' Ino had to agree, ''Or Itachi-san hesitating.''

They were both right. That's not a nice thing to see. But Sakura was certain Hinata wouldn't stop her by slapping her.

''Maybe they should both transform!'' Temari laughed, ''I would like to see that!''

''You are disgusting! They are brothers'' Ino scolded Temari, but she was laughing, too.

Hinata gave them glare. They stopped giggling.

''I think we should at least try,'' Sakura shrugged.

Hinata nodded slowly. Temari smirked.

Sakura took a deep breath. Hinata had pretty lips. And her skin seemed very soft. Her hair had a beautiful flower scent and she was curious to find out if her lips were sweet, too.

Hinata closed her eyes and Sakura took it as a sign she was ready. Sakura got a bit closer and when she felt Hinata's breathing, she closed her eyes, too.

''Wait!''

Sakura froze when she'd heard Hinata's exclaimed. Hinata's palms were over her mouth once again.

Temari sighed.

''Now what?''

Hinata took a deep breath.

''This just feels so wrong! And it has nothing to do with you, Sakura-chan!,'' Hinata took Sakura's hand, ''You've been so good to me and I didn't want to slap you, but it just-''

''It's all right, calm down,'' Sakura said softly.

''But I have never kissed anyone but Itachi-san and I probably would never have if you hadn't made me!'' Hinata said sadly.

Temari was completely taken aback.

''What?'' she snapped.

''Is that true?'' Ino asked seriously.

They were both glaring at Sakura.

''It's not how it sounds! You see,'' Sakura began, ''I was bored and it was just a game!''

''You were bored?'' Temari shouted, ''A game?''

Sakura didn't know what to say in her defence. She was innocent, really! But Temari was looking so furious she didn't want to say anything until she calms down!

''Hinata is marrying a guy she didn't even want to kiss in the first place? What is wrong with you?'' Temari roared.

''Yeah,'' Ino agreed, ''And I am the one using my bad girl power!''

''No, you got it all wrong!'' Hinata said, but they couldn't hear her.

''So what, it turned out well!'' Sakura said quickly.

''Sure, great! Who wouldn't want a husband you can't talk to or an entire village on your back because of your boredom?'' Temari asked sarcastically.

''And this is Hinata! You knew how shy she was! She's never told Naruto how she had felt, after all those years!'' Ino added.

''May I say something?

They all turned to Hinata. She was red again, but this time it was because of her yelling.

''Thank you!'' she exhaled, ''I just wanted to say that Sakura-chan had encouraged me to do something and I am very grateful she had!''

Temari raised an eyebrow.

''All right, I had enough'' Temari said hastily, ''Sakura, start talking.''

''Yeah, Forehead, what did you do?''

Sakura sighed.

'OK,'' Sakura said plainly, ''But promise you won't yell at me when you hear it!'' she added quickly.

''Of course not,'' Temari sneered.

''We will transform into Sasuke-kun and slap you instead!'' Ino chuckled.

''And then kiss Hinata!'' Temari added.

Sakura frowned.

''You're just mean.''

Sakura sighed. It was so quiet in front of the hospital where she's been sitting for the last two hours. Tsunade had told her to go home because she was too distracted to be of any help, but Sakura couldn't be carefree or at home right now.

The more IOS missions Sasuke has been completing, she was becoming more concerned. Trying to get everyone's attention by overdoing it, Sasuke was often returning seriously injured. Last time with a broken arm, the time before with an eye bleeding. It was caused after using too much of some kind of sharingan she refused to know about as she would be even more worried. She hated that insane power! And Sasuke's competition with his brother! And this suicidal squad!

Itachi and Orochimaru didn't have to listen to their girlfriends' constant nagging about their grave injuries. Not because they were never harmed, but because they didn't have girlfriends.

Everyone else encouraged Sasuke to look up to his brother by joining the IOS. Except her, of course. Sasuke accused her for being intolerant and they had a huge fight about it. She couldn't understand as she didn't have siblings or demanding family who expected her to be an outstanding kunoichi. She was quite skilled, but nobody was pressuring her. All she could do to help Sasuke to surpass his brother was to give him tips on faster recovering and not nag too much because of his constant rigorous training.

Sakura was getting impatient. She was off duty as Tsunade didn't want nervous medical ninja around and all Sakura could do was wait .Time was passing by really slowly as she was the only one waiting while others were pretty busy in order to prepare for another sleepless night.

It was completely dark already and there were no sign of any disturbance in the village. The IOS arrivals were legendary. They never used the entrance and they didn't even try to hide their euphoria for accomplishing another dangerous task. Sasuke explained it was just their way of expressing how happy they are for returning alive. And he wondered why she had objected when he had joined them!

Sakura sighed. They will return alive. But heavily injured. And their first stop, after short rampage around the village, will be hospital.

Sakura flinched. Her train of thoughts was interrupted when she saw a person had appeared just a few steps from the hospital's ground. It was very dark, but she could recognize those body curves anywhere!

''Sasuke!''

She ran to greet him.

''Sakura!' ' he sounded surprised, ''What were you-''

But she was too fast for him. Well, her lips were. The second she reached him, he embraced her gently and she didn't let him finish as she was overjoyed he'd got back. And once she started kissing him, she couldn't stop.

''Sakura,'' he said quietly, trying to calm her, ''I just got back, please, slow down!''

She didn't hear that entirely, as she was busy by kissing him all over his face.

She had to stop when he cupped her face to prevent her from coming closer again. She frowned.

''Sakura,'' he said seriously, ''I'm not the only one, you know.''

Sakura startled. She looked around but there was no sign of anyone else.

''Oh no!'' she sighed, ''Did something happen? Where are they? How bad it is?'' she asked quickly.

Sasuke frowned.

''A bit worse than usual,'' he said plainly, ''You should prepare Tsunade-sama first!''

''Oh no! How mad will she be?''

She took his arm to check for injuries. He stopped her.

''She might become extremely furious,'' he said in serious voice, ''But I'm fine!'' he added, as she was trying to undress him in front of the hospital just to be sure he was not lying.

''Is it Shikamaru? Or Itachi-san?'' she asked, finally letting go of him as she was expecting the rest of his team to show up soon.

Sasuke shook his head.

''It's the hostage and-''

He didn't manage to finish his sentence as they were both stunned by Orochimaru's sudden arrival. His clothes were torn and his skin seemed darker than usual. Sakura startled.

''Go get Tsunade-sama,'' Sasuke said to her, seeing her surprised face.

Sakura nodded and left to get Tsunade.

''I don't need that old hag!'' she could hear Orochimaru's angry voice behind her.

No wonder Sasuke had told her she should prepare Tsunade for this! Sakura should have known that something must have gone wrong when nobody else came back yet. She sighed and hurried to Tsunade's office.

''Sakura!'' Tsunade greeted her when she'd come in without knocking, ''I thought I'd told you to-''

Sakura interrupted her scolding.

''They are back!''

Tsunade stood up.

''How bad is it? Who is injured?'' she asked quickly.

''Well,'' Sakura began, ''It's the hostage-''

''That's what've expected'' , Tsunade said plainly, ''Shikamaru?''

''He is fine, it's the-''

''Sharingan again?'' Tsunade frowned.

''No, it's the-''

''I will kill him one day, I swear!'' Tsunade shouted.

Sakura carefully nodded. Tsunade sighed.

''Is it like the last time?''

''I'm not sure,'' Sakura shrugged.

''Well,'' Tsunade clapped her hands, ''You are free to go! I'll prepare everything, just tell them I'll be right down.''

Sakura nodded and left extremely furious Tsunade. She sped up to tell Sasuke what Tsunade'd told her. And maybe check for his injuries again.

She met him in a flash. Sasuke was ready to leave again, but Orochimaru was kneeling few steps away from the entrance. She frowned, but she didn't want to do anything on her own. Last time Orochimaru was in hospital, she was in charge of him while Tsunade was taking care of other patients and he even objected to Tsunade's orders! His objections were insane just like his strength and she decided it's the best to let Tsunade take care of him.

''Will he be all right?'' she quietly asked Sasuke, as they were standing few steps away from Orochimaru. But he was injured, not deaf.

''Of course I will be!'' he grumbled, ''I'm not made out of glass!''

Sakura startled. Sasuke must have noticed, because he embraced her hand gently.

''Don't worry,'' he said quietly, ''He rarely bites.''

Sakura knew he was trying to cheer her up, but she was now even more concerned.

''Are you really all right?'' she asked quickly, ''Please, let me check!''

He smiled at her.

''I'm perfectly fine, don't worry.''

''Then what happened?'' she said through clenched teeth, pointing with her head at Orochimaru.

''You see, he has different methods,'' he began, but Sakura's glare stopped him, ''But I would never do such thing!''

Sakura was about to start to lecture him about possible side effects, but Tsunade showed up.

''You did it again, didn't you?'' Tsunade was yelling much louder than Orochimaru as she wasn't injured.

Sakura startled again. Sasuke made his grip tighter to calm her. She hated yelling! She was so glad Sasuke never yells. Well, he does, but only when he is frenetic which was rare. And she did everything to not make him mad. Maybe a bit annoyed, but never mad.

''Let me see!'' Tsunade came closer to Orochimaru.

''I said I was fine!'' Orochimaru roared.

''I'm glad!'' Tsunade said sarcastically, ''But be so kind and enter the hospital so we don't have to carry you later!''

''Your hospital won't make me stronger,'' he sneered.

''Maybe I should-,'' Sakura began, but Tsunade interrupted her.

''No, you two are coming with me!'' Tsunade said quickly and started to walk,''And if I find him here when we get back, I will kill him personally!''

Sakura shrugged. Sasuke was still holding her hand so she began to follow Tsunade the same moment he decided to leave.

''Is this the right thing to do?'' Sakura asked Tsunade, who was already quite ahead of them.

''I'm too mad to deal with him now,'' Tsunade said hastily, ''If I'm lucky, it will be over when I get back.''

Sasuke let go of Sakura's hand when they reached the village entrance. Tsunade stopped to talk to Sasuke.

''How far are they?''

''Not very far,'' Sasuke replied, ''But Shikamaru didn't want to move him after he'd passed out for the third time.''

Tsunade frowned.

''Then it's worse than I'd expected,'' she concluded, ''And you,'' she turned to Sakura, ''I told you to leave, you are off duty tonight!''

Sasuke seemed surprised to hear that.

''Yeah, but-''

''No buts!'' Tsunade shouted and left them alone as she wanted to hurry to meet up with Shikamaru and the injured hostage.

Sakura frowned. But Sasuke caressed her cheek, so she had to smile!

''I have to leave now,'' he said softly and kissed her on the forehead.

''I know,'' she said sadly, ''But you'll be back soon?'' she added much happily.

He sighed.

''I'm not sure,'' he said and frowned, ''We had one unplanned encounter and this was Shikamaru's first mission and we should see Hokage-sama as soon as possible.''

''But you did it last time!'' Sakura protested, ''Isn't this time your brother's turn?''

''Yeah, but I thought you will be at the hospital so I suggested to do it instead of him,'' Sasuke explained.

She frowned.

''And he's asleep anyway!'' she persisted.

''Don't be mad,'' he said softly, holding her hand again, ''I have a surprise for you tomorrow.''

He smiled. She had to smile, too. Why was he so sweet and adorable when she was trying to be upset for leaving her by herself tonight?

He embraced her again and she squeezed him tightly.

''It's just,'' she said quietly, ''I missed you.''

He met her gaze and smiled.

''I missed you more.''

She grinned and he gave her a quick kiss.

''I really, really need to go now,'' he said, looking towards the direction Tsunade had left.

She let go of him and smiled. He turned to leave.

''Take care!'' she yelled after him.

''Don't worry so much!'' he replied, but already far away.

''Impossible!'' she yelled, knowing he probably can't hear her as he had to catch up Tsunade.

Sakura sighed and left to return to the village centre.

At least she was calmer now that Sasuke's back. She quickly checked if he's harmed while they were hugging. And she knew he'd noticed. She smiled. He knew her so well and he never got mad because of her constant worry. Sakura, on the other hand, was very mad because of his carelessness.

She should probably go home and get some sleep. But what if Sasuke decides to meet her later? He won't wake her up as he was too considerate. And partly because he hated being woken up.

She suggested they should start living together, but that would be too much to expect as his family was quite conservative on that matter. They weren't very thrilled when he got engaged before his brother.

She wondered what kind of surprise he's been preparing. She secretly hoped that he's finally made up his mind about the wedding date. Not like she was trying to rush him or anything! She was happy the way they were right now, as long as he is not in the hospital too much.

She was now few blocks away from her apartment, still indecisive what to do. She couldn't know how long Sasuke will be busy and she was willing to wait a bit longer as long as she gets the chance to kiss him again. Or something more.

Girls' giggling caught her attention. On the street to her left was a bar where she used to hang out with Ino while waiting for Sasuke. But Ino was doing the night shift and Sakura didn't want to come near to none of the grumpy Sannins as two of them will be in the hospital soon.

She came closer to the bar and saw three young kunoichi laughing over something. Sakura sighed. She was like that few months ago, carefree and spending time with friends. After Sasuke's long waited proposal, her life completely changed. He joined IOS, Naruto left Konoha and she was suspecting Ino started to avoiding her as she couldn't stand Sakura's happy face and infinite worry for Sasuke. Ino was assuring her she was not jealous at all, but Sakura noticed their relationship had changed.

Giggling suddenly stopped when a dark haired man appeared in front of the girls. He didn't greet them as he was determined to enter the bar.

Sakura frowned. She has seen him before. But there was no way he was that same person.

She decided to ask the young kunoichi.

''Who was that?'' she asked plainly when they had noticed her approaching.

''Uchiha,'' one of them replied.

That wasn't helpful as all Uchihas were dark haired and always made others flinch because of their scary glare.

''Itachi-san?'' Sakura asked.

They all shrugged, as they were too young to be teamed up with him and he was rarely hanging out in a place like this.

''The scariest one!'' Sakura added.

They all nodded.

Sakura sneered. It was impossible to overlook his glare. She left the girls alone.

What was he doing here? Were they done already? Maybe Sasuke would meet her soon!

She sighed. She had no idea how long will the briefing with Kakashi last. But it can't hurt to find out more!

Sakura entered the bar.

It was quite crowded and lively. Almost everyone was here! Neji's ANBU team, but without their captain, few young shinobi she has met during chunin exam and couple of familiar faces! Lee, Kiba, Tenten and Hinata were sitting at the table far from the entrance, but it was easy to spot them as Tenten was talking pretty loud about something.

They didn't see her, but she would greet them later unless Itachi has good news for her.

He was sitting at the bar, talking with other Uchiha clan member and it seemed to her like he was in a good mood. He wasn't smiling, but he was looking less hostile than usual. The conversation he was having with another Uchiha wasn't too important as Sakura could see he was distracted with something else. Sakura hesitated for a moment, but suddenly the Uchiha got up, leaving a seat next to Itachi empty! She couldn't waste another second!

''Itachi-san!'' she greeted him happily.

They had spoken once or twice before, as he was just her fiancé's brother and he was kind of an introverted person. But she wasn't about to ask him personal questions!

''Sakura-chan,'' he nodded to greet her.

She didn't plan to sit next to him as she was about to leave as soon as she finds out what he's been doing here, so she was just standing on his right, leaning on the empty seat.

She wanted to ask a simple question, but his good mood vanished when he'd seen her. Or she just imagined he wasn't grumpy in the first place just to encourage herself. Sakura took a deep breath.

''How come you are here already?'' she asked cheerfully.

''Tsunade-sama's treatment,'' he said indifferently, ''Was very effective.''

''Huh.''

''And I'm here,'' he gave her glare, ''Because I feel like it.''

What's with him anyway? She asked him a perfectly normal thing and he looked very annoyed.

''Sure,'' she said cheerfully, ''And Sasuke-''

''Will meet with you after he's done,'' he interrupted her and deflected his gaze.

''Right!'' she said happily, ''Have a nice night, Itachi-san!''

He nodded.

''Sakura-chan.''

She turned to leave. What's his problem? He went out and he was in a bad mood anyway. And Sasuke was doing his part of duty!

She only wanted to be sure everything went well, but she didn't dare to bother him more as he was too grouchy for her to handle. Maybe mission hasn't been so great for him.

She turned to him to check if he's injured, but he wasn't looking in her direction as the other Uchiha had come back and they were talking again. Even if he's injured, probably it's not so bad.

Sakura sighed and headed towards the door.

''Sakura-chan!''

A well-known voice called her name. She knew that voice well as it has been screaming 'Naruto-kun' for years and she could never forget it.

Sakura grinned when she saw Hinata waving at her. Sakura waved back.

''Sakura's here?'' Kiba turned to see her, as he was sitting opposite of Hinata.

Sakura walked up to their table to prevent further yelling.

''Hi, everybody!'' she greeted them, ''Having fun?''

''Just killing time,'' Kiba replied bluntly.

Lee stood up.

''What do you want to drink, Sakura-chan? I will get it for you!''

Sakura smiled.

''Thanks, Lee, I was just passing by.''

''Isn't Sasuke-kun on a mission?'' Tenten asked quickly, as Lee was trying to leave the table to get Sakura's drink she hadn't ordered.

''Sort of.''

''Then why is Itachi-san sitting over there?'' Hinata asked quickly.

Sakura sighed.

''Long story.''

''Great, you can tell us!'' Tenten said cheerfully, ''Lee, get her anything, just stop annoying me!''

They all got up to make a room for Sakura and for Lee to get her a drink, and she ended up sitting next to Hinata.

''So,'' Tenten began, ''When will Sasuke-kun get some time off so you two can get married?''

''I don't know,'' Sakura said honestly, ''We are not in a hurry.''

''Yeah,'' Kiba agreed, ''What's the rush? You've got plenty of time!''

Sakura sighed. She didn't want to hear about Sasuke. She wanted to be with him. And she definitely didn't want to hear everybody discussing her wedding.

''Is everything all right?'' Hinata asked kindly.

''Yeah, it's all right,'' Sakura said quickly, ''Why do you ask?''

''You seemed upset when you got here,'' Hinata explained.

''It's nothing, really,'' Sakura smiled at her.

''Is Sasuke-kun hurt?'' she persisted.

''No,'' Sakura said quickly.

Kiba sneered.

''You can stop, Hinata!'' he said teasingly, ''We all know you want to ask her about Naruto!''

Sakura raised an eyebrow and, just like everyone else, expected Hinata to blush like she always did whenever someone had mentioned her crush.

But she didn't.

Lee came back bringing Sakura her drink.

''You shouldn't have, Lee,'' Sakura said happily as he sat opposite of her, next to Kiba.

''It's nothing, Sakura-chan,'' Lee said quickly, ''Remember that time I was in hospital and you were so kind to me?''

Sakura smiled. Lee was the only shinobi who was in hospital almost the same amount of time as Sasuke and Naruto.

''Not to mention how good you were to Hinata's love,'' Tenten sneered.

Hinata seemed surprised, but not blushing at all. Something was different.

''How come you are out tonight, Hinata?'' Sakura asked, ''I have never seen you here before.''

Hinata startled.

''Yeah,'' Lee agreed, ''And we asked you to come with us million times.''

''And this is the first time you joined us,'' Tenten added.

Sakura smirked.

''Maybe she's waiting for someone!''

Hinata was looking like she was uncomfortable.

''I, I, I am not waiting!'' she stuttered.

''The one she wants won't be back tonight,'' Kiba said indifferently.

''Oh knock it off!'' Tenten snapped, ''Naruto is not the only one, you know.''

''Whatever,'' Kiba rolled his eyes.

''Besides,'' Tenten said seriously, ''There are many good looking guys in Konoha she could find attractive!''

They all looked at her.

''What?'' she stuttered, ''I mean, not that I like someone! We are talking about Hinata now!'' she added quickly.

They all chuckled.

''Well, there are many shinobi coming back tonight,'' Kiba yawned.

''Let's see!'' Tenten began, ''Neji's team, then Shino's team, but they are too young, right?''

Tenten was trying to remember all shinobi who were still on a mission and Kiba was trying to explain that nobody will ever be like Naruto. Sakura chuckled. Kiba was right, but so was Tenten about the attractive shinobi. Not that she was interested. Ever.

Lee wasn't participating in their discussion as he was checking out one of the three kunoichi Sakura had met outside earlier. She assumed he was looking only one of them, as he was too romantic kind of guy to consider all three of them to be his possible date.

What surprised Sakura the most was Hinata's indifference after mentioning Naruto. Sakura didn't know her that well, so maybe Hinata just got used to teasing and stopped blushing. Tenten's and Kiba's conversation didn't seem to bother her either. She was enjoying her drink and occasionally looking around the bar.

Sakura was glad Hinata wasn't worked up about Naruto like before. She matured and started to behave like a true heiress of Hyuuga clan. Sakura wondered if achieving a jounin rank had affected her.

Just like Hinata, Sakura was looking around the bar, so she wasn't listening to senseless debate. She was in search for any sign of concern on Itachi's behaviour and, although he wasn't acting as usual, she felt relieved as he seemed easygoing. That gave her hope the mission briefing will be over soon and she will finally be where she belonged-in Sasuke's arms!

''Lee,'' Tenten said suddenly, ''Why don't you talk to that cute girl already? This is the third night you've been stalking her!''

Lee blushed a bit. Sakura chuckled.

''Yeah,'' Kiba sneered, ''If you wait for too long, she'll run away. All the way to Suna!''

''Or worse,'' Tenten giggled, ''Got engaged to a sharingan user!''

Lee was looking upset.

''It's not that easy, you know!'' he protested.

''Come on, Lee, what's the worst that can happen?'' Tenten taunted.

''It's easy for you girls,'' he said sadly, ''You are cute and adorable and nobody ever rejects you!''

Kiba sneered.

''You can't be serious.''

''I have to agree,'' Sakura nodded, ''It's the same for both.''

''I mean,'' Tenten began, ''Do you really think Hinata would approach her crush and just start talking to him?''

''It's easy for her because he is not here!'' Lee snapped.

Sakura looked at Hinata.

''He is here, isn't he?'' Sakura said happily.

''Hinata!'' Tenten put a palm over her mouth to stop yelling.

''Shhhhhh!'' Hinata shushed them.

That has been the first time Sakura heard Hinata shushing someone. It has been the first time to see her red like this, also. She was red around Naruto, but that was nothing like this. Sakura smirked. So that's what was all about. She was still shy as ever, but her crush was someone else!

''That's why you had told us you're not waiting for anybody,'' Kiba reminded.

''I told you to be quiet!'' Hinata snapped.

Sakura stunned. She was serious about it.

''All right,'' Sakura said firmly, ''We won't tease you, but you have to tell us something!''

''Is he that totally cute guy next to Lee's crush?'' Tenten ignored Sakura.

Lee flinched instead of Hinata.

''Oh just go talk to her!'' Kiba prodded him, ''You will totally charm her!''

Lee stood up.

''That's right!'' he encouraged himself, ''I have nothing to lose!''

They all chuckled when Lee left their table.

''See, Hinata,'' Tenten said softly, ''Maybe you should try it, too!''

Kiba was too busy analysing all the men in the room to find out who might have caught Hinata's eye and Hinata covered her red face with her long hair.

''They all seem cute to me,'' Tenten said happily, ''All you have to do is get his attention as soon as possible!''

Hinata didn't reply. Sakura didn't want to show her curiosity, but she was scanning the guys in the bar, too. She was sure about one thing – nobody resembled Naruto in any way! That made her even more eager to find out who was this special guy!

''They are all lame,'' Kiba said indifferently.

''How can you say that?'' Tenten hissed, ''The ANBU team is here, and couple of young Uchihas!'' she pointed out.

Hinata seemed more anxious than ever.

''Just forget it!'' she said firmly.

''Please, please, we won't tell anybody!'' Tenten pleaded.

Hinata shook her head.

''You know, we can just start shouting random names, to see which one will make you blush the most!'' Kiba said plainly.

Sakura stunned. He couldn't be serious! But it was true. And Hinata knew it, too. She frowned.

''You really enjoy torturing me, don't you?'' she said sadly.

''There's nothing to be ashamed of,'' Tenten said cheerfully, ''Just tell us!''

''It's easy for you to say,'' Hinata frowned.

''Well,'' Sakura began, ''If you can't tell us, when will he find out?''

''I don't know,'' she replied sadly.

''Oh just spit it out!'' Tenten persisted.

Hinata sighed.

''It's nothing serious and nothing will ever happen.''

''Maybe we can help,'' Kiba said honestly.

Hinata shook her head.

''Or I can tell them some very embarrassing stuff I know,'' he sneered.

''You would never!'' Hinata snapped.

Sakura smirked. Hinata will tell them if they persist a bit more. But she wanted to find out sooner.

''I have an idea!'' she began, ''Have you ever played Truth or dare?''

They all nodded.

''Great!''Sakura clapped her hands, ''Hinata must tell us the truth or do whatever we want!'' Sakura said happily, ''But that doesn't include her crush!'' she added, seeing Hinata frowning.

Tenten frowned, too.

''I don't want a stupid dare.''

''Don't worry,'' Sakura said quickly, ''I came up with something she would never do!''

''Never?'' Kiba repeated, ''And it doesn't include violence or striping?''

''Never ever!'' Sakura grinned, ''And it's perfectly common action.''

Kiba raised an eyebrow.

''Action?''

''It's a dare and we don't care about it! I want the truth!'' Tenten complained.

However, Hinata looked like she was ready to do anything but confess her heart's desire.

''I want to hear what's the dare,'' she said quietly, but determined.

''All right!'' Sakura said happily, ''Either you tell us who you're in love with or,'' she paused for more drama, ''You will get up and talk for at least five minutes to,'' she paused again to make them even more impatient, ''Uchiha Itachi!''

Sakura smiled victoriously after seeing Tenten's and Kiba's startled faces. Hinata could barely object to her idea as she was too shocked.

''Sakura-chan,'' she stuttered, ''Why?''

Tenten interrupted Sakura's explanation.

''You are the best, Sakura! She will tell us!''

''Yeah,'' Kiba agreed, ''Nobody can talk to that guy for five minutes!''

Sakura met Hinata's gaze.

''But we have nothing in common! How will I start a conversation, he doesn't even know who I am!'' Hinata said desperately.

''That's why he's perfect for this!'' Sakura exulted.

This night wasn't so bad after all. At least for Kiba and Tenten, although not so good for Hinata.

''Come on, Hinata, it was a fair deal,'' Tenten rushed her, ''And we won't tell anyone!''

Kiba sneered.

''Sure.''

Sakura was smirking while looking at Hinata who was nervously trying to decide what to do.

''We won't tease you, either,'' Sakura said cheerfully.

Hinata forced a smile.

''Very well,'' she said quietly.

They all got closer to Hinata to hear her out. Hinata looked at them all.

''Ready?'' Kiba asked.

Hinata took a deep breath and nodded.

Sakura couldn't believe it! Hinata will tell them!

And she did. Hinata did something so surprising for all them. She stood up.

''Hi-hi-Hinata!'' Tenten stuttered, ''You-you-you can't be serious!''

Hinata looked at Sakura.

''Five minutes?''

Sakura was too stunned to respond.

''And the mission went well?'' Hinata asked again.

''Hinata,'' Sakura sounded worried, ''I was just joking, I didn't mean-''

Hinata couldn't hear her any more because she shrugged quickly and left the table. To talk to Uchiha Itachi. For five minutes.

''Sakura!'' Tenten hissed, ''Look what you've done!''

''I didn't think she would actually do it!'' Sakura explained, ''Ever!''

Kiba rolled his eyes.

''If she annoys him too much, he can always perform a genjutsu.''

''That's even worse!'' Tenten screamed.

''What's up here?'' Lee came back.

''Nothing much,'' Kiba said indifferently, ''Just torturing Hinata.''

But Sakura didn't notice hesitation in Hinata's stance.

She walked up to Itachi and said something that got his attention. In this seat Sakura could see only Hinata's face, as Itachi was standing in front of her.

He even stood up! And Hinata was smiling and she was looking a bit nervous, but not red at all!

''How did your wooing go?'' Tenten asked Lee.

''She said she was busy at the moment,'' Lee sighed.

''Don't give up!'' Tenten cheered.

''Meh,'' Lee said sadly, ''It's just another way of telling someone they've been bugging you!''

Sakura couldn't listen to their talking any more as she was too astonished by Hinata's smooth conversational skills. She didn't talk a lot, but it didn't seem like she doesn't have anything to say. Maybe that's why she had asked about the mission! To have a topic to talk about! That's why she has been postponing telling them! She has never intended to tell them.

Sakura frowned. Who was that mysterious guy Hinata didn't want for anyone to know? He must have been very important since she had agreed to talk to Itachi!

''Sakura, what seems to be the problem?'' Tenten asked bluntly.

Sakura was speechless. Everybody must have noticed surprise on her face as they were looking at the same direction like her to find out what she had seen.

''They-they- they are leaving!'' Tenten managed to say.

''Uh-huh,'' Sakura nodded.

''Together?'' Kiba was taken aback, too.

Sakura nodded again, still not looking at anyone but Itachi and Hinata who were walking towards the door. Hinata shrugged when she met Sakura's gaze. And he was the one following her!

''Genjutsu,'' Kiba sneered.

''No way,'' Tenten protested.

Lee shrugged.

''Told you,'' he said sadly, ''It's easier for girls!''

''Well,'' Sakura began, ''Five minutes are not up yet, but she took it too seriously.''

Tenten shrugged.

''I don't understand why she-''

Tenten suddenly stopped talking as she had noticed a nervous girl staring at her across the room.

''Lee!'' Tenten called Lee, who seemed absent.

Lee flinched.

''Lee, somebody's waiting for you,'' Tenten pointed with her head towards the young girl Lee'd talked to earlier.

Lee nearly jumped out of his skin after noticing cute kunoichi smiling at him, but too shy to walk up to a table crowded with unfamiliar jounins.

''Come on, don't make her wait too long!'' Sakura encouraged him.

''Well,'' Lee stood up, ''Good night everyone!''

They all chuckled.

''Maybe it is easier for girls,'' Kiba said after Lee'd left.

''Well,'' Tenten began, ''If you weren't so indifferent all the time, maybe you would find yourself a girlfriend!''

''I'm not indifferent, I just didn't find the right one!'' Kiba snapped.

''All of them will become taken if you don't hurry!''

Tenten kept provoking him, he was getting angry, but Sakura didn't care as she was occupied with the missing couple. Her eyes were on the door and her thoughts focused on Hinata's smile she'd had when she was leaving the place.

Five minutes had passed long ago and Sakura was getting anxious. She wanted Hinata to come back! She had to ask her so many questions! First would be what she had told to Itachi he agreed to go out? The bar was full with their acquaintances, but they were supposed to have a casual conversation anyone could hear! Maybe she'd just told him about their stupid game and he didn't mind to leave so they have been waiting outside for those five minutes to pass. He would never do it, not in a million years!

And she had said he didn't even know who she was! Then again, Hinata was always exaggerating about those kind of things. She was so sad before, thinking Naruto didn't know her name, and when he once called for her by her first name, she almost passed out! She has been so sweet back then. She still was sweet, except tonight she wasn't even blushing while talking to Itachi!

None of that made any sense and Sakura decided to find out where they have gone.

''I'm going to get some fresh air!'' she said while getting up.

Kiba and Tenten were in the middle of another debate and not so interested in Hinata's missing. Sakura assumed she won't be missed even if she decides not to come back.

There wes no sign of Hinata or Itachi around the bar. It was pretty late and everyone outside the bar were about to go home.

Sakura frowned. Maybe they had talked and decided to go home, too! But Hinata would never leave without saying goodbye to her friends. And Itachi was also here with friends. Maybe he was injured after all and Hinata walked him to hospital! But why would she do that instead of asking for Sakura's help?

She refused to even think about possible genjutsu Itachi put Hinata under to avoid further conversation with her! He wasn't sociable person, but Sakura didn't think he would do that.

Sasuke was always talking about him like he was some sort of perfect role-model, not only to him but to any clan member. Loyal and strong, devoted and peaceful, like he was some god-like shinobi who has already reached unattainable perfection. Thanks to that kind of reputation among all Konoha shinobi, he was an absolute heir of an Uchiha clan. His difficult personality none clan member perceived as difficult as they were all gloomy and unreadable.

Except for Sasuke, of course. Sakura wanted to think it's because of her Sasuke was more friendly towards others than any other Uchiha, but everybody knew that's Naruto's credit. He was always acting cheerful and carefree. But right now Sakura had to find a guy who was his complete opposite and a girl who was more willing to talk to him than reveal her new sweetheart!

''Looking for that Uchiha again?'' kunoichi from earlier made Sakura startled.

''Yes!'' she said, a bit to nervously, ''Did you see him?''

''Yeah,'' the girl replied, ''He went that way.''

She was pointing at the hospital's direction.

''Thank you!'' Sakura said quickly and went in the same direction.

Maybe he was injured. Or decided to check the hostage. Or maybe-

''But he was with his girlfriend!'' Sakura heard the girl behind her.

She turned to the girl again.

''Girlfriend?'' Sakura stuttered.

The girl nodded.

''Why would you think that?'' Sakura said nervously, ''What were they doing?''

''Talking, I guess,'' the girl shrugged , ''But they seemed close''.

''Close?'' Sakura was stunned.

''I'm sorry, did I ruin your night, did you want to be his girlfriend?'' the girl asked sadly, probably after seeing Sakura's aghast face.

''I didn't!'' Sakura snapped, ''I mean, thank you so much, but I have to find her!'' Sakura said quickly and left.

Girlfriend? They seemed close? Sakura has never seen Itachi near any girl, especially not in a way she would think she was his girlfriend! And he wasn't close to anyone! And Hinata! She had said she didn't even know him! And she was so much younger than him!

Sakura smiled. What was she thinking about? That girl probably got it all wrong. Itachi probably said something completely normal, Hinata blushed a bit and that was suspicious for anyone who didn't know both of them. However, Sakura really wanted to find any of them right now.

She was walking fast down the street and turned to the left on a crossing as she was heading to the hospital. Empty streets were giving her chills. Not that she was afraid, but walking by herself and checking every dark alley made Sakura a bit nervous. She wasn't even sure why she's looking for Hinata. She was a grown-up and she agreed to leave with Itachi and wherever they were right now, couldn't be Sakura's fault! Hinata just needed to talk to him! It would be so much simpler if she had just confessed she liked Kiba and they would live happily ever after!

Sakura was always thinking too much. When Ino had asked about Sasuke's missions and her hospital duties, Sakura accused her she was interested so much because she wanted to know when will Sasuke be alone so she could seduce him! Later Sakura found out Ino was asking about the missions' difficulty because she'd heard Shikamaru might join IOS, too. And she had planned to ask Sakura about medical stuff to improve her skills. After Ino'd accepted Sakura's apology, Sakura made her confess she has been in love with Shikamaru. But she hasn't. No wonder Ino wasn't spending so much time with her lately.

Sakura sighed and forced herself to think straight about all of this. The most obvious reason for Hinata and Itachi not returning to the bar was because they had gone. Itachi got back from a mission and probably didn't feel like talking. Hinata, on the other hand, didn't want to continue discussion on her love life and she left, too.

Sakura smirked. It was simple as that. But she was always complicating and imagining things.

Maybe she should just go home and wait for Sasuke. And maybe on her way home, she can just say good night to Tenten and Kiba as the bar was in the same direction.

She headed to her apartment, totally laid-back about everything that had happened tonight.

Sakura was just about to turn left to return to the street bar's located, when she'd heard a quiet sound coming from a dark alley near her very similar to a girl's chuckle. Sakura wondered if that's Lee with the young kunoichi. She frowned when she'd remembered that she wanted to do the same, only with Sasuke. And in her apartment. And maybe not in a complete dark this time.

Sakura really didn't intend to check who that was until she didn't hear the male voice.

That voice made her flinch. She took a deep breath and as quietly as possible came closer to the dark alley where the giggling was coming from.

Sakura's heartbeat got faster. It was a quiet, but deep male voice she'd heard a moment before. A familiar voice. She snuck up to the alleyway and leaned with her back on the wall. She didn't want to interrupt anything as she thought both participants sounded happy to do whatever they've been doing. She just wanted to check if she had mistaken that male voice for someone else's. She was really hoping she had because she'd heard Itachi's voice coming from the dark lane.

Sakura swallowed. Just one quick look and she is off!

After a really short view, Sakura shut her mouth with both of her hands in case her mind wouldn't be able to supress her screaming. And she was certain everyone would have screamed if they had seen what she just saw!

She couldn't move as she was too astonished, so she was just breathing heavily, looking around for another witness. There was no one around but her. And them. She sighed.

The male voice was Itachi's.

''Are you sure?'' he had asked quietly.

Sakura didn't hear the answer, but now she knew who probably replied positively.

She finally calmed down and put her head into her palms. The girl who was with Itachi in the dark alley must have agreed to whatever he'd suggested as her actions wasn't showing any disapproval of his actions.

Sakura put her palms over her mouth again. She wanted to scream. She hated yelling, but right now she wished to yell her name to stop her and ask why would she kiss anyone if she had a crush on someone else?

It was quite dark, but Sakura's eyes got used to it and when she gave a quick look towards the alleyway, she was certain she'd seen two long haired apparitions. They weren't still and Sakura could see clearly enough both of them thanks to street lamp not too far from them.

She recognized Itachi right away by his regular clothes he was always wearing when he was off duty. And a girl moved her head a bit and her hair's lustre was dark blue.

Hinata and Itachi were making out passionately in the dark alleyway!

Sakura was sure they hadn't noticed her presence as she heard more of Hinata's quiet chuckling.

What was she doing with him? This was the first time they had spoken! And she was so shy and young, she couldn't be doing something like this in some random dark alley!

Sakura startled. The bar! The moment that thought crossed her mind she started running towards the bar. There was no way Hinata would do such a thing! She seemed to enjoy his hair all over her face and her hands were all over him, too. And since it was just a glance, Sakura wasn't sure if Hinata's vest was unzipped or Sakura was imagining again.

She entered the bar and, without delaying, came to talk to the Uchiha that Itachi's been talking to earlier.

''Hey, excuse me,'' she said quickly, trying to breathe normally.

He looked surprised by her arrival.

''How many drinks did Itachi-san have?'' she asked hastily, not waiting for his greeting.

''None,'' the man replied plainly, ''He doesn't drink alcohol.''

Sakura stunned. This was worse than she had thought!

She nodded instead of salute and literally ran to the table where Kiba and Tenten were still sitting at.

''Sakura, what happened?'' Tenten asked when she'd see Sakura.

''Nothing,'' Sakura said quickly, ''Did Hinata have any alcohol tonight?''

Tenten raised an eyebrow.

''Why do you ask? Is everything ok?''

''She is fine!'' Sakura replied, ''Did she drink and how much?''

Kiba frowned.

''She never drinks alcohol,'' he said seriously, ''Are you sure everything's-''

Sakura couldn't hear him as she ran out of the bar. She was heading back to the crime scene, maybe she's mistaken them, maybe they did drink, but nobody'd noticed! That just didn't seem right!

A deep male voice stopped her from her intention to run to the dark alley. This time she was glad she had heard it.

''Sakura, is everything all right?''

''Sasuke!''

That was all she managed to say as he walked up to her and she hugged him, thrilled to see him.

''Why are you running?'' he asked seriously, ''Did something happen?''

''No, no, it's nothing,'' she said happily, ''Are you off duty?''

He nodded.

''Finally!'' she blurted.

He chuckled and kissed her tenderly.

''Where were you heading to?'' he asked, noticing her breathing wasn't calm yet.

Sakura startled. How should she tell him what she'd seen? How would she explain why Hinata and Itachi were alone in the first place?

''And what are you doing here?'' she asked quickly,''Looking for Itachi-san?''

He frowned.

''Why would I be looking for him? He is probably at home,'' he said indifferently, ''I thought you wanted to meet up later.''

''I did!'' she said happily and took his hand, ''Can we first check something?''

He shrugged and she dragged him to the dark alley.

On their way, she was trying to find out if she could bee wrong about Itachi and Hinata.

''I know this will sound silly, but was your brother excited about coming back tonight?''

She tried to sound indifferently, but Sasuke knew her well.

''Why? You saw him in a good mood?''

If he only knew! But Sakura still wasn't sure as it seemed too strange for her.

''No reason,'' she said happily, ''And would he tell you if he had any special girl on his mind?''

Sasuke sneered.

''Sakura, have you been drinking?''

''No, I just-''

''Or you forgot who my brother was?''

''Right,'' Sakura sighed.

When they got to the dark alley, there was no chuckling or giggling or male voices. Even if they were here a moment before, the dark alley was now completely calm and quiet.

''You stalker!'' Ino scolded her.

Temari looked disappointed.

''That's it?''

''Oh believe me, it was a big deal!'' Ino said quickly, ''You should have seen everyone when their relationship became non secret!''

Temari chuckled.

Hinata didn't seem like she was embarrassed at all.

''You are not yelling,'' Sakura noticed and smiled.

''First of all, that was very mean,'' Temari said seriously, ''And it didn't sound like Hinata at all but it wasn't bad as I had imagined.''

''I told you, but you refused to listen!''

Temari smiled and turned to Hinata.

''So, Hinata, we only need to hear your side of the story.''

Hinata nodded. Ino wasn't very happy about it.

''You mustn't do it without me! And I have to go to work!'' she said sadly, ''And I don't want to miss their kiss, either!''

Temari sighed.

''What?'' Ino snapped, ''I'm not allowed to have work to do?''

Temari rolled her eyes, not in a mood for another argument.

''Great!'' Ino stood up, ''We'll meet up again soon!''

They all got up as Ino was waving with the apartment's keys in order to lock the door.

''Sakura, I will still scold you for this along the way!'' Ino chuckled.

''You don't have to scold her!'' Temari said seriously, ''Hinata made the decision on her own. She could tell them she likes him or keep her secret and actually do something about it!'' she commended.

Sakura smirked.

''Even if she had told us she liked Itachi, we wouldn't have believed it anyway!''

Hinata grinned.

''See,'' Temari looked at her, ''You can do everything if you are determined.''

Ino rolled her eyes.

''I didn't mean that, Temari,'' she said angrily ''Sakura hasn't told me this! She was just going on and on about how Sasuke-kun had proposed to her for the second time that night!'

''Really?'' Hinata asked happily, ''Then why didn't you tell us that, too?''

''Because it's boring!'' Ino snapped, ''And if I hear it one more time, I won't be her maid of honour!''

Sakura frowned.

''It's not boring! It's-''

''Ultra boring!'' Ino interrupted her.

Temari chuckled.

''You have been proposed, Hinata, and I know they don't want to know, but I would like to hear it.''

Hinata nodded.

''Great!'' Temari clapped her hands, ''I'll be leaving now. Ino, get some sleep at night!'' she said firmly.

''I thought all point of this was to do what we want,'' she sneered.

Temari gave her glare.

''They have to do it, you have to obey!''

''Well, I do!'' Ino smiled slyly, ''Just not you!''

Temari sighed.

''See you!'' Ino was trying to hurry them.

''Just one more thing before we part,'' Temari said quickly.

Ino sighed. Temari looked at Hinata.

''He was the one who kissed you, right?''

Hinata nodded.

''But he asked for permission first!'' she added.

''Of course he did,'' Temari smirked.

''Well?'' Ino was impatient.

''And now we know'' Temari replied, ''From Sakura's point of view, it sounded a lot like your story.''

Ino raised an eyebrow.

''Really?'' she sneered, ''Like you got Shikamaru differently!''

''Now that was completely different situation!'' Temari snapped.

''So?'' Ino provoked, ''It ended up with you on top of him!''

Temari gave her glare.

''You know,'' Sakura began, ''This is the second time you talk about Shikamaru for no special reason.''

Ino sighed.

''Forehead, in your opinion, I'm probably madly in love with Itachi-san and I have never spoken to him,'' she mocked.

Ino met Temari's gaze.

''I'm not in love with anyone, ok?'' she said, a bit annoyed, ''Besides,'' she continued plainly, ''Shikamaru's father wouldn't be glad if I were.''

''How come?'' Sakura asked.

''He adores Temari!'' Ino explained, ''He asked me at least ten times if Shikamaru's bringing her to the wedding.''

Temari smirked.

''I'm bringing him, actually, as I am special guest from Suna.''

Hinata smiled.

''But they have to escort Kazekage personally,'' she added.

''Right,'' Temari nodded, ''See you later then!''

Temari left.

Hinata stopped to greet them.

''Thank you so much for doing this,'' she said happily.

''Oh, we are not doing anything,'' Sakura said honestly.

''Yeah,'' Ino said quickly, ''Temari is the one who is tormenting everyone.''

They all chuckled.

''Forehead, if you're going with me, we need to hurry!'' Ino rushed her, ''And Tsunade-sama forbade me sleeping at the hospital!''

''See you, Hinata!'' Sakura saluted and ran to catch up Ino.

Hinata waved at them.


	9. Just one taste

All she could think of right now was how Ino's would lips feel after so much chocolate on them. And if they were really so soft as they'd seemed two days ago when Sakura was expecting Ino would kiss her.

* * *

''Sakura! Do you ever shop for groceries?'' Ino asked while closing Sakura's fridge.

''Well, I had some cereal for breakfast, so milk is gone and-,'' Sakura began, but Ino was opening all of her kitchen cabinets, looking for something that obviously wasn't there as Sakura never cooked.

After their last meeting, Temari suggested they should do something more relaxing for Hinata as they had much more to find out in order to be helpful. Sakura thought of cooking, as Hinata was very skilled while wearing an apron and her team mates were often bragging how they had great meals while Naruto and Sasuke had to starve. That was years ago and Sakura still didn't find time to learn to boil water or chop vegetables, but she presumed Hinata didn't lose her touch.

''No wonder you're so skinny,'' Ino said and took her hand, ''Look, all bones!''Ino was squeezing Sakura's fingers, one by one.

''I would have bought the necessary ingredients,'' Sakura stopped Ino at inspecting her skinny arms, ''But I have no idea what we'll be preparing!''

''I say chocolate cake!'' Ino said happily and sat next to Sakura on one of the bar stool's in Sakura's kitchen, ''Everyone loves chocolate, right?''

Sakura smirked. Ino was always like that. She would let everyone know what she preferred but didn't persist if someone didn't agree with her opinion. On the other hand, Temari had insisted that she will be the one who will meet Hinata earlier and they will come together to Sakura's apartment.

Ino was here before Sakura had expected because she had finished her lesson for new medical ninja sooner than usual.

''Or we can make what Sasuke-kun likes the most!'' she said happily.

''No!'' Sakura shook her head, ''It would take too long and it wouldn't be as his mother's cooking!''

''It doesn't have to be perfect,'' Ino explained, ''I'm sure he would appreciate your effort.''

Sakura didn't reply. She had a different kind of relationship with Sasuke. As former team mates, he knew her well and he didn't even try to lie to her about anything. Sometimes Sakura was perfectly fine with that, then again, there were moments she would really have appreciated a few untrue but flattering compliments.

''Do you know how to cook?'' Sakura asked bluntly.

''Are you insane?'' Ino snorted with laughter, ''I don't even have a kitchen!''

Sakura haven't thought about Ino's constant moving around Konoha. Ino's been spending most of her free time packing and unpacking in search for a perfect apartment. Sakura, on the other hand, have been living at the same flat for three years now. When she would have found something that suited her in any way, she wasn't even thinking about changing it no matter how tempting it was.

''You'll learn something tonight, too!''

''I thought Hinata will cook, while you assist,'' Ino looked at Sakura, ''And Temari will ask you delicate questions again.''

''Temari didn't say anything,'' Sakura shrugged, ''Just to book today as training day. Whatever that means.''

''Beats me!'' Ino chuckled, ''She didn't tell me a thing.''

Temari obviously had some kind of plan she hasn't revealed to any of them. Maybe she insisted on meeting with Hinata to prepare her for something more than kissing!

''Did you know about the last time?''

Ino nodded.

''However,'' she frowned, ''I had no idea we would talk so much.''

''So, you're saying,'' Sakura asked carefully, ''You were ready to kiss me?''

''No!'' Ino said hastily, ''I thought you and Hinata are the ones Temari wanted to see kissing.''

''Huh.''

''Did you tell Sasuke-kun about that?''

''No!'' Sakura stunned, ''And nothing happened!''

''I don't know,'' Ino said teasingly, ''You seemed like you would do it!''

It wasn't true. Sakura wanted to end Ino's and Temari's argument.

''Have you ever done it?'' Sakura asked.

''Kissed a girl?'' Ino asked, ''I told the truth two days ago, Sakura! Why would I lie about that?''

''I don't know,'' Sakura shrugged, ''To make me feel less uncomfortable.''

''Lying is never good solution in those kind of situations,'' Ino said firmly, ''Or you might end up like Hinata.''

Sakura frowned. Nobody should end up like Hinata.

''You think things between them will get better?''

''It's impossible to tell,'' Ino shrugged, ''Since we don't know either of them that well.''

It was true Hinata didn't have close friends like she did, but Sakura knew Sasuke was very close with his brother. However, Sasuke refused to share anything with her, as they would always end up talking about stupid clan tradition and it really annoyed Sasuke. Thanks to her important role right now, Sakura wasn't in such rush like before.

''I think she will be fine in the end,'' Ino said honestly, ''We all have seen how she'd rejected to obey Temari.''

Sakura smirked.

''Although, she need to learn to say what she wants,'' Ino continued, ''After that, she'll manage somehow in any situation.''

''You sound like Temari!'' Sakura sneered.

''It's not my fault,'' Ino sighed, ''We hang out a lot lately.''

''Really?'' Sakura stunned.

Ino nodded.

''We have to do something while you two are picking out dresses for those poor girls you had made to become Hinata's maids!''

Sakura frowned. It was true they had problems with preparations, as the chosen ceremony had been mixed out of many different ones as every one among them had something Mikoto and Hinata were fond of. On the other hand, Sakura was just obeying their orders to make Sasuke's mother happy and Hinata less stressed about the whole fuss.

''It will turn out great!'' Sakura said seriously, ''And what are you doing with Temari, all alone?''

''Nothing much,'' Ino said indifferently, ''Just exchanging experiences.''

Sakura wasn't sure which way they had chosen to exchange anything.

''What did you and Hinata do today?'' Ino changed the subject.

''Well, those dresses,'' Sakura began, ''And seating order. You have no clue how complicated it is! You have to be careful about guests and where they will be sitting!''

''So nobody gets offended. I know about that. ,'' Ino said quickly, ''I'm so not getting married!''

''Yeah,'' Sakura sneered, ''You should just elope!''

''What did I say about joking like that?'' Ino shouted.

''Sorry,'' Sakura said quietly, as Ino was looking very angry after her funny comment.

''Do you know what's the next question after you say something like that?'' Ino was yelling, ''With whom, Sakura! And you are a really bad liar!''

''Sorry.''

''Besides,'' Ino continued, a bit calmer, ''I'm not going anywhere with anybody until I see you in that gorgeous wedding dress!''

''That won't be so soon,'' Sakura sighed.

One of the reasons why Hinata's wedding was so soon was the lack of free time among all important people who need to attend all weddings among the Uchiha clan. Next appointment should be reserved for her and Sasuke and it was really far away from today. However, it could always be postponed more if some other older Uchiha decides to settle down. Sasuke was assuring her that wasn't possible as nobody would want to delay their wedding as his family was one of the most important among the clan. However, Itachi, as older than the two of them, had to be the first one.

''Then you should enjoy more!'' Ino suggested, ''Do you really want to become a housewife as soon as possible?''

''When you put it like that,'' Sakura began, ''It doesn't sound so good.''

''There's only one great benefit,'' Ino chuckled.

Sakura rolled her eyes.

''Do you think about anything else beside-''

''I wasn't talking about that,'' Ino interrupted, ''I meant about other people's constant questions like: When's the wedding, how many kids do you want, what will be their names,'' Ino rolled her eyes, ''It makes me sick!''

''True,'' Sakura sighed.

Sakura didn't remember when was the last time someone had asked her about missions or anything else except the wedding.

''Sad, but true,'' Sakura repeated.

They both sighed. Fortunately, the door bell ended silence.

''It's opened!'' they yelled in unison.

''You should open it, anyway!'' they heard Temari's voice.

Sakura shrugged and got up to open the door.

''You had to buy everything from the store?'' Ino asked after seeing Hinata and Temari holding at least million bags full of different groceries.

''I'm sorry, I didn't know what we will be preparing,'' Hinata began apologizing, while Sakura was helping Temari to get all out of the bags, ''So we bought a bit of everything.''

''Can we make a chocolate cake?'' Ino asked happily and got up to browse groceries.

''We can try,'' Hinata smiled.

''And what's this?'' Sakura asked while getting out of the bag something that looked like clothes.

''It's an apron, Forehead,'' Ino took the apron out of Sakura's hand, ''So you don't get dirty.''

''Huh.''

Sakura continued the unpacking. She found more aprons.

''Look, Temari! This one is for you!'' Sakura said happily and handed an apron to Temari.

''Hell no!'' Temari said seriously, ''I'm not planning on cooking for you, too!''

''But if it turns out fine,'' Sakura persisted, ''You can take it home so you won't have to cook tomorrow.''

Temari didn't look happy, but she took the apron. However, she refused to put it on.

Meanwhile, Ino had problems with putting her apron on.

''Here, let me help you!'' Sakura suggested.

She encircled Ino's waist form behind and bent a bit in order to make a knot on Ino's back.

''And you really whip your hair too much!'' Sakura complained, as Ino's ponytail was tickling her nose.

''It's just hair,'' Ino said plainly and tied it in a bun.

''What's the matter, Hinata?'' Sakura asked noticing Hinata's anxious face, ''And stop touching me so much!,'' she roared at Ino, who was fixing Sakura's apron now.

''It's just,'' Hinata began quietly, as she wasn't sure whether Sakura will scold Ino again for not stopping touching her apron, ''I don't know what we should make for dinner.''

''Anything!'' Sakura said happily and picked up one of the packages, ''This looks good!''

Hinata smiled.

''That's meat, right?'' Sakura asked carefully.

''Total beginners,'' Temari sighed.

''So, basically,'' Hinata asked Sakura, ''You can't cook?''.

''No,'' Sakura said sadly.

''Me neither!'' Ino jumped in, ''But we'll try not to be in your way!''

''Huh,'' Hinata approached to one of the cabinets, ''May I?''

''Sure!'' Sakura smiled encouragingly, ''Make yourself at home!''

Hinata nodded and opened one of the cabinets. She frowned as she hadn't found what she'd needed.

''This one, maybe?'' Ino gave her a frying pan she'd taken out of the other cabinet she'd checked before.

Hinata smiled and took it.

''I'll need one for the vegetables, too,'' she explained.

Soon all of the kitchen counter tops were covered with different cooking pots and pans. Temari was sitting on a bar stool, looking completely uninterested in cooking tonight.

''What would you like to eat?'' Hinata asked happily, ''Or what would you like to learn?''

Sakura shrugged.

''Maybe some basics,'' Ino suggested, ''What goes with what and how not to burn your dinner.''

Hinata chuckled like she thought Ino was joking.

''I'm serious!'' Ino persisted, ''I would like to see how to start and after I get my stove, I will continue experimenting by myself.''

''Huh,'' Hinata rubbed her chin, ''How about we make one simple main dish and a desert for you?,'' she looked at Ino.

''That's not necessary, thank you, Hinata!'' Ino smiled, ''I just like chocolate.''

They all chuckled, but Hinata was determined to make something that they'll all like.

''Let's do it this way,'' Hinata took one bowl and gave it to Ino, ''Sakura-chan and I will prepare main dish and Temari-san will help you with the cake!''

''Hey!'' Temari protested, ''I said I won't cook!''

''I know,'' Hinata sad sadly, ''However, you didn't say anything about supervising!''

Sakura smirked.

''Don't be like that, Temari,'' Sakura chuckled, ''You're the one who started all of this!''

Temari didn't say anything , she just got up and put her apron on.

''Are you sure I can do it by myself?'' Ino asked honestly.

''You can do anything you want, remember?'' Sakura teased.

Hinata smiled and opened the fridge.

''Well, it all depends on how many layers you want and,'' Hinata was browsing Sakura's fridge which was full now, ''Of course, ingredients you have.''

''Oh no!'' Ino blurted, ''Milk is missing!''

''Great!'' Temari exclaimed happily, ''I'll go buy it!''

Temari quickly took the apron off and stormed out before Hinata could tell her to buy whipped cream, too.

''Just let her go,'' Sakura chuckled, ''She doesn't like girlie stuff.''

They all chuckled. Hinata was just about to say something, but Temari peeked in the kitchen, showing her head only.

''And be kind to Hinata!'' she ordered, ''Especially you, Ino!''

''What did I do?'' Ino giggled, ''Just hurry, I really want to make my first chocolate cake!''

Temari rolled her eyes and left again. Ino ran and opened the door to yell after her.

''Buy some whipped cream, too!'' Ino shouted in Sakura's hallway.

''They are always like this,'' Sakura explained to Hinata, ''Maybe it's better having only one of them around.''

''I like Temari-san,'' Hinata said quietly, as she didn't know what Sakura thinks.

''We all like her,'' Ino said quickly, ''She always says what's on her mind, she is dependable and, when she is not too bossy, very fun to hang out with!''

Sakura was completely shocked. She'd always thought Ino was not very fond of his best friend's girlfriend. Hearing this, confused Sakura even more. If Ino liked Temari, why they need to fight non stop over nothing?

''What should I do until Temari gets back?'' Ino asked Hinata.

''Well,'' Hinata began, ''First to bake for any cake is the batter. After it cools, you frost it and put in a fridge.''

''So, I have to wait for Temari since I need milk for batter,'' Ino was repeating to check if she'd understood it, ''When it's baked, I wait for cooling and I wait some more in order to eat it?''

''Basically, yes,'' Hinata shrugged.

''Fine,'' Ino sighed, ''I'll wait then. What will you do?''

''I was thinking of meat, as it's really easy to cook it,'' Hinata looked at Sakura, ''And if you like, a vegetables and mushrooms sauce.''

''Sounds good to me!'' Ino said happily and tapped Sakura's shoulder.

''If you'll help me, I'm doing anything!'' Sakura smiled nervously.

Hinata smiled and fixed her apron.

''Let's start with the vegetables,'' Hinata took the leek, ''And you will chop it.''

Sakura nodded.

''Wait!'' Ino ordered, ''You forgot something!''

Sakura stunned when Ino embraced her left palm.

''You can't chop while you have this on!'' Ino took of Sakura's engagement ring, ''Yours, too, Hinata! You don't want to lose it in the sink, do you?''

''I don't,'' Hinata smiled and gave her engagement ring to Ino.

Ino sat on Temari's place and Sakura pulled up her sleeves. However, Hinata didn't waste her time. She put on water to cook rice and prepared a knife and chopping board for Sakura.

Sakura smirked. Temari's ideas are always the best. Hinata was looking completely focused on her assignment. She was a real expert in chopping, slicing and, although it wasn't her kitchen, she was doing pretty good.

''Don't you have a recipe or something?'' Sakura asked while Hinata was washing vegetables.

''I don't need it,'' Hinata smiled, ''It's simple and I've done it many times.''

''Impressive,'' Ino commended.

On the other hand, Sakura was having problems with chopping leek for the first time in her life.

''You held a scalpel before, Sakura-chan,'' Hinata encouraged her, ''It's almost the same, but you don't have to be as precise as you are with your patients!''

Sakura nodded and wiped her forehead. Whoever said cooking was easy was a complete idiot!

Meanwhile, Ino was bored, so she was trying on their rings.

''Your fingers are so tiny,'' she sighed, ''They both fit on my pinkie finger only!''

Hinata smiled shortly, as she was too busy looking for seasoning on Sakura's shelves.

''So, Hinata,'' Ino began, ''Have you told Temari about how you've been proposed to?''

''I haven't!'' Hinata replied quickly.

Sakura frowned. That question made Hinata uncomfortable. No wonder Temari asked Ino to be nice!

''I haven't told Hinata about mine, neither!'' Sakura said happily to change the subject.

''And you won't!'' Ino said firmly.

Hinata smiled.

''You can tell me when Ino-chan isn't around,'' Hinata said happily, looking at Sakura.

''No, no, no,'' Ino objected and got up, ''You don't understand! Once she begin about that, she can't stop! And Sasuke-kun proposed to her twice!''

''You turned him down the first time?'' Hinata asked sadly.

''Of course I didn't!'' Sakura snapped.

''The first time,'' Ino said quickly, ''Was unplanned and they were together as always and-''

''You said you didn't want to hear it!'' Sakura protested.

''That's why I'm telling it,'' Ino sneered, now standing between Hinata and Sakura, ''As I was saying,'' she turned to Hinata, ''They were just kissing and she said she would be fine if she kissed only him for the rest of her life. He agreed and proposed!''

Sakura stunned. How did she dare to mock to that beautiful moment?

''However,'' Ino put a palm over Sakura's mouth as Sakura was trying to say something, ''The second time was completely different.''

Ino turned to Hinata.

''You want to hear it?''

Hinata nodded.

''Well, it was that night all three of us remember really well,'' Hinata and Sakura nodded, ''And it was right after Sakura didn't find you two!,'' Ino smiled at Hinata, who didn't blush, but smiled instead.

Sakura wasn't mad any more, as she could see Ino didn't intend to make fun of this, too.

''So, they are all alone, after few days they've been apart,'' Ino explained to Hinata, ''And finally have a chance to talk.''

Sakura tried to smile, but Ino's palm was still over her mouth as Ino was afraid Sakura could start talking any moment now.

''He walked up to her, handsome and serious, as he always is,'' Ino chuckled and looked at Hinata as she was looking for a sign she agrees, so Hinata nodded.

''And said,'' Ino coughed to get the deepest female voice, ''Sakura,'' she embraced Sakura's left palm gently, ''I know how much you've been looking forward to my arrival tonight and I'm sorry you had to wait even longer.''

Sakura smiled now, just like she had smiled back then as Ino was completely serious. Her caressing of Sakura's left palm felt great and she almost completely forgot she's standing in her kitchen.

''I also know that you're torn between your constant concern for me and your effort to be supportive about things that I find important,'' Ino moved her palm from Sakura's mouth to caress gently her right cheek, ''However, you are very important to me and every minute, every second while I'm gone, I think about how much I miss you,'' she deflected her gaze and took a deep breath, ''I am so happy because I have someone like you, Sakura, and I promise I will do everything to miss you less and be with you more.''

Sakura stopped breathing when Ino lifted her left hand to her lips. However, Ino didn't kiss it, but Sakura could feel her breath.

''I know you expect a surprise tomorrow, but I don't want to wait that long as I'm not as patient as you are,'' she paused, ''There is no point in waiting for the perfect moment to do this, because every moment with you is perfect,'' pause again, ''One day, you'll become a perfect wife who deserves a perfect husband, who I will try to become,'' Ino smiled and looked at Sakura's eyes, ''If you let me.''

Ino gently put Sakura's ring back on her finger, but Sakura couldn't move one bit as she was too stunned by Ino's impersonation of Sasuke and his proposal.

''I would accept Ino's proposal,'' Temari said plainly.

They all flinched as they didn't hear when Temari'd got back.

''Temari-san, we are almost done with everything!'' Hinata explained happily.

Temari nodded.

Ino moved her hands of Sakura.

''Are you mad at me?'' Ino asked softly, ''Did I go to far?''

Sakura shook her head.

''Okay, give me that milk for my cake!'' Ino clapped her hands and went to get the milk from the bag Temari'd brought.

''That's how it really was?'' Hinata asked quietly.

Sakura nodded.

''No wonder you love Sasuke-kun so much,'' Hinata smiled.

Sakura didn't reply.

''Where are the plates?''

Sakura flinched when she'd heard Temari's question. She gave her the plates right away, not answering her question, still too stunned to talk. She was looking at her ring and thinking how many times Ino had been transformed into Sasuke saying silly things to make Sakura laugh. Today, Sakura was so glad she was herself as she'd made her feel almost the same way like that night. Maybe that meant Sakura didn't care about Sasuke's looks but his words.

She smirked at her silly thoughts and sat down to eat the meal they had prepared.

''This is really delicious,'' Temari commended, looking at Hinata.

''It's Sakura's credit!'' Hinata said happily.

''No, it's not,'' Sakura objected, ''Don't be so modest all the time. We all know you are the best cook among us,'' she smiled at Hinata.

''If I was about to become Hinata's husband,'' Ino said seriously, ''I'm certain I would get fat in first two weeks of Hinata's cooking for me!''

They all chuckled.

''However, you will starve to death,'' Temari sneered, ''Because you have proposed to Sakura!''

''So what?'' Ino chuckled, ''She is more experienced than me!''

''Are you trying to say you won't make the cake?'' Temari frowned.

''How long that may take, Hinata?'' Ino asked.

Hinata shrugged.

''How many different frosting would you like to make?''

''Well, a chocolate one!'' Ino said happily, ''Or maybe two layers of chocolate?''

Temari rolled her eyes.

''Maybe there's something better than chocolate.''

''Like what? Vanilla?'' Ino sneered.

''Actually,'' Hinata said carefully, trying not to start a new fight between the blondes, ''Chocolate and vanilla complement each other and the taste is better.''

''And how long will it take?'' Ino asked again.

Temari gave her glare.

''I said to book this evening for us!'' she said firmly, ''Are you in a rush again?''

''I'm sorry,'' Ino said sarcastically, ''I will never ask something like that again.''

Sakura relieved when they both stopped talking after Hinata put more of delicious sauce on their plates. Hinata really was a ruler in the kitchen.

''Too bad this is too delicious,'' Sakura was looking sadly at empty pots, ''So you can't take anything home.''

''Don't worry,'' Temari said quickly, ''It's better what it's fresh anyway.''

Sakura got up to clear the table. Ino stopped her.

''Let me do it, I feel useless!'' Ino took all of the dishes to the sink.

Sakura shrugged and sat back.

''So this is your ring?'' Temari asked and took Hinata's ring Ino'd left on the table, ''It's really pretty.''

Hinata smiled, but didn't say anything. Sakura thought she would never tell them about her proposal.

''I was thinking,'' Hinata suddenly began, and a bit louder than usual, so Ino could hear her as she was making noise with the dishes, ''If I make the batter for the cake, it should be baked in twenty minutes.''

Ino came closer to hear about her cake.

''While we wait for it to cool, you can make chocolate frosting, Ino-chan.''

Ino nodded.

''And I will make vanilla!'' Temari suggested.

Hinata smiled.

''Do you have almonds, Sakura-chan?''

''Yes!'' Sakura exclaimed and got up to get the almonds.

She was nibbling them occasionally, to lazy to make snacks on her own.

While Sakura was opening cabinets to find the almonds, Hinata was giving instructions to Ino and Temari who couldn't do anything but nod.

Sakura smirked. If only Hinata could be so confident and determined about her future life how she was about the cooking.

''We have here sugar, flour and cocoa,'' Hinata was explaining, ''And we stir them together. Thank you, Sakura-chan!'' she thanked to Sakura, who put the package of almonds next to her mixing bowl, not willing to interrupt Hinata.

''As you are doing this for the first time, you may begin with the layers the minute I put the batter in the oven,'' Hinata was talking and stirring ingredients at the same time.

Temari and Ino were silent and looking very interested in Hinata's cooking lesson.

''Sakura-chan, find two deep bowls,'' Hinata said firmly, ''Not too big, so they can fit in the fridge. And two wooden spoons!''

Sakura immediately started the search for necessary stuff.

''Almonds?'' Ino asked.

''Sakura-chan, you will chop them up, and, I forgot,'' Hinata frowned, ''We need to melt chocolate.''

Ino grinned.

''Chocolate cake with more chocolate! Sounds too good to be true!''

Hinata smiled.

''We'll see,'' Temari took her bowl, ''It depends on your effort.''

''And yours, too,'' Ino provoked.

''Batter's ready!'' Hinata exclaimed, as she never stopped preparing it while talking to them, ''Sakura-chan, do you have an oven-timer?''

Sakura raised an eyebrow.

''What is –''

''Oh, you do!'' Hinata smiled and opened the oven, ''I will put it on twenty minutes and it will alarm us!''

Sakura smiled. She didn't know her oven had a timer. She decided not to tell them this was the first time her oven being used.

''Give me the milk, Temari!'' Ino demanded, as they began making the frosting.

''Wait, Ino-chan,'' Hinata ordered, ''You have enough milk already, you need more cocoa now. And more sugar.''

''Told you,'' Temari mocked.

''Temari-san,'' Hinata said carefully after she'd tried Temari's frosting with a spoon, ''You put too much sugar.''

''Oh.''

They both frowned. Sakura was suppressing laughter while looking at them so discouraged.

''There, there,'' she began, ''It's fixable, isn't it, Hinata?''

Hinata smiled at her and nodded.

''I'm sorry,'' Ino said sadly.

''There's no need to worry!'' Hinata said happily and began fixing inedible frostings Ino and Temari had made, ''It will turn out perfect!''

''It's easy while you are around, Hinata,'' Temari said seriously, ''What will we do when we are all alone? Nobody will come to our rescue.''

''It's just a skill that needs practice, too, Temari-san,'' Hinata said, sounding comforting.

Temari wasn't looking convinced.

''Don't be so gloomy,'' Sakura smiled, ''I have something to cheer you up!''

Sakura's announcement didn't cheer them up as they were still looking sadly at their frostings.

''Hinata, you will help me,'' Sakura said firmly, ''Tell us your side of the story!''

Temari and Ino looked like they were approving of Sakura's idea.

''You want to hear it now?'' Hinata asked plainly.

They all nodded.

''Let us know,'' Temari smirked and took a bit of Ino's frosting with her index finger, ''Was it bitter like Ino's,'' she paused to try it, ''This is horrible, Ino!''

Ino rolled her eyes.

''That's because Hinata helped you with yours first!''

''That means she can turn out everything into something delicious,'' Sakura explained.

Hinata was a bit embarrassed because of all these compliments.

''Oh,'' she smiled, ''All right!''

Sakura felt so proud! She talked Hinata again into something! She was a bit hurt as Hinata never told her anything private when they were alone. Or Sakura needed Temari's encouragement. Or Hinata felt better while they were indoors.

''Sakura-chan, you can turn off the oven and get out the batter to cool,'' Hinata ordered, ''And I'll put this in fridge.''

Hinata put Temari's vanilla frosting in the fridge and they all sat in front of her to hear her story.

''Let's see,'' Hinata tried a bit of chocolate frosting with a spoon and a moment after poured herself a glass of water to wash out the horrible taste.

They all chuckled, except Ino, of course, who was frowning.

''It wasn't like this at all,'' Hinata smiled, probably having pleasant thoughts about that evening, ''It was more like,'' she took one of the pieces of almond Sakura'd chopped, ''This! Hard at the start and sweet after you get started!''

They all chuckled. Maybe she should just talk to Itachi in the kitchen, since she was looking carefree like never before.

''Skip the boring parts!'' Ino suggested, ''We don't need to hear about Sakura's bugging you!''

''She is right,'' Temari agreed, ''You went outside and-''

''But I want to hear,'' Sakura objected, ''What she told him to get his attention in the first place!''

''Just some nonsense about his skills and how I suppose his mission went great when he was out the same night!'' Hinata said quickly, like she was in a hurry to tell them more.

''And who suggested to leave the bar?'' Temari wanted to know.

Hinata shrugged and smiled shyly.

''You did it!'' Ino exclaimed.

''Well, Sakura-chan was staring at me the whole time and it was making me nervous,'' Hinata explained.

''Of course it's my fault,'' Sakura sneered, ''Because he is the most friendly person in the world!''

''Don't be like that, Sakura-chan!'' Hinata smiled, ''He was in a really good mood that night!''

Temari and Ino chuckled.

''No surprise there,'' Ino chuckled.

''If he planned for his night to end with you!'' Temari teased.

''Be quiet, you two!'' Sakura ordered, ''She will never begin!''

What's the worst that can happen – Hinata was thinking about Tenten's words while walking towards the spot at the bar Uchiha Itachi was sitting. She was often told how she's cute and adorable and, according to Lee, nobody could reject her. However, Sakura's words were bothering her the most. If she wasn't able to tell who she liked to her friends, when would Itachi find out she's been head over heels with him? Ever since that unimportant encounter with Neji, when she'd heard them talking about some mission they were supposed to do together.

It happened months ago, but she couldn't forget Itachi's insolent, but calm stance, and polite yet firm way of settling things with everybody. He was never justifying his actions or showing any emotion but perfect calmness. Although she was admiring him as a reliable and genuine shinobi, very soon Hinata couldn't get his icy glare out of her head.

Confessing to others how she felt about him didn't seem like a good idea. After many years of being teased over her childhood crush, she wasn't ready to blow this also. Not that she has ever hoped something might happen. Why would an Uchiha heir even talk to her, not to mention being interested in her?

However, talking to him for five minutes seemed better option than confessing and blush every time someone makes a funny comment about them. Although she'd accepted to participate in this childish game, she wasn't a little girl any more and there was nothing wrong in her decision to keep her thoughts about Itachi to herself.

''Evening, Itachi-san!'' she greeted him happily, noticing he wasn't occupied with something else at the moment.

''Hyuuga-san,'' he seemed surprised to see her, but stood up anyway.

Oh no! She was rude to him! Why didn't she greet with the last name?

''I'm sorry if I was rude,'' she said quickly, ''But I noticed you are here already although you came back from the mission earlier.''

He gave her a look like he didn't understand the reason for commencing this conversation.

''It's really impressive how skilled you are,'' she continued her blabbering, ''To be out the same night!''

Still wondering gaze.

''I mean,'' she tried one more time, ''Many others are coming back tonight, but you are the only one here, so I assumed your mission must have gone really well.''

''Huh,'' he finally said, ''Are you waiting for someone?''

It she could only tell him that she wasn't waiting for anybody since he'd been already there, and that she'd agreed to go out with Kiba, Lee and Tenten after she'd found out Itachi'd been here after his last mission couple of weeks ago. It would be easy for someone else, but not for Hinata.

''No, for nobody,'' she smiled, ''But that's the reason why the place is so crowded. Everybody's waiting for somebody.''

''Huh,'' he said again and smirked a bit, ''That's why it's so lively tonight.''

She nodded.

''I was just about to go outside to get some fresh air.''

''Huh,'' he said unexpectedly, ''Drinking?''

''No!'' Hinata chuckled, ''Alcohol makes people act inappropriate for no reason.''

''And you are sure you are not waiting for anybody?'' he asked quickly.

''I'm sure! Why do you ask?''

''If that's the case, may I join you?''

''You mean, outside?'' she stuttered.

He shrugged.

''I was thinking to do the same, so-''

''Sure, let's go outside!'' she interrupted and headed towards the door after he'd nodded agreeably.

While walking, Hinata noticed Sakura's stunned expression so she smiled at her. To be honest, Hinata felt relieved that she was leaving this place so nobody could hear nonsense she'd spoken. Although she'd prepared what to say in order to start conversation, she had no clue how to end it. Not the she wanted it since Itachi, although a bit reserved, was talking to her! She wasn't sure if it's rude to turn him her back like this, but she was feeling more relaxed without his eyes on her. She was finding his gaze very attractive, so mysterious and calm, however, it was making her nervous at the same time. She was afraid she might blurt out something like: I like your eyes, and that's not what you say to anyone, especially not to someone you wanted to leave a good impression on.

''So, you come here often?''she heard his question once they were outside.

Hinata was more nervous now, when they were all alone. It was more quiet than inside, so she couldn't just pretend not to hear his question in case he asks something she didn't feel like answering. On the other hand, she didn't think he would make her feel uncomfortable. Not on purpose, at least.

''Not too often,'' she said plainly, ''But many young chunins hang out here.''

''Chunins,'' he repeated, ''It's been awhile from that period.''

Hinata smiled shyly. Why did she say that? Now he will think of her as an immature fresh jounin who hangs out with chunins!

''I saw you during your jounin inauguration,'' he said plainly, ''How do you like S-rank missions?''

Hinata frowned. She has been on two S-rank missions and none of them was glamorous as she'd expected.

''It wasn't much of a change,'' she shrugged.

''I'm sorry to hear disappointment in your voice, Hyuuga-san,'' he said firmly, ''That might mean you're unsatisfied with missions assigned to you or that you haven't experienced ruthless missions yet.''

That went great! Now he must thought of her as some bloodthirsty fresh jounin!

''It's not like that,'' she said quickly, ''I was just thinking I deserve more credit.''

''Huh.''

How could she thought she would be able to say something intriguing and charming while he was staring at her constantly? She was trying not to deflect her gaze, as it seemed rude when he was so kind to waste his time on her.

''Do you miss simple missions?''she heard herself asking, knowing how deadly his missions were since he'd become a jounin over a decade ago.

Instead of answering, Itachi did something Hinata would never expect him to do! He smiled! Although, it was just for a moment, she has seen it and he was aware that she has.

''How would Hyuuga heiress answer that question?'' he asked, sounding very interested in her reply.

''I would say,'' Hinata smiled, ''That more competent shinobi and kunoichi should be assigned for the most challenging missions.''

''To avoid to endanger those,'' he jumped in, ''Who are about to become competent.''

They both chuckled quietly as they were thinking the same. Very similar words Kakashi'd said while making an oath to become Hokage. Hinata was glad she wasn't the only one who thought those words were very significant.

''Huh,'' he had his glare back on, ''True heiress.''

''True heir,'' Hinata nodded.

Girls' giggling caught their attention. Itachi turned to see who was making unnecessary noise. Just couple of young girls.

''Huh,'' he turned back to Hinata, ''It's lively outside, too.''

She shrugged.

''Would you mind a walk?''

''A walk?'' Hinata was too stunned, so she stuttered, ''You mean with you?''

''Huh,'' he said plainly, ''So, you would mind.''

''No, not at all!'' she said quickly, ''I was just-''

''Shall we go then?'' he interrupted.

Hinata wasn't sure if he'd smiled again or she was imagining things as this whole situation seemed unimaginable to her! She was talking to Itachi! And more important, he just suggested a walk! And it didn't look like he wanted to get rid of her company or go home yet! Or she's been too enthusiastic for their first real conversation.

''Are you going?'' he asked, as she didn't move for a few moments, ''Or you want to go back to your friends?''

''Let's just go,'' she smiled and they left the bar behind them.

They were walking in silence for a few moments.

''Have you ever thought about becoming a leader of a genin team?'' he asked plainly.

''I have,'' Hinata shrugged.

''Huh,'' he said, as expecting to hear more on this topic.

''According to more experienced jounins, I am not ready yet to lead my own team.''

''Huh,'' he said again, ''And what would you say on your willingness?''

''I would like to lead a team of genins,'' she said happily, ''But I need much more experience.''

''If you have a goal and you really want to achieve it,'' he definitely smiled this time, ''You can do anything.''

She didn't reply.

''However, are you sure,'' he said carefully, ''You would be able to give orders to three disobedient children?''

''Looks can be deceiving!'' she snapped, a bit annoyed by his presumption.

''I'm sorry,'' he said seriously, ''I didn't mean to offend you or anything.''

She knew that even without his apology. She reacted impulsively because everyone was asking the same thing! Although it was true she wasn't a bossy type, she secretly dreamed to become someone like her former sensei. However, her father wasn't approving her wish, as he'd though Hinata couldn't improve her skills by teaching someone else.

They were silent again and Hinata was feeling a bit uncomfortable. They were the only one on the very long street, and to be honest, she had no idea where they were going to as she hadn't asked.

''Where are we heading to?''

He stopped walking. She stopped, too.

''Do you want to leave?''

''No!'' she said quickly, ''I was just wondering-''

Hinata flinched after hearing strange noise coming from one of the dark alleys. She turned her head to see if somebody's coming from the dark.

''Probably just a cat,'' Itachi said plainly, noticing her surprise, ''No need to worry.''

''I know,'' she shrugged, still looking towards the alleyway, ''It was quiet and it came out of nowhere.''

''I see,'' he said quickly, ''Want to go and check?''

''No!'' she snapped, ''I am not afraid of some cat!''

''I didn't mean like that,'' he said carefully, as he was expecting another strange reaction.

Hinata was certain she was completely red. Itachi wasn't doing anything that could make her feel nervous, however, she was more anxious than ever. Maybe she was trying too hard not to act as her usual self.

''I could check in a flash,'' she began, after she'd decided to show she wasn't nervous.

''With your byakugan, I know,'' he interrupted.

Hinata shrugged.

''It's hard, isn't it?'' he asked indifferently.

She had no idea what he'd meant with that question. On the other hand, she didn't know why he was asking her anything after he'd heard few totally stupid answers.

''Not to be alarmed all the time,'' he met her gaze, ''To act normal, not like being monitored or judged all the time.''

''Huh,'' she shrugged.

Burden of an heir. And heiress. Panicking over simple common things, watching every step, impressing others and constant looking over you shoulder. She understood it completely.

However, she didn't intend to complain about anything right now and especially not to him!

''About that cat,'' she smirked, ''It can't hurt to be sure!''

He nodded and followed her to the alley. It was a bit darker than the street as the alley was too narrow to have its' own street lamp. When Hinata found herself in the middle of the alley, she could see a trash can that was turned over.

''A cat,'' she chuckled, ''Very noisy one.''

She turned to leave, but Itachi was standing behind her. She stunned, but he wasn't looking at her.

''It's not here any more,'' he said quietly, as they were standing really close to each other, ''So you don't have to worry.''

''Right!'' she smiled nervously.

He met her gaze.

''I'm sorry I mentioned the obvious.''

He was looking serious, as he had done something really horrible instead of noticing her about being too nervous as always. Ever since she was a little girl, she was aware her life must be different from the life of others.

''Oh, you mean that? It's all right, I got used to it,'' she forced a smile, ''I can't run away from it.''

''I know,'' he said seriously, ''That's why I'm sorry for bringing that up.''

She nodded as a sign that she'd accepted his apology. Which was completely unnecessary, but he thought differently.

''Huh,'' she said happily, ''About that running away thing?''

Itachi nodded, so Hinata felt encouraged to pop her question.

''You still haven't answered me,'' she said happily, ''About missing the simple missions.''

He sighed, but not in a way like he was annoyed, but a bit embarrassed of his answer.

''I miss so much things I shouldn't even think about,'' he looked away, ''I hope you don't mind if I keep them for myself.''

''No, not at all!'' she panicked, ''I didn't mean to be rude, I'm sorry!''

He chuckled.

''What's the matter?''

''It's funny,'' he was smirking, ''You are the first one to ask me something so plain and honest, and you think it's rude. You are too kind, Hyuuga-san.''

Hinata was too stunned to say anything. Instead of his fierce glare, Hinata met gentle gaze while he was talking slowly and quietly, like he didn't want to make her feel awkward. In spite of his effort, Hinata was terrified!

''You don't have to be so formal!'' she said quickly to stop more unusual behaviour from his side.

''Huh.''

Why did she say that? Now it will become more awkward as he probably didn't know her first name! And why would he need to know it? She was younger than him and not special at all to be known among shinobi like him.

''How about,'' he deflected his gaze like he was thinking what to say, ''You are too kind, Hinata-san?''

After hearing her first name, Hinata couldn't do or say anything so she was staring at him, even too stunned to close her mouth after an uncontrollable sigh.

''Is that too informal?'' he asked quickly, not knowing what's the reason for her overreaction, ''Maybe then-''

''You know my name!'' Hinata managed to stuttered, however very quietly because of her surprise.

''Why wouldn't I know your name?'' he asked softly.

She couldn't speak at all. Why did he had to be so alluring right now? All she could see clearly, standing in the dusky alley, were his dark eyes, sparkling unusually. Then again, this was the first time Hinata was only a step away from Itachi so maybe he was always looking like that.

''Do you think it would be wrong if I wanted to know more?'' he smirked.

She shook her head slowly and smiled shyly. However, it seemed to her they were closer somehow. Or his gaze was so fierce that made her feel uncomfortable? She wasn't scared of him, but herself. One wrong word and he will never even think of talking to her again. Not to mention to be alone with her. Because of all that tension, she deflected her gaze. That was the worst idea ever as she was staring at the ground and, by looking down, she could see their feet standing very close! She startled and looked at him again. Just when did he -

''I'm sorry for being rude to you before,'' he said quietly, ''Looking at you right now,'' Hinata stopped breathing because he was smiling for no particular reason, ''I don't see how could anyone resist your gentle white eyes.''

Hinata was petrified. What was he talking about? When was he rude? If he did, why couldn't she remember it? All she could think of was how close he was standing right now.

''You'll be a great team leader, I'm sure of it,'' he said plainly, ''Once you make up your mind to become one.''

Could she be dreaming? Maybe she's been thinking about him too much lately and all this was happening inside her head. Why would he say all of this?

''And I'm being rude again, I'm sorry,'' he stepped back, but not as far as before.

Hinata thought she would feel relieved not being so near him, but she disliked more being this way. So close and so far at the same time!

''It's not rude,'' she began quietly, ''If you really want to be that close,'' she took a deep breath and deflected her gaze, ''To me.''

She almost jumped out of her skin when she, having her eyes closed and with her head down, felt he took a step to get closer than ever!

Itachi briefly touched her palm with his and she slowly lifted her gaze to met his.

The same moment their eyes met, he took a strand of her hair to slowly move it from her face. He did it gently, like he didn't want to do anything Hinata wouldn't approve of.

''What I really want,'' he said quietly, still holding the same strand of her hair, ''Is something else.''

Hinata swallowed. What did he have on his mind? She couldn't tell because she was too distracted by his hand still very near her cheek after he'd let go of her hair.

''However, I need to come even closer than I am now,'' he lowered his head to be at the same level as hers, ''And I don't want to force anything.''

She was almost certain he could hear her heartbeats. She was trying her best to keep calm, but it was useless. She has been fantasizing about their meetings for months and none of the images included his smile or gentle touch, and she wasn't prepared for this!

''Even closer?'' she swallowed.

Instead of answering, Itachi gently caressed Hinata's left cheek and, while looking into her eyes like he was waiting for a sign he went to far, briefly touched her lower lip with his thumb.

Hinata didn't know what to do! Or say! It felt so strange and wonderful at the same time! To think that he was with her and he wanted to be closer, and, she couldn't even think about him kissing her! If that's what he wanted. Not that she didn't, it just seemed so unreal.

However, when he popped the final question, she made up her mind.

''May I?'' he asked, but his voice wasn't the same as before, like he was very impatient to hear the answer.

Hinata was aware that her reply will determine their relationship for good. She could continue dreaming about Itachi as a perfect man or say what he wanted to hear right now and make that dream come true! She didn't feel ready but knowing herself well, she knew she wouldn't be ready for her first kiss in another nineteen years.

''Uh-huh,'' she nodded.

Being considerate as he always was, Itachi did what he'd said he would do. He came even closer and very slowly and extremely gently pressed his lips against hers.

She really wanted to relax and close her eyes, but she couldn't. Luckily, there was no need as his kiss was short and quick, like he didn't believe her when she'd said he was allowed to do it.

It felt strange and not even close what she's been hoping for. Instead of thrill and butterflies in her stomach, Hinata felt anxiety and discomfort. She wasn't sure if she was supposed to feel like that, but if it did, why would couples in love kiss so much? Maybe she didn't do something right. Maybe she was too nervous. Maybe all happened too fast.

When Itachi lifted his head and met her gaze, he didn't look the same as before. She couldn't tell why, so she guessed this totally unmemorable kiss must be the reason. At least she could tell she hasn't been dreaming as it went totally wrong.

She anticipated he would retreat as soon as he get the chance, so the moment Itachi stepped back, Hinata stepped forward and gently embraced his palm. He was so surprised she chuckled.

''Can we do it again?'' she asked very quickly, as she was wavering between running away, forgetting all of this and trying to find out what went wrong in order to make it better.

''Are you sure?'' he asked, completely shocked.

Hinata chuckled again. He stunned not knowing what to do, as she didn't answer.

She squeezed his hand tightly and came a bit closer. Finally, he embraced her gently.

''You really wanted it,'' he whispered in her ear.

Although she didn't know whether that's question or not, feeling his warm breath on her cheek and hearing his deep alluring voice, Hinata knew she'd made the right choice by not running away.

She put a palm on his cheek and those beautiful dark eyes were looking at hers.

''I still want it,'' she heard herself saying.

She couldn't believe it she'd said that! On the other hand, this entire night was completely out of the ordinary and all of her actions didn't seem usual.

After hearing those words, Itachi confirmed what Hinata's been suspecting the whole time. The only reason for his restraining was because he'd thought she hadn't wanted it! But this time she was ready for him.

Although he did everything like the first time, it felt completely different. One quick kiss was followed by one more, which was more tender and slower. She wanted more, so she embraced his waist tightly with her arms. That was all she could do as he was much taller than her. He didn't seem to bother since he did the same to pull her closer, not willing to let her go. She could say that because more of his gentle kisses made her feel marvellous. His long hair was tickling her cheek, but none of them cared as he was preoccupied with her slightly opened mouth, while she was trying to wrap her arms around his broad shoulders.

She wanted to feel so much more, but it seemed inappropriate to suggest it. Especially the first time while she didn't know how he felt about her. So much questions were on her mind, but she didn't like the idea of stop kissing him.

Soon Hinata forgot about everything. There was just him and her. Kissing. And she wasn't sure if she will ever get enough of it to stop.

''How come I didn't find you then?'' Sakura asked.

''Well,'' Hinata took off her apron, ''We left.''

''Where?'' Ino asked, interested more in Hinata's reply than chocolate cake that Hinata has finished decorating.

''Home,'' Hinata said plainly.

They were taken aback by that, but Hinata was busy with putting the cake in the fridge to see their stunned faces. Her story intrigued them all and nobody wanted to interrupt by mentioning the cake. It turned out even better because Hinata probably would have never told them so much details if she hadn't been preoccupied with cake frosting. All in all, they heard the story and the cake was cooling in the fridge. Double success.

''And I really need to go home right now,'' Hinata said quickly and headed to the door.

''Should I walk you?'' Temari suggested.

''No, thank you, Temari-san,'' Hinata smilled, ''You can stay here for the cake. I'm sure it's delicious.''

''And how long we need to wait?'' Ino asked.

''The more you wait,'' Hinata chuckled, ''The better it will taste.''

Ino sighed sadly. Rest of them laughed.

''Some things are worth waiting,'' Sakura tapped Ino's shoulder.

''While you wait, you can do the dishes since Hinata made a cake for you!'' Temari ordered.

''I'm sorry, I totally forgot about that!'' Hinata apologized.

''Don't worry, it's not your job to do it,'' Temari smiled at her and got up to walk Hinata out.

''Thanks for the dinner!'' Sakura yelled after them.

''Any time!'' she could hear Hinata through the closed door.

Sakura saw Ino standing in front of the fridge.

''Maybe just a little?'' she pleaded.

''Leave it!'' Temari roared as she got back in the kitchen.

Ino didn't reply, too sad to disobey. However, quick glance at the dirty bowls made her smile. Sakura knew what was the reason for Ino's delight, but she had a different issue she was worried about.

''Why did Hinata leave so suddenly?'' Sakura looked at Temari, who was leaned on one of the empty counter tops, ''Did she think we want to know what happened after?''

''He walked her home, of course,'' Temari rolled her eyes, ''She is not like Ino.''

Ino's mouth, tongue and lips were too busy to react to Temari's comment. Sakura wasn't sure Ino would have said anything if she hadn't been eating the rest of the chocolate frosting Hinata didn't use for the cake.

''Was she nice to Hinata?'' Temari asked Sakura.

''I guess,'' Sakura shrugged, ''Although she did start the engagement topic soon.''

''Huh,'' Temari raised an eyebrow, ''And how did Hinata respond?''

''She seemed uncomfortable, so I changed the subject.''

''Huh,'' Temari frowned, ''So it doesn't matter how close you are.''

''Maybe it does,'' Ino began, trying to talk with her mouth full, ''But she felt more comfortable to share it with you since you don't know her.''

''And that I would never judge her decision,'' Temari added.

''We wouldn't either!'' Sakura protested.

''Huh,'' Ino frowned, ''I'm sure Hinata has her reasons why she didn't reject this marriage.''

''Maybe we should ask Itachi-san!''

Ino and Temari gave Sakura glare.

''You can't be serious,'' Ino said plainly, ''What would you ask him?''

''Maybe he is not as eloquent as we think, maybe he hadn't prepared the speech,'' Sakura was blabbering, trying to defend her future brother-in-law.

''Maybe he should have asked Ino how to do it,'' Temari sneered.

''And it's not possible he wasn't prepared,'' Ino said firmly,''Haven't you seen Hinata's ring?''

They nodded.

''I agree,'' Temari said, ''Something's not right.''

''Can't we do anything?'' Sakura asked sadly.

Temari shook her head.

''Hinata needs to find out by herself.''

''Maybe she can give him back the ring and just forget about everything.''

''No!'' Sakura snapped, ''It's so pretty!''

Temari rolled her eyes.

''Well, it is!'' Sakura persisted, ''It looks like Itachi-san was thinking about it for awhile.''

''So,'' Ino began, ''Ring is the most important?''

Sakura shrugged because she didn't think that. She would give up her ring right away if that would mean Sasuke won't be spending so much time at the hospital and doing missions.

''Ring!'' Temari jerked, ''She left it here!''

They were all looking at the spot Ino'd put Hinata's ring before the cooking'd started. Huge rock was sparkling under the light in Sakura's kitchen. Temari took it.

''I'm taking this to Hinata!'' she said firmly.

''Now?'' Sakura asked.

''Better than to leave it to you,'' Ino chuckled, ''You might get some ideas.''

Temari rolled her eyes and headed to the door.

''And the cake?'' Ino asked quickly.

''I'll be back,'' Temari replied, ''I can't let you have it all, you'll end up like Chouji!''

Sakura was certain Ino would object and start arguing, but she took another full spoon of a brown sweet frosting and shrugged instead.

''See you,'' Sakura saluted and Temari closed the door behind her.

''You want some?'' Sakura heard Ino's question behind her.

Even before she could answer, Ino had prepared a spoon for her and put it in Sakura's hand.

''Come on, it's great,'' Ino pointed at the bowl.

Sakura shrugged and tasted it to discover what's so special about a simple chocolate cream.

When she tried it, she was too surprised to praise the delicious sweet.

''Good, huh?'' Ino chuckled.

Sakura took another full spoon, hurrying to have some more as Ino was eating non stop.

Hinata was definitely too kind. Not only she had made the cake by herself, she'd even made extra frosting for Ino to enjoy while waiting for the cake to cool. She was the last person who deserved to feel anxious and unhappy about anything, not only her upcoming wedding.

''I don't get one thing,'' Sakura said seriously, ''How could Hinata be so happy for the first time with Itachi-san, and totally miserable right now?''

''What do you mean exactly?''

''Well, after we've heard her side of the story,'' Sakura began, ''I think he loves her back.''

Ino lifted her eyebrows.

''How did you conclude that?''

''Well, because-'' Sakura stuttered, as she didn't expect she would have to explain.

''Because he kissed her?'' Ino asked.

Sakura nodded.

''Anyone can do that,'' Ino said plainly, ''It's even easier to do it when you don't care.''

Sakura stunned.

''How can that be possible?'' she asked, doubting Ino's theory.

Ino was in a such a good mood, so she smiled at her.

''Sakura, do you remember your first kiss with Sasuke-kun?'' Ino asked.

Sakura smiled as she momentarily thought of that, most embarrassing moment in her relationship with Sasuke.

''It was awful,'' she chuckled quietly.

Sakura could remember that and chukle because from that moment on everything was better. They had their first clumsy kiss, as they were both inexperienced, and they could easily continue to practice to get better. They knew how they'd felt about each other and by trying too hard to make everything perfect, it ended as a complete disaster.

''Yes,'' Ino giggled, ''Because you both cared too much.''

''Huh,'' Sakura shrugged.

''Even though the first time went great,'' Ino continued,''Hinata cares too much, and shy as she is, she will never tell what's on her mind.''

''Yeah,'' Sakura said sadly, ''And he is an Uchiha.''

''I really hope we can help her out,'' Ino said honestly, ''She is too nice and she deserves someone alike.''

Sakura smirked. She didn't know Ino was thinking that. That was a pleasant surprise. Just like her hanging out with Temari. And not to forget her proposal! Well, Sasuke's, but still. Sakura always thought Ino hated her stories because she was jealous of her, but it was impossible for someone who didn't want for Sasuke and her to be happy together to repeat every single word Sakura'd said.

On the other hand, Ino's behaviour shouldn't have surprised Sakura. While Sakura was whining about her problems with Sasuke couple of years ago, Ino was always there for her, no matter how silly her problem was. Ino often had a good advice for her, as a more experienced among them. Although Sakura felt proud of herself for being more skilled medical ninja, during last couple of months Ino didn't hesitate to ask for instructions and Sakura gladly helped if she could. They were growing up and left their childish games behind them.

However, it was impossible not to laugh at Ino's chocolate face at the moment.

''What is it?'' Ino asked, ''My hair?''

She untied her hair from a bun to fix it.

''Wait!'' Sakura stopped her, ''You ate too much!''

''But it was so good!''

She was licking her lips to remove the rest of the chocolate by eating it, of course! It would be a waste to wipe it with a tissue. Sakura chuckled.

''Do I have more on my face?'' Ino asked seriously, ''Remove it then! I can't see it!''

Sakura took a paper towel and moistened a bit.

''Turn your head to your left,'' Sakura ordered, as she noticed a lot of chocolate on Ino's right cheek, ''Seriously, what have you been doing with that spoon? There is more chocolate on you than I've eaten!''

Ino shrugged.

''I guess I was too greedy,'' she said plainly, ''And there's more cake waiting in the fridge.''

''No!'' Sakura said frimly, ''We'll wait for Temari to get back.''

Ino didn't reply, but stopped Sakura's cleaning and walked up to the fridge.

''Hey!'' Sakura scolded, ''What did I say?''

Ino took another bowl out of the fridge. The one with vanilla frosting which Hinata put back in the fridge after she'd used enough of it for the cake.

''Look!''

Ino was looking happy like never before.

''You are so silly,'' Sakura chuckled.

''Hinata is the best,'' Ino murmured, while trying to speak, now having vanilla cream in her mouth.

''That sounded completely wrong,'' Sakura rolled her eyes, ''And didn't you say you don't like vanilla?''

Ino shook her head.

''I just like chocolate more,'' she explained, ''And this is the best vanilla flavoured thing I have ever tasted in my life!''

Sakura shrugged and did what seemed appropriate at the moment – she took a clean spoon and joined Ino.

''Now I am more determined to learn to cook,'' Ino said plainly, ''Imagine to eat great stuff like this every day!''

''See, you'll prosper from helping Hinata, too!''

''Maybe.''

''Huh,'' Sakura licked her spoon, ''This is too filling for me.''

''Uh-huh,'' Ino agreed, ''Maybe Hinata could teach us how to make an ice-cream.''

Ino would always have a solution. Or a proposition. Sakura chuckled and put her spoon in the sink.

''Why did you agree to do this?''

Ino looked surprised by her question.

''Do what?''

''All of this,'' Sakura began, ''I mean, you argue with Temari all the time, you have your duties and I have a feeling you would rather be somewhere else right now.''

''First of all,'' Ino said firmly, ''I disagree with Temari sometimes, we argue and I don't mind. My schedule is very tight but I'll manage somehow for five more weeks, right?''

Sakura shrugged.

''And I thought you know me well enough to tell that I'm here because I want to.''

''Does that mean you were with us the last time because you wanted to see Hinata and me kissing?''

Ino was looking completely stunned. Sakura chuckled.

''Fine,'' she frowned, ''I won't lie to you.''

''I knew it!'' Sakura said happily, not mad at all.

To be honest, if someone had told her that Hinata will kiss another girl, she would have come to see, also. It was unimaginable, once in a lifetime scene, nobody would object to see it.

''Is everything all right, Sakura?'' Ino asked.

''Why would you ask that?''

''Well,'' Ino began, ''You seem very concerned about that kissing thing. Just let it go!''

It was true she was thinking about the last time much lately. It wasn't like that time Ino and her had gone for that disgusting mission, but still it was intriguing. She thought that at this day and age she would be able to handle a bit awkward situation for greater good. Although she didn't quite get the purpose of all of that.

''Temari just wanted to see how will Hinata react in a situation like that,'' Ino explained, like she felt Sakura needed more information, ''I don't think she expected from you to actually do it.''

''And why didn't you kiss me?''

''Sakura,'' Ino sighed, ''I knew you wouldn't have stopped me and I would have to listen about your infidelity for months!''

Sakura chuckled. Ino was lying.

''You were afraid!'' Sakura teased.

''I was not!'' Ino snapped.

''Temari's not here,'' Sakura said happily, ''So you can tell me! Were you afraid I would have slapped you?''

''Look,'' Ino said seriously, ''I didn't do it because you didn't want it. End of story.''

''And not because you think I'm ugly or anything?''

''Forehead, you are more beautiful than any guy I have kissed,'' Ino rolled her eyes, but her voice didn't sound angry.

''You think I'm beautiful?'' Sakura asked quickly.

Ino sighed and walked up to her.

''Shut up,'' she chuckled and put a spoon in her mouth, ''And eat that!''

Sakura didn't get mad. It was just Ino's way of settling things. Non talkative way. However, Sakura put that spoon in the sink, also.

''You are not some random person, Sakura,'' she said softly, ''And I tried to think about your feelings, too.''

Now Sakura was stunned. Ino refused to kiss her because she cared too much!

''You are so silly,'' Ino said and tried to remove a vanilla cream Sakura had on her cheek.

Sakura didn't object as Ino was doing it gently enough. How could she object to anything now that she knew Ino cared for her and her feelings! And she's been told she's beautiful.

''Sakura, are you really all right?'' Ino sounded worried, ''You look spaced out.''

Sakura ignored her questions. All she could think of right now was how Ino's lips would feel after so much chocolate on them. And if they were really so soft as they'd seemed two days ago when Sakura was expecting Ino would kiss her.

''Maybe you had too much-''

Ino couldn't say what she'd wanted because her lips were busy again. By Sakura's lips. On hers.

Sakura started it, so it was only one way to end it.

''What was that for?'' Ino snapped.

She had the most surprised face expression Sakura's ever seen. It wasn't a slap, but it certainly felt like one. Sakura frowned. Her first kiss with a girl was also clumsy. The reason for it might be that Ino, when she'd noticed what Sakura intended to do, tried to avoid it by stepping back. Basically, that couldn't be called a kiss.

''Are you out of your mind?'' Ino yelled.

''Don't be mad,'' Sakura said sadly, not able to ignore Ino's glare, ''I was just thinking-''

''You were thinking?'' Ino interrupted, ''About what exactly?''

''You told me you care and-''

''Sakura,'' Ino interrupted again, but not as mad as before, ''You always jump to conclusions. You think I said all of that because I wanted to kiss you?''

''No,'' Sakura deflected her gaze.

Ino sighed. She was standing very far from Sakura like she was expecting more atypical behaviour.

''You were always like this,'' Ino said plainly, ''Somebody tells you something, you interpret completely wrong and create a problem out of nothing.''

Sakura didn't reply.

''On the other hand, you are my best friend,'' Ino came a bit closer, ''And I will pretend you didn't think I was trying to seduce you.''

After hearing Ino's side, it really was silly of her to do that. However, Sakura didn't feel that moment was inappropriate.

''Sorry,'' Sakura was staring at the floor, ''I was just wondering, since neither of us never kissed another girl, and you were standing so close and-''

''Sakura,'' Ino sounded comforting, ''I'm not going to make a big deal out of it, so just forget it. And don't tell anything to Temari.''

''Right!'' Sakura nodded.

They were silent for a few moments. Sakura wished for Temari to come back soon as it was too awkward to be alone with Ino at the moment, and it would be more awkward if she'd asked her to leave. And nothing horrible happened. Sakura imagined kissing Ino seemed right thing to do, Ino didn't and end of story.

''However,'' Ino ended the silence, ''You might mention something to Hinata.''

''Why to Hinata?''

''Well,'' Ino smiled, and Sakura relieved as that meant she really wasn't mad at her, ''You did something you, I suppose, wanted to do. What's the difference how I reacted? At least you tried.''

''That's very comforting.''

''Don't get mad at me,'' Ino tried to sound happily, but she failed.

''I'm not,'' Sakura shrugged.

Ino took a deep breath.

''Look, it's not that I didn't wonder how would it feel,'' Ino said began, ''I just wasn't sure if you would regret it in the end.''

''Then why did you-''

''You are not nobody to me, Sakura,'' Ino interrupted and smiled, ''So I'm glad I have your first girlie kiss.''

''That wasn't a kiss,'' Sakura forced a smile, ''No way.''

''No.''

They both chuckled. Sakura's attempt to reach Ino's lips while Ino was running away ended in Sakura touching Ino's chin with her nose. If that can count as a kiss, Sakura, as a medical ninja who found herself in a numerous awkward situations, kissed half of Konoha. And maybe couple of foreign shinobi, also.

''Can we do it again?'' Sakura asked happily.

Ino was looking surprised, but not as much as before.

''Are you sure?''

Sakura took a deep breath and got closer to Ino.

''I really want to stop thinking about how would it feel,'' Sakura said seriously, ''And there's only one way to stop.''

''To actually do it,'' Ino added carefully.

Sakura nodded.

''And since you care so much about how would I feel ,'' Sakura smiled at her, ''You're the best person to do it with.''

''You really,'' Ino stuttered, ''Want it.''

Sakura nodded and smiled encouragingly.

''If you want it that badly,'' Ino was still hesitating.

''I know you want it, too!'' Sakura rushed her.

''Fine!'' Ino said firmly, ''But I'm doing it!''

''Of course,'' Sakura snorted with laughter, ''How else?''

They both took a deep breath and looked at each other. This whole situation was so funny and they couldn't prevent constant chuckling and occasionally looking around as they were really nervous.

''I can't concentrate,'' Ino was giggling.

''You're doing just fine,'' Sakura said quickly, giggling as well.

''Stop making me laugh,'' Ino ordered, but didn't stop chuckling.

Sakura didn't want to be mean, but she kind of enjoyed how this made Ino feel uncomfortable. On the other hand, she wasn't nervous at all. Ino proved her, more than once, how considerate she was towards her and Sakura tried to encourage her to get this silly idea out of her head already!

''Come on,'' Sakura said quietly, ''How bad can it be?''

''Shut up,'' Ino chuckled, ''You know how much I hate to talk!''

Sakura shrugged and chuckled again. Ino took a deep breath.

''All right!'' she clapped her hands, ''Close your eyes!''

''But I don't want to!'' Sakura objected.

''Those puppy eyes are making me nervous! If you want this tonight, close your eyes!''

''Fine!'' Sakura grinned and closed her eyes.

Not being able to see was horrible! Sakura felt like it'd passed at least five minutes until Ino finally embraced her right hand. She chuckled a bit, but didn't open her eyes.

''Stop me any time you feel like stopping,'' she heard Ino's quiet voice very close to her.

Sakura nodded and smirked. Ino let go of her hand and gently placed her palm on Sakura's left cheek. Sakura froze. Ino's hand was so delicate and her touch felt more gentle than Sasuke's, as he was the only one who did this to her with the same intention. Sakura stopped breathing when she felt Ino's breathing on her right cheek, which meant Ino halted just before Sakura's mouth like she wanted to be sure Sakura wouldn't stop her. After a few seconds of just standing like that, Ino kissed Sakura.

Ino's moistened lips touched Sakura's lower lip first , a moment after an upper lip as well and a moment after that, their noses touched briefly after a very short, but gentle smooch.

It was so sweet and soft, and surprisingly tender. Sakura opened her eyes when she was certain kiss was over and she saw Ino still standing very close to her, with a soft gaze.

They smiled at the same time. Ino was looking like she was about to say something, but the door bell stopped her.

''You locked so you can eat an entire cake, I know!'' they heard Temari's voice.

''Sakura,'' Ino stopped her when she headed to the door to unlock it, ''Don't say anything. And act naturally.''

Sakura nodded.

''You ate it all, didn't you?'' Temari asked, but she wasn't looking mad.

''Luckily for you,'' Ino began, ''Hinata knows me well, so she made enough.''

''Really?''

''Yup. And for your information, chocolate is better.''

''Come on, you two,'' Sakura smiled, ''We are not here to fight, are we?''

Ino gave her glare.

''Let's have some cake, shall we?''

Sakura took a deep breath. She was always talking too much when she was feeling nervous. However, she didn't feel that way now. She wanted to find out how Ino felt about their sweet kiss!

''Do we really need more plates?'' Ino asked, ''I don't feel like washing up again.''

''Don't worry about it, I have all night to do it!'' Sakura said quickly.

Temari didn't look like she'd noticed something different than ordinary.

''And what took you so long?'' Ino asked her, ''Couldn't find Hinata's huge mansion?''

''I'm not obligated to explain where I was,'' Temari said indifferently.

Ino rolled her eyes but didn't say anything.

''Would you like to cut it, Ino?'' Sakura asked after she'd put down deliciously looking cake on the counter top, ''Hinata made it for you.''

''She didn't, but fine,'' Ino took the knife from Sakura's hand.

''Do you want more almonds or less?'' Ino asked Temari, as Hinata put chopped almonds on the top which was covered with melted chocolate.

''I don't care, just make it a small piece,'' Temari said plainly.

Ino made it like she'd ordered and put it on a smaller plate.

''Here!'' she handed the plate to Temari, ''What about you, Sakura?''

''However you cut is fine!'' she replied, maybe too happily, ''It will taste the same!''

Ino shrugged and made a piece for Sakura and herself.

''So,'' Ino asked, noticing Temari was chewing in silence, ''Speechless because of the delicious chocolate?''

''It really is delicious, however,'' Temari has eaten it all, ''It's not the chocolate that made it that way.''

''Of course it's Hinata!'' Sakura jumped in, ''I wish I could be like her one day!''

''Huh,'' Temari said, ''That's surprising.''

''I meant, to cook like her!'' Sakura added quickly.

Ino didn't say anything, too focused on whole bunch of chocolate delight.

''Oh no!'' Sakura suddenly stood up, ''Hinata left some whipped cream!''

She hurried to the fridge to get it.

''Ino, do you want to try it with-''

''That does it!'' Temari interrupted, ''Ino, what did you do to her?''

''Nothing!'' Sakura snapped, ''I just offered her-''

''And that's naturally to you?'' Ino hissed.

Sakura shrugged.

''Come on, tell me,'' Temari ordered, ''Why she's been acting like a lost puppy?''

''I don't know,'' Ino tried to sound indifferently, like she forgot who she was lying to.

''Why are you even trying?'' Temari sneered, ''Tell me, for how many days she'll be traumatized?''

Ino gave her glare.

''That bad, huh?'' Temari continued provoking.

''It wasn't bad at all!'' Sakura snapped.

''Sakura,'' Ino sighed in despair, like she'd anticipated Temari's reaction.

''Whole point of tonight was to make Hinata less introverted,'' Temari scolded Ino, ''And you two couldn't wait for her to leave!''

''We did not!''

''Then why is Sakura smiling, even now,'' Temari pointed at Sakura, who really couldn't stop smiling, ''While we are arguing?''

Ino sighed.

''Maybe because she got used to it?''

''Fine, we will have it your way,'' Temari said firmly, ''Either you tell me or I will tell Sakura about pretty white-''

''No!'' Ino jumped to shut Temari's mouth.

Sakura had no idea what could have made Ino react like that.

Temari's eyes had strange spark, like she knew Ino would do anything right now. However, Ino calmed down and moved away from Temari.

''That was the last time I shared something confidential.''

Sakura stunned. Why would Ino say something to Temari and not to her? Furthermore, how bad it was if Sakura wasn't allowed to hear about it?

''Maybe you should tell her?'' Temari faked to sound worried, ''You made her sad.''

''Fine!'' Ino snapped, ''We kissed! Now shut it!''

Temari smirked.

''I knew you would do it eventually,'' she grinned, ''Did you like it, Sakura?''

''I, I,'' Sakura stuttered.

''Don't answer her, she has some sick fetish to listen to others-''

''One more word and I will tell her!'' Temari threatened.

''I will, too!''

''I don't care as much as you do!''

''You are disgusting!''

''And you are kissing innocent pink haired girls!''

Sakura sighed. They were fighting again. This time seemed like their fight had a cause. Sakura was the cause. If she hadn't asked Ino to kiss her, this wouldn't have been happening. She felt responsible as she really was acting unusually. But it couldn't be helped! She was thinking about that kiss, which felt much better than she could ever imagine! Right now, she really wanted to stop their fight!

She took a deep breath.

''Ino!'' she yelled, ''Shut up!''

They both startled, as Sakura rarely yelled at others. Naruto was the only exception.

There was only one way to prevent further yelling.

Sakura quickly approached Ino who was standing in front of Temari, ready to yell again any moment now. She embraced her left palm tightly and Ino met her gaze, a bit surprised by Sakura's action.

''Please, stop yelling,'' she pleaded quietly.

''Sa-sakura, we are not-,'' Ino began, but Sakura stopped her.

That was the best way as Temari was to stunned to say anything, while Ino's lips were kissing Sakura's again. Although Sakura kissed her first this time, Ino remembered how great it had felt earlier and she didn't intend to break it off. Sakura could feel Ino was smiling while they were kissing tenderly and casually, like they have been doing it for months and not for the second time. Thanks to that delicious cake, Ino's lips were even more desirable, tasting like chocolate and vanilla.

How knew for how long would they continue their innocent friendly smooching if Temari didn't interrupted them.

''That's it, I'll never leave you two alone again!''

Sakura and Ino were laughing while furious Temari was dragging Ino out of Sakura's apartment.

''In case she does,'' Ino yelled, ''For the next time, I like it more rough!''


	10. Unfaithful

Temari's reaction was the most inappropriate one. She burst out laughing.

''An affair?'' she managed to say, still laughing, ''Are you insane?''

* * *

''Hanging with the girls!'' Temari waved at Shikamaru, ''It won't take long!''

That was obviously a lie since that hang out got a bit longer than Temari'd expected. She really needed to find a way to make interesting things happen at the beginning of the evening instead at the end. Tonight it was impossible because she wasn't the main subject like two days ago.

The day after girls kissing, Temari tried to explain to Ino why that'd been wrong.

''We're doing this whole thing in order to get Sakura closer to Hinata!'' Temari tried to sound calm, ''Not so you and Sakura can take your relationship to the next level.''

''I think you are overreacting,'' Ino said quickly to get rid of her, as she was rushing to the hospital, ''It happened that one time and that's it!''

''Hinata mustn't find out about it! I don't want her to think I made you do it! She will run away from us instead from the wedding!''

Ino raised an eyebrow.

''I thought we were doing this so she doesn't run away.''

''Just don't tell her,'' Temari demanded, ''It's enough Sakura has a perfect boyfriend. She doesn't need a perfect best friend, too.''

''Fine!'' Ino rolled her eyes, ''I will be late because of you!''

''I am free tomorrow night,'' Temari said before Ino entered the hospital, ''You should be, too.''

Ino stopped walking, looking very interested.

''Great!'' she said happily, ''I thought of a perfect matter to discuss!''

Temari sighed.

''I don't think they will be needing your tips on snakes or-''

''Shut up!'' Ino chuckled, ''It's a common topic!''

''It mustn't include girl kissing!'' Temari yelled after her as Ino ran away to be late as less as possible.

Temari was almost sure they haven't done it again as Sakura went on a short mission the day earlier while Ino was at the hospital an entire day. Her plan to hide their kiss from Hinata failed the moment Sakura'd entered Ino's apartment the day after.

''Sakura-chan!'' Hinata greeted happily when Sakura sat on the floor between her and Ino.

''Am I late?'' Sakura asked, looking at Temari's direction who was sitting opposite of her.

They were sitting in a circle again, as they were planning only talking tonight. At least that was what Temari was hoping for. However, Sakura looked like the happiest person in the world, smiling for no particular reason, probably hoping for something else.

''I talked to Ino-chan before you'd come,'' Hinata smiled at her, ''She liked the cake very much. How about you?''

''It was the best cake I ever had! You really have a talent for cooking!'' Sakura commended.

Hinata shrugged and smiled, still too modest to accept a compliment by simply saying 'thank you'.

''What are we doing tonight?'' Sakura asked, still smiling.

''I don't know,'' Temari shrugged, ''Ino told me she'd thought of something useful for you.''

''Useful?'' Sakura repeated, ''Is it complicated like cooking?''

''It's not complicated at all,'' Ino smiled, ''You are doing it all the time. Even now.''

Temari looked at Sakura.

''Breathing?'' she asked.

''Well,'' Ino began, ''Breathing is a part of it.''

They were all concentrated on Sakura's breathing after Ino'd said that.

''Stop staring at me!'' Sakura snapped, ''You are making me nervous!''

Ino smiled.

''That's the point! You mustn't show us you are!''

Temari grinned as she'd understood Ino's lesson for today. It's only natural next step after hearing Hinata's story last time.

''Body language!'' she said victoriously.

Ino nodded. Hinata didn't seem like she understood.

''My body speaks?''

''All the time!'' Ino said and got closer to Sakura, ''See? Sakura feels comfortable enough around me and her body is showing it!''

Sakura chuckled.

''Why wouldn't I be comfortable around you?'' Sakura smiled at Ino, ''You can get closer if you want.''

Hinata didn't look like she was suspecting anything. Temari felt relived, but if Ino had planned to practice tonight, Hinata will find out. Although Temari didn't know how would Hinata react, she was certain Hinata would be jealous of their great friendship. They were completely different yet best friends forever, from the first day they'd met in spite of their constant silly disagreements. They were like Naruto and Sasuke. Fighting to get better in cooperating side by side. Funny how they had crush on Sasuke at the same time once, and Sasuke and Naruto had a crush on Sakura. Complicated relationships of Konoha.

''I know you want me to get closer, Sakura,'' Ino scolded her, ''It's written all over your face.''

''I don't get it,'' Sakura said sadly, ''Isn't that a good thing?''

''No if you need to keep a secret,'' Ino explained, ''Or hide that you're uncomfortable.''

''Huh,'' Sakura frowned, ''And how we are going to change that?''

Please, don't say practice, please don't say practice, Temari wished for that very badly.

''Practice, of course!'' Ino said happily.

Perfect. Just perfect.

''See?'' Ino pointed at Temari, ''She is furious right now, but she is not showing it.''

Temari stunned. How could she tell that?

''It's easy when you know somebody, too,'' Ino explained to Hinata and Sakura who were staring at Temari, trying to find a sign of anger.

''Are you reading my mind?'' Temari asked strictly.

Ino smirked.

''It doesn't work that way,'' she explained, ''I would have to put a palm on your forehead and be concentrated, and we don't have time for that.''

''Huh,'' Temari frowned, ''So how do you know I don't like the idea of practising right now?''

''Because you are included.''

''I thought you liked the practice and hated the talking part.''

''Oh I do,'' Ino said quickly, ''But I have to explain first, in order to see some action.''

Sakura grinned.

''Action? Like the last time?''

''Action happened last time?'' Hinata asked sadly, ''Why didn't I see it?''

Temari frowned.

''What did I say?'' she roared.

''It's not my fault!'' Ino chuckled.

''And what's the big deal?'' Sakura objected, ''We can tell Hinata! She won't tell anybody!''

Great. They ruined everything. The moment they lose Hinata's trust, they will lose her cooperation and she won't live happily ever after. Luckily, Hinata's innocent mind had different thoughts.

''Did you try cooking without me? Or Ino-chan proposed to Sakura-chan again?''

Temari smirked. Hinata probably wouldn't guess in a million years.

''Fine,'' Temari sighed after seeing Sakura's happy face, ''Tell her. I want to know how it happened, too.''

''We kissed!'' Sakura exclaimed the second Temari'd stopped talking.

''Really?'' Hinata asked happily, ''You kissed Ino-chan? On the lips?''

Sakura nodded.

''How was it?'' Hinata seemed very interested, instead of surprised.

''Great!'' Sakura replied, smiling like never before, ''I felt like never before! And I wasn't nervous at all!''

''Forehead, you are making a big deal out of it,'' Ino tried to sound calm, but she was a bit uncomfortable after hearing this compliment.

''It wasn't good for you?'' Sakura asked sadly.

''I'm not saying that,'' Ino smirked, ''But you are exaggerating. And you were nervous!''

''Well, yeah,'' Sakura admitted, ''But only because I thought you won't like it!''

''What's there not to like?'' Ino smiled at her, ''You kissed before, your lips are soft and very kissable and you were willing to do it! It was impossible to be bad!''

''Ino!'' Temari roared, ''Stop coming on to her!''

''I am not coming on to her!'' Ino objected, ''I am telling the truth!''

Sakura was smiling again.

''She did it back then, too. She told me I was beautiful and that she cared for me and-''

''And in your head, one thing lead to another, I know,'' Ino rolled her eyes, ''That's why we're talking about body language today!''

''Is that true?'' Temari asked seriously.

Ino shrugged.

''What was I supposed to say? She asked me if I thought she was ugly,'' Ino looked at Hinata, ''Is she ugly to you?''

Hinata shook her head.

''See? And you won't accuse Hinata for coming on to her!''

Temari sighed.

''Fine, you kissed, end of story. I want to hear what today's practice will look like.''

Ino nodded and got up to get something.

''You weren't nervous at all?'' Hinata asked Sakura.

Sakura shook her head.

''She did it really slowly and tenderly and gave me enough time to change my mind. And she is a great kisser!''

''Better than Sasuke?'' Temari provoked.

''Well,'' Sakura looked like she didn't expect this question, ''It's a totally different feeling.''

''Yeah,'' Ino got back, holding a book, ''With guys, kiss is only an introduction for something more. And you always have to think if they like it, are you going too slow, are they doing it just for you,'' Ino was complaining, ''And they are doing it just for you, and most of them suck at it. With Sakura, on the other hand, you just enjoy kissing without any pressure or silly thoughts.''

''Give me that book!'' Temari ordered, while Ino and Sakura were smiling at each other, looking like they might kiss any second now.

''It sounds wonderful,'' Hinata forced a smile.

''No need to be sad, Hinata,'' Sakura said cheerfully, ''It will feel the same with the right guy!''

Hinata forced one more smile and deflected her gaze to the floor. Temari gave Sakura glare. That kissable girl really didn't think before she talked! Never!

''Or your right guy can't read your mind!'' Ino tried to make things better, ''And for what you told us last time, you are not making it easier for him!''

''What do you mean?'' Hinata looked surprised.

''Well, if I got it right,'' Ino began, ''You did want to kiss Itachi-san?''

Hinata nodded.

''Good. Great, in fact,'' Ino smirked, ''Unfortunately, your actions weren't showing it.''

Hinata didn't say anything, but didn't seem like she disagreed.

''I wonder if there hadn't been for Sakura and her silly idea, would you have experienced your first kiss?'' Ino said honestly, ''Therefore, we wouldn't have been talking about it and it would been Sakura's wedding scheduled in about a month from now.''

Hinata shrugged. Temari wondered if Ino had prepared this little speech in advance.

''Don't get me wrong, maybe you would have,'' Ino smiled, ''I just can't imagine you would say clearly something like: Hey, I would really like for you to have my first kiss!''

Temari chuckled. Ino was saying all of this to make Hinata more relaxed.

''Go on, Temari, I know you want to say it!'' Ino chuckled.

''Because you're not like Ino!'' Temari chuckled, too, knowing Ino knew her well enough.

''That's why,'' Ino continued, ''You have to do what your mind wants you to do. In your head, you want to kiss and hug and,'' Ino paused to check with Temari if she's allowed to say some more, ''Anything but sit still, but you are the same as always.''

Hinata nodded.

''I am looking at you right now and I have no clue whether I make you feel uncomfortable or not,'' Ino said plainly, ''Just like Sakura's non existent poker face, that's bad for two reasons. First, you look the same in every situation, and second, to discover what's on your mind, I have to ask you, and you, shy as you are, won't tell me the truth in a million years. Even if it's something I want to hear.''

Hinata nodded, knowing that's correct.

''So, if you want somebody closer, get close!'' Ino encouraged her, ''If you want more, show it! Just like you did the first time!''

Hinata chuckled.

''That surprised me, too,'' she said honestly.

''We need that Hinata now!'' Sakura smiled, ''What has changed in a couple of months?''

Hinata shrugged, although she knew what'd changed as she'd told Temari yesterday.

''You must say what you want. Not right now, but not in a fifty years, either,'' Ino explained, ''Then again, nobody expects you to be like Temari.''

Temari flinched after hearing her name.

''Me?''

''Yeah,'' Ino said, ''You are perfection when it comes to showing emotions.''

''Really?'' Temari frowned, not sure whether Ino was complimenting her with a hidden agenda.

''See?'' she looked at Hinata and Sakura, ''She doesn't believe me. Sakura, you would probably smile because you would take it as a compliment, and Hinata, you would smile and shrug and I wouldn't know anything!''

Temari smirked. Just like her idea from the last time, Ino's plan for today was perfect. However, she wasn't convinced she was the right person for them to look up to, but any change in Hinata's indecisive behaviour would be a great progress!

''What did you find in this book on psychology?'' Temari asked after skimming the book content.

''Lots of stuff!'' Ino took the book out of Temari's hands, ''Did you know that your hairstyle shows your personality, too?''

They all shook their heads.

''Temari, you always have your hair tied up because you have to be in control of everything,'' Ino pointed to her hair, ''Your hairstyle is not an exception. The best way to control your hair are four small ponytails.''

''Sounds interesting. Go on,'' Temari ordered.

''For example, Hinata will never wear her hair up as she is very shy and doesn't want to expose more of her face than it's necessary.''

Hinata nodded shyly.

''It's ok, it's nothing wrong with it,'' Sakura said plainly.

''Sakura, on the other hand, has a shoulder length hair and she wears it untied, because it's a womanly hairstyle, but also very practical. And she ties it in a grave situations when she is on duty.''

They all seemed impressed by that book.

''And you hair?'' Sakura asked, ''Besides it smells wonderful and you really love it.''

''It says here I can't decide whether I want to grow up, as it's very long, or be dependable, as I wear it in a ponytail.''

''And a strand?'' Temari asked, showing one strand of Ino's blonde hair on one side of her forehead.

''I would say it means I'm playful!'' Ino chuckled.

''You certainly are!'' Temari agreed with the book, ''Maybe you should read it,'' Temari suggested to Sakura and Hinata.

''It says also,'' Ino interrupted, ''The fastest way of learning is by observing other people's behaviour.''

''Huh,'' Temari nodded, ''Like Shikamaru observes everything and after analyzing it, gets to the solution or decision.''

''Exactly!'' Ino nodded, ''Or you, revealing my secrets by just watching me. But you are his girlfriend, so it's logical.''

Temari smirked. Shikamaru was a great observer, even in critical situations he never acted rashly. It was still impossible for her sometimes to read his body language easily.

''Temari is very hard to read and very good at concluding from your actions,'' Ino said firmly, ''Therefore, she is perfect for you two to practice on her.''

''On me?'' Temari raised an eyebrow.

''Yeah,'' Ino nodded, ''They will ask you any question and try to make you uncomfortable.''

Hinata and Sakura smirked at this easy assignment.

''Not so fast,'' Ino warned them, ''Any question you ask, she can demand you to answer it first.''

''That's not fair!'' Sakura objected.

''Well, it would be easy for you to ask her something embarrassing,'' Ino explained,''Without being obligated to answer yourself.''

Temari liked Ino's idea more than she was willing to admit. By making them ask her anything, she might discover something more about both of them. Or three of them.

''Why are you not participating?'' she asked Ino.

''I don't have anything to ask you,'' she said plainly, ''Not in front of them, at least.''

''Hey!'' Sakura seemed offended, ''We are not babies! You can ask her anything in front of us!''

''Really?'' Ino asked seriously.

Hinata nodded.

''Well, yeah,'' Sakura didn't sound convincing at all, ''What can be that bad we wouldn't be able to handle?''

Ino smiled.

''Are you ready?'' she asked Temari.

Temari shrugged.

''I don't care,'' she said plainly, ''As long as you have to answer it, too.''

''Of course.''

''Shoot.''

Ino took a deep breath.

''If you had to choose between Sasuke-kun and Itachi-san,'' Ino smiled after looking at Sakura's and Hinata's stunned faces, ''Which one would you kiss?''

Temari rubbed her chin.

''I really need to choose between them?'' she asked plainly, ''I don't like them.''

Hinata and Sakura seemed more affected by Ino's question than Temari.

''I told you that you didn't need to hear my question,'' Ino sounded comforting, ''Don't pretend you are something that you're not.''

Surprisingly, Hinata shushed her.

''I want to hear Temari-san's answer!''

''The whole point of this is making her feel embarrassed to learn to eliminate that silly expression you both have right now, not to bother Temari with stupid questions,'' Ino explained, ''What would have happened if I had asked something really awkward?''

''This is really awkward to me,'' Sakura said, still stunned and eager to hear the answer.

Temari sighed.

''This is not embarrassing for me, it's just stupid,'' she complained, ''I don't know them, how should I decide?''

''How should I know?'' Ino said playfully.

''Huh,'' Temari looked at Hinata, ''Is Itachi-san much taller than you?''

Hinata nodded. Temari rolled her eyes, obviously not happy with that information.

''Sasuke is about the same height!'' Sakura added.

''That's not a competition!'' Ino sighed, ''And what does the height have to do with kissing? If you are both willing to do it, you will find a way! It's even better if he lifts you!''

''That way I can't end it when I want to.''

''I really don't understand you, Temari,'' Ino rolled her eyes, ''You are strong enough to knock any guy on the ground and do what you like.''

''I don't know,'' Temari shrugged, ''Who would be your choice?''

Ino chuckled.

''I think you all know!''

Temari waited for Sakura's reaction. However, she didn't say anything. It was a well known thing.

''And who would be your choice,'' Temari paused to get everyone's attention, as they all probably were thinking about Ino kissing Sasuke, ''Between Gaara and Naruto?''

Both Sakura and Hinata made an inarticulate sound, not able to hide what they were thinking about Temari's question.

''This doesn't make any sense,'' Temari sighed, ''They are showing more emotions than you.''

''Well, I never said I was bad at hiding my true feelings,'' Ino smiled, ''I must admit your question is really tough. How am I supposed to pick only one sexy and inexperienced Kage?''

''You think Naruto's sexy?'' Sakura snapped.

''And you think he will become the next Hokage?'' Hinata asked quickly.

''This is useless,'' Ino sighed, ''I would choose Gaara-sama to get you off my back.''

That surprised even Temari.

''Really? You would choose him over somebody you know better?''

''It's just a kiss, not a lifelong commitment,'' Ino said quickly, ''Besides, you told me he can control that thing inside of him better. And I have a feeling Naruto would be too honest about it, so I would know whether he liked it or not.''

''Are you sure that's the real reason and not Naruto's feelings for Sakura?'' Temari asked, knowing how Hinata and Sakura felt about this topic.

''I don't think so,'' Ino said honestly, ''Sasuke-kun is her husband to be, and I would choose him over any other guy!''

Sakura smirked for some reason. She either trusted Ino so much that she knew Ino would never do anything to separate them, or assured Sasuke was the best guy in the world. Maybe both.

Temari decided to keep her opinion to herself. It seemed very unhealthy to picture your best friend's fiancé as a perfect man.

''And how about Chouji and Shikamaru?'' Sakura asked suddenly.

''They are my best friends!'' Ino frowned, ''I don't see them like that!''

''Just a kiss, not something more,'' Temari repeated Ino's words.

''What do you think?'' Ino provoked.

Temari startled. She wasn't sure she wanted to hear the answer.

''One more hint,'' Ino smiled at Sakura and Hinata, ''Don't ask questions you are not ready to hear the answer to.''

''I didn't ask it! Sakura did!'' Temari protested.

''Well, we finally got some reaction from you,'' Ino smiled, ''And stop asking me questions! It's Temari who you should make uncomfortable!''

''You're doing it just fine,'' Temari frowned.

''Oh come on now,'' Ino said cheerfully, ''Don't be gloomy! You have a wonderful boyfriend, who loves you and I am the last thing you should be worried about!''

Temari didn't say anything. First few months of her relationship with Shikamaru, Ino was their only reason for argument. However, she would never admit it. It was enough she was beautiful and busty flirt, she didn't have to become narcissistic.

''Look what you did!'' Ino hissed at Sakura, ''You had to mention Shikamaru for no reason!''

''It's not my fault! She mentioned Sasuke, then Naruto, it was logical-''

''How are Chouji and Shikamaru logical after Naruto and Gaara-sama?'' Ino interrupted, ''After two Kages, the logical would be another two of them! Like Mizukage-sama and Tsunade-sama!'' she added.

''Ino!'' Temari couldn't suppress laughter, ''They are women! And old!''

''So?'' Ino chuckled, too, ''They need kisses, too!''

In a second, they were all laughing.

''So,'' Temari was the first one who'd stopped imagining Ino on top of Tsunade, ''That's your opinion? Even the old ones need love?''

''You said they were old, not me,'' Ino said firmly.

''So, you think they're not?'' Temari chuckled.

''I prefer the term experienced,'' Ino chuckled, too.

''Ino-chan,'' Hinata finally gathered courage to say something, ''You haven't told us what you like about Orochimaru-sama.''

''You haven't asked until now,'' she replied plainly.

''Well?'' Sakura rushed her, ''Can we hear it now?''

''The thing I like the most is,'' Ino said without hesitating, ''We don't play games. We both know where this is going, so we don't have to pretend, to lie, to think, about anything at all. Everything is much simpler that way and, since there's no pressure, I finally can enjoy and do what I want.''

''Huh,'' Temari said, ''And that is what you want?''

''Right now, yes.''

''And after that changes?'' Sakura asked.

''I said no thinking at all,'' Ino smiled, ''It really is that way. I don't think a month in advance. I think about today, and sometimes about tomorrow. It will end when it ends. At this moment, I really don't care.''

''So, basically, if he feels the same way,'' Temari said, ''You don't have a reason to break up.''

''Well, since we are not together,'' Ino smirked, ''That can't be break up.''

''Huh,'' Temari raised an eyebrow, ''Are you saying you have been on a date with someone else?''

''And when would I do that?'' Ino chuckled, ''I don't have time to sleep!''

''Yeah, Temari! Imagine how pretty she would be if she slept some more!'' Sakura chuckled.

Ino nodded to agree with her.

''Although being awake in bed also has its advantages!''

Once again, Hinata and Sakura were more embarrassed by Ino's words than she was.

''Unfortunately, that's off topic!'' Ino sighed, ''Temari is your subject!''

Temari rolled her eyes although she was ready for any question. After the previous questions were answered (Temari would kiss Sasuke just to see what's so great about him, and both Sakura and Ino would kiss Shikamaru, however the main reason was because he wouldn't make a big deal out of it like Chouji, which was true), it seemed very hard for Hinata and Sakura to think of something Temari would react to in any way.

''How about resuming the next time?'' Ino suggested after very long period of complete silence as Temari forbade her to ask anything.

''No,'' Temari said quickly, ''We need to move on. Come on, you two. I won't make you answer a question I don't find awkward.''

''Huh,'' Sakura said, ''In that case, what do you like about Ino?''

Temari sighed.

''How does that have to make me feel uncomfortable?''

''Well,'' Ino chuckled, ''You didn't answer right away, did you?''

Temari rolled her eyes.

''So,'' Ino clapped her hands, preventing Temari to answer, ''She looks annoyed because I am here and she's hesitating. She doesn't have to blush to show she's nervous.''

Hinata and Sakura nodded, looking satisfied with what they have learnt.

''Sakura, answer your question!'' Temari ordered, a bit annoyed that she has to reveal true opinion on Ino.

''Come on, Temari-san, there is nothing to be ashamed of!'' Hinata encouraged, ''Ino-chan told us that she likes you!''

''Hinata!'' Ino and Temari hissed in unison.

Sakura couldn't help, but laugh.

''You are so funny together! You are trying to teach us something by your immature behaviour!''

''Fine!'' Temari snapped, ''Ino is honest, loyal to her friends and extremely open-minded!''

Ino smirked, but Hinata didn't seem to believe her.

''Temari-san,'' she said firmly, ''You sound like you don't know her.''

''Very good, Hinata,'' Ino commended, ''You are persistent and it's working!''

Temari regretted she'd told Hinata anything. On the other hand, she was aware it was necessary in order to make Hinata more friendly.

''It's all right, Temari,'' Ino smiled at her, ''We are not here because of you. Or me. I'm here because of Sakura, and she because of Hinata.''

Temari nodded.

''In my opinion, we are through for tonight,'' Ino suggested, ''They got the point and they have time to improve.''

''Can I borrow this book, Ino-chan?'' Hinata asked.

''Sure,'' Ino smiled and handed the book to Hinata.

Hinata browsed few pages, looking very interested.

''What are we doing next time?'' Sakura asked happily.

Ino smirked.

''After showing what you want,'' she began, ''The next step is to say it, of course!''

''Out loud?'' Hinata asked carefully.

Temari tapped her shoulder.

''Don't worry,'' she looked at Ino, ''She is a real master at getting what she wants without saying a word.''

Ino chuckled and winked at Sakura. Sakura put on her happiest face ever.

''See?'' Temari pointed at them, who were now, as they got up, happily walking towards the entrance door.

''When will be the next meeting?'' Sakura asked Temari.

She shrugged.

''Depends on you.''

''I'm free Friday night,'' Ino said,''And the day after I'll be leaving for a mission.''

''Huh,'' Temari frowned, ''For how long?''

''Not you too, Temari!'' Ino chuckled as Sakura had a sad face, ''I'll be back! Until then, you can talk all you want!''

''Fine, Friday it is!'' Temari said firmly, ''Your place?''

Ino nodded.

''However, that will be the last time.''

''Tenten and Chouji?''

''Yeah, they are coming back in four days, and, to be honest, I really don't want them to hear what we're talking about!''

They all chuckled.

Friday night wasn't an ordinary night at all. Temari could tell that by seeing Shikamaru sitting on the stairs in front of the entrance of his small rented house.

''What is it?'' Temari chuckled, ''Too lazy to get in bed to get some sleep?''

''Like I will get some sleep there,'' he rolled his eyes.

''Well,'' she sat next to him, ''At least I don't have to wake you up!''

She grinned and gave him a quick kiss.

''Temari,'' Shikamaru stopped her hand which was about to untie his hair, ''Where did you go tonight?''

''Out. With girls,'' she replied quickly, but he didn't release her hand.

''And the night before?''

''Same.''

Temari frowned as she didn't know where this interrogation was going to.

''Huh,'' he looked away, ''I thought I saw you heading to the hospital.''

''Oh right,'' she grinned, ''I went to see Ino and she was working the night shift.''

''Huh,'' still looking away, ''I thought you didn't like Ino.''

''Well,'' she began, but he interrupted.

''Or Sakura. Or Hinata. You were always saying they act childish and that you don't plan to make friends here.''

Temari didn't reply. If she had said one word too much, she would be obligated to tell Shikamaru what they've been doing and she didn't feel like telling him the entire story.

''To get to the point a bit faster,'' he met her gaze, ''You've been out, late at night, this entire week, every day with the same excuse.''

She opened her mouth to explain, but he interrupted again.

''I'm not accusing you of anything, I am just finding it strange and unusual from your side.''

''I got really bored while you were on your last mission,'' she said quickly, ''And Sakura and Hinata were waiting, too, and one thing lead to another,'' she was blabbering trying to sound convincing.

''Huh,'' he frowned, ''Hanging out with them is more important than the mission you turned down yesterday?''

She turned down that mission as Ino couldn't avoid leaving the village for the weekend. Only free appointment was tonight and, with Temari leaving this morning, it wouldn't be so great as the time was running out.

''It's not,'' she said firmly, ''I didn't feel like going away for two days.''

''Huh,'' he was still frowning, ''Why were you so interested in my missions then?''

Ino couldn't have them over her place any more, so Temari wondered if she might provide a suitable place as Sakura's apartment was too small for anything but cooking and Hinata has been living with her family.

''I just wondered if you are leaving the village-''

''To be home alone?''

Temari froze. She might have a clue what Shikamaru had in mind before starting this conversation.

''To summarize,'' he got up and right now he was looking down while Temari was sitting, ''You spend evenings out, refuse to leave the village and can't wait for me to leave,'' he lifted his hand to stop her interruption, ''Even if I put all of that aside, there is one thing I can't overlook.''

Temari sighed. She should have known that he would notice something, but not that he was paranoid.

''I decided to stay up tonight to avoid being woken up in the middle of my sleep. Twice.''

She chuckled. They could be doing it right now if he wasn't so smart and genuine. She got up.

''And in the morning,'' she smiled and tried to embrace him.

''No, Temari!'' he stepped back, ''What is going on?''

''It's nothing, really,'' she smiled, ''We are just talking!''

''About what? And every single night?''

''Well,'' she began, ''We start with something completely harmless and then Ino mentions something very interesting and we all want to find out more-''

''Really?'' he gave her glare, ''That's your story?''

''You don't seem to know Ino that well, then.''

''Oh I know her. I also know Sakura and Hinata. I don't see what would you have in common.''

''Don't be like that,'' she chuckled, ''We have plenty of things in common. We are all jounins and our boyfriends are on the same team, we have the same problems.''

''Are you feeling lonely?'' he asked seriously, ''As I'm away often.''

''No, why?'' she said softly, ''I mean, I miss you while you're away, but-''

''Is that the problem? Or you miss Suna? Or your real friends?''

Temari felt really bad as Shikamaru sounded really concerned for her.

''No, it's great here!'' she said as happily as possible, ''I don't mind being here and wait for you!''

''Of course you don't!'' he snapped, ''When you're having an affair!''

Temari's reaction was the most inappropriate one. She burst out laughing.

''An affair?'' she managed to say, still laughing, ''Are you insane?''

''Everything you do implies that!'' he said firmly, not in the mood for laughing, ''You don't tell me where you are, when you get back, you wake me up, you make up stupid excuses, what should I think?''

''Wait a minute!'' she interrupted, ''You can't be serious?''

''Tell me the truth then!''

Temari sighed. Not only she's been accused for cheating on him, now she had to tell him the truth.

It was all Ino's fault. She kissed Sakura, Sakura told Hinata and Hinata became obsessed with their kiss which happened only once. Or twice. Or Sakura learnt how to keep a secret in two days. However, Temari thought Hinata's interest was a good thing, as it was keeping her thoughts away from the wedding, which would always put her in a gloomy mood.

They all gathered at Ino's place, as they'd agreed they would, ready and enthusiastic because of the last night there.

''Talking again?'' Sakura sighed.

''It's persuading,'' Ino explained, ''Usually, you demand for something, so if you are good at it, you will get what you want.''

''We all know what she wants,'' Temari rolled her eyes, ''Why don't you just get over with so she can move on with her life?''

''It is supposed to be hard,'' Ino refused to listen to Temari, ''Especially when begging is not an option.''

''What do you mean?'' Temari asked.

''You don't want to look desperate, do you?'' Ino chuckled.

They all shrugged, not understanding a thing.

''Temari, you did it million times. You talk us all into this, without saying a single please. What do you think, how did you do it?''

Temari shrugged.

''Well,'' she began, ''You couldn't have turned it down since I had really compromising information about you.''

''Blackmail is very effective. You are using it on me too often,'' Ino explained, ''Go on.''

''I pretended for Sakura that I don't really care.''

''Uninterested approach,'' Ino nodded, ''And Hinata?''

''Exaggerating,'' Temari shrugged.

''Excellent!'' Ino exclaimed, ''And we are all obeying, more or less.''

''So,'' Hinata began, ''You lied to us, Temari-san?''

''Of course I didn't!'' Temari snapped.

Hinata didn't look like she changed her opinion.

''I will explain!'' Ino announced, assuming Temari's speeches were too long for no reason.

''Why would she exaggerate?'' Hinata asked before Ino could start.

''Don't get mad,'' Ino pleaded, ''It was necessary to make your situation looks a lot worse than it was. It was your task to deny it or confirm it.''

''And I confirmed it,'' Hinata frowned.

''But we are working on it!'' Sakura cheered her up.

Hinata smiled at her.

''I know, Sakura-chan. Thank you.''

Timing for this topic couldn't be more perfect because Hinata was cheerful and talkative like never before.

''I have a few tips for you,'' Ino smiled at Hinata and Sakura, ''And then we practice, like always, so you can learn the rest of it along the way.''

They all chuckled as Ino was really enjoying her new part Temari let her to have.

''Compliments always work, in any situation. Don't lie, but you can overstate a bit.''

''Can you give us an example?'' Hinata interrupted.

''Sure,'' Ino stuttered, surprised by Hinata's unusual and obvious interest, ''I'll be quick, and combine all tips. Is that ok with you?''

''Uh-huh,'' Hinata said and nodded.

That was a pleasant surprise to see. Temari wondered what Hinata's been doing on her own yesterday to act like this. Maybe something happened.

''Hinata, is everything all right?'' Temari asked, ''You are so different from earlier.''

''Well,'' she smiled, ''I can't learn what I want to know unless I don't ask.''

''Good thinking, Hinata,'' Ino commended, ''I will just continue. Let's see,'' Ino rubbed her chin, ''I hate blackmail, but prefer negotiation instead and I would recommend it to you, too. Then, you may pretend uninterested or unwilling to make your effort more valuable.''

Temari didn't get it this way, either. Ino was more practical person after all.

''Always tell bad news before the good ones. And if nothing works, get naked!'' Ino chuckled, ''That will work forever and for always!''

''I would like to hear an example,'' Sakura looked like she didn't get it.

''Great!'' Ino got up, ''Temari, work with me!''

Temari got up, too.

''So, Temari is my boyfriend, girlfriend, it doesn't matter. Just act naturally,'' Ino ordered.

Temari nodded.

''I'm leaving for a mission tomorrow,'' Ino said seriously.

''I know,'' Temari replied.

''That's a bad news!'' Hinata said happily.

''That's right!,'' Ino said and proceeded, ''It won't take long,'' she looked at Hinata, ''A good one.''

They all chuckled.

''However,'' Ino took Temari's hand, ''It's very dangerous!''

''Oh no!'' Temari faked that she was worried.

''Don't worry, you thought me so many useful things,'' Ino lied.

''Exaggerating!'' Hinata smiled.

Ino nodded.

''Before I met you, missions were the only joy of my life,'' Ino was really good at faking this whole nonsense, ''You are the only one who makes me home sick!''

Nobody said anything.

''There's never too much exaggerating,'' Ino added quickly and turned to Temari, ''I don't know whether or not I'll be injured and I have a headache right now-''

''It's fine with me'' Temari interrupted, ''We don't have to!''

''Oh you are so kind to me! I don't deserve someone like you!'' Ino was overreacting.

''Ino, knock it off! This is silly!'' Temari chuckled.

''I agree,'' Ino said seriously, ''However, sometimes it's necessary.''

''Did you get the point?'' Temari asked Hinata and Sakura while sitting back on the floor.

Hinata nodded.

''Great then! Can you-'' Ino began, but Sakura interrupted.

''I didn't get when is the right moment to get naked.''

''Any moment is right,'' Ino rolled her eyes, ''But you won't do that in a common situation. Everything else works on everybody.''

''Huh,'' Sakura smiled, ''Can I try?''

''With an example? Sure!'' Ino encouraged.

''Sasuke comes back from a mission,'' she began happily, ''But is gravely injured. I tell Tsunade-sama, she gets mad, but I promise I will take care of him.''

''Great,'' Ino commended, ''And you get naked for him later!''

''And I made Tsunade-sama less grumpy!'' Sakura sounded proud of herself.

''Very good, Sakura,'' Ino smiled, ''Do you have any questions before we start, Hinata?''

''Yes,'' she said firmly, ''What exactly we'll be doing today?''

''Well,'' Ino began, ''It will be very much like the last time. You and Sakura will try to make Temari, me or one another to do something we don't want to. Even if we do, we will pretend just for practice.''

''Huh,'' Hinata smiled, ''Can I make two of you do something together?''

Temari stunned. Hinata sounded too happy, like she had planned this in advance. Nevertheless, Temari wanted to hear what Hinata had in mind when she'd asked this.

''As long as you don't beg and sound pathetic while you are persuading,'' Ino replied.

Hinata nodded.

''May I begin, Sakura-chan?'' she turned to Sakura.

''Sure,'' Sakura shrugged, ''I didn't think of anything yet.''

''Thank you!'' Hinata said happily and looked at Ino, ''Are you ready?''

Temari was completely shocked! Hinata's just asked Ino if she was ready! What happened to her over night?

''Begin any time,'' Ino encouraged her.

Hinata took a deep breath.

''I am so glad you liked that chocolate cake,'' she began, ''However, I am terribly sorry I had to leave so soon.''

Nobody said a thing as none of them could anticipate what Hinata's intention was.

''Thanks to Sakura-chan,'' she smiled at Sakura, ''I got the idea what probably never would happened if I'd stayed.''

Temari was furious! Ino's unnecessary kiss turned Hinata into Sakura! One more meeting with them all, and she will become like Ino! Like Hinata wasn't adorable enough the way she was.

''To get to the point,'' Hinata wasn't nervous at all, but in a rush to hear Ino's reaction, ''I wonder if the cake made you did what you did or you would have done it anyway?''

''I don't know,'' Ino chuckled,''What do you think, Sakura?''

''I think it's Temari's fault,'' Sakura laughed, ''We would have never done it if she had been there!''

''I disagree,'' Ino said plainly, ''That's like you would never ended up with Sasuke if there hadn't been for that stupid mission. You would, but you would have to wait some more.''

''True,'' Sakura nodded, ''So, the answer to Hinata's question would be?''

''It's not the cake,'' Hinata sad sadly.

''What's the matter, Hinata?'' Temari asked, not sure what made Hinata sad all of the sudden.

However, Ino seemed like she had an answer to Temari's question.

''You wanted to make another cake, so we can kiss again?''

Hinata nodded.

''Great, Hinata! That's great example of negotiating. Too bad it won't work this time.''

''But you have said how Sakura's lips are very kissable and that she made you feel wonderful!''

Ino looked surprised, but Temari wanted to hug Hinata and her quick brain! It was a classic example of exaggerating!

''I see,'' Ino said carefully, ''And your request would be?''

''Well,'' Hinata was still looking sad, ''I was just wondering if Sakura-chan'd been honest about it. How you didn't make her feel nervous and you were tender and-''

''You want us to kiss?'' Sakura asked, ''In front of you?''

''I didn't say that, Sakura-chan,'' Hinata said quickly, ''Although your way of retelling is really intriguing, I wanted to make sure Ino-chan felt the same way as you did.''

They didn't know how to respond to this, so they were just staring at Hinata.

''I mean,'' Hinata continued, ''There is no need to rush you, as you wanted it once, you will probably do it again. When you feel like it.''

''Yeah, probably,'' Ino shrugged.

''Huh,'' Sakura frowned, ''Are you trying to say we are doing something wrong?''

''No, Sakura-chan,'' Hinata smiled sadly, ''It's wonderful when you have someone you talk about all the time. You are the luckiest person in the world because you have two of them.''

From this point Temari wasn't sure if Hinata's being honest or still exaggerating. However, it was working for her, as Sakura somehow got closer to Ino, who was concentrated on Hinata's speech.

''One of them is sitting right beside you, and you know she would never do anything against your will even if she wanted to,'' Hinata smiled at Ino, who nodded and glanced at Sakura, who was staring at her the entire time, ''And you will never forget how great it feels to enjoy something so sweet, and soft, and the most important, doesn't want anything but-''

Temari couldn't believe it!

''That's true,'' Sakura said very quietly, staring at Ino.

''Sa-Sakura,'' Ino stuttered, ''I, you, you see-''

''It did feel great, didn't it?'' Hinata said quietly and that was enough for Sakura.

''Uh-huh,'' Sakura managed to whisper second before she kissed Ino again.

Ino didn't oppose as she'd wanted it, too.

''I did it!'' Hinata exclaimed, covering her mouth with her palms, but not because she was surprised or embarrassed, but to suppress her voice.

Nothing seemed to bother Ino and Sakura who were kissing like they were alone in the room and more intensely than the last time.

Imagining that scene while retelling it to her boyfriend wasn't Temari's brightest idea. However, Shikamaru didn't seem interested at all.

''You expect me to believe that?'' he asked seriously, ''Hinata made Ino and Sakura kiss and you were what? Staring at them?''

''When you put it like that,'' Temari shrugged, ''It sounds unbelievable.''

''Because it's a lie. Why would you want to teach Hinata ways of persuading in the first place?''

Great, now she had to explain the whole Itachi problem. Furthermore, she had to explain to him as fast as possible, as Temari liked more the image of Sakura and Ino kissing than Uchiha heir and his fierce glare. By the look on Hinata's face tonight, she was almost certain she'd preferred the same.

''Very well,'' she sighed, ''But I won't repeat it, so listen!''

After awhile, he interrupted her again.

''That's even more absurd! I know them both better than you and they seem perfectly usual as always.''

Temari sighed. Of course Hinata and Itachi seemed as a perfect couple to strangers as they both knew what everybody was expecting to see. No wonder Hinata was under so much pressure.

''What do you want me to say then?''

''The truth! The real truth!''

This wasn't funny any more and she was getting angry because of his doubt.

''All right!'' Temari said strictly, ''You don't have to trust me, but you'll listen to your best friend!''

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow.

''Chouji? He is probably asleep at this hour,'' he said indifferently.

''It won't take long!''

She took him by the hand.

''Let's go!''

Shikamaru was too stunned to oppose, so he followed his girlfriend.

This was outrageous! Not only he'd accused her for having an affair, he didn't trust her when she'd told him the truth!

It wasn't her fault the rest of the girls have the nights off as they were not living with their boyfriends. In any other situation she would try to explain to Shikamaru the whole picture with more details, however, it were his team mates what she would have to talk about and they were a mystery to him, as to anyone else. Including Hinata and Sakura, of course.

The only person to confirm her story was leaving early in the morning and they were rushing through the streets of Konoha to meet her as soon as possible.

''Wait a minute!''

She stopped walking and gave him glare.

''What?'' she snapped, ''We have to hurry!''

''Chouji is coming back tomorrow! And what does he know about what you've been doing?''

She sighed, looking very annoyed.

''Just walk!''

He shrugged and followed her, as she was too furious to hold his hand. She was marching in front of him trying to think whether or not this was a good idea .

''Please stop,'' he said as calmly as possible.

''Now what?''

''Just tell me.''

''What do you want me to tell you?'' she snapped, ''I told you the truth and you didn't like it!''

''Because that can't be true.''

''I need a witness then!''

He sighed.

''Where are we going?''

She grabbed his wrist again and they jumped on a house's rooftop on their right.

''There!''

Temari was pointing at the biggest house in Konoha.

''And why would we go there?''

She sighed.

''Because your best friend's there!,'' she said plainly, ''And you'll believe anyone but me!''

Shikamaru followed her again as they were now jumping over the rooftops to get there faster. He didn't understand anything.

Soon they arrived in front of walled-and-gated mini castle of Konoha, which was a home of a shinobi with the most S-rank missions in history.

''Why are we here?''

''To enter, of course,'' Temari rolled her eyes.

''Please explain what does Orochimaru-sama have with you? Or your strange behaviour?''

''He doesn't have anything with me,'' she sneered and jumped over the wall.

''And more important,'' Shikamaru hissed when she joined her on the other side, ''He is not my best friend.''

She didn't say anything. She has never been here before. It didn't look scary or full of traps like she'd expected, but then again, why would anyone try to enter Orochimaru's mansion? Especially unannounced and in the middle of the night. Unfortunately, this was the only way to get rid of Shikamaru's paranoid ideas.

''I will never complain to go on a mission again,'' she heard him behind her, as they were walking towards the entrance door of the most beautiful house she has ever seen.

The light was on in only one of the many spacious rooms, however it was too dim for Temari to be certain who was there. On the other hand, it should be normal that way, as neither of them seemed reckless to reveal their secret affair by appearing on the window. Especially when she and Shikamaru entered so easilly.

''What are we doing here?'' Shikamaru asked, after coming closer to her.

''My question is similar.''

They both startled after hearing Orochimaru's voice behind them.

''Evening, Orochimaru-sama!'' Shikamaru greeted quickly.

''What's the matter, Shikamaru-kun?,'' he was glaring at them, ''It must be something very important when you woke me up at this hour.''

''You don't look sleepy,'' Temari said in low voice, but by the look on Orochimaru's face, she knew he'd heard her.

He looked annoyed by their presence, but nothing on him was revealing Ino was there.

''It's just a misunderstanding.''

''I see. May I help you to understand that this is not a proper hour for anything?''

''I'm terribly sorry, I just-''

''I really don't care as long as you leave at once.''

Shikamaru nodded.

''But we are not here to see you!'' Temari objected.

''Really?'' Orochimaru crossed his arms, ''Then you must have a wrong address.''

''Really?'' Temari repeated in the same tone, ''Are you saying you are all alone right now?''

She grinned when she finally noticed a sign of his worry as he probably didn't know that Ino'd told her everything.

''Shikamaru-kun,'' Orochimaru coughed, ''Is she your girlfriend?''

''Yes,'' Shikamaru rolled his eyes.

''Huh,'' Orochimaru looked at Temari, ''She is insolent just like you.''

Temari frowned. How can she be the insolent one and he is the one lying?

''Look, just let us talk to her for a moment and we're off,'' Temari tried to rush things a bit.

''Talk to whom?'' they asked in unison.

Temari smirked.

''To Ino, of course,'' she said plainly.

Temari will never forget their stunned faces. Even in the dark, Orochimaru's eyes were showing his surprise after hearing Ino's name.

''What would she be doing here?'' Shikamaru asked and looked at Orochimaru, ''Are you hurt again?''

''I agree,'' Orochimaru ignored Shikamaru's question, ''Why would anyone be here at this hour?''

However, Temari noticed that Shikamaru'd noticed the same – Orochimaru was lying.

''We can wait for her,'' Temari began, ''It won't take long.''

''The person you are looking for is not here,'' Orochimaru said quickly, ''Leave now and I will forget this ever happened.''

''Or we can call her by her name!'' Temari said quickly, knowing he would probably vanish the same way he'd arrived.

''Really? And what will be the use of it?'' he sneered.

''Ino!'' Temari shouted, ignoring his question.

However, Temari's voice shut down after Orochimaru met her gaze.

''Stop,'' he lowered his head to stare at her more fiercely, ''Shouting.''

Temari stepped back and smirked.

''She is here, isn't she?'' she asked firmly.

''Good night!'' he said, looking very angry, ''Shikamaru-kun,'' he nodded.

''I will shout again!'' Temari heard herself threatening.

''And I will,'' Orochimaru came closer to her.

''She is here!'' Shikamaru finally said and interrupted Orochimaru's threat.

Orochimaru startled.

''Shikamaru-kun, I thought you were leaving.''

''Why is she here?'' Shikamaru asked.

Orochimaru took a deep breath, knowing the resistance was futile. The moment after, he vanished.

''Temari, what is this? Why is Ino here?''

Temari opened her mouth to speak, but Ino's voice interrupted her.

''What's the big idea? I hate doing it outdoors! What's wrong with your comfy bed?'' she was whining in a cloud of dust.

''Here,'' Orochimaru said firmly, ''Hurry.''

''What?'' Ino snapped, ''Have you lost your mind?''

Soon Temari saw Ino waving her hand in order to clear the fog.

''This is insane,'' she continued clearing the fog, however, Shikamaru was too impatient to wait so he pulled her hand to get her out on the clear spot.

''Hey! You don't have to- Shi-Shi-Shikamaru!'' she stuttered after meeting Shikamaru's gaze, ''What are you doing here?''

She looked on her left and met Temari's gaze.

''Temari!'' she said, but much calmer, ''Is something wrong?''

''Yeah, like what are you doing here?'' Shikamaru asked, but still sounding indifferently.

Temari chuckled. Ino was wearing one of her small shirts and a skirt, while her hair was united and covering much more skin than her clothes were.

''Actually, it is,'' Temari rolled her eyes.

''Sakura? Or Hinata? Tell me!'' Ino rushed her.

''It's me actually,'' Temari sighed.

''What? You are going on that mission?'' Ino asked quickly, ''It's not a big deal, we will wait for you!''

''Can I say something?'' Shikamaru interrupted.

''What?'' they asked in unison.

''Is it true you kissed Sakura?'' he asked Ino.

''Yeah,'' she shrugged, ''Three or four times. Why?''

''So troublesome,'' he sighed.

''Why?'' Ino turned to Temari.

''Just him and his brain,'' Temari rolled her eyes.

''Don't tell me?'' Ino chuckled, ''You thought Temari was cheating on you, didn't you?'' she teased.

''What?'' he snapped, ''What was I supposed to think?''

''Temari,'' Ino said softly, ''I told you to tell him!''

''I know,'' Temari sighed.

''Tell me what?''

Ino smirked and looked at Temari.

''May I?''

Temari nodded.

''Your girlfriend likes erotic stories!'' Ino chuckled, ''And that's why you are up all night!''

Shikamaru looked at Temari.

''Like Jiraiya-sama's novels?''

''No, silly,'' Ino chukled, ''She likes to listen to it!''

''And you,'' he began.

''And I am telling it,'' she said quickly.

''As you as the main character?'' he asked carefully.

Ino chuckled instead of answering.

''Look, Temari is not having an affair, just one innocent fetish,'' Ino said plainly and stood between them, ''That's why you will take her home,'' she took Shikamaru's hand, ''And she will tell you all about it,'' Ino took Temari's hand, ''While you-Damn! It's so late already?''

Ino must have seen the time on Temari's watch she was wearing on the hand Ino'd embraced. Shikamaru and Temari had no idea what she meant by late. It wasn't good news as Ino headed towards the house entrance.

''Is everything ok?'' Temari asked, wondering if Ino'd heard her.

Orochimaru's sudden appearance was faster than Ino's answer.

''It's the fifth time this week,'' he tried to sound indifferently.

''Everything's fine,'' she replied, ignoring Orochimaru who was looking very impatient.

''Didn't you say you have a mission tomorrow?'' Temari asked.

''Wonderful,'' Orochimaru sighed.

''I do! And that's in three hours since it's tomorrow already!''

Temari could see Orochimaru was really mad after hearing that and he decided to leave without Ino. However, she obviously knew him well and grabbed his hand before he could do it.

''Why did you come here then?'' Temari scolded her.

''After all I've told you,'' Ino smirked, ''I find that question completely unnecessary.''

They vanished in flames.

Temari and Shikamaru stood there for a few moments.

''So,'' he finally said, ''Ino and Sakura?''

''Shut up!'' Temari chuckled, ''I'm trying to be mad at you. Look what you did!''

''I didn't do anything!'' he put his hands in his pockets and turned to the entrance gate.

''Well,'' Temari followed him, ''You didn't.''

He put his hand around her waist when she reached him and they continued walking in silence.

''How long?'' he asked after awhile.

''Couple of months, I think.''

''Huh,'' he smirked, ''That explains a lot.''

Temari shrugged.

''And Sakura?''

''This week.''

''Huh.''

''Are you mad at me?''

''Well,'' he stopped walking, ''If you had told me at the start, we would have been at home at the moment.''

''Really?'' she sneered, ''Doing what?''

''Well,'' he chuckled, ''You would be telling me again about Sakura and Ino!''

Temari adored her boyfriend. With a few words, he would let her know what he's thinking or feeling. She loved that. She liked he was demanding for further explanations only when it was something really important.

However, Temari was glad she hadn't revealed everything to Shikamaru. If she had to disturb Ino to confirm that she and Sakura had kissed, Temari would have needed to wake up Hinata to back up her story if she had told him that Sakura and Hinata had kissed, too!


	11. Step by step

''Why did you stop?'' she asked quickly, ''Did I look like I want that?''

* * *

Hinata didn't want to kiss Sakura. She didn't want to feel female lips on hers or sweet scent of Sakura's skin. She never even considered kissing someone else but Itachi. Sakura'd told her about great experience of kissing someone you know and who would never put you under any kind of pressure or force you to do anything else but simple, delightful kissing and that was exactly Hinata wished for.

She didn't realise she's been missing it so much. On the other hand, that shouldn't be surprising at all.

After that first night with Itachi, they both had agreed they should take it slow, without any pressure or feeling of obligation. She wasn't feeling ashamed or guilty of it, but once in her life she wanted to be sure she made the right choice before she reveals it to anyone else. She was so glad Itachi felt the same way, as they both knew what would have happened the second their secret had been revealed.

She would never admit it, but it was very exciting to be nervous about being followed or watched. This time was for completely different reason from usual as she really wanted to kiss him more no matter what! It seemed to her Itachi wanted that, too, as he was the one who would propose a time and place of their next smooching encounter. That divine period, that lasted about three weeks, ended with his first long mission. To be more precise, it ended when he'd got back.

They haven't talked about how they should behave in public, as they were never at the same place at the same time and, when they were together alone, none of them was thinking about their possible conversation surrounded by other people. Thanks to that carefree way of thinking, the worst happened sooner they'd expected.

It was just a day like any other and Hinata was summoned by Kakashi to accept another S-rank mission she'd really wanted to participate in. Outside Hokage's tower was quite lively, as many chunins were waiting for their team leaders to come back after the briefing with Hokage. Usually there weren't so many shinobi and Hinata wondered what have caused that delay. Soon the answer appeared before her, right in front of the entrance.

Itachi and Shikamaru were on their way out, as they were back after few days out of Konoha and they had a primate to occupy Hokage before anyone else.

''You are back!'' she smiled at them.

''We are, finally!'' Shikamaru sighed and continued walking, obviously tired of everything.

Surprisingly, Itachi didn't follow him. After one short glance at Shikamaru's direction to make sure he didn't care he was walking out by himself, Itachi turned back to speak to Hinata.

''We are back,'' he said plainly.

''And you are not hurt?'' she asked happily, noticing his usual stance which wasn't revealing his body had been injured.

''No,'' he smirked.

''And if he was, I would have fix him for you, Hinata!''

They both startled after hearing Tsunade's voice coming from the above. Hinata looked up. Tsunade was peeking through her office's window, smiling at them.

''Kakashi says you can come back in two hours as he is really busy, so you two can hold your hands together some more!'' she grinned and her head disappeared.

Hinata stunned and looked back at Itachi. He was also surprised by Tsunade's remark. One quick look at their hands explained everything. Every time they would meet, first thing for him to do was embracing her hand as it was simple, but not exaggerated sign of his affection. As their meeting would begin with hand embrace every single time, and their meetings were short but often, Itachi probably didn't even think of they weren't alone at the moment. And Hinata, used to that amount of his touch, didn't notice before Tsunade.

''I'm so sorry!'' he said slowly, not letting go of her hand.

Due to many shinobi who were looking at them after Tsunade's shouting, it couldn't be helped.

''At least you are not injured,'' she deflected her gaze, not knowing where to look thanks to her red face.

He didn't say anything and they stood there for a few moments, hand in hand. She wondered why he was still holding her hand. She didn't want to ask as she didn't mind.

''Two hours?'' he asked when she finally looked at him again.

She nodded. He checked all open-mouthed witnesses around them and shrugged.

''Shall we go then?''

She squeezed his hand a bit more and soon they were walking away from Hokage's tower. Holding hands.

That innocent gesture changed everything and determined their future behaviour. They were never standing too close to each other or talking informally while being surrounded by other people. They would never address each other by their first names in public, but it was useless. First two weeks after that incident, everybody was talking about them. Hinata couldn't even look at her sister or Neji.

The only good thing about it was that her father wasn't against her will to take a short course for becoming a team leader. She suspected that was because he was staring at her hands the entire time, waiting for a ring to appear on her engagement finger. Him and everyone who knew her, as she didn't tell anyone for how long she's been seeing Itachi.

Well, seeing would have been inappropriate to say as her eyes were closed most of the time she'd spent with him. She was feeling completely relaxed in his gentle embrace knowing he won't do anything unless she suggests it or approves it. Therefore, she was having time of her life being kissed by Itachi's thin but soft lips all over her lips and cheeks and, sometimes, neck. Nothing more than that was necessary in their fresh relationship.

The only thing that changed about their meetings, which were still secret, was that they became less frequent. Hinata wasn't surprised by that, it was only natural as Itachi had to handle constant questions about them just like she did. That made him more reserved while they were together as he was constantly worried someone might see them doing, in Hinata's opinion, nothing unusual. Who would've thought everybody will make big deal out if it? Not only her family, but the entire village. She hated being an heiress more then ever. On the other hand, if she hadn't been one, nothing would have happened the way it'd happened. Or not so soon, at least.

To prevent everybody's constant staring at her hands, Hinata was always looking for a reason to carry something that would cover her palms. If that wasn't possible, she would cover her palms with her long sleeves as she couldn't stand that torment. She even thought of revealing more of her skin below her neck to avoid people's glancing at her hands! She's been telling herself she was a big girl and she would rather be asked about her engagement than breasts! She didn't intend to show her imperfect body to anyone. Every time someone tried to spot a piece of jewellery she didn't have, her anxiety was becoming more unbearable.

That night she didn't have anything to carry so she was more nervous. The entire month had passed and instead of curiosity, Hinata had to handle people's compassionate looks. She was so furious! So what if she was an heiress? Did that mean she was supposed to get engaged to another heir so soon? On the other hand, she didn't tell anyone anything. To be completely honest, nobody cared what she was feeling now as they didn't care before.

While marching through Konoha's streets, she was glad another day'd come to an end. All she wanted at the moment were soft pillows and blankets to forget about every silly question she will probably hear million times again and again as long as things between her and Itachi don't change. In one way or the other. And for both of the drastic moves was way too early.

After greeting an acquaintance by simple nodding in her direction, and after lifting her gaze to see the end of the street, familiar dark eyes met hers.

''Itachi-san!'' Hinata startled.

He nodded, avoiding to address her at all, so he could not do it inappropriately.

''Is something wrong?'' she asked, as it was unusual for him to appear out of nowhere.

''I was about to ask the same question.''

''What? Why? Everything's fine!'' she said quickly, not knowing what's on his mind.

''Are you sure?''

She nodded.

''Are you in a hurry?''

''No, why?''

''Can we talk somewhere else?''

''You mean now?'' she stuttered.

''Didn't you say you're not in a hurry?''

''I'm not!''

''Huh.''

This was awkward. He's never announced need to talk. They would just leave somewhere, usually a bit away from the village, to be sure nobody might interrupt or disturb them. The last thing she wanted was somebody to bother Itachi or her while they were trying to be a normal couple, as their meetings were short due to many other responsibilities both of them had. Even now Itachi just got back from the evening training, as she could see he was wearing his usual training outfit.

''Are you mad about something?'' he asked while they were on their way to the village gate.

''No,'' she replied as fast as possible, because she didn't want him to think that, and this question out of the blue, while they were still in the street with a few people, was very different from usual.

''Then somebody?'' he was persistent, yet she didn't hear anything strange in his deep voice.

''No,'' she tried to respond calmly.

''Huh. Then your leader exam?''

''No!'' she snapped.

That wasn't very calm. This morning's team leader exam went well, but she needed to wait till tomorrow, after all interested jounins are done with showing their skills.

''Why? Did you hear something?'' she heard herself asking to avoid another question.

He stopped walking. She turned to him, but he was looking away.

''Do you think I might be an obstacle for you?''

''No! Why would you think that?'' she asked quickly, as that last question was probably on his mind the whole time.

It was a completely valid question. Everybody was surprisingly supportive lately. The entire Hyuuga clan, even the ones who were obviously envious because of the whole fuss about her freshly uncovered relationship. She has been encouraged her whole life, but now expectations she had to fulfil were unreasonable.

Itachi looked at her.

''Are you mad at me?''

''No! Did someone tell you something? Is everything ok?'' she responded, trying to sound as calm as possible.

She was trying to smile, but his usual glare was unreadable and, right now, she wished for any sign, just for a second, that might calm her, as she couldn't understand his worry.

''Huh. You look like something's bothering you.''

Well, he didn't look like that, as he was never showing any emotion, unlike his questions, which were revealing that something's on his mind, too.

''You won't tell me?'' he asked plainly.

''It's nothing in particular,'' Hinata faked a smile, ''Just usual stuff!''

''Huh.''

Itachi deflected his gaze.

She couldn't tell him in only one sentence what's bothering her. Right now she was wondering why he was standing so far away, being close to the village gate, with nobody around. She also wanted to know if his brother was acting differently like her sister and if she was the main subject at the dinner table just like he was at her house. She was certain nobody was smiling at him whenever one of the following was mentioned: white, red, clan, dark, honour, duty, expectation, new generation, future, youngsters and happily ever after.

''Were you training with your brother until now?'' she asked after they continued leaving the village.

''No,'' he said plainly, ''Clan's duty, so he went by himself.''

''Will you meet him later?''

''Do you want me to leave?''

''Of course not!'' she said quickly, ''I was just wondering how much time-''

''I planned to spend with you,'' he interrupted.

She didn't say anything although that hadn't been a problem. Hinata was trying to find out what might have happened to make him act more strange than usual. Maybe he heard about some new dangerous mission he was assigned to or about her upcoming missions. It could be anything.

Konoha was finally behind them, but he didn't reach for her hand to hold it. Maybe somebody was around but she didn't notice as she was thinking about her next question to end the silence the second they stop walking. She couldn't know he would do it instead.

''I see you are not mad any more,'' he said plainly, not looking at her.

''I wasn't-''

''I'm glad you're not,'' he interrupted and turned to her, ''Does that mean I am not the reason?''

She shook her head and smiled.

''It's not how you expected, is it?'' he deflected his gaze.

She couldn't reply since she wasn't sure what he'd meant.

''Is this too much for you?'' he asked, looking away.

Too much of what? Too much pressure because of people she didn't even know that knew her name, too much time spent with anyone else but him, too much questions in her head she wanted to ask but was too afraid to hear his answers? Too much distance between them right now? Too much concern what this question might mean?

''Can you-can you be more specific?'' she asked.

''I don't know,'' he shrugged, ''It's just like you said once . You can't run away from who you are.''

Hinata nodded, to rush him to get to the point.

''You know what awaits you at the end,'' he continued, ''I must remind you that you can run away from this.''

He was gazing at her like he was waiting for her to say something. She wanted, but couldn't. Did he just offer her to run away from him? And what did he mean when he'd said 'at the end'? End of what? She didn't say anything and he deflected his gaze. She was trying to look where he was looking at and soon they were both staring at his right palm, which was closed and stretched in front of him.

Hinata glanced at Itachi, but he was the same as always and she didn't know what to expect.

He slowly opened his palm to reveal its content.

Hinata covered her mouth with both of her palms. She didn't know which colour her face was right now, but her heartbeats got faster just like her breathing. Thanks to its size, Hinata could clearly see pink gem on white ring sparkling before her.

She thought she might pass out any second now considering all the questions that came to her mind after seeing the ring. She was very thankful she has never been able to speak during stressful situations. She doubted that screaming 'why' would be appropriate. Why and many others like why now, why so soon and, the most important, why her.

His words spoken before made sense now. The end of their short-lasting lovely kissing must turn out into something more serious or end for good. Although she can run away from him, running away from herself was intolerable.

Beautiful ring wasn't an answer to any of her questions, it only created some more. If he loved her, why didn't he say so? If he'd said it, then she might feel brave enough to say it, too. This way she couldn't be sure what'd made him or for long he's been planning to do this.

Hinata couldn't even look at him right now, as his gaze wouldn't reveal what he was feeling for real. Was she really the one he'd always wanted? If so, why didn't he tell her? Why this was happening so soon and he'd promised to take it slow? If this was slow for him, then what was fast? Hinata knew the answer. It wasn't slow for Itachi, but for the ones around him. Just like her, he couldn't run away from what he was born to become.

She hesitated. So many things remained mystery to her and she wasn't ready to become someone's wife.

When his palm started closing, without saying a word, she stopped him and took the ring.

She didn't get the chance to look at him as she got pulled in his gentle, but firm embrace. He didn't say anything, either, although he was hugging her more firm than ever, like he really wanted to make sure he disabled her from running away. Too bad she was too excited to enjoy his presence so close after quite some time. The only thing in her head was: I must become Itachi's wife now!

Back then, it seemed that she'd done the right thing as she hadn't wanted that night to be their last one and she'd strongly believed everything would get better.

She'd thought the pressure would vanish, but everything got worse. It was her choice. That's what she decided by herself. Now she doubted every single question she'd asked, every action, every smile. Instead of going slow, they weren't going anywhere.

Nothing changed. Well, it has, but it got worse. Before, being silent meant they were kissing, and now it meant they weren't ready to hear the other one's honest opinion on anything. Forbidden word was the wedding. If she says they don't need to rush into anything, he might think she doesn't want it, and if she was too worked up about the wedding date, as they couldn't decide on their own thanks to the most important wedding in history, he might think she wants to become his wife as soon as possible!

Hinata had to be more perfect, and she was just more miserable than ever. Biggest issue remained unsolved because none of them spoke about them, but only about others and what their marriage meant for somebody else. And apparently, it was more important to everyone else. Heir and heiress will join in matrimony and the years of rivalry between the clans will be forgotten! They will live happily forever and everything will be perfect!

What's the point in asking question what would probably be answered in a way you wanted to hear? For example, was she just a Hyuuga heiress to him, was he regretting holding her hand back then outside Hokage's tower, will they be able to fulfil their parents' expectations? Were they doing this because they'd really wanted it? Will they be happy no matter what?

The time was passing by and she began doubting her decision. She was telling herself that she has the time to make everything right, but the wedding was very soon and she wondered if she would been happier if she hadn't taken that ring.

The only thing Hinata was certain of was that Itachi will never again make her feel like that first night. Without any concern for future, for other people's expectation or opinion, without feeling anxious while having her arms around him because she really wanted to.

She thought she would never feel it again.

After Ino finally stopped Sakura from trying to knock Ino on the floor to get on top of her, Hinata could see how every word Sakura'd said was true.

''Sorry,'' Sakura coughed and tried to not look at Temari or Hinata.

None of them reacted to Sakura's apology, as they were still to stunned. Temari didn't try to stop them or make an inappropriate comment which totally surprised Hinata.

''Well, Sakura,'' Ino chuckled, ''One more time and, and,'' she was stuttering unable to find the right word.

''And what?'' Sakura smiled at her, a bit rosy, ''I will get it how you really like it?''

''Pretty much, yeah,'' Ino commended and smirked.

Hinata and Temari were speechless.

''What's the matter, Hinata?'' Sakura asked, ''Why are you looking so sad?''

Hinata shrugged.

''It seemed much better than you'd told me.''

''What do you mean? You don't kiss like that?'' Ino asked plainly, ''If that's so, then why-''

Temari was glaring at Ino, so she didn't continue.

''It came out totally wrong!'' Ino said quickly, ''Of course you don't because Sakura is a girl!''

''And your best friend and you trust her,'' Hinata forced a smile.

''Right!'' Ino smiled, ''You got it!''

No wonder Hinata didn't kiss like that. The person she trusted the most was Temari and another girl she's spent much time with was definitely Sakura. Hinata felt happy and sad because of it at the same time. Why did she need so long to find someone she could trust and feel so close to? All in all, it was good she did.

''There's nothing you should be worried about, Hinata,'' Sakura added happily.

''Temari is just like you.,'' Ino said looking at Temari, ''She doesn't have a close friend, either, because she likes to be independent.''

''And what's wrong with that?'' Temari gave her glare.

''Nothing, I didn't mean it's a bad thing. For some people it's great,'' Ino explained, ''I, for example, wouldn't feel as good as this without having Sakura around.''

They were smiling at each other again.

''Stop it already!'' Temari ordered, ''You act like a fresh couple!''

''I know you are jealous, Temari,'' Ino said plainly, ''There is only one way to change that!''

''I won't kiss you!'' Temari said quickly.

''Who said I want you to?'' Ino sneered.

''Or Hinata!'' Temari said and regretted it the same second.

Hinata could conclude it after seeing Temari's compassionate expression.

''I didn't mean like that!'' she added quickly.

''I know, Temari-san,'' Hinata smiled, ''You are too considerate to do something like that. And it's a good thing,'' she commended.

Temari didn't say anything. Hinata didn't mean nothing bad as she understood Temari's opinion very well. She found a person that completely understands her and Temari was thinking that letting someone else to do something it was reserved just for that special person like something prohibited and repulsive.

''Right,'' Temari said firmly, ''What else have you planned for tonight?''

''Why is that important?'' Ino sighed, ''Everything turns out the way I couldn't have imagined.''

''You sound like you don't like it,'' Sakura frowned.

''No!'' Ino said quickly, ''You always get it the worst possible way! The best things that happened to you are unplanned!''

Sakura didn't look like she was convinced.

''Like your kiss with Ino-chan!'' Hinata jumped in.

''Exactly! And it happens because you are not tensed,'' Ino explained, ''That's why you can do now whatever you want next!''

''Even leave?'' Sakura asked.

''Not until we find out when we''ll meet again,'' Temari frowned, ''And you really want to leave?''

''The night has just begun!'' Sakura smiled and gave Ino a quick kiss on the cheek.

''If only you could say that to somebody else,'' Temari provoked Sakura.

''Wait!'' Ino raised her hand, ''I won't let this great night turn into an argument. Especially not between you and Sakura!''

''How sweet!'' Temari sneered, ''You must protect your beloved one!''

''That's why I'm here for!'' Ino responded happily.

Hinata knew Temari wasn't in such a good mood and she thought of great idea to stop their nonsense conversation in advance.

''Can we continue with persuading?'' Hinata asked before Temari'd managed to say anything.

''We can,'' Ino began, ''But you are pretty good at it and, to be honest, I don't think you can learn something more from us.''

''Huh,'' Hinata nodded, as she didn't know how to react to Ino's compliment, ''Maybe Sakura-chan should try then?''

''Great idea!'' Temari commended, ''Sakura, begin!''

Sakura didn't look like she thought of something.

''Maybe Hinata could help her out?'' Ino suggested.

''I would love to!'' Hinata smiled.

Sakura shrugged, still thinking of something she would like to see happening.

''No wonder you are hesitating, Sakura-chan, when you got what you'd wanted!''

''Actually,'' Temari jumped in,''You were the one who made them do it. Maybe Sakura didn't want it.''

''It's impossible, Temari,'' Sakura protested, ''Hinata said it before.''

''Can you repeat it, Hinata?'' Ino requested.

''What exactly?'' Hinata asked.

''You know,'' Sakura smiled, ''What's so great about kissing.''

''Oh that!'' Hinata smiled, ''Well, there's nothing more behind it and you don't need to worry about anything else, just enjoy!''

Sakura turned to Ino and Hinata thought for a moment they might kiss again. Ino nodded encouragingly and Sakura grinned. Hinata thought they'd probably postponed it for later.

''Close your eyes!''

Hinata startled to Sakura's order.

''What, why, I don't –''

''Sakura!'' Temari hissed, but Ino prevented her from stopping Sakura.

''You will be fine,'' Sakura said quietly, now very close to Hinata, ''Just remember to breathe.''

Hinata was too stunned to object to Sakura's obvious intention. She wasn't sure what she was hoping to feel, but she didn't stop it. In a flash, Hinata was certain she didn't feel nothing like Sakura a few moments before, but she couldn't say Sakura's extremely soft and gentle peck bothered her in any way. It felt more right than wrong and it seemed like Sakura was afraid of rejection. Knowing how it went the last time, Hinata didn't want to repeat the same mistake and make her think she didn't like it. Just a moment before Sakura began moving away, Hinata wrapped her hands around Sakura's neck to pull her closer for more. And she didn't regret it. This time Sakura wasn't timid and, instead of a quick peck, Hinata got a long, tender kiss. After Sakura'd embraced her, Hinata felt confident enough to initiate one more smooch that made her feel the way she wished for every kiss to be. Loving, desirable and carefree.

There was one more thing bothering Hinata. It included much more than kissing and, unlike kissing, nobody could replace Itachi. Not that she wanted it, but maybe she was too nervous around him. The problem was within her and she was aware of that, and no matter how much she's been trying, nothing was helpful. And she was certain she wasn't suppose to feel that way.

Why would anyone go through that kind of pain? More than once? And for fun? And pleasure? At this moment, it seemed impossible to enjoy one bit. Temari was assuring her that was completely normal. Although Sakura and Ino mentioned their horrifying experience also, Hinata was certain they were just trying to make her feel better. Nobody should feel any unpleasant feeling while being with someone you deeply care about. Ino wasn't making it any easier because now Hinata knew the exquisite feeling she was waiting for didn't depend on their affection for each other. It didn't make sense that someone who doesn't care about you at all makes you as delirious as Ino was describing it. Hinata didn't think Ino was lying, it just seemed a bit exaggerated. At least one thing out of that two. Maybe even both.

Maybe it was like kissing, she needed to really want it. Well, she did. She thought she had, yet her body was refusing to show willingness.

Itachi wasn't the one to blame as he didn't do anything without her consent. Ever. She couldn't decide what was worse: her inability to endure the pain during it or his apologizing afterwards, for causing that pain .

Hinata wasn't sure if she needs to eliminate the feeling of pain before the wedding or just let it happen somehow. Especially when she would have to be the one to initiate as Itachi made it clear he doesn't find appealing the idea of causing her more pain, whatever the reason might be. At this moment she couldn't object to his wish, but she was getting a bit anxious due to the lack of time before the big day.

Luckily, she wasn't by herself.

After last time's happy ending, Hinata was really looking forward to today's meeting with the girls. She's seen Sakura only once this week and Hinata thought they weren't acting differently due to their kiss. Temari was more busy as Shikamaru wanted her to help out with an additional training for young genins. She wasn't thrilled as she disliked working with non-strong shinobi who were finding her ways of training too violent. Hinata thought Temari'd accepted it just to kill some time until Ino's return. Temari would never admit it, but, among them, she was the one who was the most ecstatic about Ino coming back. She even arranged meeting in the middle of the day, to have Ino in a good mood for, well, whatever they'd thought of last night during their one-on-one briefing.

Shikamaru informed Temari he'll be busy the entire day, so Hinata was rushing to get to his house as she was late again. Sakura had other duties and Hinata had to deal with Mikoto's final demands by herself.

They were all sitting outside of Shikamaru's house.

''I'm sorry I'm late!''

''Don't worry, we have plenty of time today,'' Temari smiled at her.

''Actually,'' Ino stood up, not daring to say anything as Temari was looking very angry after her announcement.

''It's me,'' Sakura said sadly, ''I have to leave tonight.''

''Let's hurry then,'' Temari sighed.

''I think we should take it inside,'' Ino suggested, ''We don't want neighbours to see something like the last time.''

''No!'' Sakura said quickly and got up.

''What are we doing today?'' Hinata asked happily, while following Temari inside.

''Nothing you are not ready for!'' Temari replied.

Sakura sat on a couch while Ino was signalling Hinata to sit next to her. Temari brought drinks and put it on the coffee table between the couch and an armchair, where she sat.

''Now,'' Ino began after she'd sat on the floor to be able to look at all of them at the same time, ''Temari and I came to the conclusion neither of you like talking.''

Hinata nodded and glanced at Sakura who also seemed to agree.

''It can't be excluded,'' Temari continued, ''So it will be short.''

''We have learnt enough about you two to take this to the next level.''

''Instead of others, you'll tell us something about yourselves.''

All Sakura and Hinata could do was nod as Temari and Ino really planned to shorten the talking part, unfortunately, not by talking less, but by talking faster.

''To get to the point,'' Ino said firmly, ''First you will name one thing about yourselves that you would never change.''

''There's no such thing,'' Hinata said plainly.

She's been thinking about it for years and she really didn't get it what was making her cute or adorable, which were the most usual comments about her.

''You are not serious,'' Temari smiled, ''You are just too modest.''

''I am.''

''No, you are not,'' Temari persisted, ''You are try to make us believe you don't see how beautiful you are?''

''Somebody's coming on to Hinata!'' Ino chuckled.

''At least I'm saying what I really think,'' Temari said strictly.

''Hinata?'' Ino looked at her, ''Can we hear your opinion?''

''I think Temari-san wants to make me feel better.''

''Not that!'' Ino frowned, ''What you like?''

''Nothing,'' Hinata shrugged.

''Stop saying that!'' Temari snapped, ''It's like you want us to deny it!''

Hinata stunned. She didn't want anything. Except to get over with the talking part.

''Calm down, Temari,'' Ino said carefully, ''She doesn't see herself the way you do. Check with Sakura.''

''What about me?''

''What do you like about yourself?''

''Well, I didn't think about it until now,'' Sakura said honestly.

''You know,'' Ino sounded annoyed, ''We are trying to move on, but we can't skip this step and you are not making it easier.''

''Do you like your hair?'' Temari asked suddenly.

''Yes.''

''Your eyes, your smile, your insane strength?'' Ino continued.

''Well,'' Sakura grinned, ''I do.''

''There you go,'' Ino sighed, ''Was that so hard?''

''Now you, Hinata,'' Temari ordered.

Hinata took a deep breath.

''I hate my hair. It has strange colour in the sunlight. Thanks to my purple eyes, I look intimidated all the time. And thanks to this,'' she looked down, ''I can forget about cute tops Sakura-chan wears.''

Ino chuckled, but Hinata was serious.

''Look, Hinata,'' she smiled, ''Nobody's perfect. Sakura probably hates her small breasts, too.''

''I do not!'' Sakura protested, ''But it would be better if they were a bit bigger,'' she added sadly.

''It's not what you have, but how you use it,'' Temari explained, ''If you have great legs, but you are not half naked, nobody will think you are showing off.''

''And since you mentioned breasts,'' Ino grinned, ''Nobody calls you a flirt as you are not exposing them.''

''Like certain someone,'' Sakura giggled.

''We are not talking about me now,'' Ino ignored Sakura's comment, ''As we still didn't hear Hinata.''

''You won't hear it!'' Hinata snapped, ''I'm not like you!''

Ino stunned, but she didn't take Hinata's words as an insult.

''Nobody wants you to be,'' she said calmly, ''But a bit more confidence would be great.''

Hinata knew that very well.

''Besides, we are not getting younger. You will never again be as beautiful as today. And what difference does it make if your body is not perfect?'' Ino shrugged, ''It's your body and you have to love it, you don't have another one! How can you expect from someone else to love it if you don't?''

That question remained unanswered as none of them said anything.

''Maybe we should move on,'' Temari suggested.

''Right,'' Ino got up, ''You stand up, too!''

They obeyed and stood up.

''Now,'' Ino clapped her hands, ''As we could see last time you like kissing, we will go a bit lower!''

''Where? Is that why we talked about-'' Hinata began, but Temari interrupted.

''No need to worry, Hinata. You will stay dressed.''

''Unless you don't want to,'' Ino added.

Hinata shook her head.

''Do you know what a love bite is?'' Temari asked.

''Love bite?'' Hinata repeated and looked at Sakura.

Sakura shrugged, not knowing either.

''Seriously?'' Ino sighed, ''Now what?''

''Well, explain,'' Sakura rolled her eyes.

''And we all hate talking,'' Ino sighed, ''Maybe I should demonstrate?''

''Don't look at me!'' Temari said seriously, ''I told you a long time ago you won't touch me.''

''It was your idea,'' Ino shrugged, ''I wanted something more.''

''Of course you were,'' Temari rolled her eyes, ''Unfortunately for you, they are not ready to get naked.''

''I know, but it would fast things up,'' Ino explained.

''We still don't know what's a love bite,'' Sakura reminded, ''I don't like biting.''

''It's a blood sucking through your skin,'' Temari began, ''But in a way that leaves a little bruise and-''

''It's better than it sounds,'' Ino jumped in, noticing Sakura's frowning.

''Why would anyone want a bruise?'' she asked.

''When it's done properly, it's really worth it,'' Ino grinned, ''Sometimes you don't want to heal it because it reminds you how great it felt!''

''And how will we know are we doing it properly?'' Hinata asked.

''Don't worry, it's not complicated,'' Ino explained, ''And you will notice by Temari's reaction.''

''Temari's reaction?'' Hinata repeated, as Temari didn't look like she had the same idea as Ino.

''You said it yourself,'' Ino began, looking at Temari, ''Hinata is yours, you will do it on me, I will do it on Sakura, she on Hinata, so Hinata can do it on you.''

''Huh,'' Temari nodded, ''It's fine with me.''

''Whenever you're ready!''

''I am,'' Temari rolled her eyes, ''Watch closely!'' she ordered.

Hinata and Sakura nodded, waiting to see what's so great about it. It didn't sound like something pleasant, then again, maybe that's the whole point, to make them stop unless they like it.

Temari stood behind Ino and Ino put all of her hair on the right.

''Now it makes sense!'' Sakura chuckled.

''Of course!'' Temari frowned, ''What did you think, sucking your arm should feel pleasant?''

''Well, sometimes,'' Ino stuttered, ''And don't talk so close!''

''I didn't yell.''

''Yeah,'' Ino took a deep breath, ''I know.''

''Is everything all right?'' Sakura asked, as she could see Ino's acting unusual.

''Well it's not my fault that's my weak spot!''

''Weak spot?'' Sakura repeated.

''Oh I get it now!'' Temari grinned, ''This might be fun!''

''Just do it already!'' Ino ordered.

Temari smirked and embraced Ino's waist with one hand, and held her hair with the other one. She opened her mouth and, for a second, it really looked like she's about to bite Ino's neck. She didn't look like Temari's doing something repulsive. Having her eyes closed and both of her hands on Temari's hand around her waist, Ino looked like love biting was the best awkward kind of kissing ever! No need to mention she seemed very unhappy when Temari'd stopped and a small light red bruise appeared on her neck's left side.

''All right,'' Ino said happily and fixed her hair when Temari'd moved away from her, ''Did you get the picture?''

''Sort of,'' Sakura shrugged, ''I mean, kissing seems better.''

''Maybe, but this is a bit different,'' Ino started to heal to erase the red bruise, ''I couldn't control Temari in any way, so I just had to trust her she won't bite me for real!''

''And you didn't like it?'' Hinata asked, pointing at Ino's healing hand.

''Oh no! It was great!'' she smiled, ''It's nothing personal, my neck has to be perfect!''

''You will heal me, too?'' Hinata asked.

''If necessary,'' Ino stopped healing, ''Depends on Sakura.''

''Me?''

''Yeah,'' Ino came closer to Sakura and put a hair behind her left ear, ''You can control how much damage you do. I'll show you in a flash!''

''And if I don't like it?'' Sakura asked quickly, to prevent Ino from starting.

''I doubt you won't, but you can stop me if it makes you uncomfortable,'' Ino smiled, ''It will feel different than anything else, so give me enough time to show you how great it is!''

Hinata was more impatient to feel it for herself, and at the same time, she didn't want to rush Sakura. The better Ino explains, the better Sakura will perform it on her.

''Does it hurt at the start?'' Hinata heard herself asking.

''No!'' Ino grinned, ''Unless you want it. Just use your teeth!''

''No!'' Hinata shook her head, ''I meant, it should feel good no matter what?''

''You might feel tickling if it takes too long or with too much tongue,'' Ino explained, ''But not the pain.''

''Oh come on, hurry!'' Sakura rushed, ''You are making me nervous!''

''Just relax! You probably did it before, but not with talking this much!''

''I'm not sure, I would remember something like-''

''Let me remind you!'' Ino said happily and cupped Sakura's head with her palm to get in most comfortable position to do whatever she'd planned to do.

Very soon shy smile appeared on Sakura's face, like she wasn't sure if she liked something for the first time. It seemed like she was uncomfortable, but not because it felt unpleasant, but because she was embarrassed.

''Well?'' Ino met Sakura's gaze, ''Did you like it?''

''Was I supposed to feel like that?''

''Like what?'' Hinata stunned, a bit worried.

''Like you want more and want to stop me at the same time?'' Ino smirked.

''I'm not so sure,'' Temari jumped in, ''You were a bit rough for the first time!''

Hinata could see the bruise on Sakura's neck really was more bloody red than the one Temari'd made.

''Whoops!'' Ino chuckled, ''I'll fix it in a flash!'' Ino said and put her hand on the red spot to heal.

The moment she'd done it, Sakura took her hand.

''No way, I have to see it! Where is the mirror?''

''The bathroom?'' Temari shrugged.

''Wait, Sakura!''

Ino's plea was in vain because Sakura was dragging her out of the room so Ino could show her where the bathroom was.

''I mean,'' Hinata could hear Sakura's voice, ''I wonder how bad it looks if it feels so great!''

They couldn't hear Ino's reply, but they assumed what was happening after hearing them giggling again.

''And they are alone again,'' Temari rolled her eyes, ''And in the mood, too.''

Hinata shrugged.

''Will we wait for them?''

''I won't interrupt them,'' Temari said after more giggling was heard.

''Maybe it's better that way,'' Hinata said plainly, ''Sakura-chan gets carried away easily.''

''Why didn't you stop her if you didn't want it?'' Temari scolded her.

''No, it was fine!'' Hinata said quickly.

''Nobody should do anything that makes you feel uncomfortable,'' Temari continued, ''And you shouldn't care for their feelings if they don't care for yours.''

''I know.''

''Is Sakura giving you a hard time?'' Temari asked quietly, staring at the door where she expected Sakura and Ino to appear soon, ''I won't tell her,'' she added, noticing Hinata's hesitating.

''It's not that, Temari-san. She's been very helpful about everything,'' Hinata smiled, ''But I'm not her best friend. And she is not mine.''

''Huh,'' Temari frowned.

''I think she is doing all of this to impress Mikoto-san.''

''Understandable,'' Temari said seriously,''Because Mikoto-san likes you more.''

Hinata shrugged.

''I wonder if she is all right,'' Hinata said honestly, ''That bruise was quite big.''

''It doesn't work that way. The bruise was bigger because Ino wanted to show Sakura the real feeling,'' Temari explained, ''She wasn't gentle, but it didn't hurt at all.''

''Then why did you make a small one on Ino-chan's neck?''

''She enjoys all of this way too much,'' Temari rolled her eyes, ''And we are not here for her, but because of you.''

Hinata deflected her gaze to the floor. It was the second time she was told that she's the problem and she couldn't do anything but agree with that.

''Maybe we should sit while we are waiting,'' Temari suggested, ''That's all we can do until Sakura gets back.''

Hinata sat next to Temari who was staring at the door.

''Or we don't have to waste any more time,'' Hinata said, staring at the floor.

''What do you mean?''

''Well,'' Hinata was still staring at the floor, ''I don't think Sakura-chan will be able to do the same Ino-chan did to her. I mean, they know each other better and everything.''

''And you don't want her to overdo it?'' Temari asked, sounded worried.

Hinata shrugged.

''I see. To be honest, I think you would like it.''

''I'm not sure. I was thinking I would like many things and now I hate them.''

''We can't let that happened!'' Temari said so firmly that Hinata startled, ''I won't let that happen,'' she added more calmly.

''Thank you, Temari-san,'' Hinata smiled at her.

''It's no big deal, but you will have to remove your hair.''

''My hair?'' Hinata repeated, ''You mean you will-''

''I won't if you don't want me to.''

Hinata shrugged.

''You can do it to me afterwards!'' Temari suggested.

''But what if you don't like it?''

''Let me worry about me and you just relax!''

Hinata didn't say anything since Temari was always so nice to her for no reason at all. On the other hand, both Ino and Sakura seemed to enjoy this love bite thing and Temari herself said Hinata might like it, too.

''Why are we doing this, Temari-san?'' Hinata asked while revealing her neck's left side.

''It's more complicated than kissing, as only one person at a time is being caressed,'' Temari explained and got closer to Hinata, ''You will see in a flash.''

Hinata took a deep breath, trying not to be nervous. Not only Temari will bite her neck, but she will have to do it, too!

''If you don't like it, just say it,'' Temari ordered, ''Since you will be able to talk.''

Hinata nodded, hoping it will be over soon. She did want to see what's so good about it, but she wasn't sure she would like it more than kissing. Not to mention she will have to do the same on Temari's neck!

Hinata forgot about everything when Temari put both of her hands on Hinata's shoulders.

''I'm telling you this for the last time,'' Temari said strictly, ''You mustn't care how I would feel if you stop me. It's about you. And only you!''

Hinata nodded and took a deep breath.

''I will do it step by step, and feel free to do anything to stop me from going further.''

Hinata nodded quickly, as she was getting a bit impatient. Temari really liked to talk more than Ino!

''Temari-san,'' Hinata managed to whisper, ''Just do it already!''

''Actually, I was waiting for you to say that!'' Temari grinned and pulled her closer.

A soft kiss between Hinata's neck and right shoulder made Hinata's heartbeats faster. Another one followed and Hinata couldn't help but smirk. Temari was more gentle than Hinata could ever imagine. Very soon she felt more of Temari's moisten lips and a light touch with the tongue. Although it was very pleasant until now, Hinata wasn't prepared for a strange feeling when Temari's gentle suction began. It really felt like biting, but without using teeth, and after five unusual bites, Temari met her gaze.

''How big is it?'' Hinata asked before Temari could ask about her opinion.

''Very small,'' Temari touched the bitten spot, ''I don't think you will need healing.''

''Now I have to do it?''

''If you feel like it.''

Hinata nodded and carefully placed her hand on a spot she intended to suck on Temari's skin.

''Maybe a bit higher,'' Temari gently moved Hinata's hand right below her ear, ''As I don't have long hair.''

''Right,'' Hinata nodded, but was still indecisive about how should she do it.

''It's just like a long kiss you don't want to end,'' Temari explained and turned her head to the right.

Hinata felt better by not being looked at, so she got closer.

''And remember,'' Temari said quickly, ''Everything you do will feel great!''

Hinata didn't believe that, but she took it as an encouragement to do it and she did.

Look on Temari's face was revealing too much.

''Oh no!'' Hinata covered her face with her palms.

''It's not you, really, I'm the bad teacher!'' Temari was comforting her, ''Can I do it again?''

''What's the use?'' Hinata shrugged.

Temari smirked and removed Hinata's hair from her face completely.

''You go slowly and like you want to bite it and kiss at the same time,'' she got closer to perform it again, but she stopped, ''May I use teeth so you get it?''

''Will it hurt?'' Hinata frowned.

''No, but it won't be so gentle, either.''

''If it might help,'' Hinata shrugged, but Temari knew her too well.

''You will do it one more time,'' she pointed to the other spot, ''And I will tell you what to do.''

''Will I hurt you?'' Hinata asked quickly.

''I highly doubt it,'' Temari chuckled.

Hinata wasn't happy. Why she couldn't do it the same way as Temari? Was it that hard after all?

''First, you will gently bite my neck for real and put your lips together.''

Temari was explaining and Hinata nodding. Just when she was about to get down to business, Temari noticed she wasn't thinking about that bad first time any more and caught Hinata completely unprepared for another love bite. Hinata couldn't object as it all happened too fast.

Even if she could have objected, she wouldn't have done it. Temari's second love bite was exactly how she'd told she wanted it: first she really gently bit Hinata's neck, then tasted it to proceed with more suction and tender kissing. Hinata was sure the bruise was bigger this time as she'd enjoyed more than the first time and felt a bit disappointed when Temari'd ended it.

''Like that?'' Hinata stuttered.

''Your turn,'' Temari encouraged her, turning to her the spot on the other side of her neck.

Hinata took a deep breath and this time came closer much slower than the first time. Thanks to that, she got the chance to feel more of Temari's soft skin before she decided to create another bruise. She gently pressed her teeth against Temari's neck to be sure she won't overdo it, and, as she was about to continue with the suction, she got closer and put her hands around Temari's neck. Temari didn't do anything, and, assuming she would stop her in case of something unpleasant, Hinata went a bit lower to make another tiny, but deeper mark. After she thought Temari should be satisfied this time, Hinata moved away.

''Why?'' Temari was looking surprised.

''No?'' Hinata asked, wondering if Temari meant of too many marks.

''Why did you stop?'' she asked quickly, ''Did I look like I want that?''

Hinata was about to say something, but she couldn't think clearly when Temari pressed her lips to her neck again. Hinata chuckled as this time she was completely relaxed to actually say what she liked the most.

''You don't have to be,'' she whispered, ''So gentle!''

''Uh-huh,'' Temari mumbled, as she moved to another spot.

Hinata suddenly wanted to feel more of Temari's skin.

''Just a bit longer,'' Temari instructed her a second before Hinata bit her again.

Hinata wasn't sure why Temari was letting her to do it over again. Maybe she was really untalented to give somebody else delightful feeling Temari was giving her by using her soft lips in a way Hinata couldn't even think of until today.

''Let's do it, Hinata,'' Hinata heard Sakura's happy voice, ''You have to feel for yourself how great-''

''I think she got it, didn't she, Temari?'' Ino laughed when she'd entered the room.

Temari was very surprised by their sudden arrival and Hinata couldn't do anything but stare at Temari's neck which was almost completely covered in bruises, which were all very red.

''What's the matter, Hinata?'' Sakura asked quietly while she was healing Hinata's neck, while sitting on the couch.

''I wonder,'' Hinata glanced at Temari who was standing while Ino was taking care of her bruises, ''Would Temari-san have stopped me if she hadn't liked it.''

Whatever Sakura wanted to say, Hinata didn't hear.

''I said to stop touching me so much!''

''It's not my fault you need the healing!''

Temari glanced at Hinata, but didn't look angry.

''Did you like it?'' Sakura asked quietly, trying not to upset Ino or Temari.

''It was an interesting experience,'' Hinata replied plainly.

Sakura'd asked that to make her more relaxed and Hinata didn't want to tell her love biting with Temari was million times better than kissing another girl. In their case, Sakura was that girl.

''By the way,'' Sakura finished healing, ''Your long hair is perfect for hiding the bruises. In case you decide to try it out again.''

Hinata smiled shyly as she was almost certain she will repeat it. She didn't care about the small bruises as they really were reminder of a great kind-of-kissing action.

''Here!'' Ino said happily, ''You are done!''

Temari rolled her eyes.

''But seriously,'' Ino put a hand on Temari right shoulder and moved her shirt a bit, ''How did you manage to make it so many of them?'' she asked as Temari had a little mark under her shirt.

''You can leave that one!'' Temari gave her glare and grabbed Ino's hand.

Ino stunned and due to Temari's sudden movement, Ino put her other hand on Temari's left shoulder.

''Sorry, sorry!'' Ino chuckled, ''I know you don't want me that close!''

''Oh no!'' Hinata got up, ''I completely forgot about today!''

''What is it, Hinata?''

''I don't know how to dance!''

''I don't know either,'' Sakura shrugged.

Ino let go of Temari, as they really looked like the were about to start dancing.

''The wedding!'' Sakura screamed.

Hinata nodded sadly.

''Mikoto-san already hired a band as she didn't get the chance to dance during her wedding,'' Hinata explained.

''It sounds like she is getting married and not her son,'' Ino chuckled.

''It could be much worse, Ino-chan!'' Hinata continued, ''At least we won't have to dance all alone!''

''Thank goodness!'' Temari sighed, ''It's a whole new way of torturing the newly weds!''

''It sounds nice to me,'' Sakura shrugged.

''Didn't you say you can't dance, either?'' Temari asked.

''I don't, but Ino will teach me!'' Sakura grinned.

''And how do you know how to dance?'' Temari turned to Ino.

''Shikamaru thought me,'' she said plainly, ''The easiest way to learn it is through Shadow Imitation Technique.''

''And why did you need to show off with your dancing skills?'' Temari sounded a bit touchy after mentioning Shikamaru.

''For a mission, of course. How do you think seducing goes when you have to act lady-like?'' Ino chuckled, ''At least you don't have to do belly dance!''

''Isn't that for women eyes only?'' Temari asked.

''So? It's harder because you really have to know what you're doing,'' Ino explained, ''In a classic dancing, the man is the one leading. And you are just following and smiling!''

Temari rolled her eyes.

''We will set an appointment to practice when Sakura gets back. And we are doing it outside!''

''Or you can ask Shikamaru,'' Sakura suggested.

''No!'' Ino and Temari said in unison.

''But didn't you say-,'' Hinata began, but Temari interrupted.

''Let's not involve more people than necessary,'' she said strictly, ''We don't need an entire Konoha to know why we are meeting too often or what we are doing together.''

''Definitely not!'' Hinata shook her head.

''Don't worry, Hinata,'' Temari smiled at her, ''Even if someone suspects, we all know to stay perfectly calm while denying it.''

Although Hinata knew that, it felt good to hear it coming from Temari. Thanks to her effort, Hinata was waiting for the right moment to do everything she's been postponing for the last six months. Well, the right moment and maybe some more of Sakura's charm, Ino's explicitness and Temari's determination.


	12. The way you move

One glance and Kakashi felt the need to rub both of his eyes because he had to make sure he was seeing clearly. This time he couldn't avoid seeing their panties.

* * *

While he was looking at his desk, completely covered with paper work that has to be done as soon as possible, Kakashi was cursing Tsunade and her flattering mouth. He's been hating doing paper work while he'd been a team leader and if he'd known this kind of duty was expecting him as a Hokage, he would have turned down Tsunade's offer. Although Tsunade would have found another way, he would probably be more satisfied if he had agreed to become Hokage after Tsunade's fourth plea instead of the third.

First time, she came up with the story how it would be for the best if someone else, who has never left Konoha for a long period of time and knows all of its shinobi better than her, stay by her side until she becomes old or fatigued. Or maybe both.

The second time she was whining how she's been feeling old and with so little time left, somebody else with more spirit and strength should agree to be her successor just in case some crises comes along, so the village doesn't have to deal with the loss of Hokage, as she was always putting others' safety before hers. Although she was very convincing, Kakashi refused to become Hokage.

The third time Tsunade was more determined than ever. Mentioning Kakashi's constant sacrifice on the battlefield for his team mates, she presented him a position of the Hokage as the one most responsible for deciding in advance about shinobi's protection. Decisions on possible missions and its participants, knowing their strength and weaknesses, Hokage was the one to preserve everybody from any danger.

To be honest, Naruto's training with Jiraiya and Sakura's wish to become medical ninja like Tsunade were making him feel useless as a team leader. Sasuke lost his interest long before them as Kakashi wasn't as skilled as Itachi. Then again, gaining more strength just to show off was never Kakashi's goal. He only wanted fighting if attacked in order to defend his friends, team mates, elders, the Hokage. His strength, combined with his experience and his wish to avoid unnecessary casualties, made him a great candidate to become Tsunade's successor. That's what he's been told. He was almost certain that Tsunade'd spoken with Nara Shikaku, as he was the only one persistent with the idea of Kakashi becoming the Hokage. One of the reasons Kakashi'd accept to participate in choosing right shinobi for certain missions was Shikaku's idea of Shikamaru becoming Kakashi's close consultant. Just like Kakashi, Shikamaru needed some time to agree to sit in the office entire day, using his talent to make a difference in a cruel ninja world.

Kakashi would never admit it, but if there hadn't been for Shikamaru and his calmness, he would have resigned a long time ago. Tsunade's speech made him feel important and unique, and he only got all of her boring paper work. Shikamaru was consoling him that she was the one who needs to deal with more demanding work and, in time, he will probably see for himself that's much easier to read about completed missions than chose who might not get killed during S-rank mission he'd decided to take.

After months of Kakashi's constant complaining about forms and letters he's been working on, Tsunade agreed to divide the work in half. Unfortunately, she would completely forget about their deal when her best friends were around. That wasn't very often, but when Jiraiya would arrive, he was almost certain he was happier than Tsunade to see him. That happiness would vanish after Jiraiya's announcement about his upcoming heroic novels.

At the moment, all of the three Sannins were in Konoha, minding their own business. When she wasn't at the hospital, most of the time spent on yelling at Orochimaru for trying to get himself killed, Tsunade was watching over Jiraiya to prevent him to disturb young and mostly innocent girls.

For some reason, Tsunade's been completely carefree and in an extremely good mood for the last couple of weeks. Although Kakashi was glad she was not grumpy, he disliked the fact she was so careless she didn't inform him about upcoming preparations for this year's chunin's exam. Well, Kakashi was also to blame as he's been acting spaced out after Jiraiya's promise about his new erotic novel!

Anyway, that six months old letter with very important information was on Tsunade's desk until yesterday and today Kakashi was trying to find the best way to provide more money to get everything done in time.

In any other moment, two or three IOS missions would cover all the expenses, thanks to Shikamaru's efficient tactics and trust he'd earned as its chief commander almost nine months ago. Kakashi's fastest way of taking care of the money problem was spoiled by Itachi's upcoming wedding as they'd agreed to take a break six weeks before the big day to avoid unnecessary complications. After having all the IOS members in a good mood, Tsunade suggested prolonged break six weeks after the wedding, too. She'd proposed it so she could take a break from being worried all the time because they were getting injured even during training. Not only they didn't object, they seemed happy because of it. Kakashi wasn't surprised as Shikamaru wasn't thrilled with anything in particular, Itachi was the one getting married and Sakura was the most concerned girlfriend in the world, so Sasuke probably felt better when being home than making her worry some more. The one who seemed the most fond of Tsunade's idea was Orochimaru and that was strange because he's never spent more than one week in Konoha being out of the hospital. Tsunade explained later that he would use the time off to find more efficient way to nearly kill himself again.

Three weeks have passed and Tsunade yelled at her suicidal friend only once.

''I'm tired of Jiraiya's childish behaviour! You will watch over him during the wedding!''

Orochimaru shrugged.

''If you don't care about Itachi's wedding, then I don't care, either!''

He shrugged again.

''Is this new kind of a forbidden jutsu that makes you speechless?'' she continued senseless rumbling.

''I really don't have anything to say on the wedding topic,'' Orochimaru looked like Tsunade bored him, ''Why can't Kakashi watch over him? They seem to have a lot in common.''

''Because Kakashi already has an assignment!'' Tsunade roared before Kakashi could say anything.

''So he is the one to blame if you get drunk?''

''Get out! And don't you dare showing up here barely alive! At least not for the next three weeks!''

''I will do my best.''

Kakashi really couldn't tell why Tsunade was yelling. He was almost certain she wasn't serious about forbidden jutsu, as she herself left the village for a few days. He also didn't know why he ran into Orochimaru that same day, nevertheless, in the hospital. Maybe he really was taking medicine while Tsunade was off duty.

Getting in the mind of any of the three Sannins was impossible for Kakashi, just as it was the case with the Uchiha brothers, who were acting differently, too. Unlike Orochimaru's, their change concerned Kakashi. Although it was a slight change, Kakashi noticed.

''Kakashi-sama,'' Itachi greeted as always, after entering Hokage's office, ''May I have a word with you?''

''Sure,'' Kakashi replied happily, as talking to Itachi was way more fun than dealing with the paper work.

''Is there a way to leave Konoha?'' he said plainly, ''For a mission,'' he added, seeing Kakashi pointing with his hand to the village gate.

Kakashi thought it'd been a hilarious comment, but Itachi's glare didn't change.

''The entire squad agreed to take a break,'' Kakashi explained, ''As your clan needs you.''

''I know. Any mission at all?''

''I think there's no shinobi in the village who would accept S-rank mission with you.''

Itachi didn't look like he understands the reason for that.

''They would all feel inferior, knowing you can probably handle the mission by yourself,'' Kakashi explained.

''Huh,'' he took a deep breath.

''Is something wrong? You haven't asked for a different mission in years.''

He didn't say anything. Kakashi expected that.

''Aren't you enjoying time off? I thought-''

''I was just wondering, that's all.''

''I see,'' Kakashi was looking for a file with the list of missions, while Itachi wasn't showing his impatience.

That wasn't an easy task thanks to million of different papers scattered around and Kakashi really wanted to find that stupid-

''I mean,'' he finally found it, ''There are couple of them, but for a shinobi of your level, it would be a complete waste of time.''

''Huh.''

Kakashi couldn't believe it! He was really persistent to get a mission to have an excuse for leaving the village.

''Wedding anxiety?'' Kakashi asked carefully, knowing Itachi was much worse than Sasuke when it comes to talking about personal problems.

He didn't reply, as Kakashi'd expected.

''Just try to do stuff you always do,'' Kakashi tried to give him friendly advice, as he couldn't send him on a mission without Tsunade's consent and she was so glad they were all at home and unharmed.

''Stuff I always do?'' Itachi repeated, ''How will that help?''

''I don't know,'' Kakashi shrugged, as he himself didn't know what could bother the groom few weeks before the wedding, as he has never been one, ''To keep your mind off of whatever is bothering you.''

It sounded more like a question.

''Huh,'' Itachi nodded, ''I will try.''

''Good. Great,'' Kakashi didn't know how to respond to that.

Itachi sounded like he'd given up and decided to leave.

''Don't forget that training with Orochimaru-sama is out of the question!'' Kakashi said quickly.

''Very well.''

''And Sasuke, also,'' Kakashi added, ''You know how he overdoes it every time.''

Itachi nodded. Kakashi glanced at the mission list one more time.

''I know that's not usual,'' Kakashi said the second Itachi was about to leave, as he'd already opened the door, ''But how about a short trip?''

''More than two days?'' Itachi sounded like he wants it longer than that.

''I'll see what I can do.''

''I would really appreciate it, Hokage-sama!'' Itachi bowed and left.

Asking for something, even as plain as a mission, wasn't something Kakashi recalled Itachi has done before. Kakashi couldn't recall anything Itachi's objected to, either. He was one of a kind when it comes to his duty and Kakashi couldn't say what may be the reason for this request.

Putting anxious groom aside, Kakashi was a bit worried over Sasuke, as he's not been his usual self for the past few weeks.

He was never sociable type like Naruto, however, spending an entire day all alone on the training grounds and not doing any training but wandering around with a distant gaze instead, was strange even for him.

''Waiting for a sparring partner?'' Kakashi decided to find out if Sasuke's been thinking of leaving for a mission like his brother.

''Nobody stronger than me is allowed to train with me as you forbidden it.''

''Huh. Why wasting your time here then?''

Sasuke didn't reply.

''You are still very young and have plenty of time to become stronger.

''But I will never be the strongest one.''

That was nothing unusual, but Kakashi decided to give him more time to spill out what's on his mind for real.

''What is like to be the second Hokage?'' Sasuke asked after a few moments of silence.

''I'm not the second, I am-''

''I mean, not the one in charge,'' Sasuke explained.

''Not so bad,'' Kakashi shrugged.

''Really?'' Sasuke gave him doubtful gaze, ''It feels good to check everything with Tsunade-sama, or doing her paper work, or wondering when will you be good enough to take over her place?''

Kakashi gave it a thought for a few moments, as he had in mind what's been bothering Sasuke.

''I hate the paper work,'' he began, ''On the other hand, being able to help out in any way really does feel good.''

''So, that's fine with you? To be helpful?''

''Does this have something to do,'' Kakashi took a deep breath, ''With your brother?''

''My whole life has something to do with him!'' Sasuke snorted and rolled his eyes.

''Huh.''

''Do you know what is like to be the second best?'' Sasuke asked bluntly, ''All the time?''

''Well,'' Kakashi began, but Sasuke interrupted.

''Don't you dare giving me 'You are my favourite student' routine!''

''I didn't mean to,'' Kakashi said quickly, not trying to annoy obviously upset Sasuke.

''It won't work on me,'' he gave him glare, ''Not any more.''

''Who said you are the second best?'' Kakashi said happily, ''I can assure you that you are number one to many people!''

Sasuke put on even more fierce glare.

''What I wanted to say,'' Kakashi coughed to sound more seriously, ''It's not the same if you are second best to someone you really admire to or someone you dislike.''

Kakashi relieved as he could see he got Sasuke's full attention.

''Let's just assume you are the second best to Itachi,'' Kakashi said quickly to move on, ''To someone who you want to resemble as much as possible. Isn't that flattering?''

''Flattering?''

''Well yeah,'' Kakashi continued, ''There is only one person better than you. Not thousand. And you admire him in every way as he deserves to be called the best, leaving your envy behind.''

Sasuke still wasn't convinced.

''Me as the second Hokage, next to Tsunade-sama, made me very anxious at first. Not because I wanted her to retire, but because I wasn't sure I was the best person for it. You shouldn't know this, but she begged me three times,'' Sasuke smirked after hearing this story, ''And I knew there was nobody else who she trusts more than me. And I can assure you it does feel great, even though I'm not in charge.''

They were silent a few moments.

''It's not about Itachi.''

''I'm glad,'' Kakashi commended, ''Because he would hate himself if it was.''

Sasuke shrugged.

''Besides, aren't you his best man for the most important wedding ever?''

Sasuke nodded.

''See? There is no one else but you,'' Kakashi said happily, ''And there's certain pink-haired kunoichi thinking the same.''

Sasuke couldn't help but smirk.

''How about a sparring?'' he suggested.

''Hell no!'' Kakashi chuckled, ''If all IOS members fail to kill me in case I hurt you, Sakura will succeed for sure!''

''Fine,'' he shrugged, but didn't seem angry.

''I can always summon Naruto back for some reason,'' Kakashi said before leaving.

''Let him get stronger some more,'' Sasuke was about to leave, too, ''But thank you for your offer, Kakashi-sensei.''

It's been awhile since Sasuke'd addressed Kakashi as his sensei and Kakashi knew something's not right.

Kakashi decided not to bug anyone of them with his suspicion as the team chief commander wasn't showing any worry at all, and Kakashi was assured Shikamaru would have told him if something serious had happened.

Although Shikamaru was the same as always, and that meant trying to talk Kakashi into doing more paper work, today he seemed unusually quiet.

Kakashi glanced at Shikamaru's desk next to his over one huge pile of paper. All he could see was Shikamaru's hair. Kakashi sighed looking at a paper document in front of him which had more pages than all of Icha Icha books all together! He refused to even think about Jiraiya's upcoming novel as he won't be able to read it in the next few years thanks to all of the paper work!

''Shikamaru?'' Kakashi called for his help.

He didn't answer. That's what he was always doing while he's been focused on reading something very important.

Kakashi smirked. He was lucky Shikamaru was working hard on every task assigned to him. Kakashi wondered if he could take over extremely boring new set of rules Tsunade'd given him to study.

''Shikamaru!''

''Huh?'' Kakashi heard very quiet sound.

''Are you reading something that can't wait?''

''Huh.''

''I wonder if you could-''

''Huh.''

''I see.''

''Huh.''

Kakashi looked at the first page before him and sighed. It was his choice and Tsunade was at the hospital at the moment, so he couldn't complain too much.

He was reading the first sentence for the fourth time when the strange sound, coming from behind Shikamaru's pile of paper, got his attention.

''That boring, huh?'' Kakashi asked, assuming Shikamaru's loud breathing was caused because of the documents he was obligated to read till the end of the day.

Kakashi didn't get an answer and Shikamaru's annoyed breathing continued.

''Maybe we should take a short break?'' Kakashi proposed.

No answer again. Kakashi found it strange as Shikamaru's never objected to his idea to stop working.

He got up in order to prevent himself from sleeping. He couldn't move on from the first page as it was the most boring reading material Kakashi's ever seen! Standing up, he could see what was annoying Shikamaru so much.

''Shikamaru!''

''Huh?'' Shikamaru didn't lift his head from the desk.

''I thought you were working hard and you are sleeping!''

''Huh.''

''That's not fair, Shikamaru! I can't let you sleep with this much work to do! You arrived later than usual, you spent your break in the office and when I propose a break, you can't take one as you're already asleep!''

''Huh,'' Shikamaru mumbled, holding his head on his palms on the desk.

''I really don't understand what's your problem. You got rested from your last mission, your beloved one doesn't have to go on missions either, I even let her train the young genins because you've asked me to. All I want in return is a little help from you so Tsunade-sama doesn't get mad at me very much.''

Shikamaru slightly opened his eyes to peek at Kakashi.

''If I tell you, will you let me sleep?''

''Right now? I can't do that-''

''I didn't sleep for three weeks,'' Shikamaru's head was on the desk again.

''Three weeks?'' Kakashi repeated, ''Since you got back from the mission? Are you saying Temari is keeping you awake at night for the last three weeks?''

''You don't know the half of it,'' Shikamaru sounded sleepy.

''If that's the problem, I can send her on a mission.''

Shikamaru lifted his head. Kakashi grinned, expecting that kind of reaction.

''If I tell you,'' Shikamaru said seriously, ''You mustn't show them you know!''

''Them? Shikamaru, are you-,'' Kakashi paused when Shikamaru stood up and began searching for a certain paper among whole bunch of papers.

''Can you check if Ino's at the hospital tonight while I-''

''No way! Temari will kill you!'' Kakashi interrupted.

Shikamaru looked at him and sighed.

''If she is, then I have to get some sleep before I get home.''

''Now that's really strange affair you have,'' Kakashi said.

''Just go while I check something,'' Shikamaru ordered, ''And then we're off!''

Kakashi thought this would never happen with Shikamaru. Although he was more interested in Shikamaru's explanation now!

Luckily for him, Tsunade forgot something in her office and Kakashi ran into her on his way out of Hokage's tower.

''Tsunade-sama,'' Kakashi said, walking by her side back to their office, ''When is Ino supposed to be at the hospital?''

''She is doing double shift tonight because –,'' Tsunade began, but stopped suddenly, ''Why do you want to know?''

''Shikamaru wanted to ask her –,'' Kakashi began telling his lie, but Tsunade interrupted him.

''I think she'll be there around nine o'clock,'' Tsunade said and rushed to the office.

Shikamaru opened the door the same second Tsunade wanted to enter.

''What are you doing to him, Kakashi?'' Tsunade scolded him, checking out Shikamaru, ''He looks exhausted!''

''That's how the paper work is for us, Tsunade-sama!'' Kakashi replied and, together with Shikamaru, left Hokage's tower.

Shikamaru was in a hurry and Kakashi followed him.

''Well?''

''At the hospital.''

''Then we have to be really fast!''

Kakashi still didn't get anything. It didn't make any sense when they took a path to the training ground near the forest.

''If they spot us,'' Shikamaru stopped to warn Kakashi, ''I will get in big trouble.''

Kakashi nodded.

''You will watch and I will sleep.''

Kakashi was becoming impatient. If Shikamaru had something to show him, why were they in the office until now?

''I don't think they've started, so we have to be extra careful not to run into any of them.''

''Any of them?'' Kakashi repeated, ''How many people are we going to spy on?''

''You will!'' Shikamaru glanced at him, '' I will sleep. And you mustn't tell anybody!''

''Tell what?''

Shikamaru was about to say something, however, hearing angry female voice made them both startle.

''I'm not wearing that!''

Shikamaru sighed and went in the voice's direction. Kakashi followed him. Soon they climbed up the tree near the glade deeper in the forest.

Kakashi grinned as now he understood Shikamaru'd been looking for shinobi's duties for today. All the training grounds around this area were empty at the moment and nobody except Shikamaru and Kakashi could hear Temari objecting to put on something that looked like a black dress.

''Come on, Temari! Why do you have to be against everything I suggest?'' Ino asked, holding the black dress in front of Temari who was obviously very angry.

Sakura was holding the blue one and Hinata the purple one.

''When you're in the kitchen, you wear an apron. When dancing, you have to wear an appropriate dress!''

Ino did a pirouette to prove her point and her red dress moved along with her body.

''Wearing those sluttish dresses won't make them learn to dance faster!'' Temari refused to cooperate.

''Actually, it will! Like sexy underwear makes you strip faster!'' Ino persisted, ''But I know you never wear it, so how would you know?''

''I don't need that!''

''Because you are too sexy already, I know!''

''Shikamaru,'' Kakashi whispered, ''What is going on?''

''You will find out the second Ino and Temari stop fighting.''

''Will they strip?''

''If they do, you won't see it!''

''But didn't you bring me here for-''

''You will get what you want, but I can't let you –''

''Fine,'' Kakashi sighed.

On the other hand, if he was not allowed seeing them stripping, then what was better than that? Kakashi was almost certain Shikamaru was just pretending to stare at the ground when they all obeyed Ino and began changing, but to be honest, Kakashi wasn't feeling comfortable enough to check out their panties. One of them was Shikamaru's girlfriend, Sakura his former student and Hinata about to get married!

''Long story short,'' Shikamaru yawned and Kakashi could see dancing dresses on the girls, ''Ino will teach Hinata and Sakura how to dance,'' he looked at Kakashi, ''If you notice something unusual, you won't discuss it with me or anyone else. Wake me up if I start snoring.''

Kakashi nodded and Shikamaru found comfortable position close to him, ready to sleep.

''We are doing it for Hinata, don't forget that!'' Ino said happily, trying to adjusted Temari's dress around her breasts as it seemed too tight.

Sakura was fixing Hinata's hair, presuming she was probably feeling awkward wearing a dress which was revealing too much of her shoulders and partly- Well, Hinata's hair covered that part.

''I don't see how can Hinata feel comfortable in this!'' Temari got closer to Hinata.

''Just lift it a bit, it's long enough!'' Ino put her hands on Hinata's waist to pull the dress up.

Kakashi took a deep brath. Apparently there was something better than stripping!

''So, Temari, I suggest your dancing partner will be Hinata and-''

''I won't dance.''

Hinata said something and Sakura embraced Ino's hand. They stopped yelling and the voices were really quiet. Kakashi wanted to know what was going on between them, so he removed his headband.

''What do you think you're doing?'' Shikamaru hissed the second Kakashi opened his left eye.

''I don't hear what they're saying and thanks to sharingan, I can read lips.''

''Are you insane? Cover that red eye! If they spot us, Temari will kill me for telling you!''

Kakashi hesitated for a moment.

''But they are just dancing!''

''She will know I told you!''

''Yeah, yeah, and she will get mad and she will stop keeping you awake at night.''

Shikamaru didn't say anything. Kakashi sighed and put his headband over his left eye.

''I thought you want to sleep more,'' he said, while trying to find a place his red eye couldn't be seen.

''I do,'' Shikamaru was trying to sleep again, ''I planned doing it now and not at home.''

''You are so lucky. It must feel great to be that young and carefree and-''

''Not being able to sleep because perverted Hokage wants to know more dirty details,'' Shikamaru sounded annoyed by Kakashi's constant questions.

''Look who's talking!'' Kakashi sneered, ''At least I'm not complaining! And I wanted to hear them, not you.''

''Fine, you can!'' Shikamaru sighed, ''After you open your left eye, you mustn't move one bit! It can be seen from anywhere.''

Shikamaru couldn't see it Kakashi's wide grin.

On the improvised dance floor, Ino ignored Temari's objection and put her hands around Temari's neck.

''You will dance the man's part, because Hinata will never be the one who is leading.''

''And how will I lead if I don't know how to dance?''

''I can move you around only if you stop resisting so much!''

Temari rolled her eyes when Ino took her right hand and grabbed her left shoulder.

''Don't just stand there, embrace me!'' Ino ordered.

Temari, looking very annoyed for some reason, embraced Ino's waist so firmly that Ino found herself very close to Temari's face.

''Well, Temari,'' Ino grinned, ''I had no idea you want me like that!''

''Do you mind? Is this too much for you?''

''Not at all! You will just have more to tell to Shikamaru.''

Kakashi glanced at Shikamaru. He was looking asleep. If Temari really plans to tell him what she's been doing with her hands on Ino's body no man would dare to touch in public, no wonder he wanted to sleep now. Not to mention fast stripping in spite of not appropriate underwear. Kakashi felt a bit disappointed when Temari'd released her grip and Ino'd stepped a bit away from her.

''So when I step forward with my left foot, you go backwards with the right one,'' Ino began, ''When I go left, you go right. After you learn the steps, I will show you the turn.''

They all nodded.

''The fastest way is practice, of course! But don't hold me so tightly, I have to be able to move!''

''And what if I want to be held tightly?'' Sakura asked.

''And what if I don't?'' Hinata asked before Ino could answer.

''We are starting with going backwards, with the left foot,'' Ino ignored questions.

Temari nodded and slowly made a small step back as Ino'd ordered.

''Good, now right foot!'' Ino followed her, ''And to the left!'' Ino ordered after one more small step.

''That doesn't seem very complicated,'' Sakura said.

''No,'' Ino said, ''But it doesn't look great either.''

''What do you mean?'' Temari asked.

They stopped that silly synchronized walking, as that couldn't be called dancing, remaining in the dancing posture.

''It is supposed to look like two bodies moving as one,'' Ino explained, ''And you are moving like you are afraid of me!''

''Well, I'm sorry I didn't take private dancing lessons like you!'' Temari let go of Ino and stepped away.

''Don't get mad right away!'' Ino said and took Temari's hands, ''You need to relax more! Let's try it again!''

''I still don't get it why you can't ask Shikamaru to teach us all,'' Sakura said.

''Because he already knows too much,'' Temari replied and made Ino let go of her hands.

''What do you mean? What did you tell him?'' Hinata asked, looking worried.

''Nothing,'' Ino smiled to calm Hinata down, ''Just about the kiss.''

''Oh no!'' Hinata covered mouth with her palm, looking more worried.

''It's not a big deal, Hinata,'' Ino put Hinata's hair behind her ears like she was interested in her neck, ''Did you feel the guilt after the last time?''

Hinata smiled shyly and shook her head.

''See? If someone finds out, you will say it was just that one time and in the heat of the moment. Like Temari did.''

''But it was more than one time. Should I lie then?'' Sakura asked.

''No, you will include more details like why, when, did it have a purpose, something like that,'' Temari replied.

Kakashi frowned. When Shikamaru'd told him he's been sleepless for weeks first thing that'd come to his mind was Temari. When Shikamaru'd mentioned Ino, Kakashi'd presumed Ino's been his lover. The only thing Kakashi could conclude, after hearing all of this, Temari'd cheated on her boyfriend only once, same as Hinata, and Sakura obviously has an affair she's been hiding very well! Not only that, but Ino seemed supportive of their actions instead of judgemental. Although he really wanted to know more, Kakashi decided not to wake Shikamaru as one thing didn't make sense. If all of that was true, why would Shikamaru want him to find out?

''And Shikamaru knows all of that?'' Hinata asked.

''Not everything!'' Temari said quickly, as Hinata was looking terrified.

''That does it!'' Kakashi whispered in anger, ''Shikamaru!''

''Huh?''

''Temari didn't tell you something!''

''Huh.''

''And is it true she -''

''Yes, with Hinata. Shut up, I'm trying to sleep.''

There was no need to tell Kakashi to shut up as he was just staring at Shikamaru's too calm face after saying something so unbelievable! Kakashi knew that nothing interesting will come out from his sleepy consultant, so he checked out what's up with the girls.

One glance and Kakashi felt the need to rub both of his eyes, in spite of Shikamaru's order, because he had to make sure he was seeing clearly.

He opened his eyes. The characters remained the same, only their places have been switched.

''You don't have to be on top all the time!'' Ino was chuckling, lying on the ground.

''You did it on purpose!'' Temari, sitting on top of Ino, wasn't so cheerful.

This time Kakashi couldn't avoid seeing their panties as their dresses lifted thanks to strange position Ino and Temari were in. Hinata was covering mouth with her palms and Sakura was looking angry.

''You heard her, Temari!'' Sakura said, ''Move! And I don't think she did it on purpose! You suck at dancing!''

''I don't suck at anything!'' Temari said, while getting up and adjusting her dress.

''I'm sorry, I thought you were ready for more!'' Ino said, while Sakura was giving her a hand in getting up.

''Are you ok?'' Hinata asked.

''Of course! I'm a kunoichi! I fell so many times that-''

''That's your problem, Temari! We are not fighting now! We are dancing! You don't have to prove you are stronger than me while I'm trying to teach you how to dance!''

Temari frowned, but didn't say anything, still upset because of her lack of dancing skills that made them hit the ground somehow. Having Ino on top of her wasn't something she liked one bit, as Kakashi could see a few moments before.

''Don't be mad,'' Ino said and put a hand on Temari's shoulder, ''It's not your fault you are too strong for me.''

''Stop touching me!'' Temari grabbed Ino's hand, ''I'm not dancing again!''

''Fine! You don't have to!'' Ino rolled her eyes, ''Then you are letting me to be Hinata's partner?''

''Why can't Sakura be her partner?''

''Because she'll learn the wrong steps, and it's as important for her as it is for Hinata to show her dancing skills during the wedding party!''

''Me? Why? I'm not ready yet for that much attention!''

''Well, if we only could get started, you would master it in no time.''

Temari took Hinata's hand, still frowning,

''You can dance the man's part, Temari, as you will have Shikamaru who will lead. You can't allow Hinata to step on Hokage-sama's foot while dancing with him!''

''Hokage-sama?'' Hinata startled.

''It's a tradition,'' Sakura began, ''As the bride, you will have to introduce yourself as the new Uchiha, and dance with Fugaku-san, Hokage-sama, Kazekage-sama also.''

''But they all know me already!''

''Of course they do, but it will be the only occasion to show it to the world they are all approving your marriage,'' Temari said.

''It was either that or the vows,'' Sakura said.

''It's really better to dance than saying nonsense,'' Temari smiled encouragingly to Hinata.

''That's right!'' Ino said, '' If you know how to move on the dance floor, you will look more confident. And have more time to chat casually with your partner and smile to everyone to show your happinnes!''

''It sounds better to have a fake smile,'' Hinata's anxiety was replaced with sadness, ''Than be obligated to say fake nonsense.''

They all glanced at Hinata and smiled briefly. Was this Shikamaru warned Kakashi about? Hinata seemed unhappy, like she's doing it all because she had to, not because it was her choice. On the other hand, her obvious thrill when Temari'd embraced her hand proved Shikamaru's statement. Something happened between them!

''Go on, now,'' Ino ordered Temari ,''Put your hands around Hinata!''

Temari slowly stepped in front of Hinata and embraced her right palm. Hinata smirked and put her left palm on Temari's shoulder. It looked like Temari hesitated where to put her other hand, unlike with Ino.

''You are impossible! Should we leave you alone to get over with this faster?'' Ino chuckled.

Hinata shrugged while Temari couldn't yell at Ino and look at Hinata at the same time.

''What kind of dress will you have, Hinata?'' Ino asked while looking at Hinata's back.

''Very beautiful one,'' Sakura looked sad.

''I meant,'' Ino crossed Hinata's shoulders with her palm, ''How much skin will it be exposed?''

''Very small part,'' Temari gave her glare, as Ino was standing behind Hinata, peeking at Temari over Hinata's left shoulder.

''Huh. And hair?'' Ino lifted Hinata's hair in the air.

''Down!'' Hinata said and put her hair back in a way that it was covering everything.

''That might be a problem.''

''Why?'' Hinata looked at Ino, now standing on her right.

''Well,'' Ino took Temari's hand to put it on Hinata, under her hair, ''As you can feel it for yourself, this is not very pleasant.''

''You will tangle her hair!'' Sakura said, coming closer to them.

''And if your dress is like this one on you,'' Ino continued, ''Well, the part on the back, your partner won't know how to hold you.''

Ino took Temari's hand again and put it really low on Hinata's back. Well, that wasn't back any more.

''Hey!'' Temari pulled her hand, ''Nobody will touch her there!''

Surprisingly, Hinata didn't say anything to that unexpected caress.

''You haven't seen Jiraiya-sama very drunk,'' Sakura rolled her eyes.

''It's fine, Hinata!'' Temari said, noticing Hinata's stunned face, ''You can reject anybody!''

''Unlike the bride's maids! They have to dance with everybody!'' Sakura added, ''So nobody will bug you!''

''Then all of this is in vain.''

''Nothing we ever did was in vain.''

''Maybe it is vain,'' Sakura persisted, ''One glare from Itachi-san, and nobody will think about coming closer to Hinata!

''Good point! Step back, Temari!''

They all chuckled, even Temari.

''This is just friendly!'' Hinata smiled.

''Right now, it is. There are many countries allowing only single women to dance with anybody as the dancing is treated the same as foreplay.''

They all looked at Ino, waiting for more information.

''Well, it's obvious!'' Ino rolled her eyes and quickly took Sakura's right hand and embraced her around her waist.

''Like this?'' Sakura asked, while being held by Ino very close, embracing her shoulders as she was about to put her head between Ino's neck and her left shoulder.

''See?'' Ino glanced at Hinata and Temari standing beside them.

Ino's right hand went lower than Sakura's waist and she put Sakura's right hand on her waist.

''If you want to be extremely explicit,'' Ino smirked and tapped Sakura's left hip, ''Lift it like you want to wrap it around me!''

Sakura gave her a doubtful gaze, but lifted her left leg. Kakashi could see her panties very clearly.

With her left leg exposed like that, it really looked like Sakura wanted Ino to touch it. Ino did it. She lifted Sakura's dress a bit more and slowly began caressing Sakura's thigh moving her hand down. Sakura was feeling so freely in Ino's arms she leaned backwards while Ino was holding her with her left arm. That made a perfect position for Ino to-

Kakashi's eyes widened.

''Satisfied?'' he heard Shikamaru's quiet voice on his right.

''Sakura's having an affair with her blonde best friend.''

''Did they kiss already?''

Kakashi glanced at Shikamaru. His eyes were still closed.

''How did you-''

''Your breathing gets different every time something happens. Like when they'd said something that made you think Temari's having an affair.''

''Why didn't you tell me? Until now, I thought the wedding will be cancelled and Sasuke will have to kill whoever put his hands on Sakura!''

Shikamaru shrugged and continued pretending to be asleep.

Kakashi couldn't believe it! It was like in some novel by Jiraiya! Not only Ino felt up Sakura's thigh and bottom, but thanks to low cut dress Sakura was wearing, she kissed all of the exposed skin Sakura was revealing below her neck. Those weren't quick friendly kisses, but tender, sensual and slow kisses! And not only Sakura hadn't objected, she was looking like she was enjoying it more than anything!

''That if you are a guy,'' Ino said after having enough of Sakura under her lips, ''Since you are girls, when he steps forward, you step forward with the opposite leg , rubbing you thigh between the gap! Like this!''

Sakura did what Ino'd said and soon it seemed like she didn't mind Ino's leg between hers, even though she wasn't a guy.

''Let's see what turns you on so much!''

Kakashi startled when Shikamaru moved closer to him to get a better view. When he saw the same as Kakashi, he didn't look like he hated it.

''Yeah, Ino and Sakura,'' Shikamaru sighed, ''It's much dirtier when Temari's retelling it.''

''You lucky bastard!'' Kakashi whispered sadly, ''I would like to be sleepy because of something like this.''

''Luckily, I don't have to teach them how to dance, I don't think I would be able to concentrate.''

''No way! You refused?''

''No. Temari wanted to know when I'd thought Ino to dance, so she wanted to be sure she will do it better than me.''

''You were dancing with Ino like that?''

''No. She is my best friend! And I used my Shadow Imitation Technique.''

''But you still listen about her!''

''And you are spying on your former student!''

Kakashi shrugged as he didn't know how to explain his behaviour. His mind was telling him it was wrong, then again, he was just a man, like any other.

''And Hinata?''

''I don't know,'' Shikamaru shrugged, ''She is too-''

''Innocent, I know. It's hard to imagine that she kissed Temari.''

''She didn't. I'm not sure what happened, but both of them are making a big deal out of it.''

''It's better that Temari does it than you do. She is great, you know. Telling you everything and being worried about too much touching with some other girl.''

''And that girl's Hinata!''

''You really are lucky, Shikamaru.''

He shrugged and Kakashi didn't feel like talking any more as it was Temari's and Hinata's turn to repeat the steps Ino'd showed them a few moments ago.

''Don't stand that far away from each other,'' Ino said, ''You are not complete strangers!''

''But what if I step on Temari-san's foot like you did?''

''You won't. Even if you do, you won't end up like us as you are scared to move at all.''

''Relax, Hinata,'' Sakura smiled at her, ''Temari will move you around and you just have to follow her!''

Hinata nodded and soon Temari was dragging her all over the place.

''Wait!'' Ino ordered, ''I told you to stand closer! You are too far away and it looks like Temari is trying to run away while you are not ready to let her go!''

''And what if we want to keep someone on the distance?'' Hinata asked.

''Easily!''

Ino embraced Sakura again and put Sakura's hands on her shoulders. They were away from each other for Sakura's arms length.

''If you stretch your arm entirely, like you are pushing someone, he won't be able to get closer. If someone is really persistent, use your strength! Nobody should make you feel uncomfortable. Especially not on your wedding day!''

''The same is with his embrace,'' Sakura added, ''If he doesn't know where to put his hand, you gently move it on a place you like!'' Sakura smiled at Ino and moved her right hand from her shoulder to her waist.

''Well, I can't wait to see you dance, Sakura,'' Ino smiled at her.

''Is Ino trying to separate Sakura and Sasuke by winning Sakura's heart instead?'' Kakashi chuckled.

''That sounds like some of your novels.''

Kakashi sighed, knowing he will never find something like this in any novel.

''Speaking of Jiraiya-sama, I don't think it would be wise to tell him about this.''

''Or Sasuke.''

Kakashi didn't like the idea how Sasuke might react to Sakura's new kind of relationship with Ino.

''Or Itachi!''

''You are the only one who knows!'' Shikamaru hissed, ''And I hope it will stay that way!''

Kakashi nodded. It was getting dark and he was aware that his red eye can be spotted easier during the night. Although thanks to it, he could see clearly what's going on.

Both Hinata and Temari were staring at their feet, moving around slowly, while Ino and Sakura were standing a bit further away to give them more space. They were moving slower than Ino and Sakura, but by their embrace, which seemed gentle, Kakashi could say they were feeling more comfortable than before.

''You can't look at the ground like that!'' Ino scolded them, ''You can look only if you are not too obvious!''

They both smirked as they didn't want to stop looking at the ground. Hinata, as the more determined one, let go of Temari's left hand and put her right palm a bit above Temari's waist. Temari looked at her and, instead of objecting to it, she placed her free hand around Hinata's back. That way they got closer and both of them could look at ground as their chins were placed on the other one's shoulder and their necks weren't revealing their lack of confidence. That way they could observe other couples dancing, too, in case they forget the steps.

''Thank you, Temari-san.''

Kakashi was certain Hinata whispered that so only Temari could hear it. Temari smirked and rubbed her cheek briefly against Hinata's hair which was covering her cheek. It was completely different kind of closeness than one between Ino and Sakura.

''Now that was beautiful!'' Ino commended.

''Perfect for some love ballad,'' Sakura added.

''With your beloved ones!'' Ino chuckled, noticing Temari's stunned face, ''Although you will probably hug like that every emotional or drunk single female who will complain about not having a boyfriend!''

''That means you!'' Temari said.

''I am not-,'' Ino began, but smirked instead, ''You are right. I won't get drunk and I will be fine!''

''Now that's sad. I will dance with her,'' Kakashi said, ''Just to ask what made her switch her attention from Sasuke to Sakura,'' he added quickly, not to give Shikamaru more of his silly thoughts.

''You, as the Hokage, can dance with all of them. On the other hand, you have to be polite.''

''I know,'' Kakashi sighed.

Being the only single girl, Ino didn't seem unhappy. Actually, she was the most cheerful one. But Sakura was keeping up with Ino's thrill. Temari seemed worried and Hinata the same as always. Maybe she seemed a bit more relaxed around Temari, happy because of Sakura's compliments and grateful because of Ino's effort.

''Do your brothers know how to dance?'' Ino asked.

''You want to flirt with Gaara?''

''It was a simple question, Temari! Why can't you answer like that?''

''I think he doesn't, and for Kankuro I'm not sure.''

''Great. Now Hinata has one person less she has to dance with.''

''Oh. How considerate of you,'' Temari shrugged.

''But you are free to dance with whoever you want, Ino-chan!''

''Don't worry about her, Hinata,'' Temari said, ''I told her how to behave around him.''

''And we won't dance!'' Ino chuckled, ''His hair is too long for me to ignore it and his height is perfect and-,'' she paused and looked at Hinata, ''You won't get mad if I leave a bit earlier, will you?''

''No, Ino-chan. It's sad you have to hide all the time.''

''It's important for you to find some inexperienced brat of your age to be your date for the wedding!'' Temari said, ''Since calling you young would make the Sannin feel old!''

They all chuckled.

''Yes,'' Shikamaru said when Kakashi opened his mouth to ask the obvious, ''Most important reason why Jiraiya-sama mustn't know anything.''

''What about Naruto?'' Temari asked, ''Will you turn him down for a dance?''

''Yes!''

''No!''

''You have nothing to worry about, Sakura,'' Ino said, ''I don't think he can dance.''

''You don't want him to step on your dress, Hinata,'' Temari said.

''I think it would be impolite to turn him down,'' Hinata shrugged, ''I mean, he is coming back to attend the wedding.''

''Whatever you decide, nobody should look closer to you than your husband,'' Temari said.

''Except Temari, maybe!'' Ino simrked.

''Can we dance together?'' Sakura asked.

''I'm not sure,'' Temari said, ''Sasuke might be jealous!''

''I'm leaving as Temari expects me to be at home. If you are staying, I will kill you if you reveal yourself!''

Shikamaru left and Kakashi was all alone looking at four gorgeous young kunoichi chuckling over something. He envied the entire IOS team at the moment as he couldn't decide which one was more alluring. Maybe it was because of the unusual thing they've been doing for weeks, as he could conclude from Shikamaru's incomplete information. Maybe because they were not afraid of trying something new and kind of forbidden. Maybe because he wanted a vacation so he could forget all about horrible paper work he didn't do today as he was busy with more interesting kind of work.

''Do you have some more tips for us, Ino-chan?''

''Just relax. Your partner, whoever that is, is nervous as you are. It won't be the end of the world if you do something out of the ordinary.''

''As long as you don't perform the same dance you did with Sakura!''

''No, that's for Sakura only,'' Ino smiled at Sakura, ''And nobody should do that in public! Ever!''

''Then why did-''

''Because you were irresistible!''

They all chuckled.

''Maybe it was because of the dress you gave her,'' Temari said.

''It is great to have my clothes back!'' Ino grinned, ''But you can keep them.''

''No way!'' Temari shook her head, ''I don't want anyone to think-''

''It's not the dress you have!'' Ino adjusted her dress to cover more of her body, ''And you can smile all you want to make everyone think you enjoy dancing with someone!''

Sakura smirked when Ino stood behind her and went with her hand through Sakura's hair.

''You don't have to lose your mind when having a bad hair day,'' she whip her ponytail.

''As none of that will show what you really feel or want,'' Temari added.

''Hinata, all you must think about when dancing is the way you move!''

Ino wrapped her hands around Hinata and they all could see she was smiling nervously.

''Run!'' Ino ordered.

Hinata easily broke Ino's embrace, but Ino was still holding one of her hands firmly. She lifted her hand in the air.

''Now you'll do the turn!''

Hinata nodded and made three steps towards Ino in a way she'd learnt and did the turn. Her dress was following her body curves perfectly and while turning around, her hair moved and exposed her beautiful young skin. The second she was back at her place, Ino bowed in her direction and did the same with Sakura. Sakura was chuckling the entire time just like Hinata, who was dancing again with Temari.

''If only we could be like this at the wedding,'' Hinata said.

''We should be going now!'' Sakura said and they headed to the spot she'd folded her clothes.

Although Kakashi wanted to deflect his gaze not to feel even more awkward, he couldn't keep his eyes off of Ino and Temari.

Ino made one turn by herself letting her hair move freely through the air. Suddenly, Temari stopped her by embracing her waist from behind. Ino smiled when Temari came closer like she was about to bite Ino's neck. Ino cuped Temari's head to lean towards her ear.

''You still owe me one dance,'' Ino said and Temari lowered her hand towards Ino's thighs.

''This one?''

''Uh-huh.''

Kakashi had no idea what kind of relationship the two of them had, but it was extremely awkward to see two girls, who seemed to dislike each other, showing their true feelings so arousing.

''You can't undress me,'' Ino chuckled, ''I don't have spare clothes!''

Temari frowned and let go of Ino.

In a flash, all the girls had their usual clothes back on and were on their way towards the village centre.

Kakashi stayed at the same spot for a few moments trying to put his thoughts together. He couldn't decide will it be comfortable to see them together again or it will be the longest three weeks to wait to see them dressed up for the wedding. He had to make up his mind on dancing with all of them. Or maybe just the bride. Or his former student. Or try to make Shikamaru angry. Although he will probably have to practice remaining calm around Jiraiya not to reveal anything. Although it might be a good topic for his new book.

Kakashi headed home. He needed something more interesting than paper work to keep his thoughts away from white, pink, red and black panties he's been drooling over the entire afternoon.


	13. Far from over

''I know why you are calm! You plan on running-''

Hinata put a palm over Sakura's mouth.

''That's the last thing on my mind,'' Hinata said seriously, ''Besides, I'm sure Temari-san has an idea!''

* * *

''Come at me,'' Temari ordered, ''Right now.''

Nothing happened and she was losing her patience.

''Come at me any way you want, just do it already!''

She was glaring at three genins she was supposed to train today. What was annoying her the most was the two boys who seemed like they would rather attack their girl friend, the most terrified of them all, instead of getting closer to terrifying jounin.

''If you don't,'' Temari spread her fan up to one moon, ''I will show what can be done with two moons visible.''

That didn't encourage them one bit. Just when Temari was about to yell again, she heard different kind of yelling out of the training grounds. It sounded desperate, impatient and very familiar.

''Temari!'' Sakura's red face because of the running soon appeared on the horizon.

''What?'' Temari yelled back, interested to hear what could be so important for Sakura to come all the way down here on her day off.

''It's no good, Temari! They are leaving tomorrow!''

''Who is leaving?'' Temari turned to her, when she'd got closer.

''Now!'' one of the boys exclaimed and they attacked Temari.

Well, attack sounded a bit harsh, as they tried to knock her down, and she waved just one time and they were scattered all around in a flash.

''They are leaving for Suna tomorrow!'' Sakura was all sweaty, being in a real hurry.

''Tomorrow?'' Temari stunned, ''But there's plenty of time left!''

Sakura shook her head.

''They will do some delivery mission along the way and-''

''Are you sure? Who told you that?'' Temari interrupted, noticing Sakura's very upset.

''Hokage-sama.''

''I see,'' Temari replied quickly, keeping an eye on the genins who were much braver now, while Sakura's been occupying Temari's attention. They couldn't know Temari's fan was invincible even for some jounins.

''All what've done was in vain!''

''It was not!'' Temari said firmly, looking at helpless genins, ''They won't be away forever and the wedding is in two weeks.''

''Actually, there's a problem with the bride and the groom.''

''What kind of problem?''

''They are not allowed to see each other one whole week before the wedding day!''

''What?'' Temari snapped.

She was so surprised that she wasn't aware the young genins succeeded at knocking her on the ground. They were giggling happily because she couldn't get up for a few moments.

''What are you doing here then? Go find Hinata!''

''Should I tell her right away? She will be very upset.''

''I know,'' Temari sighed, after she managed to sit up.

''What then?''

''The sooner she finds out, the more time we have. Will you stop that?'' Temari roared at genins who were attacking her the entire time.

Sakura nodded and turned to run and find Hinata as soon as possible.

''Before you go look for Hinata,'' Temari yelled, being on her feet again, waving like crazy with two-mooned fan, ''Send Ino over here!''

''She is at work!''

''Just do it!''

Sakura shrugged and left the training grounds.

''What kind of stupid tradition is that?'' Temari was rumbling, nervously walking to and fro in front of Ino.

''A very sadistic one, I would say,'' Ino replied, not looking at her, busy with taking care of three genins who'd got in a way of Temari's fan.

''I mean, I can understand that groom-is-not-allowed-to-see-the-dress nonsense, but this is outrageous!''

Ino shrugged, while giving genins one last check.

''Let's see,'' Temari took a deep breath, trying to calm down, ''What else did you want to mention?''

''Well,'' Ino stood up, as she finished healing the last injured genin, ''Don't freak out right away, but Sakura asked me for advice the other day.''

''About what?'' Temari gave her glare.

''You see, she wants to avoid conversation, knowing some things are easier done than said.''

''I'm all ears.''

''Hinata asked about something, too.''

''What? And why are you telling me this now?''

Genins startled hearing Temari's angry voice. Ino tried to make them forget about their violent sparring partner, so she tapped their heads while they were hugging each other, totally impressed how Ino's not afraid of Temari.

''Relax, it's not a big deal! Hinata asked Sakura because she'd thought it's too stupid to ask you!''

''Why didn't you tell me before?''

''Because I thought Hinata would ask you, eventually.''

Temari sighed, looking at the genins. She pointed with her head to the village and they were on their way, running from Temari.

''You are taking it too personally! Sakura asked me, she said something to Hinata and one thing lead to another,'' Ino sounded comforting, ''Besides, isn't it great they finally have the nerve to ask for something, without you threatening them?''

Temari rolled her eyes, but she wasn't mad.

''What did they want to know?''

''You know how Sasuke-kun is the most perfect?'' Ino chuckled quietly.

Temari smirked, assuming where this was going.

''Apparently, he isn't! Of course, that's not surprising,'' Ino said as seriously as possible, ''So Sakura asked for advice.''

Temari nodded, as a sign for Ino to hurry and get to the point.

''She needed about an hour, and I'm not kidding, to say out loud something about things she dislikes and how to let him know!''

''But she didn't say what exactly?''

''No!'' Ino was giggling, ''I really don't know what's the big deal!''

''And Hinata?''

''When Sakura said how to avoid something she disliked, Hinata wanted to know the opposite.''

''How to let him know that she likes something?''

''Actually show, but it's the same.''

''And you are not making this all up to distract me from the real problem?''

''I don't see the point discussing it without them since we have no idea how Hinata feels about it.''

Temari sighed.

''Come on, don't be like that!'' Ino tapped Temari's shoulder, ''We'll think of something!''

''I'm not sure.''

''Let's get going, and I will tell you what I advised to them.''

''Is that what you would really do?'' Temari asked when they left training grounds.

''I can't tell because I've never been in a serious relationship like that.''

''What do you think, how will Sasuke react, if she ever tells him?''

''Considering how Sakura treats him, he should do his best to get better,'' Ino said.

''So he is not the best any more?''

''He is. But for her. I could never be as patient as Sakura. If he ever hurts her, Naruto and I will join forces and hurt him really bad!''

''You really care for her,'' Temari smirked.

Ino shrugged.

''And Hinata?''

''What about her?''

''What would you do for her if she asks you to?''

''Did you think of something?''

''Unfortunately, I didn't.''

''If it's your idea, I will do anything!'' Ino said happily and they rushed to meet with Hinata and Sakura.

''It's all right, Sakura-chan,'' Hinata was trying to calm Sakura down.

''It's not!'' Sakura snapped, ''It turned out totally wrong!''

''There's still time,'' Hinata shrugged.

''You think you have enough time to prepare?''

''If I had another twenty years, it wouldn't be enough time, Sakura-chan,'' Hinata smiled, ''I know myself well. Maybe this is a good thing.''

''I know why you are calm!'' Sakura stopped walking to look at Hinata better, ''You plan on running-''

Hinata put a palm over Sakura's mouth.

''That's the last thing on my mind,'' Hinata said seriously, ''Besides, I'm sure Temari-san has an idea!''

Sakura didn't want to tell her Temari'd reacted in the worst possible way.

''For how long do you know about this silly tradition?'' Temari asked.

''From the beginning,'' Hinata shrugged.

''Why didn't you tell us?''

''I thought it was not that important,'' Hinata replied, ''Since we've been expecting that Itachi-san will spend that week in Suna.''

''To escort Gaara,'' Temari added.

''Nevermind that,'' Ino said, ''That week is not a problem, but this mission out of the blue.''

''Maybe we could ask Hokage-sama to delay it!'' Sakura said.

''We don't have a valid reason,'' Temari frowned, ''And I think it's some money shortage, so that's not an option.''

''Maybe we should-''

''Should I get your usual?'' the waitress interrupted Sakura.

''We'll just have tea!'' Ino said to surprised waitress.

''No alcohol?'' Temari asked.

''I'm stepping in for Shizune-senpai tonight, as she is doing my shift right now.''

''I'm so sorry, Ino-chan!''

''It's Temari's fault, actually,'' Ino smirked, ''She thinks you need another lesson.''

''I didn't say that!'' Temari objected, ''I said it would be better if everything went as planned.''

''Well, that's off. What you've planned?''

''Hinata is trying to find the right time and place to get a few things straight,'' Temari explained.

''It's really harder than it seems,'' Hinata said sadly, ''Everytime I made up my mind that today is the day, something pops up! Like this mission.''

''So basically, you've been delaying inevitable,'' Sakura said.

''And thanks to recent events, the only day left is tomorrow.''

''What time tomorrow?'' Temari asked, ''Timing is crucial.''

''And place,'' Ino added.

''Place? But they will just talk. Right, Hinata?'' Sakura asked Hinata.

''We're not like you, Sakura-chan.''

''What is that supposed to mean?''

''We don't hold hands and chat casually everywhere about everything.''

''Oh that. So where then?''

''Let's see! We need a place where nobody would bother them!'' Temari said.

''Don't forget about the mission,'' Ino said, ''They can't leave far away!''

''Let's stay here, shall we? It will be more simple.''

''If people are disturbing them, then somewhere private.''

''Like jounin meeting room,'' Sakura suggested.

''We can be disturbed there, too.''

''Because you're both heirs! This is impossible!'' Temari sighed.

''Let's try from a different perspective!'' Ino suggested, ''Who is the most likely to bother them tomorrow?''

''Any clan member,'' Hinata said, ''Or close family.''

''So, if you're some place your family would never look for you,'' Ino said, ''We've eliminated the half of problematic people.''

''No!'' Temari gave her glare, ''She will not spend time in some dark and distant-''

''Wait!'' Ino raised her palm, ''Itachi-san has to feel comfortable, too, remember? And he mustn't have an excuse to leave. Well, not if Hinata doesn't want him to leave.''

They all glanced at Hinata.

''If he is at home, he doesn't need to leave anywhere,'' Sakura said.

''Home? Like Uchiha home?'' Temari asked.

''Yeah,'' Sakura frowned, ''That's not so great idea.''

''Just a second,'' Temari said, ''That is true. Since they are leaving, he will probably rush home to pack or something. If he's already there, he can't leave with some lame excuse.''

''That's right! Hinata will be the one who will leave when she gets what she came for!'' Ino said.

''That sounded very wrong,'' Temari said.

''To your dirty mind it did,'' Ino chuckled, ''Since you brought it up, there will be bed!''

''Ino!'' Sakura hissed, although Hinata obviously didn't mind.

''Well, my family won't expect me to be there,'' Hinata said, ''But I wouldn't feel comfortable there.''

''And what if you two were alone?'' Temari asked.

''I thought that's the point!'' Ino said.

''I mean, at his home.''

''It would all be easier if he had his own home,'' Sakura said.

''Then we wouldn't be sitting here, discussing this, would we?'' Temari seemed very stressed.

''Probably.''

Hinata was feeling useless while they were proposing possible solutions.

''Even if someone somehow occupy his parents,'' Temari continued, ''It wouldn't look right for neighbours to see them.''

''Since they are very straight about young couple acting like ordinary young couple,'' Ino added.

''Hinata's home is out of the question and we don't have any more places,'' Temari concluded.

''By the way, Sasuke-kun is in the way, too. They are leaving together and, if somehow Hinata gets the chance to be in private with Itachi-san, he might be the one who will ruin everything!''

''Luckily, Sakura knows how to keep him busy,'' Temari said.

''Busy?''

''Sure! You can hug him all you want and tell him to be careful million times! You don't have to fake you will miss him.''

''What's with that sad look, Sakura?'' Temari asked.

''He is really happy because he's leaving.''

They all sighed sadly.

''Come on, let's think!'' Temari refused to give up, ''What's the worst that can happen if you don't get the chance to talk to him?''

''Cancelling the wedding!'' Sakura interrupted Hinata's answer.

''That was never an option, Sakura-chan,'' Hinata forced a smile,''Nothing will happen if we don't talk. We will get married and we will pretend we're happy just like we are doing it now.''

''But you do love him, Hinata!'' Sakura sounded like she was asking her.

''What difference does it make how I feel if I'm only an heiress to him?''

''Is that what you want to ask him?'' Ino asked.

''I can't ask him that. Not two weeks before the wedding,'' Hinata said seriously, ''First, he would never tell me the truth, because it's too late, and second, I don't want to know.''

''Hinata,'' Temari said, ''You do know it's better to cancel everything than spend your whole life regretting?''

''I would end up unhappy either way, Temari-san. I would disappoint everyone and, more important, Itachi-san would also. We are not a common couple. We can't act like that, we just-''

Hinata took a deep breath, trying not to sound upset.

''Maybe it's better this way. We both know we'll never fail others' expectations no matter what. I was aware from the beginning what my choice means. It's my fault I don't have the courage to face the truth.''

''It's not your fault,'' Temari didn't sound convincing.

''Let's forget about that for a second!'' Ino suggested, ''Do you remember what were you like a month ago, at this same restaurant?''

Hinata forced a smile.

''I must say I never thought you will open up like this,'' Ino smiled, ''And it's great! I think you are ready to confront your future husband, on any topic. From what you've told us, he is not some shallow immature random guy. I am not defending him, but you should give it a try. Before the wedding.''

''Ino is right, Hinata,'' Temari said, ''Nothing you'd planned didn't turn the way you'd wanted, but it went fine. Maybe better than that.''

''You finally can talk to Mikoto-san without me around, even argue a bit,'' Sakura chuckled quietly, ''Not to mention you soften Temari's heart!''

''Hey now! I'm not that harsh!''

''Yes you are! Maybe you should be the one talking to Itachi-san!'' Ino chuckled, ''And Shikamaru can hold him with his Shadow Technique!''

''And you will read his mind and we will all live at the Uchiha district forever together!

Even Hinata laughed to Temari's comment.

''We want you to be happy, Hinata,'' Temari said, ''Because you really deserve it.''

''Thank you, Temari-san,'' Hinata smiled shyly.

''Huh, now that we've mentioned Shikamaru, maybe he can gives us a man's perspective.''

''He is a special kind, Sakura. He got Temari somehow,'' Ino winked at Temari.

''And I don't think his relationship with Itachi-san is so great, which brings us back to Sasuke.''

''You want Sasuke to help out?'' Sakura asked, ''I don't think that's a good idea. He would reveal everything to his brother.''

''Not that!'' Temari said, ''But he might know when they are leaving exactly. And maybe you can-''

''Itachi-san is the problem. And the clan. And the people,'' Ino reminded.

''So, no people at all. Cemetery?''

''Very romantic.''

''You are constantly forgetting they have to be at some place Itachi-san doesn't want to leave.''

''That's right,'' Hinata said sadly, ''If I say something wrong, he can always say we should talk about it later and leave.''

''And now Ino will say you can strip,'' Temari rolled her eyes, looking at Ino who looked like she was about to say something like it, ''But she can't strip in public place. Or anywhere she doesn't feel comfortable.''

''Didn't we say indoors?''

''This will take forever!''

''And hospital?''

''What about it, Ino?'' Temari frowned.

''Nobody could disturb them there!''

''If Tsunade-sama sees him near the hospital, she will do a complete exam of his physical condition. You know she's been paranoid for months over something about Itachi-san!''

''About his blindness.''

''What?'' Sakura looked at Hinata.

''How come we don't know that?''

''Actually,'' Ino shrugged, ''I knew.''

''What? Why did Tsunade-sama tell you and not me?''

''Because you would worry over Sasuke-kun. And blurt everything out to Hinata.''

''How do you know, Hinata?'' Temari asked.

Hinata looked away, knowing she had a confidential information.

''Ocular jutsu,'' Temari smirked.

''No way! You see through everything!'' Sakura stunned.

''It couldn't be helped. I really wanted to know what's wrong.''

''Why didn't you ask him?''

''I did! He said it's just a precaution and refused to talk more about it.''

''Is it serious?'' Sakura asked Ino.

''It might get,'' Ino shrugged, ''But you have nothing to worry about! Sasuke-kun is younger!''

''And not as strong as his brother,'' Sakura sighed.

''So? I'm not as strong as Temari or skilled like you. Not to forget spying naked people with Hinata's eyes!''

They all chuckled.

''Have you ever done it?'' Ino asked her.

''It was accidentally, and only once!''

''Sounds like fun! Tell us!'' Ino demanded.

''It was quite traumatic, since I was very young and unable to control my power properly.''

''That's no fun!'' Temari smirked, ''But it is very powerful.''

Hinata shrugged.

''I would rather have Ino-chan's ability power.''

''In order to use it, you have to be really close to your subject. And we still don't have a solution for you two.''

''Let's imagine the perfect situation for the two of them just to see how close to it we can get!''

They all nodded to Temari's suggestion.

''Alone, indoors, without any clan member or Sasuke, for at least an hour!'' Temari said.

''Without anybody, if possible!'' Ino added.

''Itachi-san as carefree as possible, if that's possible,'' Temari added.

''Hinata, determined like when she is with you!'' Ino pointed at Temari, ''And in my opinion, you are sometimes scarier than any guy I know!''

''Temari-san is not like that!''

''Maybe you should've seen genins she trained earlier,'' Ino smirked.

''It was for their own good,'' Temari said, ''They've learnt that the best moment for attack is when Sakura interrupts me!''

They all chuckled.

''I think we don't want to solve this because that would mean ending of our secret sexy meetings,'' Ino said.

''Who said it will be an end?'' Sakura asked, ''Won't we dance some more?''

''You know how to dance,'' Temari said, ''Still, you can ask for advice on anything.''

''I think you have what it takes. Both of you.''

''There is no time and this is very important now. In order to get everything perfect for tomorrow, we need help.''

Hinata stunned.

''You thought of something?''

''Well, yeah,'' Temari shrugged.

''Why didn't you tell us?'' Sakura asked, ''And when did you think of it?''

''Well, Ino said Shikamaru should strangle Itachi-san to prevent him from escaping, but he is not the problem. The people around him and Hinata are.''

''Entire Uchiha clan is hard to handle. For any of us, at least,'' Ino smiled and got up.

''In an hour? Will it be enough?'' Temari asked.

''We'll meet in front of Hokage's tower. Wait longer, I can't be sure how much time it might take!''

''Just one more thing before you leave!'' Temari yelled, as Ino was on her way out, ''When did you think of the same as me?''

''When you told I would recommend to strip!''

''And you wanted to propose this?''

''No! I thought it would be a shame if Hinata's the only one stripping!''

''No, Ino-chan!''

''But, Hinata, you have nothing to worry about!'' Temari yelled after Hinata, who left to catch up Ino, who'd already left.

''Wait, Ino-chan!'' Hinata stopped Ino's fast walk.

''What's the matter? You've changed your mind?''

''You can't ask that, it's too much!''

''Let me worry about that,'' Ino smirked.

''And how will you explain the reason-''

''Reason is obvious! You should have a proper goodbye before the wedding. It's perfectly normal.''

''But you can't reveal too much!''

''I won't reveal anything until he agrees to help out, don't worry!''

''I still think that's wrong! It's not worth that much trouble.''

''Trust me, it's better to do something, then regret doing it, than think about what you should've done. It will be tormenting for you to wait two weeks.''

Hinata shrugged, accepting Ino's offer.

''I'm not sure what I should do, anyway.''

''You must do what you want!'' Ino waved at her, ''See you in an hour!''

''Why is this taking so long?'' Temari sighed, ''She should've just blackmail-''

''There she is!'' Sakura pointed at Ino's ponytail approaching.

''Well?'' Temari was too impatient to wait for Ino to catch her breath since she was running until now.

''You know how much I hate talking!'' she managed to say.

''I don't care about that! Did he-''

''What do you think?'' Ino interrupted Temari's question.

''How much does he know?''

''Less than Shikamaru.''

Temari nodded, looking satisfied with that answer and they all headed to Hokage's office.

''Greetings, Hokage-sama!'' Temari said happily.

''Temari, hello! Ino, you too! Sakura! And even Hinata!'' Kakashi stuttered, ''What brings you here?''

''Actually, we need Shikamaru. It's really urgent, if that's fine with you,'' Temari said quickly, while Shikamaru was looking very sleepy.

''I see. All four of you need him?''

''Never mind that, it will just take a moment. Can we go?'' Temari headed to leave as Shikamaru stood up.

''It's really nice of you to agree to write your own wedding speech,'' Hinata interrupted Kakashi's question.

''My own wedding speech?'' Kakashi repeated, while looking at the door closing after Temari and Shikamaru.

''Yes!'' Hinata smiled, ''Tsunade-sama said it would be more personal and I'm really looking forward to hear it.''

''Speaking of Tsunade-sama,'' Ino interrupted Kakashi again, ''Is she at the hospital? I need to speak with her.''

Kakashi nodded, staring at Ino's hand around Sakura's.

''Great! Thank you!'' Ino said and dragged Sakura out of the office.

''Later, Hokage-sama!'' Sakura yelled from the outside.

''The speech,'' Kakashi repeated, like he had no idea what Hinata'd meant.

''The same like you gave at your inauguration,'' Hinata smiled, ''I was very touched.''

''I don't recall-,'' Kakashi began, but the door opened again.

''Yes, final plan!'' Temari hissed at Shikamaru, who was picking something up from his desk.

He shrugged looking at Kakashi.

''Let's go, Hinata!'' Temari ordered, ''Sorry for interruption, Hokage-sama!''

''Any time.''

The girls bowed quickly and left.

''Is everything ok?'' Sakura asked.

''Of course, why do you ask?'' Ino said while they were on their way to the hospital.

''You seem like it's something,'' Sakura checked Ino, ''What happened?''

''It went well, but not the way I'd expected, that's all.''

''What do you mean? Did he want something in return?'

''Well,'' Ino smirked, ''I can't tell you what I-''

Ino's smile vanished.

''Are you sure everything's fine?'' Sakura asked, looking very worried.

''Yeah, it's fine!'' Ino said quickly, ''It's nothing, really!''

''You know,'' Sakura frowned, ''You could've turned down whatever he'd wanted.''

''It's nothing like that!'' Ino forced a smile, ''And we all should do our best tomorrow!''

''We?''

''Don't you think Hinata deserves to have what you have?''

''Sasuke?''

''Silly!'' Ino chuckled, ''Somebody she feels comfortable around, someone she trusts and someone who cares for her!''

''Everybody deserves someone like that!''

''Especially Hinata. She is almost as patient as you are. And I didn't hear nothing bad about Itachi-san, he can't marry Hinata just because she's an heiress. I think there's more.''

''She is very pretty.''

''Come on, Sakura, didn't you listen to Hinata at all? He never did anything she hadn't approved.''

''That doesn't mean he loves her.''

''That also means he is not like other guys.''

''Of course, he is perfect,'' Sakura rolled her eyes.

''Now you sound like Sasuke-kun!''

''Why do you need to see Tsunade-sama?'' Sakura asked when they'd arrived to hospital.

''You will talk to her and ask for our entire day off tomorrow.''

''Why can't you ask?''

''I asked her million times before today, I think she doesn't want to see me ever again with my chaotic schedule!''

''Entire day?'' Sakura asked and Ino went to change into a nurse uniform, ''You're staying tonight?''

''Sakura, you should start listening! I can't have two days off!''

''You really want this to work out fine, don't you?''

''I waited for you and Sasuke-kun to end up together for years! Now I can hurry things up with Hinata and I will do my best!'' Ino smiled.

''Don't you think it's too late? I mean, tomorrow it will be over.''

''It will be over for us, but not for Hinata. For her it will begin for real.''

''What if he doesn't love her?'' Sakura asked quietly.

''It's impossible to tell. Maybe he just doesn't feel like showing his true feelings. Sometimes you miss guys like Naruto!''

''Shut up!'' Sakura chuckled.

''I know you miss him. To be honest, I miss him, too, and he is not my best friend.''

''I think Sasuke wants to leave just to have a chance to fight him as soon as possible,'' Sakura frowned.

''Sasuke-kun!'' Ino whispered, ''You have to keep him away from Itachi-san tomorrow!''

''How am I supposed to do that?''

''We will talk in the morning. Now you go find Tsunade-sama and inform her about tomorrow.''

''And what if she refuses?''

''Offer her more! More of my shifts, missions, everything!''

''I didn't think you would go that far for something that doesn't affect you at all!'' Sakura smirked.

''It's for love and happiness, and a great wedding party!'' Ino gave her a quick kiss on the forehead, ''Now go!''

''Temari-san, is Shikamaru-kun mad about something?'' Hinata asked when they were on their way from Hokage's tower.

''Well,'' Temari smirked, ''He is not thrilled that tomorrow is the last day.''

''Last day of our lessons?''

''Final, actually. We will see what you can do now.''

''Nothing much, I'm afraid,'' Hinata shrugged.

''I know you don't think that. Four weeks ago, tomorrow's day wouldn't mean much, but right now, I'm sure you will manage to do what you want.''

Hinata shrugged.

''Ino told me you'd asked her for advice.''

''About that, I'm sorry, it just came up that one time!''

''You don't need to apologize,'' Temari smirked, ''I just wanted to prove it to you how much you've changed.''

''It's not a big change.''

''But it's a good change. That means you are ready. For everything.''

''We are not cancelling!'' Hinata said seriously, but calmly.

''See?'' Temari smiled, ''You are more determined than ever.''

''I have to be. It's my life you all want to turn out fine.''

''Now I know it will, because you will do your best.''

''Where are you going, Temari-san?'' Hinata asked after Temari stopped walking.

''I have to tell Ino what Shikamaru proposed so our plan can be more efficient.''

''And what if I fail?''

''You can't fail, Hinata. No matter how it ends, at least you've tried.''

''Perfect ending would include waking up tomorrow morning with everything done!''

''You are the only one who can get things done,'' Temari said.

Hinata sighed, knowing what Temari had in mind.

''What is the most important Itachi-san has to know?''

''That I can't be happy knowing he's not.''

Temari wanted to say something, but Hinata interrupted.

''If I could turn back time, I would tell him that first. On that first night.''

''I wonder,'' Temari began, ''If there's somebody good enough to become your husband. You are more than perfect.''

Hinata smiled, but shook her head.

''I am not.''

''You just have to be honest with him and he will see it for himself. Maybe not tomorrow, but eventually.''

''It's easy for you to say, Temari-san! You've already found someone perfect.''

''It wasn't easy. It can't be, because then it wouldn't be perfect.''

''At least I know how to dance.''

Temari chuckled, knowing Hinata was trying to remember good things in order to forget bad ones.

''And you can make everything happen if you ask in the right way!'' Temari added.

Hinata smiled and they decided to part.

''Is it too late,'' Hinata'd asked before Temari left, ''To ask for more advice? Before the final lesson?''

''It's never too late,'' Temari replied happily, ''I think you will ask for more even after it's all over!''


	14. Only you

''I can't do it, he is too young for me!'' Ino complained. ''Let Hinata and Sakura do it, then!'' Temari ordered,''But he has to show his sharingan since that's what they like!'' Hinata and Sakura got closer. ''Come on, handsome,'' Ino whispered in his ear while removing his headband,''Open that pretty eye of yours for them.'' Kakashi swallowed hard. If someone finds out, he won't be dead. He will be more dead than a regular dead man.

* * *

Kakashi's desk was covered with papers. All kinds of them. Mission reports, documents, bills, lists of candidates for this year's chunin exam. Tsunade demanded to finish with the biggest pile of all till the end of the day.

Kakashi sighed. If she had told him that yesterday, he wouldn't have given Shikamaru afternoon off. When Kakashi wanted to know how Shikamaru'd planned to spend time far away from work, he was very mysterious. He wondered what his young and carefree consultant didn't feel comfortable to share with him. Last week Shikamaru revealed him the most intriguing secret ever. Unfortunately, he also demanded not to mention it ever again.

Kakashi almost ruined everything after he'd seen Temari, Hinata and Sakura waiting for Ino in front of the Hokage's tower yesterday. No need to tell he felt a bit disappointed after Temari'd said they've been looking for Shikamaru. And Ino and Sakura holding hands for no particular reason!

Kakashi would remember yesterday's strange encounter as a very awkward one if there wasn't for Hinata's reminder about the upcoming wedding and his duty.

As Hokage, along with Tsunade, he will be the one who will give his blessing to the happy couple and, like Tsunade'd proposed, they will prepare personalized speeches. She succeeded to talk him into another assignment to do instead of her and right now he was trying to write down his speech.

Kakashi lifted paper to read what he has written so far. He sighed after seeing two really short sentences. Completely discouraged, he let go of the almost blank paper to slowly fly til it meets the desk surface. It didn't happened thanks to sudden draft and the stupid paper ended on the floor along with couple of more papers which weren't put in their folders.

Kakashi got up from his desk and bent to pick up the papers from the floor.

''Greetings, Hokage-sama!''

Thanks to loud female voice coming from behind, Kakashi startled and papers were on the floor again. He quickly turned around and saw Temari sitting on the windowsill. He couldn't say what exactly, but something seemed different about her. She was wearing her usual outfit, but something looked different while she was sitting with her legs crossed.

''Done with your training for today?'' he asked, not breaking eye contact with her, as she was smiling for no particular reason.

''More or less.''

''Are you here to see Shikamaru?''

That question was unnecessary as she knew her boyfriend wasn't here.

''I don't know where he went, if you are here because of him.''

''You are always so formal towards me, Hokage-sama!''

She was still gazing at him and he was feeling like an idiot surrounded with loads of papers on the floor, not able to pick them up.

''Is it because Tsunade-sama is giving you a hard time with too much boring work?''

She jumped of the windowsill and passed his desk. She stopped to pick up the top paper.

''This is what you are dealing with the entire day?''

She lifted the paper in the air to show him some boring new law they had to study.

''More or less.''

''Is that what you really want?''

Her voice was strange. She let go of the paper to hit the floor and, while the paper was still in the air, came closer.

''I've always thought of you,'' she was smirking, ''As the man who likes excitement.''

''Well I do!'' he said quickly, trying to step back without her noticing, ''This is just temporary, until Tsunade-sama-''

''What does she know about you?'' Temari interrupted, ''Who told her how much potential you have?''

''I'm sure that-''

''I bet she's never seen it for herself!''

This was awkward. Kakashi knew about Temari's strange personality, but this was unusual. It sounded like she was accusing Tsunade for keeping him in the office the entire time. He couldn't object to that accusation, feeling uncomfortable with her staring at him and not giving him the chance to answer.

''You should spend your valuable time doing something you are really passionate about,'' she recommended, ''Isn't life too short to be wasted on this?''

She was pointing to the floor.

''Well, yeah,'' he shrugged.

''Great!'' Temari grinned and took one step forward.

''Temari, why are you-''

''I was just wondering, do you need a hand with that?''

''Hand with what?'' he asked, since she'd mentioned passion and excitement and leaving this office.

She pointed with her head to the floor covered with papers.

''Oh that!'' Kakashi relieved and bent to pick them up.

Unexpectedly Temari bent down on one knee to his eye level, also picking up the papers and Kakashi could clearly see what's been different on her.

Thanks to her low cut top she was wearing, there was more skin revealed than usual. More than ever! He had no idea she's been hiding those all along or how she's been doing it for all these years!

''Here!'' she said happily, handing over the papers.

Before, he wanted to break the eye contact and now he had to concentrate not to deflect his gaze to more interesting part of her.

''Thank you!'' he took the papers and nodded, hoping she won't notice one more quick glance.

''Temari!''

Kakashi was preoccupied with Temari's exposed breasts and he didn't hear someone else had entered the office.

''What do you think you're doing?''

''Just helping out,'' Temari rolled her eyes after hearing Ino's question.

''Ino!'' Kakashi startled.

''Hokage-sama,'' Ino nodded and, not looking at him at all, took Temari's arm and dragged her few steps away from him.

He felt relieved and surprised at the same time.

''What?'' Temari asked Ino, who was looking angry.

''Is this what I wanted you to do?'' Ino asked, pointing at Temari's top.

Or breasts. Or neck. Or maybe even hair. Kakashi couldn't tell because Ino was wearing shortest skirt he's ever seen.

''Like this!'' Ino said while holding both of her palms between her breasts.

''Fine!'' Temari sighed.

''Do you mind?'' Ino turned to Kakashi, who was completely mesmerized.

Ino turning towards him gave him a clue what she'd meant. Her breasts looked like they were about to escape from her tiny top. Or even tear it.

''Not at all!'' Kakashi coughed and turned to his desk to arrange the papers, having no clue what they are doing and why they are doing it in his office.

''I think it worked,'' Temari said quietly, ''I mean, he didn't hear you coming!''

''He will never hear that,'' Ino chuckled, ''I'm very quiet!''

''Liar.''

They were chuckling quietly, making Kakashi extremely uncomfortable. Telling them to leave wearing, well, almost no clothes at all, and someone, seeing them like that, might misunderstood.

''How about now?'' Ino asked.

Temari didn't reply.

''Hokage-sama!'' Temari sounded impatient.

''What?'' he stuttered, trying to look very busy.

''Turn around!'' Ino ordered.

Kakashi slowly turned around, determined not to stare. At anything on both of them.

''See?'' Ino grinned, ''That was the right reaction!''

It couldn't be helped. He wasn't staring. Two pairs of breasts were staring at him! And neither Ino or Temari looked like that was something unusual! Kakashi was too astonished to say anything, so he stepped back, leaning on the desk.

''Huh,'' Ino frowned, ''Why is he trying to get away?''

''Well,'' Temari shrugged, ''I didn't have the chance to explain.''

''You and your talking! Wearing this should make you strip, not talk!''

While saying that, Ino moved Temari's top and Kakashi could see black lacy bra.

''You came too fast, as always!''

''You talk too much, as always!''

''Girls,'' Kakashi managed to say, in spite of their arousing quarrel, waving hands and putting them on exposed skin, ''Maybe you should-''

''I will show it to him!'' Ino interrupted and embraced Temari around her waist.

She did it in a way to pull Temari as close to her as possible and at the moment their breasts were rubbing against each other looking bigger than ever! Like that wasn't enough, Temari wrapped her left leg around Ino, exposing it completely, while removing Ino's hair from her face. Ino glanced at Kakashi and a moment after, put her hand on Temari's naked thigh.

''You see, Hokage-sama,'' Ino began, ''We are looking for someone who can satisfy all of our desires.''

She grinned and slowly moved her tongue across her upper lip. But Ino was not seducing him. She was fixated on Temari! She didn't seem to mind, as her hands around Ino's waist, went a bit lower.

Whatever this was, why did it have to take place here? And more important, why now, while Kakashi was all alone! He was certain Shikamaru wouldn't mind seeing Temari like this!

''Desires?'' Kakashi repeated, trying to end this nonsense in the most polite way.

''Yes!'' Ino said in low voice. Kakashi wasn't sure if that was an answer or her reaction to Temari's caressing.

''Don't you have something you are yearning for?'' Temari turned to him, not stopping playing with Ino's hair.

''How should I answer that?'' he asked plainly, not knowing where this might lead.

''Honestly, of course!'' Ino said firmly, ''Always be honest!''

''If that's the case,'' Temari looked at Ino, ''This top is a bit tight.''

''Well, of course!'' Ino chuckled and looked at Temari's breasts.

In a moment, they were both chuckling, not noticing anyone around. Thanks to half naked Ino and Temari in a mood for exploring those naked parts, Kakashi didn't notice the door opening.

''Ino!''

They all looked at the door.

''Why do you always have to interrupt?'' Temari said, letting go of Ino.

''It's not over yet?'' Sakura asked, looking at Temari readjusting her top.

''Did he agree to do it?'' Hinata asked, and they all looked towards Kakashi, who was on his way out through the window.

''No, you won't!''

Not knowing exactly how, Kakashi ended pressed against the desk by Temari, who was holding both of his arms above his head, and Sakura, who wrapped his legs with one of hers. He could move if he wanted to, but there were some important documents on the desk he didn't want to arrange again if they end up on the floor somehow.

''Come on, scream, yell! Somebody will come and save you!'' Temari was looking furious like never before.

''Temari-san! I didn't think you want someone to see you like this!'' Hinata was staring at the same as Sakura.

''Instead of men, you are seducing women, Temari!'' Ino chuckled.

''I would've succeeded if you hadn't interrupted!''

''I know, but there are four of us, and he is only one!''

Kakashi couldn't say anything as four beautiful kunoichi were standing around him and, in spite of very irritating position, he could stare all he wanted.

''So you didn't tell him yet?'' Hinata asked, unfortunately wearing her usual clothes.

''If you didn't, then this is assault!''

''Thank you, Sakura!'' Kakashi smirked, grateful she was still acting sane.

''Shut up, we are trying to think!'' Temari ordered.

He didn't know why, but he was curious to find out what might caused this. It was far from usual, then again, after last week everything about all of them seemed out of the ordinary.

''Why were you trying to get away anyway?'' Ino asked.

''It's not like we were doing something to you!''

''Well, not every man has a thing to see a girl on girl action, Temari,'' Ino said.

''Then what, man on man?'' Temari chuckled.

They were all chuckling and Kakashi felt offended by that comment.

''You seemed like you needed to be alone,'' he said, ''I was in the way.''

''So you didn't like it?'' Sakura asked.

Kakashi couldn't answer that. Especially not now while Sakura was squeezing both of his legs and not wearing tights under her skirt as usual!

''There is only one way to discover what he likes!'' Ino said and climbed up on the desk to get closer to Sakura.

''Be sure he sees it,'' Temari said.

''This is a good spot,'' Hinata said, holding her head very close to his to check for herself. Could it be that she has a thing for a girl on girl action?

''Ready?'' Ino asked and Sakura nodded.

No way! They can't kiss now! Not like this! Not with both of them so close!

''Are you uncomfortable like this?'' Temari asked, noticing his efforts to release himself causing as less noise as possible.

''Well, since you're asking-''

The moment after, he was lying on the floor, having Ino on top of his chest, Sakura sitting behind her, a bit lower, Temari having her knees on both of his upper arms and Hinata hugging Temari. There was no more awkward position than this one. If he moves his head too much, he will see once again the same thing he's been trying to forget he's ever seen.

''Better?''

They were all giggling, assuming how tormenting this must be for him. All he could do was feeling grateful they were not sitting a bit lower.

''Now we didn't get the chance to see if he likes the girls kissing,'' Hinata said.

''You could always read his mind,'' Temari looked at Ino.

If Kakashi was feeling uncomfortable before, this was million times worse. If he looked straight, in his case that meant up, he would see two busty blondes staring at him. If he looked down, Ino's spread legs in order to sit on top of him, were revealing her underwear he was refusing to see once again. Turning his head on the side wasn't effective at all as he could see Temari's hands on the floor very close to Ino's naked knees and thighs. Although getting up with two girls sitting on top of him wasn't impossible, it could end up more awkward if one of them somehow feels up particular spot.

''He certainly reads a lot,'' Sakura said, ''And probably likes what it is about.''

''Sakura!'' Ino said, ''I think he has one of those in his pocket. Can you get it?''

''No!'' he yelled.

''I agree,'' Ino said, ''She is not ready for it yet. Temari?''

Before he could oppose again, Temari's place on his shoulders was taken over by Hinata, and, even though she was more gentle, all he could think of was Temari's hand very near his-

''I told you that was the book, Temari,'' Ino chuckled,''These pants are too tight for that!''

''Speaking of that, Hokage-sama,'' Sakura peeked over Ino's shoulder, ''That's not very healthy!''

Hinata nodded while Temari was browsing through the book's pages.

''I will wear proper pants next time,'' he sighed, knowing anything he says will only make things get worse.

''Or we can get rid of them right away!'' Ino said while getting up to take the book out of Temari's hand.

He closed his eyes to avoid seeing Ino's underwear, but he was almost certain it was red. Having Ino and Temari standing up, reading one of the Icha Icha books, Sakura sat on his chest, replacing Ino.

''Any favourite chapter?'' Temari asked.

''How about this one?'' Ino asked, giving the book to Sakura to see.

Kakashi had a clue what Ino'd showed to Sakura according to her surprised face.

''How many people are included?'' Hinata asked.

''Two women and a man.''

''So girls then!'' Hinata said happily.

''Read it!'' Temari ordered.

''I can't say that out loud!'' Sakura protested.

''Maybe Hinata should read it!'' Ino proposed.

''Or you can do what it's written,'' Temari interrupted Hinata's objection, ''All three of you are better at performing action than talking about it!''

Kakashi had no idea why they are doing any of this, but hearing about two women in the book, that could mean only one thing!

''Read it, Hinata!'' he pleaded, while looking at Hinata's eyes, but mostly breasts since she was kneeling above his head.

''Great, he started to beg!'' Temari chuckled, ''Hurry up, Ino!''

''I'm on my way!'' Ino said happily and knelt beside him.

She was approaching to his face slowly, as he could see her hair reaching the floor, not willing to look her in the eyes.

''I can't do it!'' Ino said suddenly, straightening up.

''Well, if you can't do it,'' Temari frowned.

''He is too young for me!'' Ino interrupted Temari's scolding, ''You have no idea how different it is!''

''Luckily, I don't,'' Temari rolled her eyes.

''For you, he is too old!'' Ino said, looking at Temari.

Temari grinned to Ino's comment and Kakashi frowned. He was more glad to hear he's been too young than too old. For any girl, not just them.

''Let Hinata and Sakura do it, then'' Temari ordered.

''No, Temari-san!'' Hinata shook her head.

''Don't worry,'' Temari said, ''He has something Sakura likes, too!''

Sakura shrugged, knowing Temari's telling the truth.

''We will be fine, Hinata,'' Sakura encouraged her.

Kakashi swallowed. He couldn't know what to expect as that particular volume of the Icha Icha Paradise had some non explicit parts. At the same time, he couldn't take that chance and do nothing. Although it was really hard to think thanks to Sakura's constant squirming, still sitting on top of him.

''Well?'' Temari rushed Ino, ''When will we see the sharingan?''

Ino nodded and put her palm over his headband.

''Wait a second!'' Hinata stopped her, ''He will be able to create an illusion with his sharingan!''

''He would never do that!'' Sakura objected.

''And he can perform it only on Ino,'' Temari added, ''Let's hurry!''

Hinata and Sakura got closer, ready to do whatever they'd read it needs to be done.

''Come on, handsome,'' Ino whispered in his ear while removing his headband,''Open that pretty eye of yours for them.''

Kakashi swallowed hard. He was really trying to come up with an appropriate illusion he could cast on Ino, and right after he disables her, next one was definitely Temari. He assumed that two of them were encouraging the other two. But not only Sakura'd said he would never do it, but Ino'd called him too young and, like that wasn't the greatest compliment he'd ever got, she'd called him handsome! To be completely honest, he would appreciate more to hear that from somebody else, as Ino had no taste in men at all.

Having them all distracted by his headband and only Hinata and Sakura attached to him, Kakashi got up easily.

''Hey!'' Ino hurried to help Sakura and Hinata to get up.

''That was very sneaky of you!'' Temari sounded irritated.

''Well, I'm sorry,'' he said and quickly took the book out of Temari's hand, ''You can't behave like this!''

''It's almost the same as in the book!'' Temari protested, ''Does it look better in your imagination?''

He was looking at four disappointed faces, unable to tell them the truth as he'd promised Shikamaru he would never say anything to anyone.

''It's more complicated than that,'' he said, handing the book over to Temari, ''If you read the whole thing, you will see nobody came out of nowhere acting like you!''

''Right, we didn't explain it!'' Ino said.

''No wonder he is totally freaked out!'' Sakura chuckled, ''I would be, too!''

''But he seemed perfect!'' Hinata said.

''So are we giving up?'' Temari asked.

They were standing few steps away and in front of Kakashi, discussing whether or not they will do something that included him in some way. Nothing made sense until now, just like his next question.

''Let's clear one thing! What do you want from me?''

''From you?'' Ino chuckled.

''You are adorable, Hokage-sama!'' Sakura grinned.

''We don't want anything from you!'' Hinata looked at Temari.

''Then what are-''

''We want you!'' Hinata said happily.

''All of you!'' Sakura said.

''As soon as possible!'' Ino added.

He scratched his head, trying to look indifferently.

''Really? And what makes me so special?''

''Why can't you just say it's great and have your way with us?'' Ino sighed, ''Do you think I wear these clothes so it could stay on me?''

''She has a point, Hokage-sama,'' Sakura said, ''You can't say she wasn't explicit enough.''

''It's hard to see how he really feels when half of his face is covered,'' Hinata said.

''That's right! Remove it!'' Temari ordered.

''Now that's-''

''Or you want to end up on the floor again?'' Temari asked.

''If you are here to take off my mask-''

''We are not!'' Temari interrupted, ''We don't need your upper part of body at all!''

''Hey now!'' Sakura objected, ''Maybe you don't need it!''

''The neck is mine!'' Ino said firmly.

''None of you will get anything without a reasonable explanation!'' he said indifferently, ''I don't have time for your childish games.''

''Huh, so we are kids for you?'' Temari asked.

''No, but –''

''Fine!'' Temari interrupted, ''If you insist so much, you should know.''

He nodded, hoping they have an excuse for distracting him from his important work. He was kind of enjoying their disappointment as he was not cooperating the way they'd expected.

''Sakura wished for someone she can trust, and you are her former teacher.''

Kakashi looked at Sakura. She nodded.

''Ino is done with inexperienced brats and she thought of you as someone who should know how to put this into practice,'' Temari raised his book in the air to show him and put it on the desk behind her.

''Makes sense,'' Kakashi shrugged.

Sakura knew him well and trusted him completely, and Ino's certainly read and seen him reading Jiraiya's novels. On the other hand, Hinata didn't know him that well and she definitely wasn't the type to read about heroic men giving women unimaginable satisfaction.

Temari must had noticed he was looking at Hinata, trying to ignore Sakura's hand around Ino.

''Yes, Hinata has chosen you, too!'' Temari said triumphantly.

Kakashi wasn't sure how he should feel about this.

''You too?'' he asked Hinata quietly.

She nodded and blushed a bit.

''Yes, Hinata wished for someone with a great responsibilty, and there's no more responsible shinobi than a Hokage!'' Temari explained.

''And you?'' he asked quickly.

''Me?''

Temari seemed to be taken aback by his question.

''Well, according to them,'' Temari cleared her throat, ''You are three men in one.''

''Three?'' he repeated.

''Speaking of that, Temari,'' Sakura interrupted, ''Maybe he's four.''

''Four?'' Temari asked.

''Well you can't say he is not smart and reliable just like Shikamaru.''

''Wait a minute!'' Kakashi ordered, ''Are you telling me you are looking for a substitute?''

''Who said that?'' Hinata asked, ''That sounds so-''

''Yes, it sounds like I am your second choice!''

''No, Hokage-sama!'' Ino smiled at him, ''You misunderstood it all!''

''Yes, that's not true,'' Hinata said.

''You are the only one who has everything that all of us want!'' Ino said, pulling Sakura closer.

''Temari-san, I think you are the best to explain.''

Kakashi stunned when Temari walked up to him.

''I can't understand how you don't see it,'' she rolled her eyes, ''It's obvious!''

''There is no one else but you!'' Sakura smiled.

''I will repeat it!'' Temari said and walked away to embrace Hinata.

This was getting more confusing every second.

''Hinata was seeking for someone responsible,'' Temari began, ''Ino for someone with a lot of experience, in all areas! Sakura for someone of trust and me for someone calm and cautious.''

''And the sharingan!'' Ino added.

''And your age is acceptable!'' Sakura said, looking at Ino.

''And you are very considerate Hokage,'' Hinata smiled.

He had to admit that made sense.

''And for long have you been thinking,'' he took a deep breath, ''About me?''

''You mean, this way?'' Temari asked.

He nodded, trying to ignore their impatience.

''Sakura, you will be the first one to confess,'' Temari ordered.

''Well,'' Sakura smiled nervously, ''It's hard to tell.''

''What do you mean?'' he asked.

''It's just happened one day,'' she shrugged, ''And I couldn't look at you as my sensei any more. I mean, you still were my sensei, but instead of the mask, I've been wishing to rip something else!''

They all glanced at the spot he'd assumed Sakura wanted to explore after ripping his clothes. He was so lucky as he was wearing tight underwear and tight pants! He was sure that hearing one more sentence like this and that tightness will become unpleasant!

Their chuckling and constant smiling wasn't helping, either. He wasn't sure that talking to them was smart move after all.

''Hinata, you?'' Ino turned to Hinata.

''It's easy!'' she said happily, ''When you've accepted Hokage's position, Hokage-sama!''

Thank goodness Hinata didn't have the same story like Sakura.

''I will be completely honest,'' Ino said quickly, ''I didn't think about you until Temari hadn't asked about team leaders and whether or not I would be able to stay concentrated if you were my sensei.''

''And that was-''

''Years ago!'' she shrugged.

Kakashi turned to Temari to hear the last story.

''It's unnecessary to tell you what kind of reputation you have in Suna, so basically, forever!''

Great. Not only they'd admitted they wanted him, now he knew they've been thinking about it for years!

''Now you know everything!'' Temari said.

''And what am I supposed to do?''

''Strip!'' Ino chuckled.

''Your sharingan,'' Sakura smirked.

''That was the part of the deal,'' Hinata said,'' As we can't see how you really feel about all we've told you.''

''Right,'' he nodded briefly, remembering they haven't mentioned the mask at all.

''He is still hesitating,'' Ino rolled her eyes, ''This will last forever!''

''Maybe we didn't offer him enough,'' Temari said.

Before he could object to that, as he was certain they'd offered him everything, Temari walked up to him.

''Your headband for any piece of our clothes,'' she said plainly.

First he would undo Ino's skirt which was distracting him too much. Then tear Temari's too tight top. Or even better! Order Hinata to do it, as she was staring at Temari more than him! Maybe Hinata could show more, too. And Sakura seemed to yearn for uncovering his face. Maybe he would let her in exchange for hers-

''No,'' he heard himself saying.

''His body is telling the opposite,'' Hinata said.

Kakashi startled to that remark. That was true since Temari's hand was very near his left eye and he didn't move or do anything else to prove he was unwilling to accept their offer.

He took one step back and Temari smirked.

''Don't be scared now, we know you are just pretending!''

''Well,'' he cleared his throat, ''I won't deny it. You caught my attention. But nothing more than that!''

''Then tell us!'' Sakura said, ''What do you want to remove your headband?''

''I can ask for anything?'' he asked.

''If it doesn't include other people, yes,'' Temari said.

It was really hard to decide. Seeing Sakura and Ino kissing, maybe Ino and Temari, too. Maybe all four of them. He frowned. In order to end this, he needed to think of something they would never do. He didn't understand why they wanted to see his red eye so badly. He didn't understand any of what they've told him they want. They were persistent to make him understand though.

''Can you hurry up?'' Ino asked, ''That is just a stupid headband!''

Sakura said something very quietly and Ino chuckled. Kakashi frowned. With his sharingan he would know what's so funny.

''I think I have something,'' he said finally, ''Hinata, do you mind kissing Sakura?''

He couldn't believe how smart he was! Hinata would never do something like that, they will all go home and try to forget all of this! Although he wanted to see a lot more, after hearing their unexpected declaration of their longing for him, he was aware that staying in the same room with them, in this mood, might lead to some events they would all regret in the end.

''On the lips?'' Hinata asked.

''Well of course!'' Sakura chuckled and embraced Hinata around the waist.

''Wait, what are-''

''With the tongue?'' Hinata interrupted his question.

''That's not fair!'' Temari said, ''They won't be interrupted!''

''Whenever you are ready!'' Sakura said happily to Hinata, who nodded and cupped Sakura's face.

''Fine! I will remove it!'' Kakashi said quickly, not ready to see anything like this.

''Now!'' Temari exclaimed and she, along with Ino, pressed him against the wall.

Hinata and Sakura remained in the same position, chuckling.

''We won't do anything you don't approve of,'' Ino said.

''This is just a precaution, we can't let you get away now,'' Temari said, holding his hands tightly, while Ino was standing in front of him, holding her hands on his waist.

''I haven't agreed with anything!'' he objected.

''Yet.''

They were all smiling at him. At least he had his sharingan exposed.

''What if he decides to attack with the sharingan?'' Hinata warned them.

''How do you break the illusion?'' Temari asked.

''Controlling chakra flow. Or having somebody else to do it for you,'' Sakura explained.

''How about trying not to look?'' Temari asked.

''Impossible!'' Ino chuckled, ''It's Sakura's and Hinata's weak spot!''

''It's not!'' Sakura chuckled, ''Best happens when you're having your eyes closed!''

''So basically, we should team up, never stop touching each other. Just in case,'' Temari proposed.

''That may work,'' Ino nodded and put one of her hands on Temari's, which were holding Kakashi's hands tightly.

''I don't think he would cast an illusion on us. We are not here to hurt him!'' Sakura smiled.

Yeah, they are not.

If someone finds out, he won't be dead. He will be more dead than a regular dead man.

If he does what one of his former students is asking him to do, the other two would definitely be furious. Sasuke was very possessive, maintaining his cool, unlike Naruto, who was showing his feelings for Sakura to everybody.

When it comes to Temari, her boyfriend wasn't as nearly as problematic as his father, who clearly adored Suna princess, constantly encouraging Shikamaru to take their relationship to the next level.

Orochimaru's hatred towards Kakashi, because of his possession of the sharingan, would probably become stronger if he somehow finds out about Ino's newest preference. If for nothing, then because he was quite sensitive about his age and wouldn't like knowing someone considerably younger than him is also better.

Hearing that two of her apprentices expressed their desire to have him in any way, Tsunade would accuse him for being like Jiraiya and Jiraiya would be the most jealous man in the world.

In Hinata's case, not only her father and fiancé would have the reason to hurt him very bad, but the entire Hyuuga and Uchiha clan!

''Can you tell us why are you resisting so much?'' Ino asked, while he was trying not to look at any of them.

Having Ino and Temari so close was so wrong. Well, having them half naked near him, even touching his arms only, was becoming worse every second. Before, he would be looking at Hinata, but she was now hugging Sakura and looking like they will kiss any minute now!

''What kind of question is that? You know-''

''Are you afraid someone will find out?'' Sakura asked.

''You don't have to be, Hokage-sama, we won't tell anybody!'' Hinata said, ''And I locked the door!''

''Is it because you think it's wrong?'' Ino asked.

''You don't find us attractive?'' Sakura asked.

''It's not that!'' he said quickly, as Sakura was looking very sad.

''What is it then?'' Temari asked.

''You think you will disappoint us?'' Ino asked before he could answer Temari's question.

''Don't tell me you think your sensei was the sexiest Hokage ever!'' Sakura frowned.

''I don't, I just-''

''You should know we are not into blonde guys!'' Sakura said.

''And we certainly don't want a flash!'' Temari added.

''I would rather have a storm, a loud one, with thunders!'' Ino chuckled.

''While you make up your mind, Hokage-sama, do you mind we have fun on our own?'' Temari asked.

''What-what do you mean?''

''We will just show you what you are missing every second because of your resisting!'' Ino said and took Temari by the hand to walk back to where Hinata and Sakura were standing.

Although he was grateful that he was finally able to breathe normally after they'd let go of him, what did they mean by 'fun on their own'?

''We are not into blonde guys for sure, but blonde women are interesting!''

''Why don't you bother Tsunade-sama instead?'' he said, having no idea what Sakura'd meant by that.

He got the picture very soon. Literally.

Hinata and Sakura were looking much happier now, while being hugged by their blonde friends. They broke their embrace and Sakura put her hands around Ino's neck, while Hinata couldn't get used to Temari's nudity so she pulled her top to cover a bit more.

Ino and Temari, standing back to back and facing Sakura and Hinata, didn't let go of each other's hands.

''You are still pretty, Temari-san,'' Hinata said after covering enough of Temari's skin.

''Do that thing, Sakura,'' Ino ordered, ''You know what I like!''

Sakura smirked and Kakashi couldn't tell what exactly, but whatever she was doing, Ino looked very pleased. Or maybe it was because of Temari's hand under her skirt!

This was too much! Each one of them was touching one blonde girl! Sakura was caressing Ino's neck, Ino and Temari were, well, Kakashi was trying not to look at their hands in the small gap between their backs and, although Hinata was the shyest, she wasn't showing discomfort when Temari pulled her a bit closer and it looked liked she's been whispering something in Hinata's ear.

''I am missing this?'' he stuttered, not knowing where to look.

''Of course not!'' Temari said.

''It's different because we know each other,'' Sakura explain.

''And we are all girls!'' Hinata added.

''We could use something new and unexplored!'' Ino chuckled.

Explore? Him? Kakashi was feeling naked having so many eyes on him for only one reason. Were they pretending to want him more than any woman before? Where were they before? He knew why this was happening now and not five years ago while they were single. They were too young to think of him this way. Not that he wanted them to think that!

''Maybe we should let him,'' Hinata said quietly.

''He didn't say he wants it!'' Temari said.

''He didn't say he doesn't either,'' Ino smirked, ''I mean, we can always check!''

''Ino!'' Sakura chuckled.

''He doesn't think we would break if he touches us,'' Ino shrugged, ''Or do you, Hokage-sama?''

Looking without touching was tormenting, but touching without going all the way was clearly something no man could handle!

Kakashi took a deep breath.

''Girls, I assure you-''

''He won't break, Sakura, try it!''

Kakashi froze as Ino and Sakura were standing by his side while he was distracted by Hinata and Temari readjusting their clothes again!

''Oh relax! You think she would go below your waist?'' Ino said, while Sakura was trying to embrace his left hand and he stepped back.

Ino wasn't like Sakura. She grabbed his belt on his back, very close to his-

''It's still not below it,'' she shrugged.

He had to avoid sudden movements or else he might feel up what he's been staring at the entire time.

''You have something we are dying to see!'' Sakura explained.

''If you show us, we might get in a really good mood!'' Ino smirked.

''And what if we don't like what he has?'' Hinata asked.

''Impossible! He wouldn't resist so much if that's the case,'' Temari said.

Kakashi presumed what they had in mind. He couldn't cast an illusion as they were all touching each other, including Ino and Sakura who were touching him, too, and attack meant physical contact. Any contact more than holding hands with Sakura, which she was holding firmly, probably to prevent him to use jutsu, was out of the question. Not only he didn't want to hurt them, he also didn't want to make them move around too much because of the clothes they were not wearing. All except Hinata, but she looked like she was willing to get rid of some of hers, too.

''It's perfectly normal to like this,'' Ino said.

''It will be our little secret,'' Sakura whispered.

It couldn't be helped any more, everything they were saying had double meaning! And thanks to their clothes and behaviour, it sounded even more arousing!

''See?'' Temari was giggling quietly, ''I told you it can be seen in spite of his tight pants!''

''I wonder...what kind of underwear he has,'' Hinata chuckled.

''Look what you did now! You scared him!'' Temari scolded her.

''Don't worry,'' Ino began, ''Whatever you're wearing, it will look great on the floor!''

''I know what's the problem! He knows you can see through his clothes, Hinata! Maybe he would relax more if you showed him something!''

''Good thinking, Temari! Help her out, Sakura!''

Sakura let go of him and quickly moved Hinata's hair. Temari was standing beside him instead of Sakura.

''Any special requests?'' she turned to Kakashi.

''I didn't say-''

''Maybe just unzip her,'' Temari interrupted, ''He's already seen enough!''

''And we didn't see him at all!'' Sakura said, pointing at Kakashi's shirt.

''May I?'' Ino put her right palm on his chest.

Kakashi looked at her and saw she was looking at Temari so they could undress him together!

''Ino, he has to agree!'' Temari said.

Ino shrugged, but didn't remove her hand. He was trying to control his breathing by having four hands on him. Although none of those hands were touching him anywhere out of the ordinary, he did feel awkward. Sakura's attempt to undress Hinata just a little bit was tormenting as well. Whatever Sakura reveals by removing Hinata's clothes, he will like it and this will become unbearable.

''If I do the same to Sakura-chan,'' Hinata stopped her stripping, ''Will you undress, Hokage-sama?''

''Hinata,'' Ino chuckled, ''I wouldn't say it better!''

''Maybe just your shirt,'' Sakura added, probably noticing Kakashi's stunned expression.

''No,'' he was trying to keep his calm.

''Can you repeat that?''

Ino was tickling him with her lips while whispering in his ear and he was almost certain she's doing it on purpose.

''A bit louder,'' she ordered.

''Look!'' Temari cupped the back of his head to point it to Sakura and Hinata, ''Will you really say no to them?''

Soon Ino's palm was a bit above Temari's and the two of them were playing with his hair.

''You're so tense, Hokage-sama!'' Temari said sadly.

''Don't you want us to get rid of all that stress?''

It was useless. His body was unwilling to show them what his brain wanted them to see. Although his brain wanted the same, in spite of knowing how wrong it was.

It began as a pure curiosity, but thanks to Ino's dirty mouth, or maybe his dirty mind, then Temari's unexpectedly huge breasts, Hinata's sudden lack of her innocent behaviour and Sakura's irresistible way in addressing him as the Hokage, all ended as this vulgar urge he was feeling at the moment.

It was his fault. He could've left million times yet he didn't. He wanted to hear more about him being so special, see more than, mostly innocent, dancing, discover how far they are willing to go to get what they've been wanting for so long. At the moment he didn't care if that was true or not. He wished for different time and place and a chance to take what he wants!

Exposed sharingan wasn't helpful at all, as he was only seeing more than he ever wanted to see.

''Can I,'' he managed to stutter, ''Can I close my left eye?''

''No!'' Temari said firmly.

''We will take care of your eyes,'' Ino said in low voice, ''They've seen enough already.''

She stood behind him and slowly covered both of his eyes with her palms in a way they were covering his forehead, too.

Although she wasn't touching anything else but his face in a perfectly common way, he couldn't say a single word due to strange feeling overwhelming his body.

''Your body has to enjoy, not your eyes,'' Ino explained her action.

''You can tell us to stop at any time,'' Temari said, ''And you can't do anything unless you ask,'' she added and squeezed both of his hands behind his back even tighter.

''And why can't I see what you are doing?''

''To be honest,'' Temari said, ''It's more important what is done to you rather than who is doing it.''

''Like a competition,'' Hinata added.

''Huh.''

''Rules are still the same,'' Temari said, ''Sakura, you may begin.''

''Hey!'' Sakura hissed, ''Didn't you say it's important-''

''Who said we won't do anything?'' Temari asked, ''But you seem as the most impatient one.''

''Tell him what you want, Sakura-chan!''

Kakashi swallowed. This was more awkward than before.

''It's all right, Hokage-sama!'' Hinata said happily.

''We all want the same,'' Ino said.

''The same?'' he repeated.

''Keeping this between us, of course,'' Temari said.

Understandable. Although they were not doing anything! Yet.

''Hokage-sama?''

''Yes, Sakura?''

''I think you know what I want.''

''I'm afraid I do.''

''May I?''

''Whenever you're ready. I knew this was inevitable.''

The other three were completely quiet while Sakura, he presumed, was gently removing his mask.

Sakura's vague but suppressed scream broke the silence.

''Kakashi-sensei!'' she managed to stuttered.

He couldn't help but smirk. And now he knew they could see him smirking.

Two palms cupped his face and now his face was covered with Ino's and Sakura's hands.

''Sakura!'' Temari hissed, ''Did you ask for permission to do that?''

''I'm so sorry, I couldn't help it!'' she said and let go of his face, ''It won't happen again!''

Sakura, determined, but obedient. She would never do anything on her own.

''It's all right. I do that sometimes after I get home after a long trip.''

''Didn't I tell you he was adorable?'' Sakura chuckled.

''You did, million times. Moving on!'' Temari ordered.

That was a bit disappointing. On the other hand, only his former students were obsessed with his mask.

''How about below the belt?'' Ino asked.

''Already?'' Temari asked before he could object.

''How about lower than that part your dirty mind thought of?'' Ino asked, ''And part above his chest?''

Kakashi wasn't sure how to respond to that. They still wasn't doing nothing that would make him cross the line. That line he crossed long ago, when he'd asked what they wanted from him.

''Ready?'' Temari asked.

''You don't have to agree,'' he heard Hinata closer to him than before.

He took a deep breath. And nodded.

''That only means one thing,'' Ino chuckled.

Why, just why did he hesitate and agree? This was torturing! Not being able to see was much worse than he could ever imagine! Although they said this wasn't a competition, he would really like to see who among them was caressing his upper thighs, unfortunately still too low, and this feeling he had on his neck's skin! Tight grip around his arms wasn't allowing him to touch anything.

''We had an agreement,'' Ino whispered, ''You can't do anything until you ask for it. And neither one of us will go further than you approve.''

''Uh-huh,'' he swallowed, because she rubbed her cheek against his.

''Does that mean you want more?''

Before he could answer Temari's question, his lips met another part of a moisten skin. It felt too rough to be anyone's lips yet soft enough for him to presume it was a girl's finger. A thumb, maybe. It was crossing his upper lip slowly, making him to open his mouth in the agonizing attempt to feel more of its unusually pleasant caressing. When it stopped, he closed his mouth, licking his lips briefly.

''More?'' female voice asked.

He didn't care which one of them asked that, all he wanted was more! Of everything!

Luckily, he didn't have to say that out loud. While his lips was feeling two thumbs caressing them again, many hands were trying to feel huge part of his body. His neck, his chest, his hair were caressed by soft, rough, gentle and firm hands. None of those hands got close to the part they'd promised not to touch unless he allows it and it was driving him crazy! Four beautiful kunoichi were waiting for him to accept the fact he wants them more than they want him. Combined.

He was ready to let go! He wanted to go all the way! Still, the tough decision was expecting him.

How could he choose only one of them?

He certainly wasn't good enough for all of them! Thanks to high expectations they all had, he couldn't fail them! Failing them would mean failing himself, like it wasn't enough the single thought about any of them was wrong! How could it feel so right then?

He had to ask for his hands to be released as that was the part of the deal. One pair of hands wouldn't be enough for everything he was planning to do! And his clothes were in the way! And he couldn't believe he would thought that they had too much clothes, too! He wanted more than any man would dare to wish for and here they were, waiting for him to say couple of simple words which would take all of them to the land of forbidden yet exquisite pleasure.

''Why torture yourself, Kakashi? If you want something, take it!''

Kakashi heard a male voice coming from the door.

''Huh?''

''Like a break,'' Jiraiya suggested, ''It's better than sleeping on the desk!''

''Right, you are right!'' Kakashi said quickly, trying not to act spaced out.

''How about a drink?'' Jiraiya proposed, ''You can always continue some other time.''

''Sure, I'll meet you in five minutes!''

Jiraiya closed the door behind him and Kakashi rubbed his eyes. Well, one eye, since his headband was covering his left eye. Mask was also at its usual place. Around Hokage's office there were no signs of four aroused kunoichi.

Kakashi took a deep breath. Was this an illusion of some kind? Some sick prank? If so, who would have done it? And why?

One glance at the top paper revealed the answer. Tsunade'd left him a note to write her wedding speech, as well. No wonder his thoughts were redirected immediately to the bride, her maid of honour and her best friend, just like to another pretty blonde.

He was taking Tsunade's assignments too seriously. No wonder he fell asleep because of too much thinking about what she'll say during the wedding ceremony. Why didn't she ask Jiraiya instead? He is a writer!

Kakashi smirked. Jiraiya may be a writer, but someone who knows him, would never take his advice when it comes to women.

On the other hand, Kakashi wasn't with both feet on the ground. To think that Sakura, Ino, Hinata and Temari could see him as much more than just Hokage or former team leader wasn't just unrealistic. It was ridiculous. Immature, in some ways, too. More immature than him was definitely Jiraiya and Kakashi was ready to forget this silly dream after having a few drinks.

When he tried to get up to leave, he found out that he will definitely be late. He couldn't let someone see him like this, so he waited for an entire hour to be able to get up and walk straight.


	15. Ready or not

''What if she changed her mind?'' Itachi asked suddenly.

''Will you support her decision?'' Sasuke said calmly.

''I will.''

* * *

''Ready?''

Sasuke met Itachi's gaze and knew the answer.

''You have to be,'' Sasuke said before Itachi could reply.

Itachi took a deep breath and nodded briefly.

''Let's go then!'' Sasuke ordered.

Although Itachi didn't make the impression he was ready for anything, he joined his brother and they decided to leave training grounds.

''This is what you wanted, remember?'' Sasuke asked, trying to cheer Itachi up.

''I also remember you tried to talk me out of it,'' Itachi replied.

''Does that mean you regret not listening to me?''

''It doesn't. Although nothing turned out the way I'd planned.''

''I've warned you,'' Sasuke reminded.

''I know. That's making everything even worse,'' Itachi frowned.

''I wish I could've been more helpful,'' Sasuke tried to take part of Itachi's guilt.

''You did more than I've ever expected you will.''

Sasuke frowned.

''I'm not sure how I should feel about that.''

''Flattered, of course,'', Itachi said,'' That means you've overcome my expectations.''

''You could've just thanked me,'' Sasuke rolled his eyes.

The training grounds were not crowded as usual and nobody could hear unusual trembling in Itachi's voice or see Sasuke's impatience for no particular reason. Two black haired men left the training grounds behind them, heading to the village centre.

''Should we take the shorter path or?'' Sasuke asked.

''It doesn't matter, as long as we are not late.''

''I'm afraid that's not possible.''

Beautiful sunny afternoon didn't seem to have any effect on two black haired men. Walking through Konoha's streets, they were both becoming more anxious with every single step closer to the Uchiha district. Street full of unfamiliar people made Itachi relaxed enough to come closer to his brother.

''How am I doing?'' Itachi asked, glancing at random people on the street.

''You are doing fine. But we are not in a hurry, so you should slow down,'' Sasuke advised.

''We should've left earlier.''

''It would end up in waiting either way.''

''What if someone-''

''You do know this is the easiest part,'' Sasuke interrupted, ''Calm down.''

''It's easy for you to say,'' Itachi stopped walking, ''It's now or never and-''

''Hey!'' Sasuke pulled Itachi's sleeve, ''You are not allowed to freak out. Keep going!''

''And what is the hardest part?'' Itachi asked quietly.

''Walking away, of course.''

Itachi frowned and Sasuke let go of him.

''And don't talk so much,'' Sasuke said when they'd continued walking.

Focused on speed of their walk, brothers didn't talk until they come to an end of the street.

''You still look very tense. Is something wrong?'' Sasuke asked.

Itachi didn't reply.

''You did everything you could. It's all up to her now.''

''I know,'' Itachi sighed.

Although Uchiha district looked the same as always, for Itachi and Sasuke seemed very far away as they were walking towards it as slowly as possible.

''Would you change something if you could?''

''Of course!'' Itachi frowned, ''I would give anything to have more time.''

''You think the delay would help?'' Sasuke asked.

''I'm not sure,'' Itachi sighed.

Sasuke shrugged. However, Itachi seemed nervous about something as he was standing very close to his brother.

''Hey there!'' Sasuke frowned, ''I know you love me, but you shouldn't be showing it in public, in the middle of the day!''

Itachi stepped away and frowned.

''There is still time to do the right thing,'' Sasuke said.

''And what is the right thing?''

''I have my opinion about that just like you have your own, so I can't help you out.''

''Why are you so smart all of the sudden?'' Itachi asked, obviously annoyed.

''Too much time spent with you lately,'' Sasuke smirked.

''One good thing, at least,'' Itachi tried not to frown any more.

Soon they were peeking at the entrance of the Uchiha district.

''Why don't you tell me what's the matter?'' Sasuke sighed, looking at his brother.

''Nothing you can help me about,'' Itachi sounded like Sasuke bored him.

''So it's Hinata,'' Sasuke smirked.

Sasuke didn't say anything because of Itachi's scariest glare ever.

Beautiful Hyuuga princess was the reason for his impatience and anxiety he failed to hide from Sasuke.

''Do you think her age had any effect on this situation?'' Itachi asked.

''I don't. People are different.''

''I guess you're right. I mean,you are the same age and look at you.''

''That's why I have Sakura,'' Sasuke explained.

''She is lucky.''

''Hinata is too!'' Sasuke added quickly.

Itachi rolled his eyes, instead of a protest.

''Did you prepare a special speech for today?'' Sasuke asked after a few moments.

''Nothing she doesn't know already,'' Itachi replied, ''Or you think I should have?'' he added quickly.

''You know her better than me,'' Sasuke shrugged.

''I'm not so sure about that.''

''What? Why? Did something happen yesterday?''

''I could ask you the same.''

''Sakura is fine. Worried about Naruto, but that's all.''

They were standing in silence for a couple of moments. It was so quiet around them they could hear their nervous glancing towards the long street.

''What if she changed her mind?'' Itachi asked suddenly.

''Will you support her decision?'' Sasuke said calmly.

''I will.''

''What would you do in her place?''

''I don't know.''

Sasuke took a long moment checking Itachi's stance before he took a deep breath.

''One more question and I'll be leaving you alone with your thoughts.''

''Let me hear it.''

''What do you expect will happen today?''

''Nothing revolutionary, I'm afraid.''

''And that would be?'' Sasuke rushed his brother to get more specific.

''True confession.''

''The moment for that has to be perfect,'' Sasuke said, ''It's better to wait than rush it.''

''In order for something to happen, they have to show up!'' Itachi hissed.

''Relax!'' Sasuke rolled his eyes, ''I'm sure Sakura will drag Hinata if necessary.''

''Why can't they hurry a bit? This waiting is killing me!'' Itachi was desperately wanting for a change to occur.

''And you wanted to come earlier!'' Sasuke chuckled lightly.

''It's not funny!'' Itachi said firmly.

''Whatever worries you right now, another worry will take over as soon as Hinata gets here. You will act along with the situation. It won't be perfect but you can't control it. Especially not blame yourself for it. Come on now.''

Standing before its entrance, Itachi and Sasuke could see the empty streets of the Uchiha district. Sasuke, with his arms crossed, was frowning noticing Itachi's fake calmness.

''You will calm down this instant!'' Sasuke ordered.

''I can't be carefree like you!'' Itachi replied, suppressing his voice.

''Why is that?''

''I started the whole thing!''

''So?'' Sasuke rolled his eyes.

''I should have stayed out of it, I ruined everything!'' Itachi turned him his back.

Sasuke sighed and carefully approached to his brother on his left.

''Would you have been happier if you hadn't done anything?'' Sasuke asked, not making the eye contact.

Itachi shook his head briefly.

''I wouldn't.''

''Then you did the right thing!'' Sasuke said firmly, ''Stop whining already! I expect that kind of behaviour from anyone else but you!''

Itachi took a deep breath, still uncertain.

''But what if-?''

''What if it turns out great?'' Sasuke interrupted,'' It will be your credit! If it doesn't, you can't blame yourself because you've tried your best!''

''I never wanted to pressure her, it had to happen spontaneous,'' Itachi said as calmly as possible.

''Nothing in life goes as planned, you know it yourself!'' Sasuke tried to be comforting, placing his hand on Itachi's shoulder, ''I hate that I need to be the one telling you that.''

Itachi grabbed Sasuke's hand, holding it tightly.

''I don't need anyone's advice!'' he said, his teeth clenched.

Sasuke was too stunned to say anything so he waited for Itachi to let go of him. When he'd finally done it, Sasuke moved away, knowing it's the best to give his brother few moments to get a grip.

Itachi was looking at the opposite direction from Sasuke with his arms crossed. Sasuke didn't have other choice than wait.

They stood like that for a few moments and, after he'd seen Itachi calmed down a bit, Sasuke stepped in front of him.

''There is no need for this and you know it. I'm trying to understand, but I'm not and I'm begging you to calm down.''

''You mustn't tell anyone I freaked out,'' Itachi said firmly.

''You are still freaking out and making me nervous, too.''

''If only we could-''

Itachi stopped talking after seeing a widest grin ever on his brother's face.

''You know what to do now,'' Sasuke nodded briefly and waved to somebody, looking away from Itachi.

Itachi looked over his shoulder and saw Sakura and Hinata approaching.

''Sakura, finally!'' Sasuke sounded impatient.

Itachi's breathing finally came back to normal after seeing Hinata. She was the same as always and nothing on her was revealing signs of whatever he's been feeling for awhile. After Sasuke's greeting, the girls rushed to come closer to their fiancés. It all ended up in nodding as greeting, except Sasuke's arm around Sakura.

''You'll catch up on us!'' Sasuke glanced at Itachi and left with Sakura.

Hinata and Itachi stood still for a few moments. She was looking more anxious than ever and he didn't know what to say or do to change that.

''There's still time,'' he said quietly, not staring at Hinata's worried eyes.

''I know,'' she forced a smile, ''But we should get going!''

Itachi stunned like he couldn't believe what he'd just heard. Hinata nodded briefly to confirm she's been serious and Itachi felt relieved.

After few moments of waiting, Itachi and Hinata followed Sasuke and Sakura and entered the Uchiha district.

Being a friendly couple, Sasuke embraced Sakura's shoulders and quickly glanced at another couple behind them.

''You know,'' Sakura smirked, ''I've never kissed while being at the Uchiha district.''

''You haven't?''

''I mean, not outdoors!'' she added.

''So you want an audience?'' Sasuke teased.

''No!'' Sakura chuckled.

''I bet Hinata didn't do it either.''

''She will have an opportunity,'' Sakura said quietly, ''In two weeks time.''

''Sakura,'' Sasuke forced a smile.

Knowing he brought up the forbidden topic, Sasuke nudged Sakura's head with his, waiting for her to light up.

''What took you so long anyway?'' Sasuke asked, ''Was Hinata the one to blame?''

''She's a bit nervous,'' Sakura said, ''I was worried she might give up.''

''But you managed to talk her out of it,'' Sasuke smirked, ''How did you do it?''

''Nothing special,'' Sakura admitted, ''I told her that anyone will appreciate honest feelings about the sudden departure.''

''She is lucky to have you by her side,'' Sasuke commended and squeezed Sakura tightly.

''I guess,'' Sakura shrugged, ''And you?''

''You don't know the half of it,'' Sasuke rolled his eyes, ''Things almost got physical!''

''You are so funny together!'' Sakura chuckled.

''Don't be too loud, they might freak out again. And run away!''

''What would happen if they do it?''

''Nothing,'' Sasuke shrugged, ''Nothing will happen if they both start acting normally, either.''

After few short glances at Itachi's direction and a couple of minutes walking in a complete silence, Hinata gathered courage to come closer and briefly touch Itachi's right palm. Although he was stunned by that action, he embraced her left hand quickly and she smirked.

''Nervous?'' he asked plainly.

''A bit.''

''There's no need to be. Two weeks are-''

''I know, I know,'' Hinata interrupted, obviously troubled with something.

Couple in front of them suddenly stopped. Sasuke looked at Itachi and signalled him to hurry.

''What is it?'' Itachi asked after they'd got closer.

''Is it ok with you two if we occupy the house first?''

''Entire house?'' Itachi asked, trying to ignore Sakura's giggling and Hinata's surprised face.

Sasuke nodded.

''How long will it take?'' Itachi asked.

''We will hurry and then switch places,'' Sasuke replied.

''You don't have to wait here,'' Sakura said after Itachi'd nodded to agree with Sasuke's plan, ''Front yard will be fine.''

''Let's go!'' Sasuke took Sakura by the hand and they quickly disappeared out of sight.

Itachi glanced at Hinata and she was looking like she wanted to know more.

''I will explain later,'' Itachi said before she could ask anything.

She nodded, but her eyes were staring at the ground. Itachi carefully embraced her other hand, too. She forced a smile after meeting his gentle gaze.

''It won't happen nothing you don't want to,'' he said plainly, ''And you won't be alone.''

''I know.''

''You can rethink everything, but not here,'' Itachi said, looking around the completely empty street, ''Just in case.''

She nodded and began walking so sudden that she had to pull Itachi to follow her. Luckily, nobody could see Itachi's first relaxed smirk today.

Very soon they entered spacious front yard that lead to quite big household. Hinata, obviously knowing the area well, was dragging Itachi towards the house entrance.

''What's the rush all of the sudden?'' Itachi asked.

''I'm sorry,'' she replied quickly, ''I just want to get over with everything.''

''Were you hesitating until now?'' Itachi asked after he'd checked nobody could see or hear his question while they were standing few steps away from the entrance.

Hinata was also nervously looking around, delaying her answer.

''I am the only one who can hear your answer,'' Itachi said, ''If you want to share your thoughts with me, of course.''

''I wasn't hesitating,'' Hinata said, ''But until now, everything seemed so unreal.''

''Do you need more time?''

''Time is not the problem,'' Hinata shook her head, ''Problem is within me, but I'll be fine.''

''Just act along with the situation,'' Itachi suggested.

She shrugged, constantly staring at the door to open. Minutes seemed like hours to both of them and Itachi was thinking of an adequate question which would reveal him a bit more of Hinata's opinion of what was expecting her. He couldn't stand this uneasy position for both of them.

''Do you always look like this?'' Itachi asked when he couldn't just look at Hinata, saying nothing.

''I try not to, but since you are leaving, I can't be happy,'' Hinata smiled.

''Good thinking,'' Itachi smirked, ''You succeeded to fool me.''

Hinata shrugged, but smiled also. Standing in complete silence seemed to last forever, until familiar voice broke it. They both relieved the waiting's over.

''All set,'' Sasuke informed them, peeking through the entrance door.

Hinata rushed to enter the house, too nervous to delay it any longer. Itachi nodded briefly, gazing at his brother, looking for some more information or advice.

''I think she needs you more than she needs Sakura,'' Sasuke said, looking inside after Hinata.

''We'll be late,'' Itachi frowned.

''I'll take care of that.''

After last glance at the front yard and empty street before it, Itachi crossed the doorstep and Sasuke closed the door behind them.

The very next moment two black haired men were cloaked in a cloud of smoke. Two smaller and blonde figures appeared.

''Thanks,'' Temari said.

''Any time,'' Ino smiled.

Seeing Sakura next to Hinata in a long hallway, explained Ino's words. Hinata was still only because there was no time to run away. Sakura was smiling at Ino as usual, but she wasn't free of worry, either.

''Finally!'' Sakura chuckled, ''Temari was totally freaking me out!''

''Yeah, you were pretty good,'' Ino commended.

They were all happy, being inside and secure behind Uchiha home's walls.

''Who would've said that we are such a great guys?'' Ino chuckled.

''Experience I don't want to repeat any time soon!'' Temari felt relieved she'd done her part successfully.

''Actually, there was one thing, Temari-san,'' Hinata said quietly.

''What? I gave myself away?'' Temari panicked.

''No way!'' Sakura said sadly.

''No, it was just for a second!'' Hinata said quickly.

''When?'' Temari asked.

''Itachi-san would never hold my hand on the street during the day,'' Hinata explained.

''But you took my hand!'' Temari protested.

''I had a feeling you doubt my decision so I tried to dismiss that thought,'' Hinata shrugged.

''True,'', Temari smirked.

''Told you,'' Ino rolled her eyes.

''You were too happy, Ino,'' Sakura said, ''I mean, I'm glad but I have never seen Sasuke so happy for bringing me home!''

''We have to change that,'' Ino frowned.

''So we will switch on our way out?'' Temari asked.

''How much time do we have until then?'' Hinata asked.

Temari turned to Ino, as she was the one in charge of time shortage.

''Eternity,'' Ino chuckled, ''And then some more,'' she added, rolling her eyes.

''She meant before you two leave,'', Sakura explained, ''I need to ask you something.''

''Something you couldn't have asked me on the street?'' Ino chuckled, ''I can't wait to hear it!''

''Didn't you talk here?'' Temari asked, worried about the lack of time.

''It was my first time, so I had to concentrate!'' Ino explained.

''Will it work?'' Temari asked seriosly.

''Yes!''

''How much time?'' Sakura repeated Hinata's unanswered question.

''Not much, I'm afraid,'' Temari shrugged.

''We will be quick!'' Ino said, ''We didn't take them here to fail them, did we?''

''No,'' Temari smirked.

''Great! I will come and get you on time!'' Ino said, noticing Temari unusual doubt.

Temari nodded briefly and approached Hinata.

''Nobody expects to solve everything today,'' Temari said and Hinata forced a smile.

''Just a bit of hugging and he won't know what hit him!'' Sakura advised.

''Don't be violent like Sakura,'' Ino said, taking Sakura to the room on the left, leaving Hinata to Temari's care.

''Or too explicit like Ino,'' Temari smirked, knowing Ino heard her.

''Or too complicated like Temari!'' Sakura added before Ino closed the door behind them.

Hinata took a deep breath and met Temari's gaze.

''You must be your normal self,'' Temari instructed.

Hinata nodded. Temari took both of Hinata's palms and squeezed them more tightly than usual.

''Let's do this!''


	16. Friendly assistance

''What if I start something,'' Hinata began quietly, ''And I run out of time?''

''Nothing. You must finish what you've started.''

* * *

''This house is giving me the chills.''

''Why? It seems cosy,'' Ino said and sat on the couch.

''I'm waiting for Mikoto-san to pop up from somewhere,'' Sakura was nervously walking around the living room.

''She's not here, you can relax,'' Ino said, trying to get in a more comfortable position while sitting on the couch.

''Where are they, really?'' Sakura asked, looking at Ino.

''I can't tell you because I don't know either,'' Ino smirked.

''Does Sasuke know?''

''No! He is not allowed to know anything so if you need to blame somebody for something, mention Mikoto-san. ''

''I don't understand,'' Sakura sat next to Ino.

''It's something Sasuke-kun and Itachi-san mustn't find out about,'' Ino explained, ''So their parents will agree with whatever they tell them about finding you here.''

''It sounds complicated,'' Sakura frowned.

''That shouldn't worry you,'' Ino said, placing hand on Sakura's shoulder.

''Impossible,'' Sakura forced a smile, ''I was thinking about everything all night and I didn't sleep at all.''

''Tell me about it!'' Ino chuckled, ''I don't remember being at home for more than two hours! I have to find a place closer to the hospital!''

''It will all be over today,'' Sakura said sadly.

''Shall we repeat the plan once again?'' Ino said cheerfully.

''Yes, please.''

Ino got up from the couch while Sakura leaned back to rest her head on the couch's cushion.

''You wait for them in front of the house and demand to talk to Sasuke-kun.''

Sakura nodded.

''After Itachi-san enters, I keep Sasuke busy outside for at least five minutes.''

''If Hinata doesn't come out, you two may enter, if necessary,'' Ino winked.

''Ino!''

Ino sat back, next to Sakura, leaning her head on the couch in a way she was staring at Sakura.

''What if something unexpected happens?'' Sakura asked, while looking away.

''You have to accomplish your part no matter what. If it will be easier for you, nobody will ask what happened in order to succeed.''

''You know I'm a bad liar.''

''Then do something instead of talking! There are like million things you can do in an empty house!''

''Ino!''

''Then again, you mustn't do anything different from usual to not be suspicious or something that makes you uncomfortable.''

''This house makes my uncomfortable,'' Sakura admitted, sighing.

''All of this would be so much easier if you two were living together.''

''I know!'' Sakura rolled her eyes, ''I also know that's the wrong thing to say in front of Mikoto-san!''

''No way! Why would you do that?''

''She wasn't supposed to be at home that day,'' Sakura began, ''We were talking about some upcoming mission he has to get ready for and, on my way out, I said that!''

''What did Mikoto-san say?''

''Nothing,'' Sakura frowned,''But our relationship's been different since that day.''

''Well, mothers are possessive when it comes to their sons just like the fathers are towards their daughters.''

''That can't be it,'' Sakura shook her head, ''You should see how she treats Hinata!''

''Strange family.''

''We actually never spent the night together,'' Sakura said, ''I mean, he never sleeps over at my place,'' she added quickly after seeing Ino's surprise.

Ino nodded, encouraging Sakura to get to the point of this topic.

''It feels sometimes like he is running away from me and, believe me, it's not the most pleasant feeling in the world.''

''I'm sure he is not!'' Ino said quickly,''Maybe he is snoring or something and he doesn't want you to find out about it!''

''It wouldn't be that bad,'' Sakura said sadly.

''I have no idea, but if that's not your favourite thing, you should ask him. Or make him stay somehow.''

''I don't want to make him. If he wants to leave, I won't stop him.''

''That's why I never bring guys home. That way I leave when I want to.''

''I am not judging you, but wouldn't it feel great to have someone you love next to you more than usual, doing nothing at all?'' Sakura asked.

''You should ask Temari about that,'' Ino suggested.

''She is the most experienced when it comes to long term relationships,'' Sakura smirked.

''If she ever leaves Hinata alone, of course.''

''I don't even want to think how Hinata must feel in this horrible house!''

''House is not the problem,'' Ino said, ''Just like the sleepover didn't keep you awake last night.''

''It didn't. Something else did.''

''Tell me, then!''

Sakura shifted on the couch to move a bit from Ino and took a deep breath.

''Do you think I should tell Sasuke?''

''About what?''

''About us.''

''Kissing?''

She nodded.

''Depends,'' Ino shrugged, ''Does it bother you?''

''A bit, yes,'' Sakura admitted.

''And you think he would like to know?''

''I'm not sure. What would you do if you were me?''

''I can't tell you what to do, Sakura,'' Ino said seriously,''I can only suggest what you should consider before thinking of telling him.''

''And what would that be?''

''Whatever you decide, don't tell him anything about Hinata,'' Ino began,''He doesn't need to know about anyone else's problems, so you have to omit everything about our secret meetings.''

''It will be impossible to explain the beginning of it,'' Sakura frowned.

''He doesn't need to know the details,'' Ino explained, ''Then, you must be prepared for all of the embarrassing questions he might ask.''

''Like what?''

''The most likely is why you did it and how it felt. Again something you should ask Temari about.''

''How did Shikamaru take it?''

''Temari didn't do anything and he was quite suspicious of her sudden changed behaviour,'' Ino explained, ''Did Sasuke-kun notice something?''

''Even if he did, he is the same as always. Do you think he would say something?''

''I don't think so. He doesn't seem like a questioning type.''

''So he will wait for me to confess.''

''That's right. Just like he won't say anything while being questioned. You will have to wait for the right moment.''

''I don't even know how should I start that conversation,'' Sakura frowned, ''I kissed someone else sounds horrible!''

''Well, after you say something about kissing, mention the girl part, too. I don't think he would react the same as for the guy.''

''I would never kiss another guy!'' Sakura said quickly.

''And what about Hinata?'' Ino reminded, ''You kissed two girls and he kissed only one!''

''Didn't you say I must leave Hinata out of my story?''

''So that kiss meant nothing to you?''

''You sound jealous!''

''I'm not jealous,'' Ino chuckled and pulled Sakura closer to her, ''But Sasuke-kun might become.''

Sakura didn't say anything, squirming between Ino's right shoulder and her neck, to place her head.

''If he is very possessive and jealous,'' Ino embraced Sakura's shoulders, ''He will probably ask if I was better and if you're going to do it again.''

''I have never seen him jealous.''

''Even better! Believe me, possessive behaviour is flattering just for a second,'' Ino said seriously, ''The rest of the time is very annoying.''

''I've been thinking it's the fear of losing the person you love,'' Sakura said honestly.

''He should always fear that,'' Ino rolled her eyes, ''But not showing it because he is lacking self-confidence or not trusting you.''

''He never shows anything.''

''Just in case, until you have the answers, don't tell him anything,'' Ino advised.

''Well I can't say if it's going to happen again,'' Sakura shrugged.

''Why is that?''

''That depends on you!''

''On me?''

''You've never told me if you liked it or not!''

''Maybe you should remind me!'' Ino said and put her forehead on Sakura's.

''Maybe,'' Sakura was staring at Ino's lips.

''You are so easily carried away, so let's not,'' Ino said and lifted in a way she was still holding Sakura in her embrace, having pink hair under her chin.

Sakura closed her eyes, finding soft spot for her left cheek.

''Most important,'' Ino said quietly, knowing Sakura can hear her better than before, ''Don't tell him today.''

''Why?''

''Possessive or not, it will be shocking thing to hear. Especially when you are not spending nights together, among all other things.''

''You don't think he is mad at me because of it?''

''Of course he is not,'' Ino squeezed Sakura tighter, ''He doesn't want your body. I mean, he loves it more than you do, but women are beautiful in general.''

Sakura lifted her head to look at Ino's eyes. Ino was serious and she wasn't saying any of this out of courtesy.

''He loves everything about you,'' Ino continued after Sakura put her head back, brushing her cheek against Sakura's soft hair,''I bet he adores your constant worry. You being envious about this wedding probably flatters him in a way, too.''

''Why doesn't he say things like this?''

''He is a man, Sakura. If a man starts speaking like a woman, he is laying or he's drunk. It's more important what he does and the way he does it, like the way he holds you or kisses you. It's hard to read his face because he is an Uchiha, but he can't hide his feelings when he hugs you.''

''Like the way you are hugging me right now?''

''Yes, gently, but firmly enough to show you I'm not afraid of our closeness.''

''I'm so lucky to have you both!''

''When your wedding finally occurs, I will try my best to be better maid of honour than you are. It will be hard though I won't give up!''

Sakura chuckled knowing Ino will be the best no matter what.

''You definitely are the best pillow in the world. I bet you hear that all the time!''

''Actually, I've never let anyone to sleep like this,'' Ino said quietly, embracing Sakura's shoulders, ''You are the only one who can be close to me this way.''

''I love you, you flirty blonde!''

''I love you, too, Sakura.''

''Do you think Hinata will be able to say it?''

''To Temari?'' Ino chuckled.

''To anyone.''

''She will. When the moment comes.''

''What do you think Sakura-chan and Ino-chan are talking about?'' Hinata asked, while marching in front of Temari to get to the end of the hallway on the first floor.

''I have no idea,'' Temari said honestly, ''It could be anything. Sakura's been hiding her thoughts very well since the kissing day.''

''And me?''

''You too, Hinata,'' Temari smirked.

''Well they are very quiet, so they are probably not kissing right now,'' Hinata concluded when they'd got to the end of the hallway.

''We can't tell that because we wouldn't hear them screaming, either.''

''What do you mean, Temari-san? Does that have something to do with them entering the house before us?''

''Yes,'', Temari nodded, ''Ino created a sound seal.''

''Sound seal?'' Hinata repeated.

''That means whatever sound is heard in this room will never leave the room,'' Temari said, looking at the door on her right, ''Basically, nobody outside can hear what's happening. That's why you can't hear what's going on between Ino and Sakura. Ino put a seal on every room.''

''Oh. Sounds useful.''

''It is. You can shout and scream and nobody will hear it.''

''I won't do that,'' Hinata said.

''Of course you won't,'' Temari smirked, ''Still, you can hear what's happening in the hallway, so you know when to leave.''

''I understand,'' Hinata nodded, ''I have to be in one of the rooms,'' Hinata concluded and opened the door of the room on her left.

The bedroom was in perfect order. In the middle it was a simple single bed with white sheets, a closet on the right, night stand with a lamp and a big window.

''I don't think the bed's the best spot,'' Temari said, not stepping into the room, ''It will look like you come for something more than talking.''

''Oh.''

''If you stand behind the door, it will look like you're some kind of a stalker,'' Temari frowned.

''Bedroom seems inappropriate.''

''Maybe you should await on the top of the stairs,'' Temari suggested, ''He will see you the moment he steps in the house. If Sakura does her part properly, living room will be fine, too.''

''What will Sakura-chan do?'' Hinata changed the subject.

''She will meet Sasuke outside to get him alone for awhile.''

''I will wait inside,'' Hinata concluded.

''And the first thing to see after entering are the stairs!'' Temari smirked.

''Right!'' Hinata smiled, ''Should I be sitting or standing up?''

''Depends,'' Temari shrugged, ''Do you want to leave right away or stay as long as possible?''

''If it starts well, I will probably want both.''

''I don't understand,'' Temari frowned.

''If it feels great, then I will want it to last and, somewhere deep inside I will be terrified I will ruin everything, so I will want to leave, too!'' Hinata explained.

''You think too much in advance,'' Temari said, ''You should do what it feels the best at the moment.''

''And what will feel the best?''

''You are the only one who can tell the difference between what feels right or wrong,'' Temari explained.

''And what should I do?''

''Nobody can tell you what to say or do. It's your life. The way you choose by yourself is the hardest way because you can't blame anyone.''

''I know.''

''You made your choice months ago. Today you will confirm it or reject it.''

''I don't think I will be able to do any of that,'' Hinata shrugged.

''Whatever you decide, it will be your decision that nobody should judge,'' Temari said seriously,''If it will make it any easier, I won't question you about today at all.''

''You don't wish to know?'' Hinata sounded surprised.

''I will find out in two weeks,'' Temari smirked, ''It's much harder when you have no choice or when you're alone. And you are none of it. And I will support everything.''

Hinata smiled.

''What's the worst thing that can happen?''

''Interruption. Nothing is worse than sudden stop once you're down to business.''

''Down to business?''

''You know what I mean, interruption in the middle of something important.''

Hinata nodded.

''How much time will I have?''

''As Ino said, plenty. On the other hand, when it comes to you, you need more time than anyone else.''

''Oh.''

''I didn't mean anything bad!'' Temari said quickly, ''It's better to not rush into something you are not ready for. Or you don't want to say or do.''

''First I have to make up my mind on what is the best and fastest way.''

''My advice is to avoid lying. And exaggerating, if possible.''

''I didn't mean to lie,'' Hinata frowned.

''I'm just thinking out loud, don't mind me!'' Temari smiled, ''You should speak what's on your mind, too!''

Temari remained silent for couple of moments, giving Hinata more time to ask what's been bothering her the entire time.

''What if I start something,'' Hinata began quietly, ''And I run out of time?''

''Nothing. You must finish what you've started.''

''And time?''

''We can't control time, but this is the perfect place. It's a family home and the entire family is busy and it will stay that way long enough. If I got it right, the parents aren't in the village right now.''

''No way!'' Hinata couldn't hide her surprise.

Temari smirked because of Hinata's delight.

''Sasuke will be closer, but also occupied. I doubt he will be the one disturbing you.''

''So it's all up to me,'' Hinata forced a smile.

''It is. If something unpredictable happens, don't panic and stay calm. Nobody expects anything, so whatever you do, you will do the right thing. There is no failure.''

''So,'' Hinata looked at the room, ''I close the door and don't let anyone in until I'm done!''

''You can do whatever you want,'' Temari nodded.

Hinata smiled and stepped into the room to check it out.

''It's not important where I am, but that the room is empty,'' Hinata explained her sudden exploration of the bedroom, ''Hallway doesn't seem better than the bedroom.''

''True,'' Temari looked at the other side of the hallway.

''I already feel like a stalker anyway,'' Hinata forced a smile, ''I must think of something about entering.''

''Blame the parents, they are not here,'' Temari suggested.

''As long as they don't show up too soon,'' Hinata shrugged.

''Well, it will be quiet, so you can always run away through the window if they come back,'' Temari chuckled.

''Only if I'm done,'' Hinata reminded.

''That's right. You can't let something unclear or uncompleted. The moment will be ruined, but it's the risk you have to take.''

''I will do my best to hurry a bit more than usual!''

''But you must act usual! You don't want to freak him out before the mission?''

''I don't. This is really harder than it seemed few days ago.''

''Remember,'' Temari smiled, ''Whatever happens today, you will keep it to yourself and, even more important, tomorrow you'll be glad you did it.''

''I guess,'' Hinata shrugged.

She's been glancing around the room, like she's been trying to find perfect place for talking. Temari was very surprised when Hinata suddenly sat on the bed.

''Hinata, didn't we come to the conclusion the bed is not an option?''

''But it will feel more comfortable for unpleasant topics.''

Hinata was looking relaxed, but Temari wasn't assured.

''I still don't think the bed will be helpful about any topic.''

''And like this?''

Hinata was now sitting with her legs crossed. Temari was surprised with Hinata's persistence.

''That's even worse.''

''Huh.''

Hinata got up and quickly walked up to Temari, embracing her left hand.

''Hinata?'' Temari stunned.

''I know we said bedroom was not a perfect place,'' Hinata shrugged, ''But you also said I should do what I wanted and I will be glad in the end.''

''I did,'' Temari stuttered, noticing Hinata was dragging her into the room.

''Then we should close the door!'' Hinata smiled and closed the door behind them.


	17. Unleashed

''You can't deny you feel the spark between us!''

''I am not denying it, I need you to calm down!''

* * *

With her hair untied, Temari was waiting for Ino to show up at the appointed spot. The worst part was she couldn't remember where her ribbons had ended up.

She didn't think it was possible to be more nervous than before, but she was. Everything went wrong. Even the easiest part, which was supposed to be done perfectly. She failed.

Temari wanted to test Hinata's determination. It turned out to be a test for Temari. And she failed.

''Finally!'' Temari roared, looking at Ino's direction, who was carefree and smiling.

''I think it went pretty well,'' Ino grinned, coming closer to Temari.

''What?'' Temari snapped, ''It went completely wrong!''

''Didn't we leave the same house?'' Ino smirked, ''They are alone at last!''

''Well yes, but they weren't supposed to see you there!'' Temari hissed.

''I think I handled it smoothly,'' Ino whipped her hair, smiling at everyone on the street, not hiding her extremely good mood while they were walking towards Sakura's apartment.

Just like Ino's been in a great mood, Temari was completely opposite.

''And you?'' Ino prodded her, ''What's wrong with your hair? I almost didn't recognize you!''

''If you had got me on time like you'd said you will, I wouldn't have escaped through the window!''

''I'm sorry,'' Ino laughed, ''We had a rough night, so we fell asleep.''

''Asleep? What were you thinking when you-''

Ino stopped walking, grabbing Temari's shoulders.

''You were tense before, you are tense now,'' Ino was talking slowly, noticing Temari's discomfort, ''You can yell at me all you want when we get of the street.''

Temari released herself from Ino's hands, frowning.

''Why are we going to Sakura's place anyway?''

''I am moving again,'' Ino's good mood vanished.

By the look on Ino's face, Temari could conclude what that meant.

''I can't believe you fell asleep,'' Temari said quietly.

''And what were you doing to get distracted from our mission?'' Ino smiled at Temari, waiting for her reaction.

''Nothing,'' Temari crossed her arms and they continued walking in silence.

Temari was trying to remember who was the first to hear men's voices in the front yard. It had probably been Hinata, familiar with both of the voices they'd heard while being in Itachi's bedroom.

''Was Hinata on the top of the stairs on time?'' Temari asked, while Ino was digging in her pockets to find the key to Sakura's flat.

''I was focused on Sakura's part, but I think she was.''

''What?'' Temari was suppressing her voice to not alarm the neighbours, ''She was asleep when you left?''

''I didn't want to wake her,'' Ino admitted, ''She was nervous like you and she finally relaxed a bit.''

''So you were the one talking to Sasuke?'' Temari asked, climbing the stairs to enter Sakura's flat.

''We've talked million times before,'' Ino said, closing the door behind them, ''It wasn't a problem to make up some medical issue to be a reason to look for Sakura.''

''Were you flirting with him?''

''Of course not!'' Ino snapped.

Temari was looking for a sign that would reveal reason for Ino's inexplicably good mood.

''I can't believe we are talking about that again,'' Ino sighed, climbing one of the counter tops in Sakura's kitchen, ''I wasn't flirting with my best friend's fiancé.''

''Was he flirting with you?'' Temari persisted, staring at Ino while standing in front of her.

''Seriously, Temari, what's with you? I told him Sakura's asleep because she's been thinking about his mission the entire night. I bet he is in love with me after hearing that!''

Ino's sarcasm wasn't making Temari less anxious.

''Why are you in a such a good mood then? Did you kiss Sakura?''

''No! Seriously, Temari, what's up with you today? You picked a wrong day to lose your cool. It's not a good day for it or kissing other girls, especially not at Uchiha's place.''

Temari sighed. Ino was right. It wasn't something Temari could anticipate would happen. Ever. Especially not today and not like this.

''That kissing thing is bothering Sakura, I would be crazy to kiss her today. We've talked about that, but kissing was out of the question.''

Temari couldn't believe it. Ino was or a good liar or more reliable than her.

''You still haven't revealed the real reason for your ecstatic face.''

''You will never guess!'' Ino grinned even more.

''Do I want to guess?'' Temari rolled her eyes.

''I will tell you when you are so eager to find out,'' Ino jumped down from the counter top, ''I am doing a double shift tomorrow!''

''You can't be serious.''

''Oh believe me, I can! There is nothing more relaxing than work you're good at. No talking, no others to ruin your schedule and extra money, of course!''

''So you're regretting doing all of this?''

''No,'' Ino smirked, ''I just thought it wouldn't be this exhausting.''

''Sorry I wasted your time,'' Temari fumed.

''You got it wrong, just like everything today. I am not a thinking type like you, I like to show what's on my mind, so there was too much talking for me.''

''Is that a polite way to tell me to shut my mouth?''

''What's with you today? You should be thrilled everything went well and you helped!'' Ino tried to sound comforting, ''I will get you some water to calm you down.''

Ino opened the cabinet to take out a glass and, the moment she closed it, Temari was standing next to her. She couldn't hold it any longer and Ino was the only person who would understand her.

''I kissed Hinata.''

''And?'' Ino asked plainly, busy with the water running and filling the glass with it.

''What do you mean? It's a big deal!'' Temari hissed, disappointed by Ino's reaction.

''No, it's a big deal you didn't tell sooner.''

Ino wasn't mad but she did seem hurt for some reason. She moved away from the sink.

''So you thought it would happen?'' Temari asked.

''I'm surprised it took you this long!'' Ino said honestly, ''I mean, your self-control is impressive, but not even you could ignore the way she's been treating you!''

''What do you mean?''

''Don't pretend you didn't notice. She is staring at you like you're the only one in the world, constantly compliments you like you are some kind of perfection! Don't get this wrong, you are great, but thanks to this bond you two have created, kiss was natural next step.''

''You think?''

''You are not terrified because of your friendship with Hinata, are you?''

''No.''

''Then stop making such a big deal out of it.''

It wasn't a big deal. It was a huge deal. She has been thinking she was above them all and in the end she did the stupidest thing.

''I am not taking you seriously this way, I'll go find something to tie your hair,'' Ino disappeared in Sakura's bedroom to find a hair band.

Not only she kissed Hinata on the worst possible day, Temari told everything to Ino. Maybe Ino didn't see the problem since Temari left out one major part.

''I have something,'' Ino said happily, handing over the rubber bands she'd found.

Temari forced a smile. The second she tied her hair, she was feeling better. It really was a state of mind.

''When exactly did you decide you want to kiss Hinata?''

''I didn't decide. It just happened.''

''So sweet!'' Ino teased, ''If you could turn back time, would you do it again?''

''I don't know,'' Temari sighed, ''I would definitely pick another day to do it.''

''You mean, you kissed her today?'' Ino chuckled, not believing Temari, ''For the first time?''

Temari nodded, too embarrassed to say it out loud. Ino smirked.

''Well, at least we know where your ribbons ended up.''

Temari couldn't be angry because of Ino, who was trying to cheer her up.

''Should I feel bad because of what I did?''

''Did Hinata reject you?''

''No!'' Temari said quickly, ''In fact, now when I think about it, she was the one!''

''The one?'' Ino repeated.

''The one who kissed me!''

After Hinata'd closed the bedroom door, she leaned on it to make sure Temari won't leave. Not through the door, at least.

''What-''

Temari didn't have time to pop her question.

''I'm sorry, Temari-san,'' Hinata began, ''You will never tell me your real opinion while somebody can hear you.''

Temari relieved. She thought Hinata brought her here for a different purpose. Then again, it was Hinata with her, why would she expect something else than simple chatting?

''So you have a question?''

''I have,'' Hinata nodded, ''Please, be completely honest.''

''I have never lied to you,'' Temari admitted, ''So please don't ask me now something I would need to lie about.''

Hinata smirked and took a deep breath.

''Do you feel like this has been a waste of time?''

''Of course not!'' Temari replied quickly, noticing Hinata's impatience,'' You would have done it all by yourself, you just needed a little encouragement! I know you would have never asked for help or advice because you think you're a burden to someone. And you are not!''

''I'm glad, because I have never wanted to be a nuisance.''

''You could never be that,'' Temari smiled, ''In fact, if I could do it all over again, I would!''

Hinata smiled and stepped closer to Temari.

''That's what I've been waiting to hear!''

''It's true!'' Temari repeated.

''Thank you, Temari-san.''

Temari was utterly surprised by Hinata's action. She could have stopped her if she had wanted to.

It all happened so fast and sudden that all Temari could do was enjoy the feeling of having Hinata's soft lips on hers. Unable to breathe normally, with her eyes wide open, Temari's unintentionally slight opened mouth let Hinata to gave her the sweetest and most gentle kiss. It wasn't passionate lustful kiss, but sincere act of appreciation. Temari was glad Hinata felt carefree enough to kiss her, but part of her wanted more. More determination and more true desire, not saying thanks without a single word. After Hinata's intention became clear, it seemed natural to lean forward and give in. Completely.

There was no need for talking because they had said everything already and they were all alone, enjoying peace and quiet.

As stronger than Hinata, Temari was slowly dragging her towards the bed, without parting their lips. She didn't know how Hinata was feeling, but Temari didn't wish to stop this divine feeling she was having while kissing Hinata's sweet soft lips, so she made their embrace more firm. Now knowing she did what they both had wanted, Hinata deepened their kiss, running her hands through Temari's hair. Hinata's lips were delicate and her kiss gentle, but her arms wrapped around Temari's back were clearly showing true nature of this unexpected event. Hinata wasn't about to let her go, constantly following Temari's steps, not opposing to her idea to continue on a more comfortable place and in more appropriate position.

Temari was stopping herself until now to initiate it. It was a struggle between right and wrong, and right now, what Temari has been considering as wrong, was feeling so right. When they reached the bed's edge, Temari made up her mind. She carefully laid Hinata down, climbing on top of her. Temari knew Hinata would never do such a thing, so she wanted to check if she's been comfortable having her on top.

''Is this fine?'' Temari asked quietly, after lifting her head to see Hinata's eyes.

''It was worth waiting,'' Hinata said quickly and moment after propped herself on one arm to embrace Temari's waist with another arm.

Even if Hinata didn't like her hair revealing too much of her skin, she didn't stop Temari from removing her hair to get more kisses. She was hugging Temari in way that wasn't showing regret for having another girl's lips all over her neck.

Although Hinata was sitting, Temari could feel Hinata's gentle pulling of her hair and she didn't even know she liked it until now. However, that pulling became a bit painful.

''What?'' Temari snapped, angry because she was about to go a bit lower.

''Temari-san,'' Hinata swallowed, ''They are here!''

''Who is here?'' Temari glanced around the room, ''Nobody is supposed to-''

Temari moved from Hinata, remembering what they've been doing here in the first place.

''See you!'' Temari nodded briefly, and after readjusting her clothes, headed to the door.

Grabbing her arm, Hinata stopped Temari from leaving.

''It's too late!'' Hinata whispered, ''I'm so sorry!''

''Never mind!'' Temari faked calmness, nervously looking around the room, ''You must leave!''

''And you?'' Hinata asked sadly.

''I will,'' Temari faked a smile, ''Escape through the window!''

The moment after, both girls left the room and Temari noticed her hair was untied while sitting on the roof.

''I can't believe you fell for your own routine!'' Ino laughed.

''I didn't tell you this so you could laugh at me!'' Temari hissed.

''I'm sorry, but it's hilarious! Shy, intimidated Hinata seduced terrifying Temari!''

''She didn't seduce me!''

''Relax! She is not in love with you or anything, she just wanted to feel physical closeness. You know so much about her, in fact, about all of us, and you didn't share anything. No wonder Hinata wanted something more to feel a bit closer to you.''

''Maybe.''

''You wanted the same only you were too afraid, so you were faking indifference.''

Temari didn't want to confirm Ino's statement.

''The only thing that concerns me is her plan for today.''

''Well,'' Ino cleared her throat, ''If you kissed her the way I imagined, she won't do much talking!''

''What do you mean?''

''How did you feel after the kiss?''

''Strange and guilty! And embarrassed and –''

''That's all in your head!'' Ino poked Temari's forehead gently, ''How did your body react to the kiss?''

''I don't know,'' Temari swallowed, ''It all happened too fast-''

''Look, Temari, you don't have to lie to me. I won't tell anybody. In fact, I suggested to Sakura also. Everything that happens today we will keep for ourselves and none of us is allowed to ask unnecessary questions.''

''How am I going to find out what happened?''

''I'm pretty sure what's going on!'' Ino smirked.

''She is not that kind of girl!'' Temari objected.

''There's nothing wrong with that!'' Ino assured her, ''And your kiss probably encouraged her even more!''

''Didn't you say we won't talk about today?'' Temari frowned.

''You are right, I'm sorry, we should get-''

Only way to make sure Temari's kiss wasn't leading to anything, she kissed Ino. Quickly and passionless, so Ino could understand there was nothing to worry about.

''Wh-what was that?'' Ino stepped back the same moment Temari ended unexpected kiss.

''See? It wasn't that good. Definitely not a kiss that leads to something more.''

That definitely wasn't a kiss to remember. Then again, she didn't kiss Hinata like that.

''You sound disappointed.''

Although Temari didn't wish for dramatic response to her kiss, Ino's indifference was disappointing.

''You obviously didn't like it,'' she frowned.

''I leave you with Hinata and the next moment you act like her. I want Temari, not her!''

''You want me?''

''Yes, I want you, the real –''

Ino stopped talking when Temari's arms trapped her, leaned on the counter top.

''Can you repeat that part about who you want?'' Temari smirked, coming closer to terrified blonde.

''No, you misunderstood,'' Ino swallowed, lurking around the room.

''Explain then,'' Temari demanded, stepping back.

She frowned after seeing Ino's relaxed.

''You are so strange today and I don't like it. Everyone thinks I don't like when you are bossy and loud, but that's not true. You are confident and you know what you want. That's why I don't want you to act like Hinata.''

''Are you telling me I didn't want to kiss you?''

''You did, but for the wrong reason. I will forget about it and you will become your old self.''

''Huh.''

Temari was smirking noticing Ino's been walking away from her the entire time, slowly but constantly, and now she was standing on the other side of Sakura's tiny kitchen.

''If you are so sure,'' Temari shortened the distance between them, ''Why are you running away?''

''Temari, please wait, I don't want you to do something you will regret later!''

''Since when do you care about my feelings?''

''Since forever! Please, try to think! I am not the one you want!''

''Is that your thing now? You want me to beg you?''

With one step closer to her, Temari could see Ino's anxiety. It couldn't be fear.

''You are not curious? Not even one bit?''

''Temari, please, calm down and rethink everything, I am not the one you want!''

''You can't deny you feel the spark between us!''

''I am not denying it, I need you to calm down!''

''I thought this interest will disappear, but it didn't! I can't stop thinking about you!''

''You are freaking me out, Temari!''

''You think I faked everything? Ever since I saw you and Sakura kissing in this same apartment, I wonder how your lips taste!''

''They are nothing special, really!''

''Did Sakura tell you that? What does she know about it?''

Running away from Temari, at Sakura's flat or anywhere else, could only have one possible ending for Ino. Temari wasn't going to force anything, but Ino's hesitation had surprised her and she wanted to make sure it's not fake. Or at least, reveal a true reason for it.

''I can't let you get away now!''

Ino was aware she was the weaker one and resisting Temari's idea to knock her on the floor would end up more painful than letting Temari do what she wanted.

''Didn't you say you like it rough?''

''Yes, but this is violent!''

Temari frowned. She didn't want to look desperate or make Ino uncomfortable.

Temari sat up, not knowing what to do.

Ino also sat up, propped on one elbow.

''You are in control,'' she shook her head, as a sign of disapproving position, ''Yet you don't know what to do with me.''

It was true. Temari didn't know what to do to get what she wanted.

''You yell at me, you are stronger than me, you are on top of me and yet you are not doing anything to me. Because you want me to want you.''

Temari nodded and Ino smiled. Something has changed.

''You need an encouragement and proof to proceed. That's why I waited this long.''

''You were pretending until now!''

''To make sure I didn't misjudge you.''

''So you want me?''

''That question makes me want you even more,'' Ino smiled, ''I am not afraid of you, I trust you and I care.''

''Now what?''

''Here,'' Ino took her right palm, ''Let me show you!''

She brought Temari's palm up to her lips, and, putting two of her fingers in her mouth, began sucking them gently. Temari couldn't stop her because she was staring at her the entire time. Moisten fingers Ino wanted on her neck, so she bent her head back, revealing it completely for Temari's caressing. Temari wasn't sure why, but it seemed natural to move to get closer. While her neck was being caressed, Ino was making strange quiet noise that made Temari's breathing a bit faster.

''A bit lower,'' Ino ordered so quietly that Temari was sure Ino wouldn't mind if she hadn't obeyed.

When Temari moved her palm to get between Ino's breasts, Ino finally looked at her, a bit rosy.

''Do you want the same?'' Ino asked in a way that didn't wait for an answer.

Seeing Ino beneath her, Temari understood all those men that couldn't resist Ino. Although she wasn't on top or stronger than her, Ino was playing her own game, slowly but determined. She didn't say a word yet her goal was crystal clear. She was completely dressed and her hair was covering enough of her exposed skin. It was a strange spark in her eyes and unusual smile Temari's never seen before.

''Why were you resisting until now?''

''I don't know.''

''I can't do anything unless you relax.''

''I am relaxed.''

''You think too much, just let go of everything, you don't have to be in control all the time.''

''For how long,'' Temari swallowed, ''Have you been planning this?''

''I haven't,'' Ino replied plainly, lifting her hand to put it on Temari's left thigh, ''I just thought that all we've been doing couldn't have been fake.''

''Why would you care what I want?''

''Few weeks ago I wouldn't.''

''What's changed?''

''I've always thought of you as very interesting,'' Ino was moving her hand up to Temari's waist, ''Not so long ago you let me know about another passion in your life beside fighting.''

''Uh-huh,'' Temari said, not knowing where next will Ino's hand go.

''Your mind and your body have to want the same. Only then I can make you enjoy like you deserve.''

''I thought you were selfish!''

''Oh I am, but I don't need much! Come here!''

Ino pulled Temari closer to have her head placed a bit above her shoulders. With one arm around Temari's back, preventing her to sit up again, Ino slowly lifted Temari's skirt, which was quite long for this position.

''What?'' Ino chuckled after seeing Temari's hesitating expression, ''I thought you like being on top.''

Knowing Ino didn't change her mind, Temari put Ino's free hand under her skirt.

''You don't have to undress me completely!''

After hearing that, Ino felt encouraged enough to initiate their first real kiss. It was more tender than Temari'd expected, with numerous interruptions.

''Temari,'' Ino whispered, ''You don't need me to tell you how gorgeous you are. You don't need me to feel every perfect curve on your body.''

''You,'' Temari swallowed, ''You are not telling me this to make me feel better?''

''Silly,'' Temari could feel Ino's wide grin while trying to kiss her again, ''I thought you knew that.''

Although Temari was on top, just like before with Hinata, she didn't need to worry she will go too far. Ino was nothing Temari had expected her to be. Not rough or fast even though Temari was certain she felt a bit of lust because of Ino's hands all over her body.

''Why do you all have to moan so much?''

''Don't you like to hear you're so good?''

''Temari, you're killing me!''

''Then stop talking already!''

With Ino, Temari wasn't afraid to ask for anything. It was so different with her, so free of thinking or restraining.

''I enjoy this much more than I have expected,'' Ino admitted, ''Although I have one simple request.''

''Request?''

''Can you go down?''

Being uncertain whether she should take the next step, Temari couldn't overpower Ino when she took advantage of the moment and somehow ended up on top of Temari. Although Temari was glad Ino didn't get mad at her for not fulfilling her wish, she was kind of frustrated after Ino'd got up. Ino's smile made her to do the same.

''I knew it,'' Ino said softly, still smiling.

Her reaction was more confusing than her sudden request.

''I don't understand. You knew I wouldn't do it or what?'' Temari asked carefully.

''I knew you weren't ready and you didn't trust me. And it's fine!'' Ino said as cheerfully as possible.

''I was! You surprised me and-''

''I know, you need to be in control all the time and me on top of you is out of the question. That's why we had to stop.''

Temari wanted to be angry but she couldn't thanks to Ino's happiness.

''I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'm glad you were not determined enough,'' Ino smirked.

Temari refused to look at her direction and prove her statement.

''We won't speak about this unless you bring it up,'' Ino said, ''I know we both can pretend it never happened.''

Temari couldn't do anything but shrug.

''I also know you will have an interesting night if you don't tell certain someone.''

''There is nothing to tell.''

''He won't make a big deal out of it like you.''

''How can you be so certain about it?''

''Because he is guy! You won't leave him for me or Hinata. He is the only one for you. We didn't even get naked!''

They both laughed.

''I thought you would make me go down on you,'' Temari admitted.

''No way!'' Ino faked her anger, ''Your pretty lips are for kissing only!''

Ino said it in a way Temari wished to kiss her again. So she did and Ino seemed to expect that kind of reaction. Feeling carefree and spontaneous, Temari pulled Ino closer than before and, holding her around the waist, gave in completely to enjoy more kisses for the sake of kissing. Ino reciprocated maybe a bit rougher and, because of her honesty and selflessness, Temari felt encouraged enough to propose something she'd thought Ino would have done long time before.

''What about your mouth?''

''You want me to give you more?'' Ino smirked.

Temari couldn't tell if Ino's been joking or not.

''I want to give you more, but you are still hesitating.''

Ino let go of her and Temari regretted asking anything. Ino untied her hair to fix it since it was a bit tangled thanks to running around.

''It will complicate things between us, so maybe it's better if we stop now,'' Ino said, ''We can start off where we stopped when you make up your mind. You will see what I'm talking about the moment you get home.''

''Do you think I'm regretting this?''

''Well are you?''

Temari opened her mouth to answer, but the door bell stopped her.

''I'm here!''

Ino turned her head to the door, hearing Sakura's voice.

''I'm sick of interruptions!'' Temari muttered angrily.

Before Ino could oppose, Temari leaned Ino on the door and kissed her one last time, while her hands were buried in Ino's long hair, restraining herself to go lower than that. Even though Ino was surprised, she pulled Temari closer to make this kiss unforgettable for both of them. Soft noise of disappointment came out of Ino's mouth after Temari somehow had made herself to end their last kiss.

''Leave the room,'' Ino was catching her breath, ''Right now!''

Temari knew that's the best solution to finally open the door for Sakura, so she went to the bathroom to get a grip.

Her hair was mess once again and she was looking angry. And she was angry at herself. However, there was no time for whining, because she wanted to be sure of how everything had turned out.

Seeing Ino calming Sakura down, Temari felt guilt because she thought of getting closer to the blonde by kissing her. Guilt, but not regret.

Ino was ecstatic, seeing Sakura's clothes that looked like she had put it on a moment before.

''So, Sakura, you forgot about that stripping nonsense?''

''Shut up!'' Sakura playfully slapped Ino on the shoulder.

''See, it's not the worst thing in the world to get naked in the middle of the day!''

''It was dark!'' Sakura was looking embarrassed while Ino was laughing.

After Sakura mentioned dark, Temari turned to look through the small kitchen window. It was already dark outside. She was distracted and occupied, no wonder she didn't notice how much time had passed.

''Weren't you supposed to wait for Hinata?'' Temari asked Sakura.

''She is not here yet? I was certain she was, I mean, it took me a little longer-''

''She is still there?'' Temari interrupted, ''Why did you leave? Did someone show up? Where is-''

Temari's interrogation stopped when Ino had opened the door to let inside another panting girl.

''I'm sorry I'm late!'' Hinata said the second she crossed the doorstep.

''You are not late,'' Sakura smiled.

''Was there enough time?'' Ino smirked.

''Uh-huh,'' Hinata's shy nod was saying there had been plenty of time.

''And?'' Temari asked, impatient to hear why Hinata seemed different than usual.

Instead of fearful gaze, Hinata smiled after seeing Temari's concern. She crossed the room to get closer and, before any of them could ask something, Temari got pulled into a firm embrace. Temari couldn't help but smile. There were so many questions she wasn't allowed to ask and probably the same amount of emotions overwhelming Hinata and this unexpected embrace was a perfect way to calm Temari down.

''Thank you, Temari-san'', Hinata whispered, after sometime holding Temari firmly.

Noticing Hinata's tangled hair, Temari, still hugging Hinata, gave a quick look at Ino. Temari couldn't read lips, but Ino's two words were very clear.

''Told you,'' Ino formed with her lips without making a sound, too considerate to ruin the moment.

Without any question they all knew everything had gone differently than expected. Well but differently.


	18. Not that kind

He didn't deserve to be treated like that. There were million other ways she could've done it. And he would've agreed eventually, just like he had.

* * *

Temari wasn't sleepy. At least that's what she's been telling herself for the last hour. When Shikamaru informed her he's about to go to sleep, she lied she would join him soon. That's why she's been sitting at the kitchen table for way too long, hoping Shikamaru will have been asleep by the time she stops thinking about today's events.

Shikamaru told her about his part, which included keeping Uchiha brothers busy and away from their home, and it had gone easily as expected. She wasn't concerned Shikamaru would fail, she was glad nobody had seen Sasuke and Itachi twice at the same place in short time. It was a precaution she and Ino had to take care of in case somebody spotted four girls invading someone else's empty home. It seemed more natural for two men to take home their beloved ones.

When Shikamaru asked about girls' part, Temari told him everything about Hinata's long waited calmness and Ino's trust in her and Sakura. They were talking about the past month, Temari leaving out the part about Hinata's first kiss with Sakura. Focusing on her significant change,Temari was avoiding talk too much about Hinata's feelings or opinions.

She couldn't tell Shikamaru about her freaking out. Or her hand in Hinata's, while she was Itachi's clone. Or her on top of Hinata as herself. Or her chasing Ino around Sakura's flat. Or her in passionate embrace with Ino.

She wasn't ashamed. She didn't feel regret. She was feeling strange, her behaviour so foreign and unusual. She was certain nothing of this would affect her. She refused to admit Ino got to know her better than she had known herself. Why did Ino have to say anything? Why was she right? Why was Temari refusing to confess the whole truth to her beloved one?

She wanted to tell Shikamaru, but she didn't know where to start. First she would have to explain Hinata's first kiss with Sakura, that had occurred few weeks before. Temari's kiss with Hinata would be a problem only because she wasn't sure if Hinata will ever say something about it, and, with wedding so soon, Temari might blurt something around Shikamaru and other people. She trusted Ino completely because Ino had more complicated things to worry about than girls kissing.

Getting up in order to finally go to sleep, Temari was ready to try to simply enjoy the fact that the most stressful day in the last few weeks was behind her. Her plan failed after she had seen her night gown neatly folded on her pillow, waiting for her to put it on. She didn't do it herself. Shikamaru did. He even left the nightstand's lamp on so she could move around freely, without fear of stumbling on something. In spite of everything, he seemed asleep and she felt the need to wake him up and tell him every single detail that has been bothering her.

After changing into the sleeping outfit, she slid into bed, determined to postpone discussion for some other time. However, the moment she looked up at the ceiling, she shut her eyes and took a deep breath.

''Shikamaru?'' she called out quietly, to check if he's really been asleep.

If things go wrong way, she can always blame him to be in love with Ino and her kiss adventure will be forgotten in a flash. It was mean, but effective backup plan.

''Yes?''

He turned around to see her and Temari literally almost fell of from the bed.

''Why aren't you asleep?'' she hissed.

''I've been waiting for you to tell me whatever is bothering you.''

''What? Nothing is bothering me, I just can't sleep and I was wondering if you-''

''When you're not saying anything, that usually means something unexpected happened.''

''It didn't!''

She sat up, folding her arms on her chest, staring down at his perfectly calm face.

''True,'' he put his hands behind his head, staring at the ceiling,''I had expected you would kiss Hinata.''

Although she was staring at him with her mouth agape, she managed to say something.

''What?''

''Then Ino kissed you?'' he asked plainly.

This was not happening! The light was still on, but a few minutes before, she was certain her face wasn't revealing anything!

''How did you get that idea?''

''About Hinata or Ino?''

''Both.''

''You wanted to try for yourself and Hinata did, too.''

''And Ino?''

''You spend with her so much time lately. Something about her intrigues you very much.''

''I really can't explain,'' she sighed,''I mean, it does sound like me.''

Now she got his full attention.

''So you are not denying it?''

His voice was different. Could he be thrilled because of it?

''I would really like to say it's true, but it's not.''

''Too bad,'' he was staring at the ceiling again, ''I was looking forward to hear your personal experience. I guess I have stayed up for no reason.''

Knowing he was expecting her explanation, Temari smirked.

''So you want to hear it?''

''You don't have to make up stuff.''

''That won't be necessary.''

''What do you mean?''

''Hinata kissed me.''

Now he was the one having opened mouth and Temari laughed quietly.

''No way! When? How?''

''Today,'' she said plainly,''And what do you think how? Carefully and slowly!''

''And you?'' he also sat up, now interested to hear more,''Did you kiss her back?''

''Who wouldn't? She had finally done it and I was supposed to turn her down?''

''No, I'm not saying that. I wondered if you had wanted it.''

''I was curious but if she hadn't made a move, I wouldn't have either.''

''Did she like it?''

''I don't know. I haven't asked.''

''You have nothing to worry about. You are a great kisser.''

He got closer to prove his statement, but she stopped him.

''There's more.''

''More than kissing?''

''More than Hinata.''

''And it all happened on the last day?'' he asked, looking disappointed,''What were you waiting for until now?''

''I thought I didn't care!'' Temari frowned,''I was certain Ino didn't care either.''

''So something more happened with Ino?''

Knowing there was no turning back, Temari decided to find out as much as possible before telling Shikamaru everything.

''Has Ino ever confessed her feelings to someone?''

''I'm glad you didn't pop this question differently.''

''I know she is not in love with you!''

After she'd said it, Shikamaru made a sad face.

''Cut that out already!'' she hit him playfully.

''I'm sorry, but somehow every discussion about Ino turns out into senseless arguing.''

''It won't this time,'' she assured him, ''You didn't answer my question.''

''You will never hear her saying it directly, but she is showing it clearly to certain people.''

''What do you mean?''

''I'm not sure if you got the chance to meet the real Ino, different from flirty blonde.''

''I think I did.''

''Then you know there is only one person in her life she loves more than anything.''

''Sakura.''

''Exactly. Thanks to your little project, Ino's been showing how much she cares more than she wished for Sakura to know. She has not accepted to participate because of you, it was because of Sakura.''

''Do you think Sakura will get jealous because other blonde kissed Ino?''

''She might,'' Shikamaru smirked.

''You don't sound surprised.''

''It was evident.''

''How?''

''You should see yourself when you talk about everything you've been doing together! I never cared what exactly was happening, but your enthusiastic way of retelling. You remember something you liked and I am around to take advantage of your good mood.''

''Disgusting!''

''I can't help it! You should see yourself, really.''

He wasn't looking mad or impatient to hear more about this, like when she's been retelling him about Sakura and Ino.

''So you are not mad at me?''

''You were curious and you told me. Why would I be mad?''

''I don't know,'' she said honestly.

''Well, I guess you wouldn't be as calm as I am if I had kissed Ino!''

''That's not funny!''

''I would react differently if you had kissed another guy, probably and some other girls. Hinata is not some random girl who decided to kiss you. I am glad you both did what you've wanted as long as you don't come to the conclusion you don't need me.''

''Idiot!''

''You've been honest, I want to be, too!''

''Very well. Why are you more interested in Ino than Hinata?''

''Because you liked Hinata from the start and hated Ino for no reason at all. You didn't even want to know her better and now you are kissing her!''

''I hated her because I was thinking she wanted to kiss you!''

''Relax! She would have never done it! She insisted on my shadow technique when I was teaching her to dance. She has never tried her tricks on any guy at our academy class and around Chouji she is almost unrecognisable. That's all because she doesn't want anyone to get the wrong idea about her.''

''But everybody does have wrong idea! She is always smiling and wears no clothes at all!''

''Because she wants to see people's true intention right away. Somebody who sees her as brainless girl, doesn't stand a chance.''

''Then she should start talking instead of smiling! I had no idea how she feels about anything until I made her confess. It wasn't the best way, but she doesn't reveal anything. She's been telling me what she's been doing, but not what she feels.''

''She will never do that, don't worry. She is different.''

''In fact, she is not. She was just pretending. Kissing her and Hinata wasn't so different. They were both restrained, careful and gentle. And that's what surprised me the most.''

Neither of them was pushy or insisted to be in control. There were few differences due to their various experience, but all in all, they were both shy and thoughtful. They were kissing alike because they were both girls and cared for Temari and her feelings.

Temari hadn't expected Ino would suggest loud and clear to go all the way, but her simple request to be on top completely surprised Temari.

''Was Ino the one who initiated it?''

''No.''

''Good.''

''Why is that good?''

''That means you did it because you wanted to. She could have made you do it.''

''She is not stronger than me.''

''Nobody is,'' Shikamaru smirked,''Ino's bloodline limit made her see and learn more of everything too soon. She knows what needs to be done to get anything and people are quite simple, especially men.''

''What about the Sannin?''

''I would really like to tell you he is the worst or the oldest to lay a hand on her.''

''What? And that was her choice?''

''That's very confidential information I'm not allowed to know, especially not discuss with you! Ino wouldn't be thrilled if she knew any of her friends had known.''

''I understand,'' she forced a smile, grateful Shikamaru gave her the chance to find out more.

Temari wasn't nervous like before so she was feeling quite sleepy. Shikamaru noticed and laid her down.

''Did you like it?''

Recalling all of her kissing today, Temari was fond of one thing only. She liked the sweet scent of Hinata's hair and Ino's soft skin. She didn't need tenderness or restrains, and thanks to today's episode, she's been waiting for Shikamaru's kiss more than ever.

''Now when I think about it, I didn't. I mean, there is no point in kissing when it doesn't lead to anything. ''

''It can lead if you really want it.''

''Sure, but I don't want it with another girl!''

''So, correct me if I'm wrong, you've been waiting an entire afternoon to tell me you've started something and you want only me to finish it?''

''When you put it like that,'' she chuckled and pulled him closer, knowing there's no need to say anything more.

She was definitely on a completely different level of intimacy with Shikamaru and right now she was feeling better than ever.

She wondered if Ino had anticipated Shikamaru's reaction because she knew him well or any other man would have reacted the same.

Temari was certain neither of that was correct because nobody knew her perfect boyfriend better than her and there was no way that any other man could be even close to Shikamaru. Not in one single thing, kissing included.

Another sleepless blonde had her head full of heavy thoughts. Ino didn't have to lie to herself she wasn't sleepy. She was wide awake in spite of a very busy day. Her mind hasn't been occupied with Temari, Sakura or girls kissing.

She wasn't regretting what they've done. Kissing Sakura was an interesting experience she would have never dared to try if Sakura hadn't requested it. Ino would have never done it if she had known it would bother Sakura so much, in spite of her wish. Temari, on the other hand, had enough time to think about everything and Ino couldn't help but smile remembering how persistent she had been.

Ino was aware Temari probably had told everything to Shikamaru. She wasn't feeling guilty since she'd done everything to make sure Temari had been kissing her because she wanted to. Deep inside Ino knew she should've never let that happen, but she's been curious, too. Then again, she was glad Sakura had interrupted because Temari would think too much about everything and regret it in the end, and Ino definitely wasn't worth to be the reason for Temari's anxiety.

She admired Temari. Maybe she was feeling a bit of envy, too. Not because she was strong and beautiful, but smart. Hinata did whatever she was thinking it needed to get done today and it had been possible because of Temari. She was the one who had thought of Sakura's charm and subtle approach and Ino's shameless use of her body and persuasive behaviour. Temari knew Hinata could never become like the one or the other, however, after everything combined, Hinata managed to do what she'd planned. None of them was sure what exactly, but only thing that mattered to Ino was that Hinata would be sure of herself in two weeks time. Although Ino wasn't like Temari in any way, she was glad her traits had also been helpful.

She didn't have a strong body, however, thanks to her bloodline limit, in order to discover someone's secrets by reading their mind, her body was used, too. If her task was done properly, her body wouldn't be abused. She was taught not to depend on her team mates on that issue, as everybody expected her sacrifice, if necessary. That was the main reason she had to explore men, to get better, faster and avoid anything she didn't wish to happen.

Her medical skills were a lot of help; that way nobody, except Tsunade, didn't have to know what'd happened. Thanks to that combination of her skills, Tsunade, after Ino's request, assigned to her S-rank missions even though she hadn't been jounin yet. However, after one delicate quest Ino'd done flawlessly, Tsunade forbade her any mission without medical supervisor. Afters she had sustained serious injuries, Tsunade has been treating her in absolute secrecy for weeks and Ino decided to become more proficient medical ninja.

She didn't need anyone's compassion or pity, and she wanted to be the best to spare other younger kunoichi.

It's not what you have but how you use it. And she was using her body perfectly. All the time and in every situation. And Orochimaru appeared to be the most suitable help for their plan to arrange perfect moment and surroundings for beautiful Hyuuga princess. In spite of a seemingly easy task, Ino knew that one wrong word would reveal too much information to sharp Sannin.

After her arrival at Orochimaru's cave, Ino was walking nervously all over the big library where she's been usually waiting for Orochimaru to appear. Luckily, she didn't have to wait long this time.

''Am I dreaming?'' Ino heard voice behind her.

''I don't think so!'' she smirked.

''If I am not,'' Orochimaru crossed his arms, ''Why are you here before midnight? It's not even dark yet!''

Ino shrugged and chuckled.

''But there's more!'' he continued, ''You are dressed and you don't have to wake me up!''

''I've never woken you up!'' she protested.

''What do you think I am doing when you decide to show up a bit before dawn?''

''Yeah, about that,'' she chuckled, ''Never mind. Are you busy at the moment?''

He didn't reply.

''Well? Are you?''

''Oh, you actually want me to answer? How come? Usually you ask something and the second after, I can't talk. Or think. Or anything.''

If he wanted her to kiss him, his stance wasn't showing it, so she didn't.

''Look, I'm in a hurry-''

''You always are.''

''Yeah, so it would be great if you're not busy.''

''Do you want to get busy?''

She really wanted to answer that, but she didn't have time, so she decided it's the best to ignore it.

''That question,'' she swallowed, ''Means Kabuto-san is not here.''

''You came to see him?''

''No!''

''Should I then-''

''No!'' she cut off his question, noticing his devious smile while he was checking out her clothes.

''Well, at least I know I'm not dreaming as you would let me-''

Imagining what he was thinking of didn't let her think at all.

''Can you stop talking?''

''If you want me to use my tongue, you should-''

''I can't think like this!'' she interrupted his torturing, ''I came here for a different purpose!''

''I'm not sure if I'm glad or not because of that.''

''I'm definitely not!''

''I see,'' he was trying to look serious again, ''So what is it?''

''I need a huge favour.''

''From me?''

''Well, it's really complicated. It includes you, me, other people and-''

''I'm listening.''

''Well, it's very important to someone else and I'm not allowed to tell you anything unless you agree to help out.''

''And how will I know I'm able to help?''

''I know you are! In fact, there's no one better than you to do it!''

He didn't look interested at all. Fortunately, Ino knew how to get his attention. She was standing far enough so she wrapped all of her hair around her finger, tapped her chin with another one, blinked as innocently as possible at Orochimaru and smirked.

''If you are willing to do it,'' she smiled cutely, ''I can do a Shadow clone thing again!''

He was interested now, however, not thrilled.

''So you make people do favours for you in exchange for your little shows?''

''I am not making you. It's a simple proposition.''

''Is that so?''

''I don't need to do anything, you do. Will you do it without my part?''

''I can't unless you tell me what it is.''

''And I can't tell you unless you agree.''

She's been forcing herself to speak as indifferently as possible even though she's been in a hurry and needed affirmative answer as soon as possible.

''What will you get if I agree?''

''Nothing. It will just be done perfectly and on time.''

''That doesn't sound convincing.''

''I didn't know you think of me like that kind of girl.''

''What should I think?'' he said indifferently, ''You have offered-''

''But it's not for me!'' she interrupted, ''Or for you!''

''So, if I got it right, you want me to agree to do something I know nothing about. And it's not for you. Or for me ,'' he was suppressing laughter, ''You really are a special kind!''

''You are the worst!'' she tried to sound angrily, but she was giggling instead as it really sounded stupid.

''Fine. Why would you do that, whatever that was?''

''Because it's the right thing to do!''

''Huh. Would I need to kill somebody?''

''Of course not! I can do that by myself!''

''Huh. Money then?''

''You weren't paying attention!'' she scolded him, however, she wasn't mad.

She walked up to him and, after she'd leaned on him, he embraced her gently.

''Didn't I tell you that you are the only one who is able to do it?''

Doubtful gaze, but not anger.

''Only you have what it takes. No one else.''

''Interesting,'' he smirked, ''Is that your opinion on me all the time or just for the occasion?''

She shrugged and smiled. Orochimaru didn't look satisfied with that kind of answer as Ino refused to tell him what she's thinking for real. However, she knew how to avoid direct answer.

She took a strand of his long hair and wrapped it around her fingers. He didn't do or say anything, his gaze following her fingers.

''What do you think?'' she asked slowly.

''I'm not allowed to think anything,'' he said, still looking at her hand, which was caressing his neck at the moment, ''Because you might misunderstand again.''

''Make up your mind then!'' she ordered and walked away.

''You are aware how hard it is, aren't you?''

''What exactly?''

''To make a decision on something I don't know how it will turn out for me.''

''Huh,'' she tapped her chin, trying to think, ''That depends on you. And your performance.''

''Are we still talking about-''

''Yes!''

''I see. Please continue.''

''I really can't tell you more.''

''Huh.''

''Unless you agree to do it.''

''Let's say I refuse,'' he said quickly, ''What would happen?''

''Nothing!'' she smiled, ''It wouldn't affect you in any way.''

''I highly doubt that.''

''It wouldn't,'' she said firmly, ''It has nothing to do with you, no gain, no loss, whatever you chose.''

''So you would give up on this idea of yours?''

''No!'' she frowned, ''It's the best way!''

''Then what?''

She was worried he might think she was forcing him to fulfil her wish. She had to dismiss that thought, so she stepped closer.

''I would need to find someone else,'' she shrugged, ''Less perfect.''

''Huh,'' he was getting tired of this, ''I really need more information.''

''I am not allowed to give you more.''

''I hope you are referring to more information only.''

''You know I am!''

''I can never be sure with you. You say one thing and do something else.''

''It's the last time,'' she said quietly.

''Last time of what?'' he asked seriously, ''You making me wait all night, then leaving right away,'' he deflected his gaze to be more dramatic, ''Or not informing me about your upcoming mission or hospital duty?''

He would have probably thought of something else if Ino hadn't interrupted.

''I'm sorry,'' she embraced him around the waist, ''I will make you forget about all of that very soon!''

''Huh,'' he was trying not to smile, ''When exactly?''

''It'll be over tomorrow.''

''Huh. And if you find someone else to help you, will that person get the same reward?''

''No!'' she chuckled, ''It's for you only!''

''And how many of them would I get?''

She knew he was still thinking about Shadow clones and she didn't mind creating as many as he wanted, however, he was still hesitating in spite of his sly smile.

''Depends!'' she stepped back.

''On my performance.''

She wasn't sure if he was frowning because of her answer or sudden retreat.

''I'm sure,'' she said smoothly, ''It will be flawless.''

He was staring at her for a few moments like he wanted to spot any sign of her possible reaction to his final decision. She knew she had to look indifferent, so she was glancing around the room, avoiding eye contact.

''Fine!'' he finally said, ''Let me hear it.''

''I knew it!'' she said happily and gave him a quick kiss.

''Yeah, yeah,'' he sighed like he wasn't glad she'd known he would agree eventually.

After some time of Ino's explanations, he interrupted.

''There is an easier way. I mean, at least million other ways-''

She interrupted his suggestion, aware that was the only way due to the lack of time and a proper place.

''It's a girlie thing!''

''Obviously,'' he sighed, ''When it needs to be done?''

''Till tomorrow afternoon.''

''Tomorrow afternoon?'' he stunned, ''I can't do that, I need more time!''

''I know it's soon,'' she said sadly, ''But it will be too late in two weeks time!''

''How am I supposed to arrange everything until tomorrow?'' he frowned, ''It's not that simple.''

''I know,'' she smiled, ''But you will manage somehow.''

''And for how long does it have to take?''

''As long as you can last. Fortunately, that has never been a problem for you.''

''If you want me to stay focused, you have to stop saying things like that.''

''I thought you needed more than that.''

''Now that you mentioned it, when I'll be seeing you tonight?''

''Yeah, about that. I am at hospital because tomorrow I have to ask for a day off.''

''This is getting better every second,'' he muttered angrily.

''Don't be like that! I'll be waiting for you tomorrow night!''

''When?''

''As soon as you're done.''

''And for how long?''

''We'll see about that. And I really have to go now!''

''Fine.''

He couldn't hide how much he disliked the whole situation. However, Ino didn't have time and she was determined to leave to avoid more questions which would bring up more bad news for him.

''Just one more thing before you go,'' his voice stopped her one step away from the door, ''Do you mind coming here tomorrow morning?''

''Why?'' she asked bluntly, ''Didn't we set an appointment for the evening?''

''Well, you mentioned peace and quiet,'' he sighed, ''I thought you could use extra precaution and assure everything goes according to your plan.''

''You've just become,'' Ino smiled, ''Even more perfect!''

The second she'd said it, she closed the door behind her. It was more tormenting that she could've ever imagined. She has never been a teasing type, especially not towards people who has never disrespected her, and this was the most manipulative thing she's ever done.

She didn't have to be so mean. He didn't deserve to be treated like that. There were million other ways she could've done it. And he would've agreed eventually, just like he had, in spite of her obnoxious plea. He would never ask for a favour that way. Or ask for anything. He never did. On the other hand, she couldn't do anything for him even if she wanted to. He didn't need anybody's help. Or anything at all.

Not only he agreed to help, but offered his advice to make it even better.

When they'd met this morning, she was trying to notice if he's been mad at her because of what she'd asked for. However, he hadn't shown in any way he wanted to discuss yesterday's encounter, completely dedicated to teach her the sound sealing. He didn't say anything that could be misinterpreted even though they were alone. She was certain she wouldn't be focused because of the exhausting night shift, but Orochimaru's guidance made her learn everything quickly and she was ecstatic! The last thing she wanted was to waste his time because of her lack of skill. After everything had been done, she was the one reminding him of tonight, feeling bad because of the way she'd asked him to help. Not even then he showed anger or impatience, simply informing her he's been looking forward to their meeting.

She was very confused by his unusual behaviour.

Although Orochimaru's been longing for her body, he wasn't like any other man before. Not selfish, rude or uninterested in her desires. It was obvious he was much more than she could ever imagine he would be.

She hated that she had to lie. Then again, why would he care about the main reason she had asked him to help? The thing that surprised her the most was that he hadn't asked for anything in return. She herself offered him her body as a compensation even though he hadn't asked for it.

She's done it million times. Using her body to complete the given task. Men were like that. Doing everything in order to get a young gorgeous female that can be treated any way they wanted, knowing she can't do anything but fulfil their obscene needs.

She hated her body. Her beautiful young body was a burden for what she wanted to become. When she was younger, she was thinking her looks will be an advantage. Getting more experienced, she got the picture what were good looking kunoichi like her used for.

She hated men and their urge to have her. They were all the same. Self-centred and uncaring. She gave up on searching for someone different and she resigned herself to fact she was good for nothing more than pretend to be helpless busty blonde.

Well, she might have not enjoyed men's company but she was determined to take a good care of her only tool. Her body. So she began acting like a man. Using others' bodies to provide pleasure for her own. She was feeling bad about it at the beginning, but none of her partners didn't seem to care so she didn't care either.

Orochimaru has never made her feel that way. That first time at the hospital was the only time he did something against her will, and even that time felt great. He's never been selfish or forcing her to do anything she didn't like. Well, except that one time, but that was months ago and they were just exploring. How could she admit her childish fear while he obviously enjoyed it? Luckily, during that period of experimenting, she thought of creating a Shadow Clone. She didn't bother, but it felt kind of weird seeing him with some girl on top of him even though she herself was that girl.

Ino smirked thinking of his excitement while trying to decide which one of two naked aroused blondes needs his touch more! Although he somehow knew which one was the clone, he let them drive him crazy with two pairs of hands, two pairs of lips and two blondes on top of him waiting for him to decide to have his way with them. Well, with one of them. And not entirely his way.

Tonight was completely different. She thought he would nag about last minute favour she'd asked him to do or at least show in some way he doesn't want that to happen again. She's been waiting in vain. His actions weren't showing regret he'd accepted to accomplish his task. It would be wrong to say she'd expected a reprimand because he never did something that would harm her or said anything to offend her.

She'd expected anything but what really happened.

Maybe he wasn't in the mood and didn't want to admit it, like any other man wouldn't.

Maybe she'd created too many clones or hadn't chosen the right fetish outfit for them.

Maybe something bad happened at the Uchiha meeting he'd said he must arrange and didn't feel like discussing it with her, since she was the one to blame for the whole thing.

However, nothing strange happened. Well, nothing strange and bad.

First he destroyed all of her clones. She felt a bit disappointed, as she didn't know what was the reason for that, but she forgot all about it very soon. Instead of fast and rough, like she preferred, he was slow and tender, making her hate herself for being so rude to him the day before. Why did he have to act that way? So sweet and gentle for no reason at all, and much more considerate than ever before. Why, why did he treat her that way and, more important, what did she do to deserve it? She was enjoying every second of it even though it was completely opposite of her usual preference, then again, with him everything felt amazing. She wasn't rushing anything as this was the one night reserved for him, as she'd promised. She would've come even if there hadn't been for their deal.

Stupid deal. It had to be done, but it wasn't worth of whatever had happened that made him like this, strange and unusual him. Instead of her, making it up for all the trouble he had to deal with because of her, he acted like she'd done a favour to him.

She wanted to go home and think clearly about everything once again so she could ask him tomorrow. Unfortunately, she couldn't do any of that.

She was worried because she didn't know what could've caused all of this. Was she the one to blame? Did he think this was the part of their deal, too? She was completely freaked out at the moment and wished to disappear. But she couldn't and she wasn't sure if that's what she truly wanted to.

Ino took a deep breath and turned her head to the right, avoiding to move more than necessary. Although she wanted to sleep more than anything, she couldn't ignore unfamiliar presence. For the first time ever, having his arm wrapped around her waist, Orochimaru was sleeping peacefully next to her.


	19. Inappropriate check up

''There is only one thing left for me to do.''

''With me?''

''Strip.''

* * *

Living room at Sasuke's home was definitely the most awkward place where Sakura has fallen asleep. She was feeling much better after talking to Ino about everything and everyone who had been on her mind the night before.

Too many people were in Sakura's head and she couldn't sleep. Sasuke, Ino, Hinata and Naruto were bugging her the most. Sasuke was her perfect fiancé and she couldn't stop thinking about kissing Ino. He knew she has been Sakura's best friend, but Sakura felt closer to her more than ever. At the same time, not telling Sasuke anything made her worried. He didn't know anything and she's been avoiding mentioning the wedding, terrified she might accidentally reveal something. She didn't tell him about the cooking at her place or love biting at Shikamaru's house. She also hid the dancing dress Ino had given her so no one could find it or find out about their dancing. She wasn't regretting anything and it didn't feel like cheating, but one thing could easily lead to another and Itachi would find out about Hinata's uncertainty, so Sakura decided to be more careful.

Thanks to the wedding of the century, guest who must attend was the village hero and probable next Hokage, just like his good friend from Suna, who appeared to be Kazekage. Too bad Naruto was hers and Sasuke's best friend and having him around will bring her joy and anxiety. Sasuke couldn't wait to test his best friend's strength and catch up on everything and, although Sakura wished for both of them to do what makes them happy, she was worried they might get carried away and end up in the hospital. She would never admit it, but she preferred thinking about flowers and dress code instead of medical problems because she knew Sasuke won't do any missions for quite some time, even after the wedding.

Hinata wasn't relaxed like her because it was her wedding and with every day closer to the big day, Sakura was feeling less envy and more compassion towards Hinata. Luckily, she had Temari just like Sakura had Ino. And they couldn't fail. Not any more at least, since everything they had planned was done. Everything went well and it could've gone so wrong. She was so glad Ino had recommended to avoid complicated subjects today. If Sakura hadn't listened to Ino's advice, she probably wouldn't have spent perfect afternoon without too much talking.

She couldn't help but giggle while thinking about everything that had happened.

When Sakura opened her eyes again, she saw familiar dark eyes gazing at her, while their heads were leaned on couch's back cushion.

''Sasuke!'' Sakura managed to say, still sleepy.

''You are surprised to see me in my home,'' he smirked.

She wanted to get up, but he stopped her by moving closer and embracing her.

''You are so pretty when you're asleep,'' he said quietly, like he wanted for her to sleep some more.

''What are you talking about?'' she snuggled closer, ''You've seen me asleep million times.''

''I have, but not like this. When you are not alarmed or exhausted, just taking a nap. No wonder Ino told me to not wake you up.''

''Ino?''

''Yeah, she was here. Don't you remember? Or you were too tired to listen to her?''

''Ino!''

Oh no! And Hinata! And Itachi! And she fell asleep!

''So, you don't remember?'' Sasuke asked carefully.

''Of course I remember!'' Sakura was wide awake now, sitting next to Sasuke, no longer having his arms around her, ''She told me I was thinking too much and when I stopped, I fell asleep!''

''I am so boring so you dozed off,'' he frowned.

''What do you mean?'' she asked bluntly.

''Ino told me you were thinking about the mission and you couldn't sleep last night.''

''That's right! That doesn't make you boring, but me worried!''

''Well, Ino was very worried about you, so I let you sleep,'' he explained, ''And I have never seen her happier than today when I had told her she's been a good friend.''

''Really?'' Sakura chuckled.

''I hope she didn't misunderstand.''

''I can ask her if you want,'' Sakura teased him, knowing why Ino had been thrilled.

''Sure, whatever. What are you worried about?'' he smoothly changed the subject, ''Did you affect Hinata, too? She was also here .''

''Well, she has completely different problems right now,'' Sakura began, ''So I took her along to solve everything.''

''The wedding?''

''I won't bug you with it,'' Sakura said quickly, trying to stay away from wedding topic completely, ''I have a different issue on my mind for weeks. For months, actually.''

Sasuke looked away and sighed heavily.

''Naruto.''

''That's right,'' Sakura said carefully.

''I'm not going to challenge him the second I see him, I am not that stupid!'' Sasuke was looking very angry.

''I know you are not, but I'm not so sure about him,'' she continued calmly, knowing she had to discuss it thoroughly.

''I won't fight him in Suna for sure,'' Sasuke said firmly, ''Especially not with Gaara by his side.''

''I completely forgot about the other Jinchuuriki!'' Sakura frowned.

''I am not a baby!''

''I know you're not!''

She was too careless and Sasuke got mad, so he got up. She was feeling helpless while looking up at his serious face.

''I am definitely a good match for Naruto!'' he said, still frowning.

''Of course you are! Nobody has said the opposite!''

She knew she had to do something or Sasuke would challenge Naruto just to prove her she's been wrong about everything. And he claimed he wasn't a baby!

She got up too and casually placed her palms on his chest to calm him down.

''There is no need to prove yourself to anybody in the next two weeks,'' she said softly, ''It's impossible to forbid you fighting and that's not necessary yet.''

''I know why you don't like it! If I do something so far away, you won't be able to lecture me!''

''Silly!'' she chuckled, trying to create a good mood again.

Sasuke embraced her palms after seeing her smiling.

''Are you mad at me because I'm leaving?''

''No,'' she smiled,'' I'm mad because I can't go with you.''

''You can't wait to see Naruto?''

''Why would you think that?'' she shook her head, ''It's been so long since we left somewhere together, having nobody around.''

''True,'' he smirked and kissed her.

Sakura couldn't concentrate on Sasuke's arms around her, still thinking about this unusual place to be, waiting for someone who will interrupt. She was considering to continue with their unnecessary conversation somewhere else, but she refused to ruin opportunity to be all alone with him, even for a short time, especially when she had no idea when he would come back.

''Before you go,'' she said seriously,''There is only one thing left for me to do.''

''With me?''

Sakura nodded.

''Strip.''

''What?''

''How else am I going to see your body?''

''You want me to strip here?''

That was a rash thing to propose. No wonder Sasuke was surprised after her suggestion to get naked in the living room.

''It doesn't have to be here,'' she said quickly, smiling,''I can give you a full body exam anywhere you want!''

''I don't need that, I was off duty for four weeks and-''

''I know! I trust you when you say you won't start a fight, but if someone lays a finger on you, I want to know!'' she said seriously, ''And that someone will have to deal with me!''

They both laughed.

''Fine,'' he said and took her by the hand to leave the living room.

In the hallway was completely quiet.

''Itachi!'' Sasuke whispered suddenly, ''He was here with Hinata!''

''They probably left,'' Sakura lied, ''Hinata doesn't have to be fiancée and a nurse at the same time!''

Sasuke rolled his eyes, knowing she's implying on her double worry. She couldn't hear anything but their fast walking towards Sasuke's bedroom and she smiled.

''What?'' Sasuke asked, turning to see her before they entered the room.

''Nothing!'' she grinned and closed the door behind her.

Even though Sasuke looked like he wasn't fond of her idea, she was feeling less anxious here than in the living room.

''So how do you want it?'' he asked seriously.

''The way that will annoy you the least,'' she said honestly, aware she's worried for no reason at all.

He smirked for a moment. Could it be that he wasn't annoyed too much?

''Headband?''

''Yes, please!'' she chuckled.

He untied his headband and wrapped it around his left hand.

''I already feel better,'' he teased, running his hands through his hair.

This was actually a great way to distract her thoughts from the wedding or its cancellation, girls kissing and the fact she hadn't been completely honest with Sasuke. Instead of thinking about Hinata or Ino or anybody, she was staring at Sasuke, who was obviously in the mood to put on a little show for her.

''Let me see your body.''

She stepped closer to him to unzip his vest and he took advantage of the moment and removed her headband, too.

''Hey!'' she faked anger.

''I like your hair more this way,'' he said, while stroking her hair which was getting in her way.

She couldn't be angry with him even if she wanted to. He was so adorable! Not to mention he let her take off his shirt. She was certain he had done it just so he could see her mesmerized with his perfect figure.

She could've examined him entirely with small amount of chakra without touching him at all. She hadn't done it. And he didn't seem to bother feeling her hands all over him.

She has seen him half naked and naked numerous times, but today it was different. Maybe because they have been in his room and house, something felt differently.

She took his left palm with her right hand, while massaging his left arm with her left hand. His arms were so strong, he was so much bigger than her. So strong, so masculine, so alluring.

''I know you are professional at all times, but we're not at the hospital. I won't tell anybody you got closer.''

Not letting go of his arm, Sakura stepped closer, feeling his naked body on hers, even though she had her clothes on. One look at his perfectly toned chest wasn't effecting her at all at the hospital. Unfortunately, only thing she could think of, while staring at her half naked fiancé in his bedroom, was recalling of a pleasant feeling of her naked body rubbing against his.

He wasn't a boy she had a crush on. He was a gorgeous young man she has been in love with and he will become her husband.

''It's been awhile since you kissed it to make it better.''

''I became older and realised your wounds are too grave to be treated with kissing.''

''I am not injured, so you can give it a shot.''

''Will it bring you back sooner?''

''Do you want me to come back sooner?''

Instead of answering, Sakura ran her hands through his raven hair and, having her elbows on his shoulders, looked up at him.

''I want you to come back in one piece.''

She thought he would assure her to stop worry, but he was smiling instead.

''You know what?'' he was faking seriousness,''I think it's not fair I'm almost naked while you are completely dressed.''

''It's different, I am a woman!'' she chuckled.

''That's why it's not fair.''

She was expecting laugh. Or smirk at least. Nothing. He was dead serious. She was sure she stopped breathing for a moment when he brushed away her hair to follow the curve of her neck, going lower slowly, to finally stop his fondling on her waist.

''Sasuke,'' she swallowed.

''You are a very beautiful woman, Sakura,'' soft moan escaped her throat when he came closer to whisper in her ear,''Dressed or not.''

He has never been like this. Could it be that he expected this when he had seen her? Or it was written all over her face that she couldn't wait for him to get over with this wedding so they could be more together?

''I won't do anything unless you want me to.''

Now this was mean! And the only thing on her mind, preventing her to let him undress her, was his brother. To be more accurate, his brother's fiancée. When Sakura agreed to keep Sasuke busy, this was out of the question! Then again, there didn't exist a valid reason to run away from her gorgeous fiancé.

Placing both of her hands on his torso, she lifted her leg like she wanted to wrap it around him and smiled. He understood her intention and lifted her in the air, holding her tightly so she could kiss him easily, now being higher than him. His hands on her thighs weren't about to let her stand on the ground again and she couldn't stop smiling. Feeling that he wanted her so close made her frustrated and overjoyed at the same time. She wanted to be wanted, then again, they were in his room! At his house! And a moment after, on his bed.

Her legs were still wrapped around his back except he was lying above her at the moment. She wasn't feeling his weight on her, because he was propping himself on his arms, aware he would hurt her if he hadn't been careful while on top of her.

His body was brawny yet his skin was so soft. His arms were strong but his touch gentle, slow and careful. Their kisses were playful and this position very childish. There was no rush, no pressure, no expectations. She was feeling relaxed and happy.

''What?'' he smirked.

''Nothing!''

''I know you are a though one, but you can still tell me if I'm too heavy.''

''You are perfect!''

She had expected his kiss after saying that. She got it. The only problem was that particular kiss didn't feel casual and sweet, but breathtaking and marvellous instead. It was a kind of a kiss she had experienced with him only. It didn't feel strange because she enjoyed it many times, but none of it was in his room!

''We don't,'' she gasped when he'd stopped for a moment, ''We don't have to.''

''Of course not, but we can. There's no one here.''

''For now.''

''Nobody will interrupt.''

Sakura was certain they weren't alone in the house. Then again, the sound seal was activated in all rooms and, like Sasuke'd said, nobody should come in without knocking.

If he wasn't half naked, it would be an easy call for her. Why did he have to be so handsome?

''It doesn't matter, really. We will have plenty of time when I get back.''

''I hope so!''

He leaned forward to kiss her again and she wasn't sure if he had changed his mind or didn't like her idea. He gently embraced her waist with one arm while kissing her and slowly rolled on his right side along with Sakura in his arms. She couldn't help but smile to his subtle switch of positions. Now, lying on her side, it was easier for her to climb up on him, whenever she decides she wanted to.

''Here,'' he smirked, ''Now I'm not on top of you. I will be free of duty for six weeks at least, so there is no need to pressure anything. Especially now, when I know you are so impatient for me to get back.''

''Idiot!''

''Then you're not?''

He started to laugh when she climbed on top of him, looking very angry because of his teasing. This wasn't the right time or place to do anything but talk! Although she wanted to tell him that, she couldn't explain it without ruining everything.

She looked at him in the eyes to be as serious as possible and suggest him to start packing. Or something innocent like that. His dark eyes had the strange glow, the one that can only be seen in the dark while- The dark! She glanced around the room which obviously lacked light.

''What?'' he asked, surprised by her sudden chuckling and squirming.

It was sunset already, Hinata probably did everything she had planned by now and they were alone! Not to mention they were also half naked or willing to get rid of the other half of their clothes!

She lowered her head to kiss him shortly, while his head was trapped between her palms placed on the mattress.

''Nothing!'' she said happily and straighten up.

The second she noticed he may ask something, she took off her shirt.

Sasuke seemed surprised. She stopped to speak very close to his lips.

''What?'' she asked playfully.

''Sakura,'' he stuttered, still staring at her.

When she kissed him again, he was assured she wasn't teasing him and a moment after he was on top of her. Sakura knew that would happen because she has never undressed by herself and she loved it. She adored his kisses on her neck, breasts and belly because he was never dedicated to only one part of her body. It felt like he couldn't decide what's the most important.

Maybe that's what she'd needed. Totally innocent check up turned into a foreplay. No rush, no interruptions, no anticipation. She has been teasing him unintentionally and he adjusted to that game. It was unexpected, sudden and spontaneous. She didn't have time to worry about her imperfect body or inexperienced and insecure touch. Everything seemed so natural and easy and she was untroubled with thoughts about her being shy and reserved.

Every other time until now started before she could even think of it. Only one reason for him passing by her flat, no games or thrill or excitement. She didn't mind, thinking it should feel that way. She was very wrong! The best happens when you don't think in advance about anything.

She loved his slow beginning. She loved his sweaty body on hers. She loved kissing instead of screaming in pleasure. She loved his very readable smirk, revealing his content. She loved his lazy kiss out of courtesy to avoid talking. She loved his body next to hers a bit longer than necessary.

The part she hated had been left out. Too bad she had to wait for so long to see him like this. Quiet and calm, not in a rush to leave, just lying next to her, smiling. He was so manly, so mature, so handsome, so perfect. She could stay with him like that forever, with his nose touching hers, while he's tickling her unintentionally with his hair and gentle fingers playing on her shoulder. She didn't need to be called his wife, just his. Entirely.

Sakura had the most idiotic smile on her face remembering Hinata and Itachi had been in the house the entire time. Just like nobody asked Hinata what had happened, Sakura knew Hinata would never ask anything, even if she's been curious. On the other hand, Sakura had no idea how would Sasuke react if he had known.

There was no way he wouldn't understand the girls kissing if she chooses the right moment. She had decided to tell him absolutely everything after the wedding. There was no need to bug him with her problems and ideas because, after seeing Hinata today, Sakura was certain the wedding will definitely take place in two weeks time.

She had so much to tell him about the wedding preparations and she forced herself to think about their perfect afternoon so she could easily fall asleep. This time in her own bed.


	20. His hair untied

''Do you mind,'' she smiled, ''If I go on top?''

''On top,'' he swallowed, ''Of me?''

* * *

Hinata was relieved nobody had asked anything about today's events. Her father about being late for the evening training, Temari about what had happened at the Uchiha's home and Itachi about her being there in the first place. Hinata couldn't tell the truth to any of them.

Her father would probably be furious knowing she even thought of disturbing Itachi before an important mission, so she went to bed early to avoid possible questioning.

While combing her hair before going to sleep, Hinata lifted it in the air to see for herself how she would look like with Temari's hairstyle. Even though she didn't like that style, Hinata couldn't stop thinking about significant resemblance between the two of them.

Just like Temari was feeling uncomfortable with her hair untied, what Hinata had a chance to see after she herself had untied it, Hinata was feeling awkward with her hair up. Even though Temari was definitely stronger and more confident than Hinata, she wasn't the one making the first move to experience their kiss. That couldn't mean she didn't wish for it to happen because Temari was the one in control the whole time. Hinata didn't mind, feeling glad she had done it.

She wanted to try it out for too long. Time was passing by and she was getting closer with Temari and wanted to get the feeling Sakura and Ino had while kissing every once in a while. Temari's hesitation meant she was feeling too close to Hinata to initiate an intimate action without considering Hinata's feelings. Hinata chuckled while remembering how she's been thinking Temari's been inconsiderate and rigid, yet she didn't mind when Hinata let her spiky blonde hair to move freely.

Temari's hair wasn't the only one Hinata untied today. Darker and much longer hair was on her mind and in her hands for quite some time. It was Itachi's dark hair.

It was the first time she had seen him with his hair untied. It was the first time for too many things she wished to happen again. It was the first time she realised for herself everything Temari, Ino and Sakura have been saying for the last couple of weeks.

Hinata didn't forget Sakura's encouragement to act the same like the first night, meaning to take advantage of the moment knowing she can't be sure whether or not it will occur again.

Ino has been the most impatient one among them and Hinata now understood why she would definitely be anxious about if she hadn't accepted Ino's advice. Thanks to Ino, Hinata had the opportunity but thanks to Temari, Hinata knew exactly what to do and she was determined to do it.

For the first time she finally accepted the fact everything's over and there's nothing she could do.

Not only she couldn't cancel the wedding, she didn't want to. A postponement maybe wouldn't be the worst idea ever, then again, she wanted to become Itachi's wife. All this time she was waiting for her feelings to change but she knew she would never stop loving him. Then again, why would she even try? He's never let her down, made her sad or angry, always polite and considerate, and she loved him because of all that. He was the same, he didn't change and at the same time, she adored and hated his seriousness and calmness, aware he would never lose his cool. Although his actions were similar, never rash or unthinkable, they weren't unreadable. He's been always showing his concern, worry, respect and, after some time of restraining, his longing couldn't stay hidden, either.

She was thinking about leaving him only because it seemed better than be with him in case he doesn't share her feelings. Too afraid to find out the truth, today or any day before today, made Hinata feel helpless. But she wasn't like that. Knowing she will never gather courage to ask or tell him anything, she decided it's the best if she tries different approach.

She was planning to mention everything what's been bothering her, observing his reactions. There was no need to ask direct questions and getting an answer that you wanted to hear.

She knew she had chosen the right way to investigate things out because she was never able to start an important topic while she was with him. He had so many other things to worry about and her minor problems seemed irrelevant. She didn't want to ask why he was unhappy or mad, she wanted to find out what she can do about it to change it. If he didn't want for the wedding to occur, he only had to say one word, one request, and she would make his wish become true, because nobody should accept lifelong commitment for the wrong reason.

She had to see for herself he's not unhappy because of the wedding, that he won't run away from her and check if he's been missing her like she's been missing him.

She wanted to let him know she's not regretting marrying him and show him she's impatient for him to get back to get over with everything.

She would give her best to make him happy. She wasn't ready to become an Uchiha. Not in two weeks time or ever. She wasn't feeling like she was the right one to take over the duty of the heiress of her clan.

She was certain she would give her best to accomplish one wish she had. She wanted to become Itachi's wife even though she was aware she wasn't ready. She wished to spend more time alone with him and after today, she wanted it more than ever.

Just like before, everything felt completely different while she was alone with him.

He won't fall in love with her, he won't hate her, he won't think less of her, his feelings or opinion about her won't change after this afternoon together and she will definitely be more calm while counting days until the big day. Only thing that could go wrong has been taken care of and there was no excuse to not make the best of it.

''Itachi-san!'' Hinata called for her fiancé as quietly as possible, trying not to disturb Ino and Sasuke who were on their way out of the house.

Itachi checked all of the unexpected people at his home. He didn't seem mad, only surprised, just like his brother. After he heard Hinata, he looked at the spot she's been standing and slowly began climbing the stairs to get closer, looking very confused.

''What is going on in here?'' he asked carefully, when he joined Hinata on the top of the stairs.

''Sakura-chan wanted to see Sasuke-kun and Ino-chan came to speak to her about something important.''

Hinata was prepared to tell him lies because Temari had told her to stay calm. As Hinata could conclude, Ino and Sakura also had a new situation they needed to handle and Hinata refused to be the one to ruin everything just because she'd kissed Temari not so long ago.

''And you?'' Itachi asked, not understanding how Hinata was related to Sakura's problem.

''You know how Sakura-chan is worried about Sasuke-kun meeting Naruto-kun in Suna,'' Hinata began,''She wanted to talk to your brother about it.''

''I know about that issue,'' Itachi nodded.

''Then you also know,'' Hinata continued more quietly, noticing Sasuke got back inside to enter the living room,''Sasuke-kun doesn't think that's relevant, so I am suppose to keep you occupied while they are talking.''

''So you are a decoy?''

''Sort of,'' Hinata smiled.

''So you are here because Sakura-chan asked you to be?'' Itachi continued his interrogation.

''No! I suggested it,'' Hinata replied quickly, ''It's important for them to be alone and,'' Hinata paused, looking towards the first floor, ''Maybe we should get out of the hallway. They probably hear us.''

''Probably. I'm surprised we are not hearing them.''

''Why? Will Sasuke-kun get mad?''

''Well, they fight a lot before any mission,'' Itachi began, ''Right after Sasuke gets back, they make up. I don't see the point in any of it.''

''I think it's normal for Sakura-chan to show her worry,'' Hinata shrugged.

''Are you trying to tell me something?''

''No! I mean, nothing like Sakura-chan,'' Hinata forced a smile, ''I know you try to avoid unnecessary fights so there's no need for my request to not fight with Naruto-kun or anyone else. But I would like to ask you to keep an eye on Sasuke-kun.''

''So you are concerned for him?''

''I am concerned about Sakura-chan,'' Hinata said honestly, ''She is my maid of honour and deals with me and my requests so it's time to return the favour. Please?''

''There won't be any problem.''

''Thank you so much, Itachi-san.''

The way he's been looking at her wasn't revealing his anger she's there or impatience to get rid of her company. Either way, Hinata knew they had to leave the hallway.

''Don't you need to pack for your mission?'' she asked plainly.

''I do, but not right now.''

''I mean, I won't mind if you do. There is no point in standing here and waiting.''

''I guess you are right, we should leave before the noise starts.''

''Didn't you come home to pack in the first place?''

''I did, but-''

''I don't want to waste your time!'' Hinata interrupted.

''You couldn't possibly ever,'' he said seriously, placing his palm on her shoulder, ''Waste my time.''

She desperately wanted to say something, but she couldn't. Seeing him calm, patient and understanding made her feel bad she'd come here to bother him in the first place.

''I can pretend to pack while talking to you,'' he smirked, ''If that will make you more calm.''

She smiled and he took her hand, pulling her gently after him to get away from the stairs. He's been always like this when it would come to her strange questions and requests. She wasn't sure why, but she was glad.

She's been following Itachi to his room, taking small steps to pretend she didn't know how far they need to go. He didn't know that Mikoto had shown her around the house many times just like he mustn't find out Hinata's been in his room with Temari.

''There,'' Itachi said, closing the door behind them, ''Now I can pack if you want me to.''

Hinata smiled while trying to spot a sign on him that would reveal he had a hunch somebody had been in here, not so long ago. She fixed the bedding before she'd left the room, but she might had done it differently than usual.

''Is something wrong with my bed?''

''No! Why do you think that?''

''You've been staring at it the whole time so I was wondering if you would like to try it out.''

''Try it out?''

''I meant if you wanted to sit, not to sleep!'' he added quickly.

It was the most common thing to have a bed in a bedroom to sleep in it. Why did he have to explain it?

''Or you are in a rush?'' he asked, ''You can sit down if you are not.''

''I am not in a rush,'' she smiled to his unexpected suggestion.

He looked like he was waiting for her to show she's not in a hurry, so she decided to take care of two problems at the same time. She sat on a bed on the same spot she'd fixed before and that way she also proved she's been here because of him, not Sakura or anybody else. She didn't want to leave the impression somebody's forced her to be with him. On the other hand, she didn't want to show how much she's been missing him.

After leaving Itachi's side, Hinata noticed he's been holding her hand the entire time and she wasn't aware of it until she let go of him. And now she was too far! Then again, if she hadn't sat, then he would've thought she was ready to go any minute now. At least this way he could see for himself she was sitting patiently on his comfortable bed. On which she made out with Temari!

She had to distract her thoughts from that episode somehow, so she asked the most unnecessary question she could have asked.

''How long will the mission take?''

''I am not sure. Especially because we need to get to Suna on time. My brother isn't too reliable when his best friend is around.''

''They are rivals and the best friends at the same time,'' she smiled, ''Isn't it great?''

''As long as they are rivals during friendly sparring.''

Hinata assumed Itachi was implying on Naruto's obvious feelings for his brother's fiancée. Although she wondered what Itachi was thinking about Naruto's decision to leave Konoha, she knew she could ask him about that any other time. Today was a different day when nobody but them should be discussed!

There were too many things which would lead the wrong way so she concentrated on good things.

''At least you don't need a rain coat since it never rains in Suna,'' she tried to make Itachi busy with packing, so she could stop worry about his constant doubtful gaze.

''You don't like rain?''

''It might ruin everything in two weeks time,'' she carefully mentioned the wedding.

She was observing his reaction. He didn't seem upset.

''Don't we have an alternate location in case of rain?''

''Yes,'' Hinata replied, a bit surprised by his question.

''Then there's nothing to worry about,'' he said before she could complain about her wish to avoid the rain because everything would be better if it goes as planned.

Itachi must have noticed her fake smile because he slowly approached her and sat next to her.

''You shouldn't be worried over things you can't control, like rain. Or the guests who will probably drink too much. Or anything that has something with the ceremony itself. It won't determine future, ours or anybody else's.''

He actually gave a thought about everything!

''Too much worry over unimportant tradition is unnecessary. Marriage should be in the spot, not the ceremony.''

Not only he didn't seem uninterested, his opinion was the same as hers! Why did she even think the opposite?

''I am certain you will be the most beautiful bride Konoha has ever seen.''

Hinata smiled shyly at that unnecessary compliment.

It was something she wanted to hear, but also irrelevant at the moment. Being a pretty bride wasn't a reason to put on a gown and go through the wedding. Turning your life upside down because of the wrong reason was the worst that could happen.

''Will you miss your old room?'' she asked to change the subject.

''I don't think so. I am not attached to things or places.''

''Of course, I thought-''

''About missing my former life here?''

''It will change in two weeks.''

''I don't think about it that way. It's just a part of my life, nothing more. It was supposed to change at some point. Are you afraid of that change?''

''There is nothing to be afraid of!'' she said happily, ''I mean, it will be a great change, but we will adjust.''

It will be a huge difference and she was worried about everything until today. Right now, she wondered how many new things she would discover about Itachi and she couldn't possibly find out about before.

''Why are you looking at me like that?''

The reason for his question must have been her constant smiling while staring at his hair.

''Like what?'' she asked carefully, to find out if she's been staring too much.

''Like you are waiting for something.''

''I am not! I was just wondering,'' she smiled shyly, ''How you would look like with your hair untied.''

''My hair untied?'' he repeated, but she noticed a shy smirk on his face.

'''It's not that important,'' she assured him, ''I will find out in two weeks. I suppose you don't sleep with your hair like that. Or you do?''

''Depends.''

''Oh. I didn't know,'' she shrugged.

''Sometimes I have a feeling it's too long,'' he admitted,''Then again if it was shorter, it would be in my way again.''

''Long hair suits you,'' she smiled, ''You look more serious.''

He ran his fingers through few unruly strands that were left out in the front.

''You mean, more intimidating?'' he asked, pretending to be serious.

''For those who don't know you, yes,'' she explained.

''You don't want me to leave that impression?''

''Better than to look intimidated,'' she said quietly.

''Is that what you think about yourself?''

''I don't look like that to you?''

''No, you look kind and-''

''You don't look intimidating, either,'' she said quietly, ''Just reliable and serious.''

Her hands, both placed casually on the mattress, went up to be placed at his shoulders.

''I was just wondering,'' she took a strand of his hair, ''That's all.''

Although he seemed surprised, he didn't object. She cupped his head gently and he lowered his head to make it easier for her to untie his hair. She smiled when he got so close he almost kissed her. He was still acting like they weren't all alone.

''So?'' he asked, while she was carefully putting his hair to the front to see its full length.

''You are the same,'' she said, observing carefully his face, now partly covered with his long hair, ''Maybe just a bit uncomfortable.''

''Well I want to-'', he began, but Hinata figured out what's been bothering him.

She quickly put hair that had been on the way behind his ears.

''Better like this?'' she asked, still having her palms on his cheeks.

''Much better,'' he said quietly, aware they were already very close to each other.

While looking at Itachi's dark eyes, Hinata thought it would be a shame to have him so close and not to have more. Everything was settled, there was no need to be nervous over physical contact. Not now, indoors, while they were all alone.

It seemed to her they'd decided to do the same at the same time because their lips met half way. She didn't pull away after one soft peck neither did he. She could feel his hands stroking her hair while enjoying another tender kiss, a bit longer than the first. He stopped for a moment just to see her smiling at him, ready to have more. Shifting closer, she didn't feel like waiting for his move, so she cupped the back of his head, to prevent him from pulling away, and initiate one long and sweet kiss. He must've liked her idea of having him closer because when she slipped her hands around his neck, he laid her down and got on top of her. Somehow.

She didn't know how and she didn't care because his lips on her neck were making her wish for more.

Hinata would've never opened her eyes if he hadn't stopped. But he did. Seeing him getting up confused her.

''What is it?'' she asked quietly,

''I'm sorry,'' he said quickly, ''I wasn't thinking clearly, it won't happen again.''

She sat up next to him.

''Why? You didn't like it?'' she asked carefully.

''It's not a time for something like that.''

''So you did like it?''

''Hinata-san, I-''

His words didn't confirm her suspicion, but his kiss did. Of course he liked it!

The moment she pressed her lips on his, he leaned forward, like he forgot everything he'd said, and she could feel him on top of her again.

It was so obvious that the problem wasn't him or her, it was everything else they couldn't control, just like all things in their lives. Every other time she would be worried over inappropriate place, not enough time and possible interruptions. Right now those problems were eliminated and she could finally relax. She's never explored his or her body, panicking over simple touch, afraid it wouldn't feel right or she wouldn't respond in a way she was supposed to. It was immature and insecure to think that without no reason at all, but she couldn't help it.

Just when she was about to move to get on the bed completely, he started getting up again!

She was holding onto his clothes to stop him. He was stronger than her and he could get up if he wanted it so badly, but he wasn't persistent. He was still, waiting for her to release him. She made her grip tighter instead.

''We shouldn't be doing this,'' he said carefully.

''We are not doing anything. Nothing wrong and unusual, at least. Long time ago you wanted to be closer and right now it seems you are running away. Is there a reason for that? Why do you want to stop?''

''It might lead to something more!''

''There is nothing more, Itachi-san. There is no need to rush you, as you wanted it once, you will probably do it again. When you feel like it. And I want to know if that's what you want now!''

''Does that mean you want it?''

''I want you. I don't care where this sweet kissing will lead, I want more of it!''

He slowly bent over her to get closer and she was carefully letting go of his shirt clenched between her fingers.

''You want me to kiss you?'' he asked quietly.

''Uh-huh,'' was all she could say, staring at his lips, which seemed now more delicious than ever!

They didn't only look that way, they tasted great and felt wonderful. What was so special today than some other time? They've kissed before, but it didn't feel like this.

His kisses were short and timid, like he's been waiting for her to stop him. She wanted him to relax and give her more so her hands instinctively went lower on his back to embrace him for real. The common gesture made him stop.

''Do I look like I wanted you to stop?'' she asked, becoming annoyed because of his unreasonable behaviour.

''This is wrong!''

''It's not! It can't be!'' she protested.

''It will become wrong!''

''Fine,'' she sighed sadly, letting him to get up.

She didn't understand why this was so pleasant for her and it was making him uncomfortable at the same time. She cared about his feelings and she certainly didn't want to be too persistent. She couldn't see the reason for his hesitation.

She didn't understand until he straighten up so she could look at him better. He was catching his breath, trying to maintain his cool, but he couldn't.

So this was the reason why bed is not perfect when it comes to talking!

What Hinata thought of as innocent kissing, for him meant introduction for something more. Much more she wasn't aware of until now despite his warnings. She definitely started something unintentionally, but she refused to end it at its beginning.

''Itachi-san,'' she sat up, '' I just wanted to be with you some more before you go. It will be very long and stressful two weeks. And the wedding day will be everything but easy. But, it's true I didn't come for that today. I also didn't come to tease you. If you want me to go, I will leave.''

''I don't want you to leave.''

''Is there something else you want?''

''I am the problem and you are not playing with me. Don't worry.''

''Nobody is here who will decide what is right or wrong. In fact, nobody is here. In entire house. There is nothing inappropriate you can do.''

''I'm sorry if you think we are here because of it! It's not important at all!''

''It's not what you expect but what you want. I am sorry if I misunderstood.''

''You don't have to apologize.''

Long ago he wanted her closer than now. Everything was different back then, when nobody expected anything. She wasn't expecting anything special now, just to be close to him. She would rather kiss than talk, since kissing wouldn't reveal her doubt. And she loved the way he used to kiss her, while they were alone and carefree.

''We are not obligated to do anything, now or ever.''

''What do you mean?''

''We should do what we truly want, not because someone expects it.''

''Don't you remember the last time?''

''That doesn't mean it will be the same, you are thinking about it too much!''

''I might cause you pain,'' he said quietly, like he didn't want to say it clearly.

''We can't know that for sure.''

''You won't stop me.''

In his gaze she didn't see anger or impatience. It was worry.

''I,I,'' she was stuttering, not being able to deny his fear.

''No, Hinata-san, it's not worth it. Nothing is.''

She couldn't let him retreat now. She didn't come here for this but she definitely didn't want to tease him.

''I will be fine! If not, it will be my fault.''

''It's not that simple.''

''If you don't want it, I will forget this ever happened and we won't mention it again.''

She waited for his reply long enough and, when she didn't get it, she had something to give to him. Her tender kiss turned out into a steamy make out, which they didn't end not even while on their way to get entirely on the bed. It felt better than regular kissing, but also far from something more.

She could feel his arousal and, unlike before, it wasn't the reason of her worry. It was his restraining. Was it her fault from before?

He was refusing to act along with his body's desire, remembering well their previous attempts. She wished to enjoy, but she didn't. She didn't want him to know the truth, but she couldn't fake it, either.

He couldn't know she was feeling differently at the moment and, to be completely honest, she didn't even know how to explain the strange warmth all over her body whenever he would put his hands on her shoulders, thighs, neck or belly.

He knew he was her first one because she'd told him before. It wasn't him, he was the same as usual, slow, careful and thoughtful. She was the one who had changed. She didn't have to impress him or be worried she would do something wrong.

Her body wasn't the problem, it was her mind. How could she ever think of something's not right with her young and untouched body? She had to unwind and release herself from unnecessary boundaries.

Her body could relax because her mind was aware nothing could go wrong. Everything was over and nothing would happen. Itachi, on the other hand, didn't think the same. At least, he wasn't acting like he did. Hinata was aware that her words can always fool him, but not her actions. There was only one way to prove him she wouldn't change her mind.

He didn't believe her words, but she had another way to prove him she's made up her mind. She carefully took one of his hands he's been having in hers to put it on her upper thigh. He looked at her, looking surprised.

''Do you mind,'' she smiled, ''If I go on top?''

''On top,'' he swallowed, ''Of me?''

''Is that a yes?'' she asked carefully.

''No, not at all! I just thought-''

''That way you won't be concerned if you are going too fast,'' she explained.

''Am I going too fast? I don't want to do anything and I-''

This was becoming unbearable. He was still thinking she hadn't been honest with him. She had only one thing left to do and she's been always thinking of it as too explicit. At the moment, even that seemed better than not doing anything to get rid of Itachi's doubt.

While she was holding tightly onto his shirt, he wasn't able to get up.

''It's something you can't control. And you don't have to, not right now and not around me.''

''Of course I have to! I-''

''We can't give up just because it didn't turn out the way we had expected!''

''But-''

''I don't want you to restrain when there is no need for it. You've never done something I haven't wished for. It will feel right because we both want it.''

She could see he was hesitating and she was the one to blame. Until today, she didn't even think of how her shy and reserved actions could determine his future behaviour.

''We should give it a try at least,'' she proposed.

''I don't want to try.''

''Then we will go all the way!''

She caught him of guard and now she was on top. He seemed surprised, but that was all. His body wasn't showing he didn't like her on top especially when his arms, after she'd bent lower to kiss him, wrapped around her back. Carefully, slowly and gently, but he was holding her like he didn't want to let her go.

She could be concentrated on him instead of on everybody and everything else. She was calm because there was no pressure. He wasn't insisting on anything, being considerate as always.

While she was down, he was able to get up whenever he would feel he might get carried away too much, thinking that they hadn't wanted the same. This way, while she was on top, he couldn't get up or go too far, because she was in control. She didn't like the feeling of control, but now, when she wasn't trapped under his weight and able to stop him, Itachi's kiss became sure.

It wasn't his usual kiss that leads to nothing. It was a long hungry kiss that was expecting something more. She could've stopped him if she hadn't liked it. But she had. Strange pleasant warmth she has been feeling below her waist was getting more intense.

''Itachi-san,'' she whispered.

''You don't-'' he tried to guess what's bothering Hinata.

''I think your clothes are in the way!''

She said it to inform him why his shirt was in her hands. Letting him on top again, for any reason, would mean getting back on the start and assuring him there's no need to rethink everything all over again! That was a complete waste of time because she was becoming impatient. Also there was no need to make a big deal out of her nudity. He's seen her naked before and she had a feeling she was more concerned about her naked body than his. This time she wasn't worried about that part, knowing nothing will help her relax like thinking about other stuff, like undressing her fiancé. After she was done with removing his shirt, she bent over him again so he could take off her clothes.

He was never complimenting her looks, noticing her embarrassment while he was undressing her and she was glad he didn't. That way she didn't have to worry if he's been honest or not, which would make her feel even more uncomfortable. He was always slow and careful with everything and she trusted him completely. That was the main reason to stop restraining this time, in spite of previous attempts.

Her upper body part was completely naked now. She put her hair in a way to cover her breasts entirely, still not feeling comfortable enough. He didn't try to remove her hair, waiting for her to relax more, while having his hands around her back, in her opinion quite high. He was always looking, never staring, never making her uncomfortable or ashamed.

When she closed her eyes while kissing him, her hair moved, leaving her skin bare naked and feeling his, she realised she didn't care. She didn't feel naked, embarrassed or uncomfortable. She was feeling great because she was doing something she's been waiting for too long and she was enjoying every second of it!

The progress was evident and he was anticipating the final step. She had to let him on top because she never actually meant to take control, only prove she was serious and honest with him. She didn't go this far to skip it.

Like he had known what her shy smile means, he caressed her cheek gently and she found out she was very rosy at the moment.

''You must stop me,'' he said.

It sounded like a plea and right now she didn't intend to stop him in doing anything.

She put her hands on his shoulders, so she could slowly lay down on her side and let him know she expects him to take her place. He embraced her shoulders and waist and he had her in his arms, waiting her possible objection.

''I don't want to stop you,'' she said, touching his lips while she spoke.

Beginning his first arousing kiss, his hands went lower to get rid of the rest of their clothes.

She was the one in control to stop it, but actual control was his. And she was glad because that meant they both wanted it. She knew he was doing it for her, always being concerned and caring, never impatient or uninterested.

So close and so far at the same moment, she had to adjust to this situation. She knew Itachi wouldn't do anything unless she initiates it. So she did the unthinkable. She said her wish out loud.

''I think,'' she swallowed, ''I am ready for more.''

''More?'' he repeated, like he wanted her to deny what she'd said.

''I am ready for more!''

His timid stroke surprised her, now feeling this wasn't enough. She was ready for more and she needed it!

Following the curve of her inner thigh, he was slowly approaching to her sensitive spot. She was trembling under his careful caress because she couldn't wait to have more. A few moments before she was impatient because of her concern and now her body expected more and every stroke of her thighs or belly or any part but the right one meant pleasure and irritation because of more waiting!

She was certain it couldn't feel worse than she was feeling at the moment. Her body was tense in anticipation. That tension was becoming worse with every caress, she was shivering while waiting for more. She shuddered at the thought of possible unavoidable situation she'd forced to happen.

Without announcing anything, while kissing her slowly, he settled his hips between hers to proceed, very slowly, a bit up, still not close or rushing to get closer.

Her thoughts distracted with more kissing, she wasn't aware she'd invited him for more. It all happened naturally, in a way she couldn't control because her body showed her mind's intention. Not concerned with wrong moves she might make, she acted impulsively which proved him she hadn't faked or lied about her body's craving. Thanks to unstoppable and breath-taking kissing, she was lost in thought and it was the most efficient way of taking care of the last time's problem. When she began thinking about the possible pain, he was already there, moving slowly, still kissing her tenderly. It felt like she had expected. Not empty, now having him inside. And it felt like he belonged there the entire time.

After she stopped thinking and let go, her body was responding instinctively, proving him she wanted him. That she needed him the way he was right now. It wasn't a moment for thinking but feeling. And she loved the feeling of his bare skin on hers just like she wanted to have more of impatient kisses and hear sighs caused by slow approach to an end.

She needed to let him know she would prefer it differently. She wasn't helpless even though she was down. She wasn't feeling like he was in control because he was slow and careful, almost fearful and insecure of every move he made.

She wanted to feel this way the first time. If she only knew she had to stop worry too much!

They wanted the same. To feel good. To feel great. Ecstatic if possible.

She couldn't believe there was something better than this. Physical, at least. It felt pleasant with every move and harder to have control of their actions. Even if there existed something better, she didn't need to experience everything now, during their first time for real.

The only thing concerning Hinata was that Itachi might mistake her quiet but uncontrollable moans for discomfort instead of pleasure. That would mean he might stop and she didn't want him to stop. Not yet. She was feeling the need to assure him she wouldn't mind more; more rough, more unrestrained, more of him. In order to get more, she had to give more. She would rather give without receiving than seem selfish and greedy.

''This feels great,'' she let him know quietly.

Now certain he was giving her pleasure, he could let go and become unreserved. Suddenly his rhythm changed and it felt oddly better. And rougher. Overall more sensual than a moment before and it confused her because it didn't stop. Like he had known she liked it, he continued.

She couldn't know how much her honest confirmation would affect him. She didn't regret saying it, just like she couldn't prevent surrendering to him completely in the heat of the moment.

For the first time, her body wanted to feel his and her actions were showing it just like her very few words explained unforeseen change.

Her hips were lifted a bit to meet his sooner, her legs spread more to make the pressing easier, harder and faster.

Her eyes weren't closed because of a sight she didn't wish to see. She didn't need to see he's been naked, sweaty or aroused. She could feel it with every part of her own naked body.

Her loosen grip was letting him to lift in a more suitable position and continue slower, but more intense.

She's been waiting too long to assure him he could do whatever he wanted so now, when she finally did it and encouraged him, her body was responding unimaginably!

Temperature rising in every part of her, its peek between her legs, unstoppably spreading up to her abdomen made her certain she's never felt anything like this sensation. She didn't even try to delay it, stop it or give up on this exceptional pleasure.

Unpredictable and unintentional, quite loud sigh meant the worst and the best at the same time. Best because she got to know true satisfaction and she was feeling free enough to show she did. Worst because it was beginning of an end.

She was glad nobody had interrupted but part of her didn't want to face the fact it's been over. She didn't want to move at all, still trying to breathe normally, knowing she was red like never before.

He didn't request for her explanation, only placing his head next to hers, kissing her neck lightly. She put her arms around him, remembering he might try to get up and that was the last thing she wanted. Luckily, he remained still, breathing deeply and gazing at her without saying anything.

Totally unplanned, she gave him the same he gave her. In any other moment, she would be embarrassed, uncomfortable or worried, but she couldn't have been now, after all she's been through and after everything she's experienced.

She was completely at ease and she couldn't help but giggle because of this unusual situation and position and everything!

''Is something wrong?'' Itachi asked quickly, lifting his head to see her.

''No!'' she said, chuckling and brushing his hair away, as it really was getting on his way all the time.

The second she was done, he shook his head to tickle her with his hair again and she laughed.

''You said you wanted to untie it,'' he chuckled quietly to explain his tickling.

It was strange to see him so relaxed. He smirked and bent again to kiss her softly.

''I like your hair untied,'' she said while playing with his locks he's been tickling her with.

She wasn't regretting anything. If she had hesitated the way he had, she would've never been naked beneath him neither he would've been so relaxed and adorable, his unusual self with his hair untied.

''I like when you get on top,'' he said with a small smile.

''You-you do?'' Hinata stuttered because she didn't expect something like this.

Did he just tell her he would like to see her that way again? Some other time, maybe?

He kissed her again instead of answering.

''I can do it again if you want,'' she heard herself saying.

It seemed to her like he had expected her suggestion because he was next to her a moment after.

''You really liked it,'' she chuckled shyly, but ready to get on top of him again.

The room seemed darker than before but there was enough light for her to see her nude body. She didn't feel naked because Itachi was hugging her like he was doing it when she was dressed, not even once touching anything inappropriate. It wouldn't be right to say there existed something inappropriate because he wasn't making her uncomfortable, but his touch wasn't reminding her she was lacking clothes.

''Are you cold like this?'' he asked when she climbed on top.

''A bit,'' she admitted.

She was certain he would suggest dressing, but he didn't.

He slowly began sitting up to get closer to her. She didn't object even though she couldn't see through his intention. Once they were both sitting, he moved her hair in a way to cover a part of her back. After giving her a short kiss on her shoulder, he wrapped his arms around her back more firmly, pulling her tight against his chest.

''Better?'' he asked.

''Yes,'' she smiled, snuggling closer.

It was better. Not only because his body was warmer than hers, but because they were more close than before and all she could hear was their even breathing. While he was resting his head on her shoulder, her head was gently leaned on his and she was playing with his hair again.

''I will have to tie it so I could walk you home.''

''You can't!'' she said quickly, ''I mean, you have to pack and everything, I don't want you to be late because of me!''

''You are too kind, Hinata-san.''

She smiled instead of protesting. After all, it was nice to hear from him he's been thinking of her as a kind person.

''If you don't want me to leave with you, then you should stay just a bit longer.''

He said it in a way she would stay even if she didn't want to.

''I can stay,'' she stuttered, ''If you want me to.''

Instead of repeating his wish, he placed his palm on her cheek to bring her lips to his for another tender kiss. She couldn't help but smile seeing him so calm, so carefree, so close to her. He didn't show in any way he hated her hands in his tangled hair or her quiet giggling thanks to her own hair that was tickling her. He seemed to enjoy having her on top just like she preferred being there. She wished to tell him she would stay like this forever if she could, having him in her arms.

''Itachi-san?''

He brushed his cheek against hers before he met her gaze.

It was her Itachi, the one she loved so much and Hinata didn't want to imagine living her life without him. No matter what.

At the moment she didn't care if Itachi's been seeing her only as the heiress. So many other things were more important and he was treating her the way she wished to be treated. Everything that happened today was because of her. He wanted to be sure of her intention before doing anything, in order to avoid something she didn't wish to happen. It started because of her, but it ended the best possible way because of him.

''Yes, Hinata-san?''

He was polite, considerate and reliable and she was certain he won't be different after he becomes her husband. With both of them so young, with so much time ahead, she should take the chance to prove him she was worth to be called his wife by making him happy.

She gently pressed her brow on his and he smiled.

''I will be waiting whenever you get back.''

With that thought on her mind, Hinata fell asleep, a bit sad because she needed to get through the next two weeks and a wedding before the next opportunity to forget everybody, their expectations and just be. Alone with Itachi, untroubled and happy. Just like today.


	21. One more night

It wouldn't be right to say he'd lost her because she has never been his.

* * *

Orochimaru was feeling strong pounding in his head. Without opening his eyes, he knew he was at unfamiliar place. He was recalling Tsunade, and before she showed up, he'd had a fight with Jiraiya and an argument with Ino.

''How long will you pretend to be asleep?''

He tried to sit up, but he couldn't move at all. At least he found out he was in hospital.

''Damn you, Tsunade! What did you do this time?''

Yelling was a bad idea because his headache got worse.

''Old women have their tricks to get you in bed, too,'' Tsunade said indifferently.

Orochimaru took a deep breath because shouting was painful at the moment.

''When will I be able to get up?''

''Let's see,'' Tsunade began, ''To get up will take a few minutes, to walk a bit more and to use jutsu about three hours.''

He frowned. He didn't like the idea of talking to Tsunade for a few minutes. Not right now.

''Oh I'm sorry! Did you have plans for tonight?'' she asked sarcastically.

He gave her glare. Well, he tried. She was standing beside his bed and all he could see were her huge breasts. He deflected his gaze.

''I know you don't care, but I had an arrangement, also,'' she said sadly, ''Until you and your best friend ruined it.''

''Where is he?''

''In a room next to yours,'' she replied quickly.

''Why did you bring us here?''

''If there hadn't been for your personal nurse, I would have left you on the street.''

''Don't call her like that,'' he said firmly.

''Then what was she to you?''

Young woman in his life couldn't be called his girlfriend, lover, friend or team mate. She was nothing to him because she couldn't be something else. More important, he was nothing to her and he couldn't do anything to change that.

''Try to get up now,'' Tsunade ordered.

He sat up. The pain in his head was still too intensive to do anything but stare at Tsunade who was now standing in front of the hospital bed.

''Is this a forbidden jutsu?''

''Who knows,'' she shrugged.

He snorted angrily.

''If you use it on yourself, why shouldn't I do it, too?'' Tsunade asked indifferently.

''Why am I here?''

''Well,'' she began, ''According to Ino, because you were mad at her because she hadn't obeyed your orders.''

He frowned.

''I am not mad at her,'' he said through clenched teeth.

''I didn't think so,'' she said quickly, ''Why then?''

''We had an argument.''

''Because of the young Uchiha.''

Orochimaru flinched.

''Did she tell you that?'' he asked, trying to sound indifferently.

''Nobody had to explain something so simple,'' Tsunade rolled her eyes, ''I presumed because of everything she'd told me and now I know I was right.''

Orochimaru deflected his gaze. He still wasn't able to leave as Tsunade had given him something to prevent him from running away. He wasn't afraid of her, just didn't feel like discussing today's events.

''You can retell what happened either to me,'' she crossed her arms, ''Or to Jiraiya. And I doubt he will be as calm as I am.''

''Didn't you say he is here, too?''

She nodded.

''He is waiting for you to wake up,'' she said quickly, ''To finish what you've started.''

''I'm stronger than him.''

''I know,'' Tsunade frowned, ''That's why you are disabled to use jutsu for awhile.''

He was trying to think, but the headache didn't let him. Tsunade will keep him here until he tells her what she wants and he couldn't do anything about it.

''I'll make it easier for you, since I know you're in pain,'' she said plainly, ''I will tell you what Ino told me and you will fill up the blanks in my story!''

He frowned.

''And if I refuse?''

''You won't be able to use jutsu,'' she smiled slyly, ''For an entire week!''

''It wasn't about the Uchiha!'' he snapped.

Tsunade smirked.

''Great, we're getting somewhere,'' she said happily.

He put his head between his palms. Whatever Tsunade'd used on him was quite powerful. He had a feeling his head could blow up if he yells again. He wasn't able to leave, he couldn't yell and all he could think of was irrevocably destroyed. For the world's best medical ninja, Tsunade was quite sadistic.

''All right,'' he managed to gasp, ''Just don't speak too loud.''

''What have I told you to do if Jiraiya ever finds out?'' Tsunade was rumbling.

Ino, standing in front of her desk, wasn't showing any emotion but worry.

''Not to tell him that you knew,'' Ino replied sadly.

''And what did you do?'' Tsunade shouted.

Ino bit her lip and deflected her gaze.

''Told him you had known all along.''

''Perfect! Just perfect!''

Tsunade was very upset. She thought this day was way behind her as Ino has been at the hospital almost every night during the last month and Tsunade has been seeing her around Sakura more often than ever. Therefore, Tsunade relieved this pointless game had finished and she would've never had to explain to Jiraiya what Orochimaru has been doing with one of her young apprentices. The last thing she needed was Jiraiya becoming encouraged to do something more than harmless and unsuccessful flirting with every woman in Konoha, especially this young.

''What did Jiraiya exactly see?'' Tsunade asked after she'd calmed down a bit.

She didn't know yet how bad the situation was and it wasn't entirely Ino's fault.

''I don't know,'' she shrugged, ''But we were just talking!'' she added quickly.

''I hope you were!'' Tsunade snapped, ''It was a public place!''

Ino shrugged again.

''Look, Ino,'' Tsunade began, ''You've matured before your classmates and I know how badly you want to act like a grown-up.''

''That's not it, Tsunade-sama! I really don't know what happened!'' Ino explained, ''We had parted and a few moments later I heard the strange noise and I found them fighting over something.''

''Huh.''

''And I told them to stop but they weren't listening to me and then I left to get you!''

Tsunade frowned.

''And when did you manage to blurt out?''

''Well, Jiraiya-sama told me that it's either him or you who would scold Orochimaru-sama for hurting me,'' Ino was talking very quickly, like she didn't know what's more important to say first, ''And he was looking very angry and I didn't want him to harm Orochimaru-sama and then I told him you had known!''

''And did he do it?'' Tsunade asked seriously.

Ino shook her head.

''Jiraiya-sama was surprised but had hit him anyway,'' Ino said sadly.

''I meant,'' Tsunade sighed, ''About Orochimaru hurting you.''

Ino startled.

''Well, I wouldn't say that-,'' she began, but stopped after Tsunade stood up.

''If that's the case,'' she said seriously, ''Why didn't you tell me?''

''No, no, no, it's nothing, really,'' Ino was blabbering.

Tsunade raised an eyebrow.

''He was just grumpy as usual and when I asked him to explain his strange behaviour, he had said something I hadn't agreed with and we had an argument.''

''About what?''

''About nothing!'' Ino rolled her eyes.

''It doesn't sound like nothing to me,'' Tsunade said carefully, waiting for Ino's reaction.

''He was just so-''

Ino couldn't think of the appropriate word. Tsunade noticed Ino was getting angry.

''Do you want to sit down and tell me what happened?'' Tsunade asked slowly.

''No!'' Ino snapped, ''I mean, there's nothing much to say,'' she added quickly.

''Huh.''

Ino took a deep breath.

''Shizune-senpai summoned me this morning to watch over some kind of special training Kakashi-sama had approved,'' Ino began, ''Apparently, the one who had arranged it was Orochimaru-sama, but he was late and I met couple of young Uchihas on the training grounds.''

''Boys?'' Tsunade asked simply.

''You are just like him, Tsunade-sama,'' Ino frowned, ''And there was one girl.''

''Please continue,'' Tsunade chuckled, assuming where this was going.

''When he'd finally arrived, sparring from hell started,'' Ino rolled her eyes, ''Did you know he was so violent?''

''Yes,'' Tsunade shrugged.

Ino stunned.

''And you are fine with that?'' she snapped.

Tsunade smirked.

''Who was his partner?''

''Uchiha Shisui.''

''And do you hang out with Shisui?'' Tsunade grinned.

''No,'' Ino said firmly, ''I have never spoken to him until today!''

''Huh.''

''Anyway,'' Ino seemed annoyed by the last question, ''After one heavy blow, I stopped them to heal the poor guy and Orochimaru-sama didn't let it.''

''How grave was the injury?'' Tsunade interrupted.

''Let's see,'' Ino frowned, assuming Tsunade wanted detailes to check if Ino's reaction was justified or overreacted, ''Internal bleeding, broken both wrists, three broken ribs and -''

''A snake bite,'' Tsunade interrupted.

''And a snake bite,'' Ino repeated, ''Will he be all right?''

''He will, thanks to you,'' Tsunade commended, ''Then what happened?''

''Nothing,'' Ino sighed, ''I healed him anyway and left as Orochimaru-sama had ordered. He had said that I was in his way because there won't be anyone to help them during deadly mission.''

''I see,'' Tsunade said plainly, ''Did Orochimaru get hurt?''

Ino shook her head.

''Sharingan doesn't affect him at all and it looked really painful for Shisui-san.''

Tsunade grinned. She will tease her friend for showing off like this forever!

''What's funny?'' Ino frowned.

''Nothing. As a medical ninja you did the right thing,'' Tsunade said quickly, ''What about others?''

''Nobody else had a nerve to fight him after that,'' Ino explained, ''Which was great as they all have a wedding to attend to! Nobody wants to be at the hospital instead.''

Tsunade nodded. This didn't seem like a problem to her. Any shinobi would do the same to impress Ino.

''But didn't you have an argument earlier this evening?''

''Yes, I was looking for him,'' Ino sighed, ''To ask something else that didn't have anything with this morning, but –''

She sighed again. She wasn't angry any more. She was looking sad.

''Why didn't you say something before tonight, Tsunade-sama?''

She was staring at the floor.

''And what would I have said?'' Tsunade asked seriously.

Ino shrugged.

''I don't know,'' Tsunade said while coming closer to Ino, ''I assumed it would've been useless if I had forbade you.''

''Yeah,'' Ino forced a smile, ''Probably.''

They were silent for a few moments.

''What will Jiraiya-sama do?'' Ino asked.

''Don't worry about him,'' Tsunade smiled, ''He will be very jealous, but that shouldn't concern you right now.''

Ino nodded.

''You won't tell me what happened tonight?''

Ino shook her head.

''I can't,'' she sighed, ''But he's never done anything that might hurt me!'' she said firmly.

Tsunade frowned. She knew Ino would never tell her even if he did.

''It's my fault anyway,'' Ino said quietly.

''Well,'' Tsunade met her gaze, ''You knew what you were getting into.''

Ino nodded.

''I guess I was too stubborn to listen.''

''Can I do anything?'' Tsunade asked, noticing Ino's gloomy face.

She wanted to know what'd really happened, but she guessed Ino was embarrassed of whatever had caused this incident.

''Thank you, Tsunade-sama,'' Ino bowed, ''But you already done so much for me!''

Tsunade was stunned. She didn't expect this kind of answer.

''May I be excused now?''

Now this was even more surprising! Tsunade was almost certain Ino would ask to see Orochimaru or give her a message for him as Ino had seemed quite worried when they had arrived to hospital.

''You may.''

Ino smiled and headed to the door. She opened it, but then she turned around.

''I'm sorry, I just thought of something I have been planning to ask you for weeks now!'' she said quickly.

''Let me hear it.''

''I would like to take over all of Sakura's shifts for the next two weeks, but she shouldn't know about it!''

''And how are you planning on doing that?''

''With your help, of course!'' she was smirking, ''I think it would be the best to give her a paid vacation, since she has other duties at the moment!''

Tsunade grinned.

''Sakura will be very grateful,'' she commended.

''But she mustn't know I suggested it!''

''It's done,'' Tsunade said quickly.

''Thank you very much, Tsunade-sama!'' Ino bowed and closed the door.

''Is that all?'' Orochimaru asked indifferently.

''Most of it, yes,'' Tsunade replied, ''I asked about her dress for the wedding, but I doubt that had anything with you two fighting.''

Orochimaru frowned. He was certain Tsunade wasn't telling him something important and she's been doing it on purpose. She was waiting for him to lose his cool and blurt everything. He got up.

''Where are you going?'' he heard Tsunade's angry voice behind him.

''If that's all, I have nothing to add.''

''I still have some questions.''

''Like what?''

''Medical mostly,'' she said plainly and he turned to her.

''Just be quick,'' he ordered, ''I have to walk to my house and you know how much I hate it.''

''I know,'' she grinned.

Orochimaru rolled his eyes.

''First, this training of yours,'' she began, ''Are you concerned about Itachi's occasionally blindness, so you started a search for a new member?''

Orochimaru stunned.

''That's right,'' he said quickly.

It was a lie since Tsunade had treated Itachi's eye well, but Orochimaru wasn't willing to tell her the real purpose.

''Did you tell Itachi about it?''

He frowned. Itachi didn't have to know about his unnecessary games.

''It was just a precaution.''

''I see,'' she continued, ''You should inform me next time.''

He nodded.

''Then, what kind of poison did you use on Shisui and why?''

Orochimaru frowned. She was amused by this senseless conversation. And Shisui! The most arrogant shinobi he's ever met! Not to mention he was talking to Ino when he had arrived and also showing off with his weak sharingan!

''A paralysing one and it's meant to prevent him from hurting himself more,'' he said indifferently.

''But you were the one attacking.''

''It was a self-defence.''

''Will you cut that out?'' Tsunade shouted.

Orochimaru smiled because his headache had vanished and partly because Tsunade got mad.

''I was just answering your question.''

''All right. Then answer this!'' she sounded furious, ''Will you give Uchiha more poison after Ino starts dating him?''

''What? Why? Why would I and why would she-''

Damn. That was fast. Even for Tsunade, it was mean. And the worst part was he could only think of Ino touching that arrogant brat with her soft beautiful hands!

''Why would you do that?'' she repeated, ''Because you're acting like an idiot lately.''

He gave her glare.

''And why would she date him?'' Tsunade continued, ''Because they met again, thanks to you.''

''Thanks to me?'' he repeated slowly.

''You'll find out sooner or later,'' Tsunade sighed, ''So maybe it's better to tell you now.''

She was staring at him like she was trying to find a reason for not telling him whatever she had in mind. He was losing his patience. Hospital was bringing him certain memories he should forget as soon as possible.

''When Uchiha came to get more medicine,'' Tsunade finally began, ''Ino insisted that she must be the one to take care of him.''

Tsunade seemed surprised by Orochimaru's impassive look.

''And after he had left,'' she continued slowly, ''The entire hospital's staff was blabbering about them being a new couple.''

Although Ino had told him this earlier, it sounded much worse when somebody else was retelling it.

''But they are not, she was just fixing the damage you'd caused!'' Tsunade added quickly.

He didn't say anything. It was his fault. If he hadn't arranged stupid training for today, nothing of this would have happened. Fight with Shisui and Jiraiya, argument with Ino and this discussion with Tsunade would have never happened. Instead of being at home, probably not by himself, he had to think again about him yelling at Ino for doing her job, which unfortunately was including touching and smiling at other men. Along with that thought, he had another one about her, leaving for good this time. And he was the only one to blame.

''I think you are aware you overreacted,'' Tsunade continued, ''I wonder how somebody else would have stopped you. Then again, if there had been somebody else, you would have been your normal self, not jealous and possessive-''

''I said it wasn't about Uchiha brat!'' Orochimaru roared.

''Just stop denying it, it's even more pathetic!'' Tsunade yelled.

''So what if it bothered me?'' he was still rumbling, ''That doesn't change the fact that I'm with you now instead of with her!''

Tsunade was utterly stunned.

''There, I said it! May I go now?''

He didn't need anyone to tell him to face reality, what he has been delaying for months. Maybe he should've let Jiraiya to hit him more. And harder. It seemed better than listening to Tsunade gloating over his immature behaviour.

''I'm not done yet,'' Tsunade said firmly, ''I still don't know what happened.''

''Ask Jiraiya,'' Orochimaru said quickly and turned to go.

Unfortunately, he was slower than Tsunade's big mouth.

''Do you know why she didn't leave?''

Instead of holding a doorknob, his fists were clenched and his eyes were closed. He hated Tsunade so much at the moment! How could he leave without hearing the answer? He took a deep breath to calm down a bit and talk as indifferently as possible.

''I don't know.''

Tsunade sighed.

''You have never understood women, Orochimaru.''

He didn't reply.

Ino wasn't the first woman whose actions he couldn't understand.

Women. They all act so irrational. The more they get, the more they want, and the worse you treat them, they are more determined to tame you. Non kunoichi were even worse. How could they understand anyone's wish for ultimate power or weapon, or need to improve one's skills or even participation in war to make your life meaningful?

Not even kunoichi had much tolerance for Orochimaru's preoccupation with learning every jutsu in the world. They wanted marriage, family, kids, puppies and lots of other stuff that didn't go hand in hand with his perception of a perfect life. What had surprised him the most was their reaction to his wish to stay eternally young. They were finding it obnoxious and still, they were vain and jealous of other younger and more beautiful women.

Jiraiya dedicated his whole life trying to understand what women want in order to get the one he has always wanted. In spite of many years that had passed, she was still rejecting him, not finding his charm attractive.

''Have you ever told her to leave?'' Tsunade asked again.

''Million times.''

Unlike Jiraiya, he wasn't willing to dedicate himself to someone who was unable to understand his life goal. Spending his childhood on his own, without parents or siblings, he had decided at a very young age to never depend on anyone or have somebody who will depend on him, already experienced terrible suffering and agony. Tsunade, on the other hand, had a completely different approach. Losing her beloved ones, she was now doing everything to prevent more losses of the people she deeply cared about.

''Really?'' Tsunade sneered, ''Was there one single time you actually wished for it?''

He couldn't answer that. There was no need to tell Tsunade anything since she knew him well and, when it would come to this kind of issues, quite perceptive also.

Trying to resist Ino was impossible and sometimes very painful. No matter what he had said, she would've done completely opposite thing. Even when he was determined, she would make him hesitate. And her smile could melt an iceberg in a flash!

It felt almost like she was enjoying their game of hot and cold attitude. No matter how many times he had told her to leave, she had always found a way to make him regret saying it in the end. So he stopped saying it.

''Since you don't want to share your thoughts with me,'' Tsunade said plainly, ''Do you want to hear my opinion?''

''On what?''

''On Ino not leaving you sooner,'' she rolled her eyes.

''How about on her patience to deal with me in the first place,'' he sighed.

''You still don't get it,'' Tsunade frowned, ''The reason for that is the same.''

Women. Why didn't he talk to Jiraiya?

''That's right,'' Tsunade said happily, ''Like every woman, Ino wanted to change you!''

Orochimaru raised an eyebrow. He said that out loud? Why didn't he leave?

''She didn't,'' he said plainly.

''Really?'' Tsunade provoked again.

She didn't. It was a pleasant surprise because Ino was the first and only one. Instead of scolding him for being greedy for more power, she suggested different and less painful methods. She has never complained about his absence, never tried to redecorate his house or wanted flowers, jewellery and constant talking about their feelings. That was expected from a real couple and they couldn't be considered as one.

''Not only she wanted it, she succeeded somehow,'' Tsunade persisted.

''She didn't.''

Ino was a strange woman in a way that was confusing him. Even when they were all alone, she wasn't abusing control he'd let her have, never implying she expects more than she was giving. She wasn't attention seeker, being discreet whenever they would meet in public, most of the time by accident. Her relaxed manner was assuring him he didn't need to worry about their solid pretence. She was keeping him on distance, never bothering him with anything or sharing personal thoughts and plans. Therefore, he had no idea what she was feeling or thinking about anything as she was rarely talkative. He never got to know her fears or desires, wishes or life goals. She wasn't even gossiping! Then again, there wasn't much use of finding out how she felt about something as its' ending was imminent.

''When was the last time you performed a forbidden jutsu on yourself?'' Tsunade asked seriously.

''The other day. What does that have to-''

''Which one?'' she interrupted.

''For stamina,'' he replied quickly, ''I really don't see the point.''

Tsunade grinned.

''And why didn't you choose something that would hurt more? Or put you in a hospital?''

''Because I didn't feel like it?'' he asked bluntly.

''She would hate it, wouldn't she?'' Tsunade asked seriously.

''She wouldn't.''

''You expect me to believe she wouldn't be worried, coming to see you every day with a sad face, and after you would have seen her, you wouldn't want to recover as soon as possible?''

He didn't reply.

It was true Ino wasn't fond of his injuries for any reason, not only because of his experiments. She hadn't forbidden it or ever said anything, only expressing her delight whenever he would get back from a mission with minor wounds.

''Especially when your masochistic methods make you look weak!''

''That's necessary to get stronger,'' he said, his teeth clenched in anger.

''There's much more,'' Tsunade changed the subject, remembering his weakness was his weak spot, ''You completely stopped calling me old or Jiraiya perverted!'' she chuckled.

By calling Tsunade and Jiraiya names, he was actually insulting himself, repeatedly thinking he was much worse than any other man. Luckily, Ino didn't seem to care and, as he was ignoring many things about his improper affair, he could ignore her real opinion as well. As long as he doesn't hear it.

''And I will never forget your relieved expression when you found out Shikamaru's in a long term relationship with another blonde!''

Shikamaru was Ino's former team mate and a best friend. She's often been taking care of him at the hospital and didn't even try to hide how close they were.

''Are you done?'' Orochimaru grunted.

''I know you don't think that way, but it is a good change. It was a relief to see you at the hospital not as a patient. Then again, I was not approving disturbance of other patients in the middle of the night because of your lack of self-control!''

She was talking about the night she had found out about them. Tsunade's face expression was unforgettable and her reaction surprising. After Tsunade had opened the door of, what she had thought was an empty hospital room, she saw Ino completely naked, leaned on the wall, with one of her legs wrapped around his back, trying to undress him while he was cupping her bottom and kissing her neck. Amused and angry at the same time, Tsunade had told them just to keep it quiet and locked the door behind her. That was the main reason he had activated a sound seal all over his house and hideout. And hospital's storage and library. And jounin meeting room. And Tsunade's office.

''I had a feeling that wasn't the first time. Or the only time in a public place.''

He couldn't reveal the truth about any of that. Not now or ever.

Ever since the first time, he was trying to pretend it had never happened. That wasn't effective as whatever Ino had said sounded deliberately ambiguous. He had no choice but to investigate if she was really regretting everything like him.

''I suggest we never speak about that again.''

''That's fine with me. You use your tongue much better when you don't talk.''

Or:

''Last night was a mistake,'' he told her once he was feeling determined enough to end it.

''I agree,'' she said firmly, ''And the night before?''

''That one, too.''

''Huh,'' she smirked, ''All three times were mistakes?''

''Three?'' he repeated, not sure if he misheard or forgot to count suddenly, ''Could it be that you-''

''You sound like it's my fault. Well, I'm sorry, it won't happen again,'' she smiled, ''I mean, not without you.''

First two months of their encounters, wherever they took place, always had the same ending. Or, for Ino, more endings. Orochimaru was telling himself that damage has been done and one more night wouldn't make any difference, putting off the end for the next time. Or some other next time, knowing it would occur anyway.

Soon he didn't see the point in resisting. Trying to ignore her was tormenting for his body and his mind. When he was not imagining what he would like to do to her, he was thinking of everything she has done to him and how great it had felt.

''How's your headache?'' Tsunade redirected his thoughts to another topic.

''Gone.''

''Huh. Maybe I should have given you more.''

''Maybe,'' Orochimaru said indifferently.

''Huh. You are not grumpy any more. Should I be worried?''

''Sure,'' he sneered.

''Look,'' she began, ''What's done is done. Jiraiya will become jealous instead of mad right after you explain. I'm pretty sure you weren't insensitive idiot.''

''Fine,'' Orochimaru sighed, knowing he would need to think of a good explanation that would make him look different from insensitive idiot. Or jealous and possessive. Or intolerant and unreasonable.

''If you must know, that kind of makes me feel special, being the only one who knew!'' Tsunade smirked.

He didn't want to reveal she hadn't been. After all, she didn't do anything except make him remember things he had to forget. And using this jutsu. It was his fault anyway and he wasn't in the mood to make her angry again, so he forced a smile.

''You never smile at me like that!'' she snapped.

His hand met his forehead. Women. Acting womanly again.

''Who else knows?'' she asked firmly, ''Were you bragging to your team mates? You know, that is very selfish of you,'' Tsunade was blabbering.

''Calm down, woman!'' he snapped.

She stopped talking.

''I didn't say anything,'' he said firmly, ''She did.''

Tsunade's eyes widened.

''To whom?''

''That pink girl,'' Orochimaru began.

''Sakura?''

''And Hyuuga princess,'' he looked away, feeling awkward while talking about Ino's friends.

''Hinata?'' Tsunade snapped.

''And blonde from Suna.''

He refused to address any of Ino's friends by their names as that might reveal too much to Tsunade.

''I didn't know Ino's that close with Temari,'' Tsunade said bluntly.

''Therefore, Shikamaru-kun knows, too, and-''

''There's more?'' Tsunade interrupted, ''What were you thinking?''

''As I was saying,'' he gave her glare, ''I think Copy Ninja also suspects something.''

''Kakashi, too?'' Tsunade yelled, looking furious, ''Why didn't anyone tell me?''

''And what would you have done?''

''I don't know,'' she said hastily, ''Wait for –''

''Me to get killed?''

''Idiot!'' she hissed, ''Like I don't know she started it!''

He shrugged.

''Don't worry, I know her well,'' she said, trying to sound comforting, ''Although he won't do anything, omit that part to Jiraiya.''

''As you wish.''

''You do know this was the only possible ending.''

He was grateful Tsunade hadn't pointed out he was completely helpless when it would come to Ino's true interest. She was the one allowing him to enjoy something unimaginable, so naturally she had the right to take it all away.

''I also know you couldn't leave her even if you wanted to.''

He looked away.

''I'll be leaving now.''

''Very well.''

''Jiraiya?''

''Drinking with Kakashi, he'll look for you tomorrow.''

Orochimaru nodded and turned to the door once again.

''Just one last thing!''

He sighed.

''What?''

''Did Jiraiya hit you for a reason?''

Earlier this evening, Orochimaru was taking a break from everything at his usual spot in one of the tea houses away from everybody. Too bad delicious tea couldn't erase his memory of yesterday's events. Erasing this entire week would have been even better. After he had got home last night, and everything with Ino had been great as always, he did the stupidest thing a man could ever do. Instead of keeping things between them as they were, he ruined everything because of his repulsive need! No wonder she was stunned. In the end, she satisfied his wish, but he could tell she had done it unwillingly.

Why did he do anything? He couldn't have said he changed his mind after he had seen her hesitating. He was furious at himself the morning after and not because of her absence. At the same time, he was regretting last night just like he wished for it to happen again. He regretted making her stay the night yet he was glad she had stayed. Why didn't she leave? If she hadn't stayed, he wouldn't have felt guilty because of it, he wouldn't have owed her an explanation and he wouldn't have been worried about how that night might determine her attitude towards him.

Like that wasn't enough for one day, the medical ninja who had to take care of his unnecessary training was Ino and he had seen her smiling and talking to some Uchiha brat! Although Orochimaru could have been less cruel towards him, being attacked with a different kind of sharingan was too presumptuous of young Uchiha. He couldn't stand possibility to be seen vulnerable or weak, especially not in front of her, and things got out of control. It ended up the worst possible way. Ino was shocked by his violence and too concious medical ninja to let him continue without a medical treatment.

He couldn't believe it. He yelled at her. In public. But it couldn't be helped. Image of her getting closer to somebody so weak, so presumptuous, so arrogant made him act irrational! Her sweet silky hands all over somebody else was an image from his nightmares! Not that he would ever tell her that. Or anyone else.

Orochimaru froze. Right now, Ino was walking towards his table. She wasn't looking mad at all. Did she have to tell him the bad news? Ask him about last night?

''Orochimaru-sama,'' she greeted as always, ''Do you have a minute?''

He nodded and she took a seat opposite of him.

''It's about last night,'' she said carefully.

''What about it?'' he asked indifferently.

''Did something happen?''

He could never read that face! He had no idea if she's concerned or mad or who's the subject of their conversation! He wasn't able to ask any of that since they were in a public place.

''Nothing you should be concerned about,'' he replied quickly.

She sighed. He frowned as he didn't know what's been bothering her.

''Are you sure?'' she asked quietly, ''You acted like-''

''So what if I did?'' he interrupted.

''I just wanted to check with you, too,'' she shrugged.

His eyes widened.

''You talked to someone else about it?''

She nodded.

''And what did you find out?'' he asked quickly.

''Nothing,'' she frowned, ''You both act so mysteriously.''

''And to whom you've been talking about-''

''Uchiha Shisui,'' she interrupted.

''Who?'' Orochimaru snapped.

''I just thought he would tell me as you were both there, if there's something really important.''

''It was supposed to be a secret meeting!'' he said through clenched teeth.

''I know!'' she said hastily, ''I was just asking usual questions to see if he may blurt something!''

''And why didn't you ask me?'' he roared.

''I just did and you still didn't-''

''Oh, I know! You wanted to check on his minor wounds again!'' he sneered, ''And maybe smile some more!''

Ino frowned.

''What's wrong with you?'' she hissed, ''I just came from the hospital to-''

''Great, from hospital!'' he snorted, ''Your very important job-''

He stopped talking when she got up.

''We shouldn't talk now,'' she said plainly and headed to leave.

''We should have never talked!'' he yelled.

''Whatever!'' she yelled and dismissed with her hand, but still walking away from him.

Orochimaru was too furious to let her leave like that. He grabbed her wrist the moment she closed the entrance door, as he was already there, as much faster than her. He had regretted his action after seeing her disgusted face expression.

''What's your problem?'' she snapped.

''What's the rush?'' he provoked, ''Running away to see that weak brat again?''

''I didn't even,'' she grunted, ''Why are you talking about that? I wanted to ask about yesterday-''

''Yesterday night will never happen again!'' he grumbled, ''You can forget about it!''

''But I thought it's just one time and-''

''Just stop talking about it already!'' he ordered.

''Fine!''

He released her hand. She was rubbing her wrist he's been holding too tightly.

''Just go!'' he grunted.

''I was just concerned-'' she began apologizing, but he interrupted her again.

''Maybe you should be concerned about someone who actually cares!''

Ino was too upset to say anything, so she turned and walked away quickly.

At that moment , Orochimaru wanted to be eliminated from there, from the village and Ino's memory. Why, just why did he say any of those things? Unfortunately, somebody wanted to know the same.

''Is that how you treat pretty girls of Konoha, Orochimaru?'' he heard Jiraiya's voice grumbling.

From that moment on, everything's been blurry for him. There was only one thing he was recalling clearly, different from Jiraiya's yelling and their impacts.

Her voice. Her sweet voice sounded upset.

''No, please stop, Jiraiya-sama! He didn't do anything!'' Ino pleaded.

Jiraiya didn't reply, but Orochimaru could see he didn't believe her.

''Oh, you are all right!'' she screamed, relieved, when he opened his eyes.

''Leave me alone!'' Orochimaru yelled, ''How many times do I have to tell you?''

When he had seen her astounded face, he was aware that was the last time she hears him telling that.

''Yes!'' Orochimaru answered Tsunade's question and stormed out of the room.

While walking to his house, now alone with his thoughts, Orochimaru felt even worse. Strange and unpleasant feeling overwhelmed his entire being. Unlike yesterday, when he was in high spirits and impatient to get home.

He wasn't mad at Ino or at anyone else. He was the one who had ruined everything.

She wasn't somebody he could ever call his own, since their meaningless relationship was over before it had begun. He was expecting this day would come, but not out of the blue. And he was certain he wouldn't feel this way. Not even close.

He wondered if any of this would have happened if he hadn't insisted on her staying. Her body so close to his, her hair all over his pillow and sound of her heartbeats when she had let him to hold her in his arms, none of that was worth of her never coming to see him again.

He secretly hoped that she might be there, as she had promised him to spend more time with him from then on, as the wedding preparations would be done by yesterday.

His only concern about that wedding was about him not being able to hide their closeness after seeing her dressed up and smiling more than usual. He loved that smile and missed it so badly right now.

He hated weddings and didn't feel different about this one, either. On the other hand, his special bond with Uchiha clan considered certain responsibilities, this time as an obligated participation in the ceremony. Although he agreed to attend, he didn't expect to be the part of the preparations, too. But Ino asked him to help out and that was her first and probably the last favour to ask from him.

Once again, it was like Tsunade had said before. He couldn't turn her plea down even if he wanted to. He was trying his best not to fail her expectations as he agreed to do whatever she wanted just to impress her. He would have never done it if she hadn't asked, but he didn't mind doing something that would make her smile. Especially if he was the reason in some way.

After hearing Ino's reward for him if he accomplishes his task succesfully, Orochimaru had no other choice but preoccupy an entire Uchiha clan for couple of hours. He had thought of some nonsense to discuss as his mind was somewhere else, thanks to Ino.

They were having a meeting in an old Uchiha home outside the village as their encounters were more important than ones among the clan.

It's been awhile since the last mass gathering was held with an entire clan present.

That last time, Itachi and Sasuke's father was the one who invited Orochimaru to discuss an important matter. Orochimaru had feared Fugaku's intention was to put an end to his training with Itachi as the Uchiha prodigy has been revealing to him the deepest secrets of sharingan. Fortunately, Fugaku suggested for IOS to become a three men team, as his younger son as the third member. Knowing Sasuke's greed for power and rivalry with Itachi, persuading Orochimaru was utterly unnecessary.

Imaginary meeting began as any other before. Entire Uchiha clan was sitting in front of Orochimaru while he was glancing at their beautiful red eyes. By their sharingan activated, they were showing gratitude for Orochimaru's persistent efforts among other influential shinobi to acknowledge true value of Uchiha power.

Oh just how much Orochimaru hated that power! Its existence was reminding him he would never become invincible, yet the power of sharingan was priceless and he would rather be miserable for not being able to obtain it than never see its glorious destructive capability.

''Orochimaru-sama,'' Fugaku began when everybody got quiet, ''To what do we owe this unexpected visit?''

Orochimaru smirked.

''There's no need to be that formal, Fukagu-san,'' he began, ''Since the reason is a very happy occasion.''

Fugaku nodded, as a signal for Orochimaru to continue.

''You see,'' he took a deep breath, ''From time to time, life of every shinobi turns into a life of an ordinary man or woman. Therefore, certain shinobi's duties have to be put off.''

Fugaku frowned.

''Does this have to do anything with my sons?''

''Yes, which is why they're not among you tonight,'' Orochimaru replied carefully, noticing Fugaku wasn't glad to hear bad news, ''This time Itachi-san is the subject.''

''And his wedding,'' Fugaku concluded.

Orochimaru nodded.

''Huh,'' Fugaku rubbed his chin, ''That doesn't sound like him.''

''Don't get this wrong, Fugaku-san,'' Orochimaru said quickly, ''His performance is flawless as always and he has never said a word about it, but I was feeling like something had to be done. For his sake.''

Fugaku nodded.

''After the euphoria about merging clans settles down, new missions for Independent operating squad will appear on their schedule very soon,'' Orochimaru was talking slowly, trying to sound convincing, ''So I was thinking about possible recruitment of a new member.''

Orochimaru relieved after the murmur started. This was going too fast as he didn't prepare a speech in advance. All he could think of was Ino's part of their deal.

''A new member,'' Fugaku said loudly, as he couldn't wait for complete silence to ask his question, ''Will become permanent fifth member, only a temporary substitute or a permanent substitute for Itachi?''

Everybody stopped their quiet talking as they were eager to hear Orochimaru's answer. Orochimaru adored respect shown to him by Uchiha clan. They must never find out this was a fake meeting over nothing. Luckily, he had prepared an answer for this, so much expected question.

''Permanent substitute for Itachi-san,'' Orochimaru stopped in order to grin after seeing Fukagu's petrified face expression, ''Will never exist.''

Uncontrollable sigh came out of Itachi's father's mouth.

''Shinobi like Itachi-san is being born once or twice in a decade. I have never met anyone like him,'' Orochimaru continued seriously, ''I wish I had. But two shinobi as Itachi-san would be enough to protect and serve to the entire village, without any help.''

Entire Uchiha clan smirked while Orochimaru was praising their beloved heir.

''Therfore, I will be in search for his permanent substitute in case Itachi-san himself decides to quit IOS and I fail to bring him back by begging him every night and day, for at least a year.''

They all smirked. It was something Orochimaru didn't have to lie about. Not now or ever. Having Itachi by his side during any dangerous mission made Orochimaru feel safer than being surrounded by thousands of other jounins.

''But being the way he is, has some flaws, also.''

Fugaku frowned again.

''What do you mean?'' he asked seriously, ''He doesn't follow rules? Or your orders?''

''No, nothing like that,'' Orochimaru said quickly, ''It's something that's harmful to him only.''

Fugaku raised an eyebrow.

''Do you think about his injuries? Tsunade-sama said it's nothing he should worry about since-''

''I didn't mean that, Fugaku-san,'' Orochimaru faked a smile.

This was exhausting. He had to say one single sentence but also delay saying it as long as he could and he was obligated to let Fugaku ask these senseless questions. He was feeling nervous almost like the first time, when Tsunade agreed with his idea of teaming up with Itachi. He had to impress entire clan with his magnificent proposal and he has been practising his speech for days. Fortunately ,it had gone smoothly and since that meeting, Orochimaru had been an honoured guest of every important occasion among the clan.

''I was just thinking how his life is going to change and,'' he decided to hurry up a bit, ''Whether he will be having problems or not, he will act the same as usual.''

''Where's the problem then?'' Fugaku asked bluntly.

''That can't last forever,'' Orochimaru said seriously, ''Sooner or later, he will become fatigued of everything. And he is too valuable for me to let that happen,'' he concluded.

''I can assure you, nothing will change!'' Fugaku snapped, ''He is just getting married!''

Orochimaru sighed.

''Maybe for him, but not for me. Or for the rest of the team,'' he began, ''During a mission as ours, all team members must be focused and determined. Itachi-san's power and strength won't change, but his state of mind will.''

Fugaku was still frowning.

''It's like the difference between chunin and jounin!'' Orochimaru said quickly, ''When a shinobi achieves the jounin rank, his strength doesn't change, but his way of thinking. He is not doing anything rashly as he needs to be a fine example for others, and often is a team leader-''

Orochimaru stopped blabbering after most of the people in the room approved his theory by nodding and quiet murmuring.

''I see,'' Fugaku finally said, ''He will have others to worry about than just himself.''

Orochimaru grinned.

''But your duties are quite important for the village,'' Fugaku rubbed his chin, ''Maybe a postponement would solve that issue?''

''No!'' Orochimaru yelled.

Everybody startled. Except Uchiha Mikoto, who would probably got a heart attack if he'd said the opposite answer.

Damn. This was unexpected from Fugaku. Why would anyone propose a delay only two weeks before the wedding, which also means clans' merger? Orochimaru needed to think of something fast or Itachi will kill him! Or Ino. And he will kill himself if they postpone the damn thing so he will have to wait for it to happen all over again.

''I mean,'' he cleared his throat, ''There is no need to delay the wedding. That's something Itachi-san wants and we should respect his choice. You certainly don't want him to end up like me!''

That was the wrong thing to say because instead of smirks he got compassionate glares. Why did he say that anyway? His life wasn't bad at all. Doing missions, learning jutsu, occasionally drinking with other lonely Sannin.

''Don't get me wrong,'' he forced a smile, ''I'm not forcing Itachi-san to settle down because I don't have a family. I would just like to give him an opportunity to do what he wants with his life.''

Again sad faces! These people were impossible! He didn't come here to tell them the story of his life!

''Fugaku-san,'' he took a deep breath, ''Itachi-san never got the chance to do what he really wants.''

Fugaku nodded.

''Every single thing he does, he does not do for himself, for you or the clan. He does it for Konoha and peace between its allies,'' Orochimaru said firmly, ''If the marriage with the Hyuuga heiress is what he wants, all of us should be grateful enough to support his decision no matter what.''

Orochimaru felt relieved after this inspiring speech he had come up with in the last few seconds. He had no idea he has been so good at saying nonsense! He should have taken a few drinks before coming here.

Everybody was murmuring again and Orochimaru finally had a few moments to calm down. He was cursing himself for not getting ready for this. Itachi will definitely kill him if he ever finds out about this scheme. Orochimaru surprised even himself when he had agreed to participate in this deception. But to be honest, he really was the only one who could do it. And it was impossible to turn down Ino's plea.

No wonder he was nervous when he wanted to do two different things at the same time. First one was delay the end of this meeting in order to do what he'd promised Ino he'll do. The second one was to finish it up as soon as possible to meet with her. He frowned. Why was he thinking about her right now?

''Huh,'' Fugaku said after a few moments of whispering with other clan members, ''Hyuuga clan. We've never heard your opinion on that topic, Orochimaru-sama.''

Although more questions meant more time, Orochimaru was getting more worried. He couldn't be sure if Fugaku had seen through his pretense. The first thought crossing Orochimaru's mind, after hearing this question, was that Fugaku had seen through this useless meeting. That or Orochimaru's point of view was relevant on this matter, too. Either way, he had to answer in a way that wasn't revealing his ignorance because he didn't care about conceited and big-headed clans or its members. By saying out loud anything like that, his reputation among Uchihas would be ruined forever.

''Hyuuga clan,'' he repeated and coughed to get more time to think, ''I don't know much about them or their power, as sharingan was my first choice for an ocular jutsu.''

''How come?'' Fugaku interrupted.

Orochimaru sighed, as he lost his point.

''Well, I find sharingan more suitable for myself,'' he smirked, ''Its destructive power is amazing and causing damage and pain is something I find worth of further examination.''

Couple of heads nodded in approval.

''I don't want to diminish byakugan's power,'' he added quickly, ''But I think you know why I prefer those bloody red eyes of yours,'' he said with a sly smile.

Everybody smirked, but Fugaku was looking like he was expecting to hear more on this topic.

''I must admit I find clan merging very important,'' Orochimaru continued seriously, ''But the competition and need for acknowledgement will never vanish.''

Fugaku looked surprised, but Orochimaru heard couple of voices that were agreeing with him.

''Let him explain!'' Fugaku ordered, ''What do you mean, Orochimaru-sama?''

''You can't expect the years of constant struggle and jealousy to be forgotten because of one happy couple,'' Orochimaru began, ''It will definitely help you out to understand each other better and, the most important, respect the power of other.''

Fugaku nodded.

''For example,'' Orochimaru continued, ''When I first met Itachi-san, I hated him.''

Orochimaru paused to see everybody's dumbfounded faces.

''I still hate him from time to time because he is stronger than me! And please, don't tell him,'' he smirked, ''But thanks to him and his power, I became stronger, too. I learned my weaknesses and got to know his, as well. Together we've been on a numerous deadly missions and I know what he's capable of. We could cooperate in stressful situations because we understand each other. If I were stubborn and envious, I would still hate him and his sharingan!''

Orochimaru couldn't help it, but chuckle.

''And after so many years, combining our strengths, we succeeded to eliminate our weaknesses,'' he said honestly, ''Therefore, your clans will continue to compete, but also will treat the other party with more respect.''

Finally content gaze.

''Orochimaru-sama,'' Fugaku grinned, ''You always succeed to amaze us with your great wisdom!''

Another happy murmuring began, as everybody was commenting on Orochimaru's words. He was trying his best not to look nervous as he had no idea what he was going to talk about next. For what Ino had told him, this didn't seem like enough time to him for what she's been planning.

''Well, now,'' Fugaku said happily, ''Shall we hear about a new member of your team?''

''Right, the team member,'' Orochimaru stuttered, relieved because of the new subject to talk about.

''And Itachi can get some time off then,'' Fugaku concluded.

''If it is necessary, yes,'' Orochimaru replied.

''Maybe you should start by telling the young ones, as they all want to prove their strength, what does it take to become an IOS member?'' Fugaku suggested.

Orochimaru grinned. Finally a topic he could go on and on for days.

He was really enjoying glancing at their horrified faces when he had began to describe all the injuries Itachi and Sasuke got on couple of missions. He was aware that his own injuries were too grave and most of them weren't inflicted by somebody else.

''Don't scare them like that, Orochimaru-sama,'' Fugaku smiled nervously, after Orochimaru'd completed his tale, ''We have the best medical ninja in the world to take care of any problem!''

''That's right,'' Orochimaru confirmed, ''And she will get mad at me. Even if it's your fault.''

''What about the money?'' male voice asked, but Orochimaru didn't recognise it.

''Stand up, Shisui, and repeat your question!'' Fugaku ordered.

Young Uchiha from one the back rows stood up. Orochimaru nodded as an approval of his question.

''These missions sound very demanding to me,'' Shisui began, ''And you live in the biggest house in Konoha. So I was just wondering, how is that possible?''

Orochimaru raised an eyebrow.

''Are you implying we're stealing during an operation?''

''I don't know, I was just curious,'' young Uchiha said indifferently.

''I won't lie to you,'' Orochimaru said firmly, ''Money is really good. But sometimes, there is more valuable treasure than silver and gold. Something you can't buy, or trade, or retrieve after it's been lost.''

Shisui shrugged.

''Losing your head over money is moronic. Money itself doesn't have value.''

''And what about your targets?'' Shisui asked quickly, probably noticing Orochimaru's annoyance by his first question, ''There are rumours you leave no survivors.''

''No survivors?'' Orochimaru smiled slyly, ''Where did you get the rumours then?''

Shisui rolled his eyes and sat down. Orochimaru wondered if this had been enough time already.

''What about the girls?''

Orochimaru flinched. A very young girl stood up.

''Girls?'' Orochimaru repeated, ''What about them?''

''This is a three men team, right?'' the girl asked bluntly.

''Four. And they all have girlfriends,'' Orochimaru replied, ''So girls are allowed. Do you think they shouldn't be allowed?''

She opened her mouth to answer, but Orochimaru interrupted her.

''Restrictions of any kind usually have the opposite effect. I doubt any shinobi would willingly give up on having someone who gives them support and attention. There is nothing better than to get home and see that your safe arrival made someone else content.''

''I didn't mean that,'' the girl said carefully.

Orochimaru didn't understand a thing. What could've she meant? And why were everybody gazing at him strangely again? Not only he didn't say anything wrong or extreme, he told the truth. Most of the people here must have belonged to someone and they had to agree with him.

''It's so nice that you understand,'' Mikoto suddenly said.

She also gave him a small smile and bowed respectfully. Then it hit him! He sounded like he cared even though he hadn't got anyone! Why would he be concerned about prohibition of this kind? How could he be familiar with the feeling he has just described?

He nodded briefly and looked at the girl who'd started this whole misunderstanding so she could finally ask what she wanted.

''Are girls allowed to join the team?'' she asked seriously.

Orochimaru raised an eyebrow. Why would a girl want to join them? He had just told them how dangerous missions could be. Then again, why would any girl want to be a ninja? With their tiny fragile bodies, in a profession full of dishonourable men, their gender was a disadvantage. Sadistic and unnecessary torturing of all women, not only kunoichi, was common and very traumatizing. Not only for the victims, but the witnesses also and mental strength of a kunoichi had to be much greater than a shinobi's. He would never admit it, but he was glad Ino was a medical ninja and had become a jounin as a very experienced chunin, so she has been capable to face S-rank missions much better than younger jounins. Not that she was old! And why was she on his mind again?

''I have never thought about that,'' he said honestly.

''Why? You don't think women are capable of doing men's job?''

''Of course I don't think that, but let's do it this way,'' he said quickly in order to avoid more stupid questions and his rash answers, ''All jounins who think they are strong enough should meet me tomorrow and I will test them.''

''That's not how Sasuke became a member,'' somebody said.

Fugaku wasn't looking glad to hear something like that and Orochimaru felt obligated to explain. If for nothing, then to thank head of Uchiha clan for his effort to attend this meeting in the first place.

''That's right,'' Orochimaru said firmly, ''I have trained Sasuke-kun long enough and got to know how strong he was. I won't entrust my life to someone whose strenght and abilities are unkown to me. Neither should any of you.''

Murmuring again.

''Another very important fact,'' Orochimaru smirked, ''The other member was his brother. They proved more than once they will put their rivalry behind when something more important comes up. Deadly mission isn't a place for competition but collaboration.''

''What about Nara Shikamaru?'' one more anonymous question.

Orochimaru smirked again.

''Many of you think IOS stands for Itachi-Orochimaru-Sasuke,'' he began, ''But the truth is that three of us like to call it 'I obey Shikamaru'. His power is in his head, and right now, I would prefer someone more like Itachi-san,'' he said seriously, ''If I had two brainy shinobi, I would go crazy!''

They seemed satisfied with his answer and Orochimaru, to make sure everything's done by now, started one more unimportant topic.

After an endless meeting, Orochimaru decided to inform Hokage about probable training with the young male Uchiha tomorrow.

''Huh. And will it be rough?'' Kakashi asked plainly.

''Rough?'' Orochimaru repeated, not understanding the point of Hokage's question.

''Yeah, will you need a medical ninja if things get out of control?''

''Whatever,'' Orochimaru rolled his eyes.

''All right, all right, don't get mad right away,'' Kakashi said happily, ''Do you have any special requests?''

Orochimaru gave him glare.

''It's a training. What kind of request could I have?''

''Just checking,'' Kakashi replied.

''As far as I'm concerned, I'll be fine on my own!'' Orochimaru said and stormed out.

It has been dark outside for some time and he wondered if Ino was already expecting him.

When he entered his mansion, he sensed Ino has been there for awhile now. She has never waited for him like this, but he knew as he could feel her scent all around his house.

He smiled. That unforgettable flower trail, among other things revealing her presence, was leading him to the bedroom and, knowing Ino, she has probably been naked, waiting on his bed.

He didn't see the point in knocking on the door, but he opened it slowly even though he was impatient to see what exactly has been expecting him.

''So,'' he asked when the door had opened, ''How was my performance?''

He reached for a light switch, not sure how many apparitions were chuckling in his room.

The light illuminated the room and he saw three of Ino's shadow clones on his bed. One of them, in the middle, was tighten up to the bed, wearing school uniform and a gag over her mouth. The one on her left had pigtails and glasses while the right one was covered in leather clothes. The school girl obviously waited to be rescued, bookworm to have her romance novel's fantasies fulfilled and the leather girl was smiling seductively at her prey to be.

He was fighting the urge to get rid of them all because he wanted the real one as soon as possible and needed her as long as possible.

He was unwilling to show his impatience too soon, deciding to wait a bit longer.

''That good, huh?'' he smirked.

A tiny arm, embracing his waist from behind, shattered his resolve about waiting.

''You were more than good!'' one of Ino whispered behind his back.

He smirked. She sounded very aroused. She probably was. She was definitely touching him that way.

''And what took you so long?'' he heard impatient familiar voice.

Another Ino appeared in front of him and began removing unnecessary clothes, which meant all of it.

Orochimaru couldn't help but smile thinking of her obvious impatience while she was waiting and ecstasy when he had arrived. Him and him only was the reason for both! He stopped lying to himself that he was regretting a single sleepless night spent with her.

He didn't realise how much he wanted more of her until it was too late. Being absent all the time, he thought he wanted to get home after another successful mission. He was so wrong that he didn't succeed to hide his thrill about a short break, thinking it would mean more time to spend with her. Being at home and without her was tormenting.

He didn't want to complete mission to heal or train more, he wanted to get back to see her, probably a bit mad because of his possible injuries and glad because they could be together again.

He was probably imagining her excitement after his last return. Meeting that same night wasn't different from any other time before, then again, he couldn't say he hadn't been glad somebody's been awaiting him. He wondered what exactly she's been missing while he was away. He wasn't sure because she was in a rush to see him just like she was in a rush to leave.

Last night was one of the few they'd been together in the last couple of weeks, without any of them leaving the village. How could he let go of her after so much time without her so close to him?

He wanted a chance to see her untroubled and calm, probably even more adorable while dreaming gracefully. That's why he couldn't let her go home, he wanted to feel her presence a bit longer than usual. How could he know that would also be their last time?

Perfect last time, when he finally felt her closeness in a way he's been longing for. No wonder he fell asleep soon after she'd snuggled closer, inviting his embrace. Instead of expecting her visit, he could be carefree, enjoy casual kissing while brushing away her smooth hair, shivering every time he would feel her velvety hands on his bare skin, feel so right having her nestled against his chest, feel content to be with her instead of alone.

In a back of his mind he probably knew that must have been the last time; it felt too good to happen ever again.

It wouldn't be right to say he'd lost her because she has never been his.

He didn't feel better anywhere in the world than while being held in her silky, gentle arms, seeing her smile, hearing her voice and feeling her warmth.

Now he had to forget all about her alluring scent, sweet and soft skin, playful hair, short and tender kisses for no special reason just like those long, rough and arousing ones.

At the very beginning, his mind, aware of the complicated matter, was able to overpower his body. Every step closer to that enchanting young blonde or her light, completely innocent, unintentional touch meant unexpectedly stronger, more devastating, raging lust he was feeling for her constantly.

Instead of reckless rushing and acting brashly, he was holding back, always waiting and hoping he would never get the wrong impression. He didn't expect she would feel equally, as it would be impossible. That was the main reason for hesitating every time. Not that he didn't fake how badly he wanted her.

She was anything but ordinary. She wasn't foolish, beautiful girl who wanted to succeed by choosing the easier path. She was ambitious, confident and stubborn. She was persistent but considerate, worried and devoted. She's never pretending she's something else. Always honest and very explicit.

He didn't dare to ask about her personal life or many other things. He didn't know if there existed someone special in her life because she would always make him feel like he was the only one. If she had someone else on her mind, why would she spend her precious time on somebody like him?

The biggest mystery was her interest in him and his desires. That charming, alluring, unforgettable, irresistible, goddess-like young woman wanted to have him!

For a very long time he suspected she had some hidden agenda with him. Even if she'd recognized his false indifference, that couldn't be the reason for coming back again and again.

Why him? She could have anyone else, in any way she wanted.

Why for so long? He's been expecting her curiosity would fade out eventually or the true purpose of their secret meetings would come up. Neither of that happened.

She didn't ask for anything even though she could. No need to say, after so much time, he would probably give her everything. Then again, she wasn't the type who depends on someone and he was surprised by her self-reliance and mature way of thinking.

It seemed inappropriate to ask what's been going on for the last couple of weeks and why they were spending less time together. He was wondering what'd changed. Although he wanted to know, he disliked possible answers she would have given him, being straightforward with everything, as always.

It was so clear now. She had her own life and he was an insignificant part of it. She didn't want anything to change, treating him the same as usual. He was the one who'd changed and missed her more than ever.

She proved she didn't want anything more from him. She wasn't yearning for anything more than occasionally extremely pleasant and lascivious sessions.

In particular moments she would really seem to care about him. Or he wanted her to look like that. It was impossible to be sure of anything because she's never been angry or sad while with him and he didn't know different kind of her, always smiling, being cheerful and kind.

He's been fooling himself that all he wanted was her body. Maybe he got it too soon. She's been saying there's no need to restrain from anything because the cruel world, they were a part of, wasn't leaving much time to experience all pleasures of life. And she really seemed to enjoy to the fullest. At least that's what he's been telling himself in spite of the obvious.

He was wasting her time. He couldn't give her everything she deserved. Even if he had given her what she needed, that wasn't enough. It couldn't be enough because she was deserving much more than anyone could give her.

Her young age was the main problem. Last thing he wanted was her regretting everything after the second time. First time was a sign of his weakness. She caught him unprepared. Although it was wrong to want or expect anything from her, he couldn't help it.

None of this was her fault. He should've resisted her. He must've had to. But he didn't. He let her in not realising she'd never planned to or expected him to do so. He has been thinking about ending everything for her sake, finding himself in a position to decide between right and wrong, between pain and pleasure, between peace and excitement. Final decision was up to her and, until today, he's been thinking he was prepared to forget everything and walk away without having a second thought.

He was nobody special to her. He dared to think he was and she was just doing her job. With that disarming smile, every patient would feel better and he should have known that she was devoted to her duty and he wasn't more important than anybody else. So what if she recommended different methods of treatment? So what if she's been checking on his wounds more than it's been necessary? So what if he was aware she's been secretly giving him more painkillers to feel less pain?

Questions he was afraid to answer were different. Why did he let her? Why was he trying to hide his selfish and greedy nature around her? Why was becoming harder to let her go? What was the cause of his uneasiness every time she would leave? Could it be fear of her never coming back or awareness that, when it comes to that, he wouldn't be able to do anything but respect her choice?

He wanted to give her more because she was worth it. But she didn't want more. She didn't need more. Or the unpleasant and most probable truth was that she didn't want more from him.

If he could bring back time, everything would be the same. Except that last night. He would do anything to postpone their last time.

He wanted to put one more smile on her face. Enjoy one more long embrace. Steal one more kiss from her soft lips. Hear her one more time whispering his name. Spend one more night next to her.

Occupied with memories of yesterday, Orochimaru hated his huge house, now being in complete dark and silence. There was no way for Ino to come back tonight or any other time.


End file.
